Remember Yesterday
by Lwiz
Summary: UA Draco Malfoy est pourchassé depuis quatre ans par son père. Le monde voit en lui en tueur en série. Mais personne ne semble connaître la vérité sur son passé. Draco ne vit que pour une seule chose : venger le meurtre de ses proches en tuant celui qui a tout orchestré : son père. Il ne peut s'attacher à personne. Enfin... En principe... (Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur!)
1. Rumeurs

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affaire. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** Seul l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JK Rowling.

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Friendship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing** **:** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Toutes les deux semaines le vendredi, normalement.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Je vous présente le premier chapitre de Remember Yesterday. La véritable version sans les personnages d'HP est présente sur fictionpress sous le même nom si vous voulez lire la version originale ! Je l'ai adapté en utilisant des personnages d'Harry Potter, mais c'est un univers alternatif, il n'y a pas de baguette, de balais. Mais il reste tout de même de la magie, sa forme vous la découvrir bien assez vite ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me ferait très plaisir

 **Chapitre 1 :** Rumeurs

Il était une fois, un prince charmant qui se baladait sur son beau cheval blanc. Il avait les cheveux de la couleur d'un champ de blés ; il incarnait la beauté à l'état pur. Toutes les demoiselles qui avaient la chance de le rencontrer, tombaient sous son charme. Mais lui, il s'en moquait ; en effet, il était éperdument amoureux de la princesse du pays voisin. Il était d'ailleurs à sa recherche. La douce et tendre Elod...

Stop.

On arrête tout. Pouvez-vous être assez naïf pour penser que le livre que vous venez d'ouvrir puisse commencer ainsi ? Surtout si vous avez lu le résumé sur la quatrième de couverture ! La vie n'est pas un conte de fée ; alors ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions, ce roman ne le sera pas non plus.

Dans une famille, il y a deux parents aimant et s'aimant, un enfant, parfois plus, se chamaillant. Les journées sont remplies de joie, les enfants vont à l'école, les parents travaillent. Le soir tout le monde dînent ensemble autour d'un repas chaud préparé avec amour. Chacun raconte à tour de rôle sa journée, parlant de leurs péripéties quotidienne. Le week end, la famille passe du temps ensemble, sortant dans les parcs, jouant tous ensemble, allant voir les grands-parents. C'est le cliché simple d'une famille. La vie idéale entourée des gens qu'on aime. Sans aucuns soucis apparents. C'était l'image que donnait la famille Malfoy il y a plusieurs années. Nacyssa Malfoy: une mère aimante, pianiste professionnel, mais refusant de faire des concerts à l'autre bout du monde afin de rester avec ses enfants. Son mari, Lucius Malfoy : un père parfois absent à cause du travail, gérant une entreprise qui prenait de plus en plus de vigueur, et qui des années plus tard deviendra l'une des plus grande du pays, _C &C Company_. Un premier enfant, Scorpius, puis un deuxième, Draco. Une petite famille vivant heureuse aux yeux de tous, semblant parfaite, sans aucuns soucis.

Et tout se renversa. Les journaux publièrent en première page l'assassinat d'un garçon par sa mère qui se suicida ensuite. La police serait intervenue à temps avant la mort du deuxième garçon. Le pays est sous le choc. Comment une mère pouvait-elle tuer son fils ainsi ? Son pauvre mari devait être renversé, lui qui ne se doutait de rien. « Quelle tragédie ! » répétaient les passants. Qu'allait devenir le plus jeune ? Seulement âgé de sept ans ? Une rumeur courue comme quoi il fut recueilli par sa grand-mère maternelle. En effet, son père était sous le choc, il ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper correctement d'un enfant ayant vécu pareil traumatisme.

Des années plus tard, la famille Malfoy revint à la une du journal. Le dernier rejeton de la famille avait tué sa grand-mère, reprenant le flambeau de sa mère. «Une famille mit sous le signe d'une malédiction» dit la rumeur. Seulement, le garçon âgé de seize ans s'est enfui. Son père se dit choqué, et lance un avis de recherche. Même si c'est son fils, il faut l'enfermer avant que d'autres victimes n'arrivent.

C'était donc l'image que la famille Malfoy renvoyait au monde; une famille touchée par un mauvais sort qui rend chacun de ses membres fous et les poussent à tuer.

La vérité est en fait tout autre. Personne ne le sait. Personne, sauf deux personnes: le tueur/fou en cavale : Draco, et son père Lucius : celui qui échappa à la malédiction. Seulement le chef de famille était l'homme le plus influant de la ville. Qui croirait un gamin, âgé d'aujourd'hui de vingt ans ? Selon ce dernier, Narcissa Malfoy ne s'est pas suicidée, elle n'a pas non plus tué son fils ainé Scorpius. Draco annoncerait également que sa défunte grand-mère n'est pas morte de ses mains, et que le seul responsable est son père.

Un avis de recherche circule sur le jeune homme depuis quatre ans, la population le pense cacher dans un pays étranger. A vrai dire, aucun d'eux ne se doute qu'il n'a jamais quitté sa ville de naissance. Personne n'imagine un seul instant, que chaque jour, il fuit des hommes armés, employés par son père.

On l'accusait d'être un assassin en ayant tué sa dernière parente, comment pourrait-on l'appeler? Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il est dans l'obligation de tuer les hommes qui le pourchassent ? Un tueur en série, ou un homme qui agit sous légitime défense ?

C'est surement la question que se posait la personne cachée derrière les rideaux d'une fenêtre d'un vieil immeuble. Que faisait-elle là ? Derrière une vitre qui ne donnait que sur une impasse sombre et sale où demeurait les poubelles du quartier ? Certainement rien de bien méchant, sauf lorsqu'elle devient le témoin d'une scène que la population de la ville n'est pas censée connaître.

Un homme se précipita dans l'impasse, souhaitant profiter du faible taux de luminosité. Un deuxième le rejoins, un peu plus essoufflé, il ne fut pas long à prendre un objet accroché à sa ceinture : une arme à feu, un révolver pour être plus précis. L'homme le pointa sur l'autre en tentant de récupérer son souffle. Le garçon visé s'immobilisa en fixant son agresseur, il possédait un drôle de sourire, comme si cela l'amusait, ou bien comme un prédateur heureux de la tournure des évènements.

Seulement, il semblait attendre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. En effet, son poursuivant n'était pas seul normalement. Lors de leur rencontre, quelques minutes plus tôt, un autre homme s'était joint au premier pour l'attaquer. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il arriva.

Peu sportif, il s'était arrêté de courir après avoir eu un point de côté. Mais heureusement pour lui, il avait rapidement retrouvé son compatriote, et à présent tout deux pointaient leur arme sur le jeune garçon, lui non armé.

Souhaitant en finir au plus vite avec sa mission, un des hommes tira sur le jeune homme. Le projectile fila à toute vitesse vers sa cible. Celui-ci gardait son sourire, et ceci malgré sa mort imminente. Il pencha sa tête au dernier moment, si bien que la balle ne frôla que sa joue. Un léger coulis rouge glissa sur sa peau. Il avait été touché, mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire égratignure. Pourtant, il fit un geste qui surprit ses assaillants.

Le jeune homme mit doucement ses mains en l'air, en gardant son sourire. Il semblait avoir l'habitude d'être ainsi menacé et attaqué. C'est sous le regard ahuri de ses poursuivants qu'il déclara finalement :

« Je cesse de m'enfuir, je me rend à présent. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas. Ce garçon était pourchassé depuis longtemps s'ils s'en référaient à la description du profil. Sur cette même fiche, il était indiqué qu'il devait être rapporté mort, et qu'en vie, il ne servait à rien. C'est donc avec peu d'assurance que l'un d'eux lui répondit :

« Te rendre ne sert à rien, tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous devons te tuer, non ? »

Le regard du jeune homme se mit à pétiller d'amusement. Ses bras se baissèrent naturellement et allèrent se loger dans les poches de son pantalon. Il fit un pas vers ses assaillants qui eux, avaient déjà reculé de quelques pas.

« Vous avez été mis au courant du sort de vos prédécesseurs ? Savez-vous au moins qui je suis, mes caractéristiques ? Les raisons pour lesquels je suis encore libre après quatre ans de poursuite ? »

C'est alors, que les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils prirent le temps de l'observer. Le jeune homme devait avoir environ vingt ans, ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés, et son visage s'animait par ses yeux gris pâle. Il devait bien faire un mètre quatre-vingt et son style était un mélange entre classe de décontracté : Un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Pour un homme en cavale depuis quatre ans, il était plutôt bien habillé !

Le garçon observé leur apporta un petit commentaire :

« J'ai un peu d'argent pour paraître un minimum correct, sinon, comment séduire les jolies filles ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Puis en voyant l'air perplexe de ses poursuivants, il reprit la parole :

« Bon, puisque vous ne réfléchissez pas très vite, je vais vous le dire. Je suis Draco Malfoy. »

Il eu un sourire en voyant la surprise dans les yeux des hommes.

« Oui, vous situez ? J'ai fais la une du journal ! J'aurais apparemment tué ma grand-mère, seule véritable parente qu'il me reste sous un excès de folie. »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire sarcastique.

« La bonne blague... Enfin bref, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître tout ça, vous allez bientôt mourir. Donc, mon père, Lucius Malfoy est votre employeur. Il cherche à me tuer afin que je ne révèle pas son secret. Et depuis quatre ans, des hommes, comme vous, me pourchassent dans toute la ville afin de m'ôter la vie. Sauf que... Ils sont tous morts ! »

Il resta un instant silencieux, savourant les diverses expressions qui traversaient les deux hommes. Décidément, il adorait faire son sadique ainsi.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez. Que vous, vous êtes armés, que moi, je n'ai rien pour me défendre. Mais encore une fois, vous faîtes erreur ! Alors je vais me servir de vous pour envoyez un message à mon père, le même depuis toute ses années. Le genre de spam que vous recevez sur votre boîte mail et qui dit « Après eux, ce sera toi. ». Alors, soyez gentils, essayez de me divertir un minimum ! »

A la fin de son monologue, Draco inspira avant d'agiter légèrement ses mains. Ses yeux habituellement d'un gris innocent, prirent la couleur de l'acier : froid et dur. Dans ses prunelles semblaient se lever une tempête. Au bout de ses doigts, une lumière bleue illumina l'impasse, faisant ainsi ressortir le visage à présent terrifiant du garçon. Un grand coup de vent bouscula les deux hommes, puis une deuxième, et un troisième.

Draco eu un sourire machiavélique.

« Souvenez-vous de ce jour comme étant votre dernier »

Une tornade l'entoura, il ne ressemblait plus à un humain. Son apparence et sa puissance aurait pu être comparée à celle d'un Dieu. Le Dieu du vent. Toutes les idées selon lesquelles la magie n'était qu'une idiotie ou que les Dieux n'existaient venaient de s'échapper de l'esprit des deux hommes. L'homme qui avait un visage d'ange innocent s'était en quelques secondes diabolisé.

Ils voulurent s'enfuirent en se retournant vers la sortir, mais Draco avait prévu le coup. Un grand mur d'air s'éleva à la sortie de la ruelle, empêchant toute entrée et toute sortie. Ils étaient piégés. Leurs genoux se mirent à trembler jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus les soutenir. Les hommes tombèrent au sol, suppliant pour leur vie.

« Laissez-nous, nous sommes mariés et avons des enfants. Nous ne faisions qu'appliquer les ordres ! S'il-vous-plait... »

Draco les fit taire en envoyant un vent violent percuter le mur. Un filet bleu avait jailli de ses doigts avant de créer une fissure sur le mur de la bâtisse. La vitesse était telle, qu'un son strident retentissait à chaque brise magique. Les deux hommes protégèrent leur visage de leurs mains. Le jeune magicien, lui, les regardait avec mépris.

« Je me moque de votre vie. Vous vous moquiez de la mienne lorsque vous avez commencé à me poursuivre ! Vous n'alliez pas m'épargner, quelque soit ma situation ! A cause de votre employeur, n'espérez pas une once de pitié à votre égard. »

Les adultes se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord sans une parole. D'un même mouvement, ils pointèrent leurs armes sur Draco et lui tirèrent dessus, vidant toutes leurs recharges. Le garçon n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement. Puis, il fit un léger geste de mains et les projectiles s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Ca ne fonctionne plus sur moi. »

Draco agita une nouvelle fois ses doigts et les balles tombèrent au sol. Les deux victimes de la colère du magicien se mirent à trembler. Ils comprirent que rien ne pourrait les sauver à présent. C'était la fin. Ils abandonnèrent leurs armes au sol et se mirent à fixer le ciel, dans l'espoir d'un miracle.

« Il n'y aura pas de miracle messieurs. »

Draco créa alors une brise, qui avec la pression coupait tout sur son passage. Il la dirigea vers les deux hommes et commença à les ouvrir, faisant gicler leur sang sur le sol. Provoquant cris et pleurs. Ils devenaient faibles à cause de leurs entailles, il baignait dans une mare rouge et poisseuse. Des larmes coulaient le long de leurs yeux, ils continuaient de fixer le ciel, se demandant à quel moment allaient-ils mourir.

Draco abaissa ses mains, faisant ainsi disparaître son vent magique. Il s'approcha des hommes allongés et il s'assit à leur côté. Sa voix devint plus douce, et il les regardait d'un air désolé.

« Quels sont vos prénoms messieurs ? »

Celui qui était le plus en forme répondit après avoir craché du sang.

« A-Allan... Et lui... Tom... »

Draco hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait entendu.

« Depuis quatre ans, je tue les hommes comme vous qui me sont envoyés par mon père. Et de jours en jours, je deviens comme lui : un assassin. Je suis désolé que vous soyez tombés sur un employeur comme lui... »

Il poussa un soupir, ne recevant aucune réponse des deux hommes. Mais que pouvaient-ils répondre après tout ? Ils allaient mourir quoiqu'ils disent.

« Vous ne souffrirez plus longtemps, je vous le promets. Adieu messieurs, si vous croyez à Dieu, j'espère que vous irez auprès de lui. »

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait ajouté cela, lui-même ne croyait pas à Dieu, alors pourquoi leur souhaiter d'aller vers une entité qui n'existait pas ? Il ne le savait pas, mais si ça pouvait leur apporter la paix...

Ses doigts s'illuminèrent à nouveau de magie. Draco s'infiltra doucement dans le corps de ses victimes, remplissant ainsi leur organisme de vent magique. Le magicien ferma ses yeux en se concentrant. Il sentit leur cœur battre faiblement, avec précaution le jeune homme entoura leur organe vital de sa magie puis referma doucement le poing. Les deux cœurs furent réduits en poussière sous la pression. Les yeux des hommes tournèrent au blanc, et leur souffle se coupa. Leurs muscles lâchèrent leur corps, et ils retombèrent platement sur le sol.

Draco rouvrit les yeux pour observer son œuvre. Il soupira avant de baisser les paupières des deux défunts. Il éteignit complètement sa magie, Le mur de vent disparut ainsi que la lumière au bout de ses mains. Il se releva difficilement et regarda les deux cadavres aux sols. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, il finissait par tuer, sans remords ni regrets. Enfin presque... Il était devenu un monstre, comme son père. Et Draco haïssait cette partie de lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Il resta silencieux avant de pousser un soupir et de tourner les talons et partir. Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. Personne ne saura qui et comment ce meurtre a eu lieu. Sauf son père en recevant ce nouveau message.

Ou peut être la personne postée à la fenêtre qui n'avait loupé aucun instant de cette scène. La chaîne du secret de la famille Malfoy venait de s'ébrécher.


	2. Histoires d'une nuit

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général. Là j'ai 11 chapitres à adapter, donc surement un chapitre par semaine. Ensuite la base sera de un tous les quinze jours en fonction de mon rythme d'écriture.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Merci beaucoup aux followers et aux commentaires, ça me fait chaud au cœur . Voici le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Si vous trouvez une référence descriptive qui ne correspond pas aux personnages d'HP (genre un Matthew qui se glisse ou Draco qui devient brun) Signalez-le moi, ce sont des oublis lors de mon adaptation à l'univers d'HP !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Marie la petite_ : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira également :D !

 **Chapitre 2 :** Histoires d'une nuit

« Ouch ! Tu ne peux pas y aller doucement mec ?

-Et si tu arrêtais un peu de bouger ? Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas faire un peu plus attention ! Tu as salis ta chemise blanche en plus ! Répliqua Blaise »

Blaise se tenait un coton à la main, une bouteille d'alcool à 90° dans l'autre, devant un Draco fatigué et amoché. Ce dernier venait de rentrer d'une dure journée. Et ça n'allait pas être son compatriote qui allait dire le contraire en constatant les dégâts. Draco était installé sur une chaise, la chemise ouverte dévoilant ainsi un torse rempli de cicatrices et de plaies qui saignaient encore.

« Bon, au moins tu n'a pas du plomb dans le corps cette fois-ci... Bref tu me racontes Draco? »

Le jeune homme soupira et s'avachi un peu plus sur sa chaise, fixant le plafond. Il continuait de grimacer à chaque passage de coton sur ses plaies.

« Comme d'habitude si je puis dire... Mieux entraîné que ceux de la dernière fois en tout cas... Eux, ils n'avaient pas d'armes à feu, juste des poignards. C'est un peu plus dur à contrer si tu veux mon avis... »

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de reprendre.

« Je sortais du hangar, ils avaient l'air de m'attendre depuis un moment ces bâtards. Ils m'ont pris par surprise, je l'avoue. Bref, ils ont réussi à me toucher comme tu vois. Mais j'ai réussi à les tuer, comme les autres... »

Blaise l'écoutait, sans être choqué. A vrai dire, il était habitué à de telles péripéties. Si bien que c'est avec nonchalance qu'il demanda quelques précisions.

« Et les corps ? Tu ne les as pas laissés près du hangar au moins ? On ne pourra plus faire les marchés là-bas sinon...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je les aie balancés dans une poubelle près d'une industrie pharmaceutique.

\- J'espère pour toi... La livraison s'est bien déroulée ? Demanda Blaise avec intérêt.

\- Aucun souci, il a bien reçu ses armes le monsieur Goyle. »

Blaise hocha la tête comme pour approuver. Il jeta son coton dans la poubelle et alla ranger l'alcool. Draco lui se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était chez Blaise, l'un de ses amis. A vrai dire... Le seul. Il vivait dans un appartement pas très loin du centre. Autant dire que Blaise n'était pas dans le besoin. Son appartement faisait bien cent mètres carré et il était richement meublé. Draco poussa un soupir.

« Comment un délinquant comme toi peut avoir autant de fric sans se faire avoir par la police ? Faudra que tu m'expliques un jour ! »

Blaise lui répondit depuis la salle de bain.

« Tu pourrais toi aussi tu sais. C'est si facile de frauder avec l'état de nos jours. Il faut juste bouger tous les deux, trois ans. Changer d'identité dans les mêmes délais et le tour est joué. Tu devrais faire ça aussi Draco ! »

Ce dernier ria avant de se poster à la fenêtre et d'observer les alentours.

« Comme si je pouvais. Toute la ville connait mon visage, j'ai fait la une je te signale.

\- Chirurgie esthétique, change de tête ! Je connais un mec qui peut te mettre en relation avec un pro dans ce domaine, les résultats sont plutôt pas mal !

\- Et perdre mon visage magnifique, se mit à rire Draco. Non plus sérieusement. Je tiens à garder mon visage, je veux qu'il me reconnaisse lorsque je le tuerais. Et puis... C'est pas mal de vivre chez toi ! Ajouta le garçon »

Blaise sorti de la salle de bain et alla dans la cuisine prendre une bière dans le frigo. Il en proposa une à son confrère qui accepta avec plaisir. Blaise alla ensuite s'asseoir dans son canapé, allumant la télévision sur la chaîne des sports.

« Toujours obnubilé par ta vengeance. Tu sais ça te perdra un jour. Il va vraiment finir par t'avoir ton père. Après, tu sais bien que tu peux rester ici le temps que tu voudras. Enfin... Tant que tu tues les mecs qui te pourchassent avant d'arriver à l'appartement. Je ne voudrais pas que ma couverture saute pour une négligence ! »

Draco bu de longues gorgées avant de répondre avec nonchalance.

« C'est bon, t'inquiète, il n'y a jamais de témoin. Ils crèvent tous, un par un. »

Blaise haussa les épaules puis il se concentra sur le match de basket diffusé. Draco lui, regardait, mais sans plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'intéresser au sport avec les poursuites et ses jobs de livraisons. Le magicien termina sa bière et la laissa sur la table basse.

« Je vais à la douche.

\- Hum, amuse-toi bien. »

Draco ne releva pas la réplique de son ami et il alla dans la salle de bain. Il sorti une serviette propre avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans la douche.

L'eau chaude lui fouettait son visage fermé. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de penser aux derniers jours. S'il faisait un bilan, il pouvait recenser cinq morts, et pour lui... Quatre blessures. Et ceci, en seulement trois jours... Il avait déjà beaucoup à gérer avec les hommes de son père, mais son job devenait, lui aussi, de plus en plus dangereux.

En effet, Draco travaillait au noir pour un revendeur. Travail totalement illégal, il en avait conscience, mais c'était le seul qu'il pouvait pratiquer à cause de sa « renommé » d'assassin. Sa tache était simple : livrer des armes ou de la drogue. Mais y parvenir n'était pas aussi aisé. Il ne devait pas être suivi, surveiller les flics était plus que vital, et surtout aucun témoin en dehors du livreur et du récepteur n'était toléré.

Sauf qu'à présent, son employeur avait de plus en plus confiance en lui. Si au début il avait été méfiant, maintenant il n'hésitait pas à l'envoyer vers les plus grands mafieux de la ville. Draco avait du apprendre à se montrer inflexible et fort.

Il soupira et commença à se laver les cheveux puis le corps rapidement, après tout, il sortait ce soir. Il devait être parfait pour séduire. La nuit, il pouvait être celui qu'il voulait, personne ne songeait à son passé, après tout qui pourrait croire qu'un homme en cavale irait s'amuser ? Pas la police apparemment.

Il termina de se laver et sortit de la douche afin de se sécher. Une fois chose faite, il enroula la serviette blanche autour de ses hanches, et il se regarda dans le miroir. Ce qu'il vit ne le déplut pas vraiment. Certes, il avait des cicatrices sur le torse, mais ses muscles étaient assez définis pour les oublier un instant. Il s'approcha du miroir, et fixa son visage. Pas besoin de se raser ce soir... Peut être juste coiffer un peu mieux ses cheveux. Il attrapa sa brosse à dent et nettoya correctement sa dentition avant de sortir et de filer dans la chambre de Blaise. C'est avec attention qu'il fixa l'armoire ouverte dévoilant de nombreux vêtements de tout genre.

« Je t'emprunte des fringues ! »

Draco attrapa un jean sombre, mais assez moulant, puis une chemise noir de bonne qualité s'il devait en juger. C'est en enfilant son boxer qu'il entendit Blaise lui répondre.

« Tu me les ramènes en bon état ! Ne couche pas avec une fille bourrée, ma dernière chemise n'a pas survécu je te rappelle ! »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en terminant de boutonner la chemise. Il termina de s'habiller en repensant à cette fameuse soirée. Il avait dragué une jeune femme d'à peine dix-neuf ans, mais arrivé chez elle pour conclure, elle avait vidé tout l'alcool ingurgité sur la chemise blanche de Blaise. Mémorable... Mémorable.

Le jeune homme termina de se vêtir avant de mettre du dernier parfum de _Paco Rabane_. Il passa dans le salon, et attrapa sa veste posé sur un fauteuil. Il l'enfila en regardant son « colocataire » sur le canapé.

« Tu ne veux pas sortir ? On pourrait s'amuser, les filles de cette ville sont super entreprenante... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Fit Draco avec un clin d'œil. Il ne récolta que le regard blasé de Blaise.

« J'ai vingt-sept ans mec. Je ne couche pas avec des Femmes, il insista sur le mot, de vingt ans ou moins. »

Le magicien haussa les épaules. Il avait noté la remarque sur ces termes employés, mais il s'en moquait. Une fille se trémoussant contre un homme ne pouvait être appelée femme à son humble avis. Il se figea en entendant une nouvelle remarque de Blaise. Ce qui le mit hors de lui. Il perdit le contrôle et sa magie s'activa. Blaise, cependant, n'haussa pas un seul sourcil.

« Pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état jeune homme. Je ne te dis que la vérité. »

\- Elle n'était pas comme ces filles ! Retire tes mots Blaise, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer ! »

Draco s'était approché du canapé et avait attrapé son compatriote par le col de sa chemise. Ses yeux reflétaient sa haine.

« Très bien, je ne dirais plus rien à ce sujet. Mais je ne cesserais pas de penser que ce tu fais n'est pas sain pour toi. Maintenant pose-moi au sol ou tu perdras ta seule protection en ville. Serais-tu assez idiot pour mourir faiblement après quatre années de fuite ? »

Le magicien ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son calme. Résigné, il relâcha Blaise. Il attrapa son porte feuille sur la table basse. Il enfila ses chaussures et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot.

Blaise se mit à rire tout seul sur son canapé, il attrapa sa bière posée sur la table et la termina d'une seule traite.

« Il veut agir comme un adulte, mais il a toujours des réflexes d'enfants celui-là... »

Draco était adossé contre le comptoir d'une boîte de nuit. Autour de lui diverses personnes s'affolaient pour avoir un verre. Le magicien lui buvait tranquillement son whisky en regardant la piste de danse. Il ne cherchait personne de précis, juste une jeune fille capable de lui plaire pour une soirée.

Sa cible fut finalement repérée. Une jeune danseuse, plutôt timide s'il en jugeait à son regard. Il voyait parfaitement qu'elle tentait de paraître à l'aise, mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Ce genre de fille ne croyait pas vraiment en leur pouvoir de séduction. Et c'est justement ce qui plaisait à Draco : la jeune fille ne tombait pas immédiatement dans ses bras. Elle avait toujours un peu de résistance au début. Il pouvait sembler horrible, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour que la jeune fille sorte de leur relation d'un soir plus confiante.

Bref, il termina son verre cul sec et le posa sur le bar avant d'aller sur la piste de danse. Certaines filles lui tournèrent autour, mais il les repoussa avec nonchalance : il détestait ça. Il s'approcha de sa future conquête, elle était de taille moyenne et châtain clair. Il vint derrière elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille et vint chuchoter à son oreille tout en dansant.

« Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Draco pu lire sa surprise dans ses prunelles, elle se mit à rougir en baissant la tête. Le magicien eu un sourire séducteur et lui prit la main, la rapprochant de lui et commença à danser avec une certaine distance pour la rassurer.

« Tu vois, je ne vais pas te violer. »

La demoiselle eu un rire gêné, puis elle tenta de se détendre en se laissant emporter par la danse. Draco continuait son manège, il adorait ça. Et même s'il gardait en tête que c'était juste pour coucher, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aimerait séduire une femm... Fille comme elle et rester avec, plus d'une nuit.

Il l'attira contre lui, et passa une main dans son dos pour la maintenir. Il bougea ses hanches en rythme avec la musique, l'incitant à faire de même. Voyant son air gêné, il ne pu retenir un petit rire. Le jeune homme se pencha et embrassa son cou. Draco la sentit frissonner, il vint alors murmurer à son oreille.

« Je peux t'apprendre à être plus à l'aise sur une piste de danse comme ce soir... Le voudrais-tu ? »

Il l'entendit acquiescer, et il souriait de plus belle.

« A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire en échange, je pars de la ville demain. Quoiqu'il se passe, je disparaîtrais de ta vie. »

Draco la vit réfléchir. Mais lui ne s'arrêtait pas de danser, il connaissait la réponse. Un oui bien évidemment. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, lui indiquant les mouvements de bassin à faire pour avoir l'air sexy. Il vint placer une de ses jambes entre celles de l'apprentie danseuse de boîte. Et Draco continua de danser, lui indiquant les mouvements à faire. Il sentait qu'elle se lâchait et elle était d'ailleurs plutôt douée.

« C'est parfait... Ne te frotte pas aux mecs dès le début, ça te fera passer pour une salope, ce que tu n'es pas. Laisse-les approcher, tu vas les attirer si tu as confiance en toi. »

Draco remonta ses mains jusque dans les cheveux de son élève. Il dégagea doucement les mèches de son cou et le jeune homme vint embrasser cette surface de peau. Ca y était, il l'a désirait. Et si la jeune fille s'était arrêtée de danser, lui continuait tout en déposant des baisers jusqu'à son oreille.

« Danse. »

Ce qu'elle fit, tout en gardant sa couleur écarlate. Draco s'en amusait, il caressa la joue de la danseuse et la regardant avec un sourire.

« Alors, comment vas-tu me remercier ? »

La jeune fille le regarda, un peu déstabilisé, puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers sa bouche. Lentement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner.

Draco se mit à rire, puis sans prévenir il captura les lèvres de la jeune fille, l'embrassant avec passion. Il la sentit répondre avec timidité. Mais bientôt elle l'embrassa avec la même envie. Le magicien rompit le baiser avant d'aller embrasser son cou et de chuchoter.

« Ca c'est un baiser. Mais ça ne suffira pas très chère. »

Il respira avec envie son odeur.

« Je te veux toi ! »

Il l'entendit balbutier qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation pour le moment, qu'elle venait de rompre avec son copain il y a peu. Mais elle se tut en sentant la main de Draco descendre sur ses fesses.

« Je pars demain. Laisse-moi te montrer que ton ex ne savait pas si prendre avec toi. »

Le jeune homme avait usé sa dernière carte. Si après ça, elle ne voulait pas, il abandonnerait. Il ne voulait pas devenir un violeur non plus ! Cependant il ne fut pas déçu. La jeune fille fondit sur ses lèvres avec détermination. Draco réagissait au quart de tour et y répondit. Sa main glissa naturellement vers la cuisse de la danseuse, il l'attrapa et la souleva afin de la coller encore plus à lui.

Autour d'eux, les gens les ignoraient. Après tout, ils étaient dans une boîte de nuit, il n'était pas rare que sous l'effet de l'alcool, des couples se forment ainsi. C'est avec empressement que Draco lâcha sa compagne et attrapa sa main pour la tirer en dehors de la piste. Il l'emmena contre un mur et se remit à l'embrasser.

« On va chez toi ? »

Se permit de murmurer Draco entre deux baisers. La jeune fille acquiesça, et lui prit la main. Ils allèrent donc prendre leurs affaires aux vestiaires, et la jeune danseuse emmena le magicien non loin de la boîte de nuit. Draco la suivait, sans prêter attention aux alentours, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied d'un immeuble, il vint embrasser son cou.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a personne chez toi ? »

Elle lui confirma en le tirant à l'intérieur, toute timidité disparue. Elle le fit venir dans l'ascenseur et appela son étage. Draco en profita pour venir l'embrasser encore une fois. Le plaisir charnelle, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Sa main glissa sur la cuisse de la jeune fille puis remonta doucement sous la jupe. Mais il fut interrompu par l'ouverture des portes : ils étaient arrivés au bon étage.

Draco grogna de frustration, mais il suivit sa future conquête jusqu'à sa porte. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, il eu le temps de lire le nom sur la sonnette : « Lavande ». A peine la porte fut refermé qu'il plaqua cette Lavande au mur, l'embrassant, la caressant. Le hall était rempli de gémissements.

Ce qui s'en suivit ne fut que pur plaisir charnelle, sans lendemain.


	3. Rencontre

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général. Là j'ai plusieurs chapitres à adapter, donc surement un chapitre par semaine. Ensuite la base sera de un tous les quinze jours en fonction de mon rythme d'écriture.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hi ! Je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de gens lisent la « note de l'auteur », moi-même je ne la lis pas souvent. Mais bon, c'est le seul endroit où je peux m'exprimer pour vous lorsque vous êtes des lecteurs anonymes . Merci beaucoup. Vous n'imaginez même pas la différence entre fictionpress et fanfiction. Recevoir autant de visite (ou view), voir ma fanfiction être suivi, parfois mise en favoris… Ca me remplie de joie ! Et ça me booste pour écrire encore plus. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai posté mon chapitre 12 sur fictionpress mardi dernier. Et dès le lendemain, j'ai recommencé à écrire. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas garder un rythme constant à cause de mon stage et de mes cours qui reprendront en septembre. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux . Merci de me soutenir, et si vous aimez une fiction n'hésitez pas à le signaler à l'auteur, je vous assure que ça booste, et que ça fait suuuper plaisir . (je ne parle pas que de mon cas, bien évidemment. Je pense que chaque auteur peut se retrouver en ces mots.).

Bref ! Donc dans ce chapitre vous voyez débarquer Hermione (Ouaiiiis). Enjoy

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Mama_ : Merci pour ta review, pour y répondre, hé bien Hermione arrive dans ce chapitre ! Mais j'avais besoin de planter le décor pour que vous puissiez situer le personnage de Draco. Je n'accélèrerais pas le rythme de publication (qui est aujourd'hui d'un chapitre tous les mercredis) car la fiction originale n'en ai qu'à 12 chapitres actuellement, avec une publication tous les 15 jours (ce que je ne respecte pas à cause de ma vie personnelle ). J'attends ton point de vue sur ce chapitre comme tu avais hâte de voir Hermione ! Bisous.

 _EloMioneS_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta petite review. Je suis heureuse de voir que pour le moment l'histoire te plaît ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Bisous bisous !

 **Chapitre 3** : Rencontre

La ville commençait à se réveiller tranquillement. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et des centaines de personnes se rendaient déjà sur leurs lieux de travail. A sept heures du matin, chacun avait sa routine. Que ce soit cet homme d'affaire qui montait dans un taxi, cette mère au foyer qui préparait le petit déjeuner pour ces enfants, ce jeune musicien qui, lui, rentrait se coucher ou encore cette boulangère qui ouvrait le store de son magasin. Chacun avait ses habitudes en ce mardi matin. Et le jeune homme endormi dans un lit n'échappait pas à cette règle.

S'il avait voulu dormir jusqu'à onze heures, son emploi du temps allait être chamboulé. En effet, un vibreur le rappela à l'ordre en le forçant à s'éveiller. C'est avec un grognement qu'il tendit son bras, attrapa son téléphone portable et répondit, mal réveillé.

« Hm ?

\- Draco, Sac à puce debout. Même si je suis sûre que tu rêves de passer plus de temps avec ta conquête, tu as une livraison à onze heures. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Blaise Zabini, le réveil attitré de Draco Malfoy venait d'accomplir son premier job. Le jeune homme se redressa dans le lit, attrapant le drap pour cacher sa nudité.

« Oui, oui. Je n'ai pas oublié. Pas besoin de me réveiller si tôt.

\- J'adore entendre ta voix rauque le matin, c'est pour ça ! Aller bouge-toi ! Et non. Tu n'as pas le temps de faire des galipettes en plus ! »

Le magicien raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Il laissa tomber son téléphone sur le lit et se tourna pour voir avec qui il partageait le lit. Il redécouvrit la jeune fille, elle lui tournait le dos et le drap cachait une partie de son corps. Draco glissa près d'elle, repoussant les cheveux noirs qui cachaient le visage de la demoiselle et il l'observa. Elle était mignonne, avec ses taches de rousseurs. Elle avait un air candide lorsqu'elle était endormie. Le jeune homme passa sa main sur son épaule, il se rappelait la douceur de sa peau. Doucement et tendrement, il embrassa l'épaule dénudée. Puis, sans attendre son réveil, il se leva du lit. Il ramassa ses affaires qui trainaient tout autour du sommier et fila dans la salle de bain.

Derrière lui, il ferma la porte à l'aide du verrou et alla dans la douche. Il laissa un instant l'eau chaude le détendre avant de commencer à se laver. Il n'était pas chez lui, il le savait, mais il faisait ça chez chacune de ses conquêtes. Celle d'aujourd'hui s'appelait Padma s'il se souvenait bien. Elle était dans un bar en train de boire un verre, attendant quelqu'un. Et vu le temps qu'elle avait passé seule, Draco en avait conclu que son rendez-vous ne viendrait pas. Il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour la séduire. Comme à son habitude.

Même lorsqu'il fut lavé, il resta un instant sous l'eau chaude. Il devait penser à une excuse pour partir. Le mieux serait qu'elle dorme encore. Le magicien haussa les épaules. Il verrait bien. Il éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche. Une fois séché, il se rhabilla, laissant sa chemise blanche ouverte à cause de la chaleur post-douche.

En refermant la porte, il vit Padma adossée contre sa tête de lit, le drap ramené à hauteur de sa poitrine. Elle le fixait, pensive. Draco s'empêcha de jurer. Bon, tant pis pour la fuite en silence. Il lui fit un sourire.

« Hello love. »

Elle le regarde suspicieuse.

« Je pensais que tu serais parti depuis longtemps. »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rire, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche celle-ci.

« A vrai dire, si tu avais dormi un peu plus longtemps, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea dans la cuisine et mis de l'eau à chauffer. Il fouilla dans quelques placards avant de sortir une boîte de céréales. Il n'avait trouvé rien d'autre de convenable à manger. Padma haussa un sourcil en le regardant. Intriguée, elle attrapa son peignoir, l'enfila sans prendre le temps de s'habiller et vint le rejoindre.

« Hé bien, vas-y fais comme chez toi.

-C'était justement ce que je faisais, merci. Tu veux du café ? »

La jeune fille était surprise par tant de désinvolture. Elle s'assit cependant en le regardant manger avant de finalement répondre.

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Elle attendit que Draco la serve pour enchainer avec une question qui lui trottait à la tête.

« Dis-moi Andrew, tu vas repartir où ? »

Draco mit un instant avant de réagir. C'est vrai, hier il s'était identifié sous le nom d'Andrew. Il la regarda à peine avant de répondre.

« Dans ma ville natale.

\- Tu dis ça à toutes les filles n'est-ce pas ? En vérité tu ne pars pas, pas vrai ? »

Draco s'arrêta un instant de manger et posa sa tête sur sa main avec un sourire.

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu poses la question Darling ? »

Padma eu un sourire et bu deux gorgés de café avant de reposer sa tasse.

« J'imagine que tu dis ça pour rester libre comme l'air et sauter toutes les filles que tu croises ? »

Elle le fixait, cherchant à l'analyser. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite à leur relation, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir comprendre son fonctionnement.

« Je ne couche pas avec toutes, juste celles qui me plaisent. Mais sinon c'est à peu près ça. D'autres questions ? »

Il termina son bol et alla le mettre dans l'évier. Il s'approcha ensuite de la table et s'appuya dessus en la regardant. Il vit son regard dérivé sur son torse, et sur ses cicatrices. En la voyant ouvrir la bouche, il devina immédiatement la question. Si bien qu'il la coupa à court en l'embrassant un instant avant de s'éloigner pour aller chercher ses affaires.

« Il y a certaines choses que tu ne sauras jamais. Alors ne pose pas de questions. »

Draco l'entendit se lever. Lui attrapa sa veste et enfila ses chaussures. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna pour la regarder avec un sourire.

« Si tu me revois, ne m'adresse pas la parole. C'est simple oublie moi comme je t'ai fait oublier l'idiot qui t'a posé un lapin. »

Il remarqua son sourire. Elle avait l'air de le prendre bien. Ca changeait des autres qui ne comprenait pas le « Je me barre, tu m'oublies. ». C'est sans attendre sa réponse qu'il sortit donc de son appartement pour rentrer chez lui. Enfin... Chez Blaise. Il était déjà neuf heures. Il fallait donc qu'il se dépêche un peu.

Il prit donc le chemin de son lieu d'habitation en sortant de l'immeuble. Il traversa la ville les mains dans les poches, regardant régulièrement autour de lui afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Lorsqu'il fut sûr, il pénétra dans son immeuble et rentra dans l'appartement. Baise était toujours à sa place, dans son canapé, devant la télé.

« Tu rentres plutôt tard. Elle s'est réveillée ? »

Dracp retira sa veste et l'accrocha. Il vint s'affaler dans le fauteuil.

« Oui. Mais elle a été compréhensive. Elle savait dès le début que ça serait sans lendemain. »

Blaise hocha la tête sans le regarder, captivé par le match de hockey qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« Tom a appelé, mais vu que tu n'étais pas là, tu devrais le recontacter. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, puis se leva pour aller chercher le téléphone après avoir remercier Blaise de l'avoir prévenu. Il composa le numéro et vint se mettre à l'abri du bruit dans la chambre. Au bout de quelques secondes d'attentes, il eut finalement une réponse.

« Bonjour Monsieur Riddle, Blaise m'a dis que vous avez essayé de me joindre ?

\- ...

\- Crabbe attend sa valise dans une demi-heure ? C'est plus tôt que prévu... Très bien. Au même endroit que d'habitude ?

\- ...

\- Très bien, j'y serais. Bonne journée Monsieur. »

Et Draco raccrocha avant de jurer. Sa livraison avait été avancée. On ne pouvait pas le prévenir plus tôt ? Il soupira et se changea rapidement afin d'avoir l'air d'un homme d'affaire. Il troqua son jean contre un pantalon noir et noua une cravate autour de son cou. Il se baissa ensuite et fit glisser ses doigts sur la bordure de l'armoire. Il trouva finalement un léger bouton, suite à sa pression, il entendit le fond de l'armoire se soulever légèrement.

Avec précaution, Draco se mit à genoux et leva la plaque de bois précédemment surélevée. Dans cette case secrète était posée une valise noire, le magicien la sortit et remis tranquillement le couvercle avant de refermer l'armoire avec précaution. Il revint alors dans le salon, la valise à la main et s'adressa à Blaise.

« Bon, ma livraison a été avancé. Si tout va bien je serais de retour pour onze heures, je vais passer acheter des trucs à manger. »

L'interlocuteur ne fit aucune remarque, haussant juste les épaules. Il s'en moquait un peu à vrai dire. Draco soupira et sorti donc de l'immeuble. Le hangar n'était pas très loin de l'appartement, ce qui était plus facile pour transporter discrètement les valises remplies d'armes.

Le magicien commença à prendre des petites ruelles afin de croiser le moins de monde possible. Il fut bien rapidement arrivé. L'endroit était en travaux depuis plusieurs années, mais le chantier avait été abandonné, faute de moyens. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le jeune homme poussa la lourde porte du hangar et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Comme prévu _Il_ était là, accompagné de trois hommes, des AK47 dans les mains. Draco restait toujours dubitatif devant de telles armes. Pour lui il ne comprenait une telle idolâtrie envers ses trucs. La magie était nettement plus maniable. Mais bon, peu de personne savait qu'elle existait et dans ceux qui le savaient, seuls quelques uns arrivaient à la maîtriser.

Le magicien les salua d'un signe de tête et montra sa valise.

« Monsieur Crabbe, j'ai votre commande. »

Il s'approcha de l'homme et déposa la valise sur la table. Il vit un des hommes pointer son arme sur lui, mais Draco n'haussa pas un sourcil, c'était toujours comme ça. Le mafieux vérifia le contenu de sa livraison et fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de me donner une besace, contenant la somme en échange. Le magicien, ne vérifia pas le montant, de toute façon, il n'en touchait même pas le quart. Et le moindre instant de distraction menait à la mort avec des gens comme eux.

Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête pour conclure l'affaire, et Draco les laissa partir devant lui. Il ne ressorti du hangar que lorsqu'il entendit les voitures s'éloignées. Bon, maintenant il pouvait rentrer et dormir un peu, sa soirée pleine d'action l'avait fatigué. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, mais il remettrait bien ça au plus tôt.

En sortant du hangar, il prit le chemin de la ville. Il devait passer acheter quelque chose à manger car leurs placards étaient vides à l'appartement. Sa sacoche à la main, il prit, confiant diverses rues avant d'arriver dans une épicerie où il ne resta que quelques minutes. En effet, il prit quelques plats déjà préparés et deux bouteilles de bière. Il paya et sortit rapidement.

Mais c'est en passant près d'une ruelle où il sentit son bras être tiré sur le côté et emmené dans celle-ci. Draco, croyant être de nouveau attaqué par les hommes de son père, plaqua son agresseur contre le mur, un visage menaçant qui rencontrait, les yeux terrorisés d'une jeune fille.

Aussitôt il relâcha son emprise un peu trop brusque. Et il plaça une main près de son visage, la regardant, visiblement intéressé. La jeune fille faisait environ une tête de moins que lui, ses cheveux châtains ondulés étaient lâchés et retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Il pu voir ses yeux noisettes le regarder, il distinguait quelques tâche de rousseurs sur son visage. Elle correspondait parfaitement à son type de fille. Si bien qu'il se rapprocha d'elle, posant sa main sur sa joue en souriant.

« Hello Love... M'aborder aurait été plus simple que de me tirer dans une ruelle tu sais, sauf si évidement, tu veux que l'on soit à l'abri des regards ? »

Il la regardait, ses yeux pétillant de désir et d'envie. Seulement la jeune file le repoussa en posant ses deux mains sur son torse. Puis elle releva la tête lui faisant face.

« Tu es Draco Malfoy non... ? »

Le magicien se figea un instant, mais ne laissa rien paraître, il prit un ton décontracté.

« Tu dois te tromper de personne, moi c'est Andrew Jacobs. Mais je veux bien me faire passer pour ton... euh... Draga ? Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'affinaient en l'observant.

« Je sais que c'est toi. Je t'ai vu faire de la magie dans une ruelle, tu as tué deux hommes ! J'étais devant la seule fenêtre montrant la scène. Je sais que c'est toi ! Tu es celui qui a tué sa grand-mère il y a quatre ans non ? J'ai regardé les informations locales, tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau ! »

Draco serra le point qui tenait sa besace et ses courses. Comment c'était possible. Il avait bien fait attention à ce qu'il n'y a aucuns témoins à chaque fois. Elle devait être envoyée par son père, c'était la seule possibilité ! Seulement elle ne semblait pas en avoir l'allure. Elle semblait avoir à peine dix-neuf ans, et elle tenait un sac duquel sortait un objectif d'appareil photo. Une veste en simili cuir, un T-shirt où était représenté une lune, un collier où pendait une montre à gousset, un jean sombre et des bottines noirs. Une tenue un peu trop Rock'N'Roll pour une fille travaillant pour C&C Company... C'était qui cette fille ?

Une voix lui glaça le sang avant qu'il ne puisse commencer son interrogatoire.

« Alors Draco, on drague ? Tu n'as pas peur des conséquences ? »

Lentement l'interpellé se retourna, détachant son attention de la jeune fille pour la rapporter sur le nouveau venu. Il connaissait cette voix, il l'avait entendu de nombreuse sfois lorsqu'il était enfant. Comment oublier un son aussi désagréable. Devant lui se tenait Peter Pettigrow. L'associé de la plus grande entreprise de la ville, grand ami de son patron : Lucius Malfoy de C&C Company.

L'homme était en costard, un révolver muni d'un silencieux dans l'une de ses mains, une besace dans l'autre. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Draco l'avait vu. Des cheveux noirs, un air de bourge et son sourire souhaitant montrant qu'il était supérieur à vous. Typiquement le genre de personne que haïssait le magicien.

Peter n'attendit pas plus et tira une balle vers Draco. Celui-ci se dégagea avec agilité, et il était prêt à rebondir pour l'attaquer lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Puis il se souvint. Cette fille, elle n'avait pas dû bouger, elle était restée derrière lui... C'était donc elle qui fut touchée. Draco eu un excès de rage en voyant la jeune fille à terre, se tenant l'épaule, terrorisée, pleurant. Il bondit sur Peter en le faisant tomber à terre. Il le frappa à main nue.

« Espèce de lâche tu l'as fais exprès ! Tu savais qu'elle était derrière moi et tu as tout de même tiré ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! On ne tue pas des innocents. Putain ! »

Peter le repoussa, le jeune Homme retomba en arrière, sur les fesses. Il regardait avec mépris cet homme sans aucune compassion. Ce dernier éclata de rire.

« C'est toi qui me parle de tuer des inconnus ? Mais que vas-tu faire ? L'emmener aux urgences ? Pour qu'elle raconte tout ? Ta seule option est de la tuer, ou de la garder avec toi. Mais tu sais très bien que son sort ne sera qu'au final la mort ! Comme toutes les personnes qui t'entourent Draco. Tu n'apportes aucun bonheur, que des larmes et des corps sans vie. Abandonne ! »

Puis sans un mot, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Il savait que si Draco reprenait ses esprits, il activerait sa magie et il mourrait. Non, il avait accompli sa mission : provoquer cet idiot afin qu'il fasse des erreurs. Et cette petite lui avait été d'une grande utilité, même si ça présence n'était pas prévue.

Draco lui, se releva, jurant. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui perdait son sang. Il s'approcha, il voyait qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle était faible. Doucement il ôta sa main qui tenait son épaule afin de voir la blessure.

« Ca semble assez propre... Je devrais pouvoir soigner ça. Tu as des explications à me faire jeune fille. Je t'interdis de crever maintenant. »

Sa décision n'était dure à prendre après tout. Cette fille le connaissait, elle l'avait vu. Il devait savoir si elle en avait parlé autour d'elle, d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle voulait. Ensuite il verrait ce qu'il fera d'elle.

Il retira sa veste et vint l'appuyer sur la blessure. Lentement, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la souleva. Elle, elle tomba dans l'inconscience, épuisée. Draco ramassa sa sacoche et ses courses et continua dans la ruelle sombre afin de ne pas croiser des passants. Le chemin était plus long, mais aussi plus discret. Il entendait parfois des gémissements de douleurs de la part de la victime, aussi, il accéléra le pas.

Il pensa à l'appartement, à Blaise qui l'attendait. Comment il allait expliquer ça ? Il songea à Peter, ce bâtard, ce lâche. A son père, qui avait envoyé son associé pour le provoquer. Que cherchait-il ? Draco était coincé, quelque soit sa raison, il y avait minimum un témoin qui aurait dû mourir aujourd'hui: Peter, et après, cette jeune fille.

Draco arriva à l'immeuble, il prit l'ascenseur et se rendit ensuite à l'appartement. Il frappa, ne pouvant pas ouvrir à cause de ses bras pris. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur un Blaise surpris. Puis en le voyant froncer les sourcils face à ce qu'il voyait, Draco le coupa.

« Je sais, c'est la merde. Laisse-moi entrer avant qu'elle crève sur le palier. »


	4. Soins

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général. Là j'ai 11 chapitres à adapter, donc surement un chapitre par semaine. Ensuite la base sera de un tous les quinze jours en fonction de mon rythme d'écriture.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hello ! Désolé de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, j'étais en vacances et je n'avais pas de Wifi ahaha ! Pour la peine je la publie un peu avant le jour J (ouais, 30 minutes avant minuit quoi !). Bref. Nous revoilà aujourd'hui, et miracle, vous aller entendre Hermione parler un petit peu . Merci pour les followers qui s'ajoutent de chapitre en chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 4** : Soins.

Deux serviettes avaient été déposées sur le canapé dans le salon. Sur celles-ci gisait une jeune fille encore inconsciente. A ses côtés un jeune homme était assis sur une chaise, l'observant. Un autre était resté adossé contre le mur, une bière à la main, observant cette scène improbable.

« Maintenant que tu l'as sauvé, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? Qui est-ce ? Une de tes conquêtes ? Merde, Draco on s'était mis d'accord ! Tu ne les emmènes jamais ici ! »

Blaise s'époumonait en vain, le jeune magicien restait immobile, plongé dans ces pensées. Il se ressassait chaque instant depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Comment avait-elle pu découvrir son existence et son pouvoir ? Il avait été prudent pourtant : il l'était toujours !

Les paroles de Peter lui revinrent en tête. Il avait raison. Draco n'avait que deux choix : la tuer ou la laisser connaître son secret. Cependant il ne pouvait se résoudre à assassiner une innocente de cette manière. Il hocha la tête. Draco allait attendre son réveil, ses explications, puis il aviserait.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir, puis se releva, se tournant vers Blaise.

« Elle m'a abordé dans la rue. Pour elle, je suis un mec qui fait de la magie, qui tue et qui ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Draco Malfoy : assassin en cavale depuis quatre ans. »

Blaise se mit à rire avant de porter à ses lèvres sa bouteille. Mais il la rabaissa avec un sourire amusé.

« Elle est plutôt futée, mais surtout naïve ta copine ! Elle pense vraiment que tu vas la laisser en vie ? »

En voyant Draco resté silencieux, il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Attends, tu vas la tuer quand même ?! Tu ne peux pas la laisser en vie ! »

Le magicien soupira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne veux pas tuer une innocente : c'est contre mes principes.

-Tes principes ?! Merde Draco ! Tu assassines plus de quatre personnes par semaine, mais une pauvre petite gamine ce n'est pas possible ! Tu deviens soudainement un bon Samaritain ?! »

Blaise soupira avant d'aller poser sa bière. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne en cherchant ses mots avec prudence. Puis il se rapprocha du jeune homme.

« Je te vois venir à des kilomètres. Tu vas refaire comme avec elle. Mais le résultat va être le même tu sais. Tu vas souffrir et elle va crever de toute manière. Autant lui abréger ses souffrances dès maintenant. »

Draco fixa l'horizon pendant un instant. De nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Mais il les repoussa avec conviction. Il n'était plus le même.

« Ce sera différent, nous n'aurons pas les mêmes relations. Je ne vais pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Je vais simplement écouter sa version et la laisser rentrer chez elle, c'est tout. Fin de l'histoire. »

Blaise le regarda, totalement médusé. S'il commença à bégayer quelques mots et insultes, il inspira un instant avant de donner son avis, aussi calmement que possible.

« Mais oui, bien sur. Je te préviens, sur ce coup là, je ne t'aide pas. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne ramènerais personne ici. On va devoir déménager encore une fois parce que tu n'es pas foutu de garder cet endroit secret. La prochaine fois met directement des panneaux « Je suis Draco Malfoy et j'habite juste ici ! », ce sera plus rapide ! »

Draco poussa un long soupir agacé, avec tout son raffut, il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Ce fut donc sur un ton plus sec qu'il aurait voulu qu'il envoya balader son ami.

« Tu m'emmerdes, vas faire un tour au lieu de me saouler continuellement ici ! »

Blaise resta un instant sans voix. Puis il attrapa sa veste et sortit de l'appartement. Juste avant de claquer la porte il lança un:

« Vas te faire voir, je reviens dans deux heures, si elle est encore là, je la tue moi-même ! »

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette menace. De toute manière à l'allure où allaient les choses, s'il ne la soignait pas maintenant, elle serait encore plus proche de la mort qu'à présent.

Le magicien se frappa les deux joues et s'approcha de la jeune fille étendue sur le canapé. Elle était inconsciente, mais la sueur coulant de son front et la veste s'imbibant de sang montraient parfaitement sa souffrance.

Lentement, Draco retira le vêtement afin d'observer la blessure. L'hémorragie s'était un peu atténuée depuis tout à l'heure, il décida donc de prendre les choses en main. Le jeune homme partit dans la salle de bain afin de prendre la nécessaire pour la soigner. Autrement dit, de la morphine, des bandages, des serviettes humides etc. La plupart de ses biens médicaux avait été récupérer illégalement auprès de contact. Mais il fallait qu'il se soigne lorsqu'il était lui-même blessé.

Draco administra une dose de morphine à la jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement, mais l'apprenti infirmier pris soin de la rassurer.

« Ca va te permettre de calmer la douleur pendant que je soigne ta blessure. Reste calme, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il avait conscience que ses paroles ne servaient à rien ; en effet, la blessée était déjà dans les vapes. Le jeune homme découpa le T-shirt de la jeune fille afin d'avoir accès plus facilement à la blessure. Lentement il nettoya la plaie en faisant attention de ne rien aggraver. Puis avec une intense concentration, il entama la partie la plus difficile : l'extraction de la balle.

Pour cela, ses doigts s'illuminèrent d'une lueur bleue clair. Draco se pencha sur la plaie et laissa sa magie s'infiltrer dans l'ouverture.

Il avait conscience que la sensation d'un vent dans le corps était tout sauf agréable, pourtant il n'avait pas d'autre choix: n'étant pas chirurgien, utiliser la méthode médicale correctement lui était juste impossible. Il s'appliqua donc afin de réaliser la tache le plus rapidement possible.

Son vent magique entoura finalement le plomb coincé dans l'épaule de la victime, lentement Draco commença à la déloger et à la ramener vers l'extérieur tout en prenant soin de ne rien abimer en plus.

Lorsque la balle fut enfin entre ses mains, le magicien poussa un long soupir de soulagement : le plus dur était enfin passé !

Afin de terminer sa tâche, Draco nettoya à nouveau la plaie puis enroula un bandage tout autour de son épaule. Il nettoya ensuite son visage avec une petite serviette mouillée afin de la rafraichir un minimum.

Le magicien s'asseyait enfin, épuisé. Il regarda la jeune fille, toujours inconsciente, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il ne lui restait plus guère de temps avant le retour de Blaise. Elle ne serait certainement pas réveillée avant son arrivé.

Draco s'ébouriffa les cheveux agacés par les choix qu'il devait faire. Seulement dans son esprit, il n'y avait qu'une voie, et elle était déjà toute décidée: la jeune fille resterait ici tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il se battrait contre Blaise s'il le faut.

Après un accord avec lui-même, il se leva et prit délicatement la demoiselle dans ses bras. Avec attention il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la déposa dans son lit. Il retira avec douceur les derniers vêtements qu'il restait à la jeune blessée.

Il resta cependant concentré, l'heure n'était pas aux conquêtes. Dans son armoire, il attrapa une chemise assez souple et il la vêtit sur la jeune fille afin d'éviter de trop bouger son épaule. Une fois chose faite, il rabattit la couette sur elle et déposa un gain de toilette mouillé sur son front.

Après un instant à la regarder dormir, Draco décida finalement d'aller se laver avant de retourner au chevet de la demoiselle.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir avec plus au moins de difficulté. Son regard resta un long moment planté sur le plafond blanc. Il lui faudrait plusieurs minutes afin de tout remettre en place, mais hélas, un voile semblait persistant dans son esprit. Elle se sentait sonnée, perdue dans un monde à part. Seule sa conscience semblait réveillée. Mais la connexion entre son corps et son cerveau refusait de se faire correctement.

Elle se souvenait pourtant de quelques détails lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait. La jeune fille se souvenait de son prénom, de son âge, de sa famille, de ses études. En bref de toute sa vie en générale. Sa conscience pu en conclure que c'était un bon point.

Seulement concernant sa présence dans un lit, elle était incapable de s'en souvenir. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle couchée? Et à quel moment surtout ?!

Puis la demoiselle se souvint de quelques bribes: un vent violent dans une ruelle, trois hommes, deux morts. Puis ensuite, l'enquête, les journaux, les meurtres. Et ensuite...

« Ah, tu es réveillée ? Tu ne pouvais dormir au moins 20 minutes de plus ? Le temps que je convaincs Blaise de ne pas te tuer tout de suite ?! La réveilla une voix plutôt blasée. »

La demoiselle tourna brusquement la tête et vit aussitôt un jeune homme, un mug à la main, assit sur un fauteuil à ses côtés. Elle le reconnut en peu de temps. Des yeux gris aussi caractéristiques ne s'oubliaient pas, son visage non plus d'ailleurs. Doucement elle se redressa légèrement dans le lit et regarda autour d'elle.

« Je suis où ? Demanda-t-elle

-Actuellement dans ma chambre. Répondit simplement Draco. »

La jeune fille voulut s'asseoir correctement, mais en s'appuyant sur le matelas, une douleur survint à son épaule. Elle stoppa tout mouvement en fermant les yeux, tentant de contrôler son seuil de douleur.

« Evite d'utiliser ce bras-là. Bon, je pense que tu as des choses à me dire jeune fille. »

La blessée jeta un coup d'œil à son épaule et vit le bandage. Elle se souvint alors: le coup de feu, le sang... Une grimace apparue sur son visage, puis elle s'asseyait en veillant à ne pas utiliser son bras droit. Elle restait pensive, et surtout surprise.

« Vous m'avez soigné ? »

Draco soupira, la discussion allait être longue. Il haussa simplement les épaules comme réponse.

La jeune femme se pencha un peu pour regarder le visage de son "sauveur". Les traits correspondaient parfaitement, le visage avait un peu muri mais c'était le même.

« Tu es Draco Malfoy n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avant de se présenter. Moi, je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger. »

Draco haussa les sourcils, médusé devant tant de naïveté.

« Si tu penses que je suis Draco Malfoy, pourquoi donnes-tu ton identité à un tueur en série ? »

La jeune Hermione eut un sourire énigmatique.

« Tu ne vas pas me tuer. déclara-t-elle posément.

-Ah, et pourquoi donc ?

-Sinon tu l'aurais déjà fait non ? Affirma-t-elle avec confiance. »

Draco se mit à rire, il n'aurait jamais cru que cette jeune Hermione serait aussi impertinente. Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquée. Le jeune homme lâcha un juron, il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'interroger. Il ignora le regard plein d'interrogation de la jeune fille et il se leva.

« Toi tu ne bouges pas, et tu ne fais aucun bruit. Sinon j'aurais du mal à le retenir de te tuer... Lança-t-il d'un ton sec à Hermione avant de sortir, s'amusant intérieurement du regard terrifié de la jeune fille. »

Draco referma la porte derrière-lui et se dirigea dans le salon. Il y vit Blaise, regardant le foutoir dans le salon. En effet, le magicien avait oublié de ranger les serviettes pleines de sang, les produits nécessaires pour les soins et... Les affaires d'Hermione.

Blaise n'eut pas besoin de poser de question pour savoir qu'elle était toujours là. Il se retourna lentement vers Draco en le fusillant du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "Elle dégage avant mon retour" ?! »

Le jeune homme s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres avant de finalement répondre à son ami.

« Tu sais parfaitement qu'il m'était impossible de la soigner et de lui tirer les informations me concernant en l'espace de deux heures. Elle était dans les vapes la plupart du temps.

-Ah mais ça, ce n'est pas mon problème Draco, commença Blaise. Seulement on avait conclu un marché. Je t'héberge, mais tu respecte les règles de cette maison !

-En fait, ce serait plus les règles de cet appartement nan ? Sortit Draco avec un sourire en coin. »

Blaise tentait de tempérer sa colère, mais en voyant le jeune homme prendre ça à la rigolade, il finit par craquer. Rapidement, il sortit un revolver de l'arrière sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco à pas décidé.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir en pensant que la violence n'était décidément pas une bonne habitude. D'un geste il activa sa magie et plaqua Blaise contre le mur en l'oppressant à l'aide du vent. Le doigt de l'homme était cependant déjà sur la gâchette, la balle partie toute seule sous la brutalité de l'assaut, et termina sa course sur le sol, l'abimant ainsi.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu mes informations, ne la tue pas. Dit-il simplement, avant d'ajouter, tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, je veux que personne ne soit blessé, ou tué. »

Avant que Blaise ne puisse répliquer, un cri de douleur survint de la chambre du magicien. Inquiet, celui-ci relâcha aussitôt sa magie et se précipita dans la chambre pour découvrir...

Hermione, au sol, se tenant le pied avec une grimace sur le visage, jurant à voix basse. Draco observa la scène sans comprendre, puis finalement d'un ton blasé, il lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

« J'ai entendu un coup de feu... J'ai voulu aller voir... Mais je me suis pris ton put*** de fils de p*** de conn*** de pied de lit ! Se justifia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur »

Le magicien ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette situation. Il ne comprenait décidément pas la jeune fille. Son ordre des priorités, ou ses seuils de douleurs étaient totalement inégaux comparés à la normale.

Oubliant totalement Blaise et son révolver, Draco s'approchait de la demoiselle en détresse et s'accroupissait à ses côtés. Il contrôla son rire et demanda d'un air dramatique :

« Dois-je couper ton pied pour mettre fin à ta douleur jeune fille ? »

Hermione commençait à répliquer en s'énervant face à lui, quand Draco entendit un bruit qu'il reconnaissait bien : le chargement d'une arme. « Et merde. ». Abandonnant la jeune fille, le magicien activa rapidement sa magie et plaqua sur le champ Blaise au mur avant qu'il ne tire.

En effet, le jeune homme avait observé la scène avec un air ébahi. Draco avait totalement baissé sa garde face à la jeune fille, il ne pouvait pas la laisser interférer dans leur vie. Ils avaient bien assez de problème comme ça. Alors Blaise avait chargé son arme, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Draco l'avait encore une fois plaqué au mur avec sa magie oppressante. Seulement son vent fut bien vite remplacer par une main autour de sa gorge, et des yeux enragés devant son visage.

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas la tuer ! Cria Draco

-Tu baisses totalement ta garde avec elle, elle met notre couverture en danger ! Se justifia Blaise.

-On ne tue pas des innocents, tu le sais parfaitement, c'est contre mes principes !

-Mais pas contre les miens. En connaissant notre existence, elle met en péril nos vies. Tu dois la tuer. »

Blaise ne quittait pas le magicien des yeux, restant sur sa position. Draco, lui, baissa les yeux, laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide. La voix lointaine de Blaise lui vint à l'oreille.

« Ne laisse pas cette fille t'affaiblir Draco, ne recommence pas les mêmes erreurs. Tu ne pourras pas t'en tirer cette fois-ci. Déclara-t-il d'une voix calme. »

Hermione observait la scène à l'opposé de la pièce. Sa douleur à l'orteil était déjà bien oubliée. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que sa vie se résumait à la réponse de Draco, d'un assassin. Elle pensa alors qu'elle était cuite pour de bon lorsque le magicien répondit enfin en relâchant Blaise.

« Je me porte garant de cette jeune fille. J'obtiens les informations dont j'ai besoin, et si je vois qu'elle est une menace, je l'éliminerais. Sans hésitation, annonça-t-il. C'est mon dernier mot Blaise, je ne la tuerais pas alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas une criminelle ou une espionne. Du moins, c'est ce que je vais voir. Je prends le risque, et j'en subirais les conséquences par la suite. Je ne te demande pas de me soutenir Blaise, juste d'accepter cette situation pendant quelques temps. Tu peux m'accorder cette faveur ? »

Blaise fixait le jeune homme en se massant le cou. Il savait pertinemment que tout ceci était une erreur. Mais rien ne ferait changer Draco d'avis, il en avait conscience. Après un long moment de silence, Blaise rangea son arme et sortit de la pièce sans un mot, ni un regard.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bouger. Il la considéra un instant avant de déclarer.

« Nous devons parler. Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir sauvé la vie fillette. »


	5. Discussion

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général. Là j'ai 11 chapitres à adapter, donc surement un chapitre par semaine. Ensuite la base sera de un tous les quinze jours en fonction de mon rythme d'écriture.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hello, merci pour les visites, les followers et les reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 5 . J'espère qu'il vous plaira, cette fois-ci on retrouve Hermione, et vous allez découvrir son personnage ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Bisous

 **Chapitre 5** : Discussion

La jeune Hermione s'était rassise sur le lit, appuyé contre le mur. Draco lui s'était installé en tailleur juste devant elle. La situation était plutôt tendue : la jeune fille était mal à l'aise devant le regard insistant que lui lançait le magicien. Si bien qu'elle commençait à se demander encore une fois ce qui lui avait pris de s'embarquer dans une histoire pareille. Perdue de ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque le jeune homme prit enfin la parole.

« Bon… Et bien que dirais-tu de commencer par me dire qui tu es ? »

Hermione sourit faiblement, pour le moment la question était plutôt simple. Si bien qu'elle respira profondément avant de répondre en choisissant bien ses mots compte tenu du caractère impulsif du magicien.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, mais ça je te l'ai déjà dit… J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je suis étudiante dans une école de journaliste: Poudlard en deuxième année…Euh… J'habite près du square Grimmault avec mes parents et mon petit frère… Hum… Je suis passionnée par la photo et l'écriture…

-Et par la recherche des tueurs en séries ? Coupa Draco, légèrement amusé. »

Ellen baissa la tête en rougissant de gêne.

« Je… Je suis curieuse… Et quand je t'ai vu cette fois là, j'ai fait des recherches. C'est là que je suis remonté aux faits divers d'il y a quelques années au sujet du dernier rejeton de la famille Malfoy qui avait tué sa grand-mère. Puis suite à cette information, je suis remontée plus loin… Elle marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre. Jusqu'au suicide de ta mère et à la mort de ton frère… »

Draco était resté silencieux, il s'était appuyé sur ses poings en l'observant, restant impassible. La jeune fille avait relevé les yeux et rencontra le regard perçant du magicien. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, mais resta silencieuse, attendant sa réaction. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge d'un cil. Ellen ressentait un très grand malaise face à cette situation. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire un commentaire ou quoi que ce soit. Alors elle brisa le contact visuel, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, attendant simplement.

« Y crois-tu ? »

La voix de Draco était très basse et rauque, si bien qu'Hermione se demanda un instant si elle avait rêvé. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit qu'il attendait une réponse. D'une voix mal assurée, elle demanda :

« A quoi… ?

-A ces faits divers. A l'assassinat de mon frère par ma mère juste avant son propre suicide ? Au fait que j'ai tué ma grand-mère ? Y crois-tu Hermione Granger ? »

Son regard était intense, la jeune fille s'y perdit un instant. Elle comprit alors l'enjeu de sa réponse. Y croyait-elle ? Toutes les preuves étaient contre lui non ? Sa mère s'était bien tuée non ? Et puis, elle avait bien vu Draco assassiner deux hommes la dernière fois, il aurait très bien pu tuer sa grand-mère également.

Pourtant au fond d'elle un sentiment d'incertitude subsistait. Des petits détails lui revenaient en pleine face : le regard du magicien plein de remord après avoir tué ces deux hommes, cette fois-là où il avait annoncé qu'il ne tuait pas des innocents. Et puis… Il l'avait sauvé non ? Il l'avait soigné, il avait empêché son colocataire de la tuer. Et là, lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle ne voyait pas un meurtrier. Ellen voyait juste un jeune homme de 20 ans parfaitement normal.

La jeune fille inspira profondément avant de répondre calmement.

« Toutes les preuves montrent la véracité de ces évènements. »

Draco se tendit à ces mots et ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre, mais Hermione fut plus rapide et reprit la parole.

« Mais… Malgré ça, il y a une part en moi qui n'arrive pas à les croire. Je pense que c'est pour cela que j'ai fait ces recherches à ton sujet. Et que c'est pour cette raison que je n'arrive pas à être effrayée par ta présence malgré toutes les morts que tu as causé. Elle hésita et fit un petit sourire. Suis-je normal ? »

Draco eu un sourire face à cette dernière question. Il se détendit et sortit du lit.

« Tu n'es clairement pas normal. Tu es aussi extrêmement naïve. Mais merci. Il lui jeta un regard. Merci de me croire innocent tout de même. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre quand Hermione se releva en grimaçant lorsque son épaule la lança.

« Ne pars pas ! Raconte-moi ta version des faits ! Ainsi je pourrais être ton porte-parole auprès de la police ! Tu pourrais être libre à nouveau, ne plus avoir à te cacher ! »

Draco s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna. Il s'appuya contre le mur en la regardant avec un sourire.

« Tu n'as pas à savoir mon passé. Fis-toi à ton instinct simplement et ne cherche pas à prouver mon innocence. Il ajouta après un silence. Je ne suis pas innocent Hermione Granger. J'ai tué de nombreuses personnes et fait des tas de chose condamnable par la loi. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc tu sais. Maintenant repose-toi. »

Il la regarda rester sans voix, puis il ferma la porte. Hermione resta un long moment pensive face aux dernières paroles du magicien. Elle avait appris beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui, et pourtant il y avait toujours des questions qui lui occupaient l'esprit. Elle soupira un long moment et décida d'observer un peu la pièce où elle était. Lentement elle se releva en prenant garde de ne pas s'appuyer sur son bras endolori.

Elle ouvrit tout d'abord le tiroir de table de chevet, mais il n'y vit rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire carnet, vide. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque remplie de livres. Draco était apparemment un lecteur, elle n'aurait jamais cru cela au premier abord. Les étagères étaient remplies de livres classiques.

La jeune femme fit glisser son doigt sur le dos des ouvrages en regardant défiler les noms d'auteur : Camus, Flaubert, Zola… Tous les livres étaient assez abîmés, comme s'ils avaient déjà plusieurs décennies.

Hermione continua sa route devant l'armoire qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution. Devant elle se présentait une dizaine de chemises blanches, puis des vestes de costumes accompagnés de pantalon. Tout semblait être du sur-mesure…

« Comment peut-il s'acheter des trucs pareils… ? Pensa Hermione à haute voix »

Dans la seconde partie de l'armoire, elle découvrit finalement des vêtements beaucoup plus décontractés. La jeune fille referma l'armoire pensive. Cette chambre n'avait rien d'anormal. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire être dans la chambre d'un meurtrier.

Elle soupira encore une fois et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, si bien qu'Hermione pouvait observer un magnifique dégradé de couleur dans le ciel. Mais elle porta plus attention à l'environnement extérieur.

Un sourire mystérieux se nicha sur ses lèvres

De son côté, Draco avait rejoins Blaise dans le salon. Ce dernier était confortablement installé sur le canapé et il ignorait totalement l'arrivé du magicien avec une nette exagération. Le magicien soupira puis alla dans la cuisine et prit dans le frigo deux bières. Il les décapsula puis vint s'asseoir à côté de son colocataire après avoir poser une bière devant celui-ci.

Draco fit mine de se concentrer sur le match de basket diffusé à la télévision. Il but plusieurs gorgés avant de prendre un air assez détaché.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

-De quoi ? Où et comment tu as sauté cette meuf ? Répliqua avec sarcasme Blaise.

-Je ne l'ai pas touché, tu le sais très bien ! Commença à s'apporter le magicien. Et ne l'appelle pas ainsi, c'est vulgaire…

-Oh parce que d'un coup tu revois tes avis sur les femmes en général ? Ou bien c'est juste son cas qui est spécial ? »

Draco détourna la tête, maussade. La discussion était mal partie. Et même s'il savait qu'il avait tord, le magicien était du type buté. Ne jamais admettre sa faute. Même si cela nous tourne en ridicule…

« Je ne l'appelle pas femme, cette Hermione est juste une fille. Le seul truc qu'elle a de spécial, c'est qu'elle connaît une partie de mon secret. C'est tout.

-Dis-moi que tu vas la tuer. »

Blaise fixait la télévision sans la voir. Il avait conscience que la réponse aurait une grande incidence sur leur avenir, et leur sécurité. Il connaissait aussi déjà l'issue de sa question. Et ça le désolait complètement.

« Non. Vas-tu le faire lorsque j'aurais le dos tourné ? Questionna Draco en retour.

-Pour me faire tuer par toi ensuite ? Non. Il ajouta après un silence. Mais il va falloir doubler de prudence par ta faute à présent. Fais-toi oublier pendant quelques temps, parce que je suis sûre qu'elle sait que tu es le style à trainer dans les bars. Elle va te chercher, tu le sais. »

Draco grimaça puis il eut un sourire narquois.

« Oh non, elle ne va pas lâcher un scoop pareil… Je pense que tu ne connais pas encore la meilleure…

-Ne me dis pas que son père bosse pour le tien, je t'en pris.

-Non, elle veut devenir journaliste ! Lâcha finalement Draco »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel se demandant encore une fois comment il pouvait laisser cette chose arriver.

« Elle ne te lâchera jamais ! Vu qu'elle t'a déjà trouvé, elle ne pas vouloir te lâcher des yeux. Son âme de reporteur est en jeu. Bon Dieu Draco, tu nous attire la poisse. »

Le magicien ne répondit pas à cette remarque, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en fixant l'écran de télévision, perdu dans ses pensées. Un long silence régnait dans la pièce entre les deux hommes, on pouvait seulement entendre les discussions des commentateurs sportifs. Blaise brisa cet instant en posant une question.

« Quand va-t-elle repartir ? »

Draco ne mit que quelques secondes à répondre.

« Dans deux heures maximum, elle est chez elle. J'ai une livraison à préparer pour demain. Annonça-t-il simplement. »

Blaise approuve ses dires d'un hochement de tête. En voyant Draco se lever, il lui rappela de rester discret, et surtout de ne pas sortir comme à l'habitude pendant quelques temps.

Le magicien ne fit aucun commentaire, puis il retourna dans sa chambre rejoindre la jeune fille. Celle-ci était assise sur le lit, une livre à la main. Draco jeta un coup d'œil au titre avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Ellen stoppa sa lecture et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

« J'ignorais que tu lisais des livres pareils ! _Orgueil et Préjugés_ est certes un classique, mais ça reste quand même dans la littérature romantique, non ? »

Un sourire narquois s'était glissé sur ses lèvres. Elle restait moqueuse envers le fait que Draco lise des livres de « filles », seulement celui-ci n'avait pas esquissé un sourire. Son front s'était même plissé devant sa remarque et un air contrarié venait d'apparaître sur son visage.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à toucher aux livres. Déclara-t-il posément. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils devant cette froideur, elle s'était attendue à une autre réaction. La jeune resta un instant interdite avant de se lever et d'aller reposer le livre dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu as beaucoup de livres ! Tu les as tous lu ?

-Non. »

Elle se retourna vers lui surprise.

« Vraiment ? Tu en as lu au moins ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas de la décoration pour te donner un genre quand tu ramènes des filles ici ! »

Après un instant de silence, Draco répondit enfin.

« Ce ne sont pas mes livres. »

En voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir, il la coupa en plein élan.

« Et ça ne te concerne pas jeune fille. Maintenant va prendre une douche afin de te laver, passe ton épaule sous l'eau aussi. Je te referais un bandage lorsque tu auras finis. Ne lambine pas, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Draco lui indiqua la salle de bain, et alors qu'elle se rendait dans celle-ci sans un mot, le magicien remarqua un léger détail. Les rideaux étaient fermés tout à l'heure non ? Pourtant, à cet instant ils étaient grand ouverts. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et cria à Blaise, toujours assis dans le canapé qu'il était temps d'acheter de nouveaux rideaux. La seule réponse qu'il recevit fut des insultes et jurons. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction mais il fallait clairement s'y attendre.

Pendant qu'Hermione se douchait, le magicien rangeait la chambre correctement. Son lit était à présent fait, des vêtements propres féminins étaient déposés sur ce dernier, et les rideaux étaient de nouveau tirés.

Draco sortit de la pièce et attendit patiemment, en compagnie de Blaise, que la jeune fille termine de se préparer. Lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler, le magicien se rendit dans la chambre et refit le bandage d'Hermione en silence avant de ressortir.

Cette dernière se décida finalement à sortir de la chambre, elle devait avouer que se laver avec une épaule endolorie était tout sauf aisé. Et quelle avait été sa surprise en découvrant des vêtements propres sur le lit. Vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens. Ellen n'osait imaginer à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Après tout, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu de sa personnalité, Draco était un coureur de jupon confirmé.

Un soupir lui échappa des lèvres, puis elle récupéra son sac avec son précieux appareil photo et rejoignis les garçons dans le salon.

Le silence était palpable, si bien qu'elle ne prononça aucune parole de peur de se faire agresser. Après tout, ce Blaise voulait sa mort si elle comprenait bien. Autant ne pas jouer avec le feu, elle en avait déjà assez fait comme ça.

Hermione attendit donc patiemment que Draco se décide à bouger. Ce qu'il finit par faire lorsque le match de basket vint enfin à son terme. Il attrapa une veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Mais voyant la jeune fille restée immobile, il prit finalement la parole.

« Le principe actuellement, est que je te ramène chez toi. Donc si tu pouvais réfléchir un peu plus rapidement et me suivre, ça m'arrangerait. Je n'ai pas d'autre temps à perdre. »

Son ton était froid, Hermione en fut surprise. Il était devenu d'un coup un autre homme. Lorsqu'il lui parlait dans la chambre, elle avait toujours senti une sorte de douceur au fond de ses paroles. Mais à cet instant, elle ne ressentait que de la froideur et de l'agacement.

Péniblement, la jeune fille passa son sac sur son épaule, elle adressa un signe de tête à Blaise, toujours concentré sur le poste de télévision, puis elle se mit à suivre Draco.

Le voyage se fit à pied, mais surtout dans un profond silence. Mais pour une fois, cela importait peu à Hermione. Celle-ci observait les alentours avec attention, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Expression que ne rata pas Draco qui lâcha, une fois de plus un soupir.

« Ne cherches pas à mémoriser, tu ne reviendras pas ici jeune fille. »

Surprise par cette soudaine prise de parole, Hermione se rapprocha du magicien afin d'en profiter un petit peu. Elle pencha la tête, interrogative.

« Pourquoi donc ? Si je veux te revoir, il faudra bien que je revienne dans ton immeuble.

-Voilà le problème. Même si tu souhaites me revoir, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Hermione arrêta aussitôt sa marche, puis elle s'exclama, totalement indignée :

« Pourquoi ?! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour te trouver bordel ?! »

Draco stoppa ses pas et il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Je vais être clair. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me chercher. Tu n'avais pas à voir ce que tu as vu. Si je n'étais pas clément, tu serais morte. Mais si tu oses tenter de reprendre contact avec moi, je devrais prendre les mesures qui s'imposent jeune fille.

-Hermione… Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi ?!

-Arrête avec tes « jeunes filles » à la noix. Mon prénom c'est Hermione. Rentre-toi le dans le crâne et appelle-moi ainsi. Draco. »

Elle insista sur le prénom du jeune homme avant de reprendre sa marche en boudant. Le magicien l'observa un instant, puis il continua de la suivre sans un mot.

Hermione restait sur ses pensées, elle était tiraillée par le besoin de comprendre. Mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne saurait rien du tout, que le mystère resterait entier, à son plus grand désespoir d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva finalement devant sa maison, elle se retourna vers Draco qui la suivait toujours. Elle hésita un instant puis elle demanda doucement.

« J'imagine que je ne vais pas te revoir ?

-C'est exact. Je sors de ta vie à l'instant même où tu rentreras chez toi.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Questionna-t-elle avec prudence.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne répondrais pas. Mais demande toujours. »

Hermione tritura ses doigts et fixait ses pieds. Elle n'avait le droit qu'à une seule question. Et la jeune fille savait parfaitement qu'une grande part de ses interrogations resterait sans réponse. Elle devait donc choisir la bonne. Ne pas parler des meurtres, ni de Blaise, ni de sa famille. Génial. Elle releva lentement le regard vers le magicien, qui attendait avec patience.

« Comment as-tu appris à contrôler le vent ? »

Draco haussa les sourcils, plutôt surpris par une telle demande. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était attendu à une question sur son présent de meurtrier, ou encore des précisions sur la mort de sa famille. Mais il aurait dû songer à une question sur sa magie. Si pour lui c'était devenu quelque chose d'évident, il oubliait parfois que c'était tous sauf commun de contrôler le vent.

Voyant le silence suite à sa question, la jeune fille soupira et abandonna finalement. Sans un mot et déçue, elle poussa le portillon menant à sa maison et commença à partir lorsqu'une réponse se fit enfin entendre.

« Ma grand-mère me l'a enseigné lorsque j'étais jeune. »

Hermione se retourna vivement. Sa grand-mère ? Ca c'était une surprise. Elle oublia un instant qu'elle avait le droit qu'à une seule question et commença à s'exciter.

« Vraiment ?! Celle qui est décédée ? Elle était magicienne ? Ou Sorcière ? Vous appelez ça comment ? Sorcière c'est un peu bizarre, tu n'utilises pas de baguette magique. Enchanteur c'est pas mal, mais ça fait un peu Merlin. Tu peux contrôler autre chose que le vent ? Tu peux faire apparaître des trucs ? Tu m'apprends ?! »

Un simple sourire sur les lèvres de Draco lui répondit. Sans un mot, il se retourna et partit tranquillement.

Hermione resta seule, devant le portillon de sa maison, sans aucunes réponses à ses questions. Mais elle aurait dû sans douter… C'était censé être leur dernière rencontre, elle en avait conscience. Cependant il était hors de question qu'elle laisse un scoop paraître s'échapper aussi aisément !


	6. Hermione

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum.

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je me suis laissée surprendre par le temps ! On est mardi, il est 23h et lorsque je jette un coup d'œil au chapitre je me rends compte que je n'ai pas ma deuxième relecture ! Ahahah. Bref. On se retrouve pour le sixième chapitre qui est centrée sur Hermione ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remercie d'être de plus en plus à suivre cette fanfiction .

 **Chapitre 6** : Hermione

Son regard était fixé sur les arbres à l'extérieur. Chaque bruissement de feuilles, elle pouvait l'imaginer sans peine. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire combien de feuilles étaient tombées de cet arbre, mais une chose était sûre il y en avait un paquet. Lorsqu'elle y songeait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que les saisons étaient quelque chose de fabuleux. Ce changement climatique qui se créer petit à petit. Les feuilles rouges tombaient en automne, en hiver elles n'existaient même plus, au printemps elles étaient accompagnées de bourgeons et en été, elles grillaient au soleil. La neige, la pluie, le soleil et le vent. Tous ces éléments celaient le destin de ces feuilles, et du climat en général d'ailleurs.

« Hermione… Hermione ! »

La jeune fille sursauta violement à son vingtième appel. Surprise, elle se retourna et rencontra les yeux suspicieux de ses deux amis : Ginny et Harry. Elle l'avait encore fait. En une semaine, elle s'était retrouvée sur son petit nuage environ deux cent cinquante fois, au moins. Elle grimaça doucement avec un petit sourire navré :

« Je l'ai encore fait… ? Désolé... ! »

Ginny poussa un soupir avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais à quoi tu penses depuis tout ce temps ? C'est qui ? Cette histoire ne peut être due qu'à un garçon !

-Ou bien à l'anticipation de mon super match de basket qui a lieu demain après-midi ! Je comprends tout à fait que ton envie de me voir jouer te pousse à rêver de moi continuellement en pleine journée. Se vanta Harry »

Hermione éclata de rire devant leurs suggestions. Cependant elle nia tout rapport avec un garçon ou un quelconque intérêt pour le match de son ami. Elle resta silencieuse avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres concernant les questions de son absence.

Finalement, Harry abandonna et leur fit remarquer que leur cours commençait dans exactement cinq minutes. Donc l'heure de se bouger était enfin arrivée. C'est avec un enthousiasme fulgurant, avec toute ironie, que les trois amis se levèrent et allèrent dans leur amphithéâtre afin de prendre place pour le cours suivant.

Hermione choisissait une place près de la fenêtre comme à son habitude. L'intervenant entra dans la salle et commença son cours sur l'histoire du Journalisme. La jeune fille n'écoutait pas vraiment, qui pouvait se soucier de l'histoire ? Ce qui était important était le présent non ? Ce ne fut donc pas difficile pour elle de se perdre en regardant le parc situé à côté de l'école.

Ginny la regardait, septique. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien à la rappeler à l'ordre puisque quelques minutes après, elle recommencerait encore. Depuis une semaine elle était ainsi et Hermione n'avait jamais dit ce qui la tracassait. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé, Ginny le savait parfaitement. Et ne pas savoir la rendait folle.

Hermione ignorait tout des préoccupations de son amie, la seule personne qui lui importait était Draco. Elle allait devoir faire un saut chez lui. Après tout elle avait repéré le quartier de la fenêtre du garçon, puis elle avait mémorisé le chemin en retournant chez elle. Tant pis pour l'interdiction du magicien. Il n'allait pas la tuer pour si peu après tout ? Non, il ne tuait pas d'innocente, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis, il arrêterait Blaise aussi. Et puis s'il y avait un danger… Tant pis, elle irait quand même, son instant de journaliste lui disait qu'il fallait creuser cette histoire !

C'est avec impatience qu'elle attendit la fin du cours, puis lorsque l'intervenant commença à ranger ses affaires, elle sortit en trombe de la salle sans un regard à ses amis. Elle ne vit pas le regard interrogatifs de Harry, ni même celui blessé de Ginny. Hermione ne se souciait que de son enquête, jusqu'à en délaisser ses amis.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du chemin menant à l'appartement de Draco et Blaise. Après le parc, continuer jusqu'au boulevard Foch, suivre la route, passer devant une, puis deux banques et enfin arriver devant un grand immeuble, plutôt luxueux.

La jeune fille profita de la sortie d'un des habitants pour s'engouffrer dans le hall. Sans attendre elle grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage et trouva sans mal l'appartement. Elle allait sonner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Devant elle se tenait un homme inconnu, la surprise marqua le visage des deux personnes. Hermione était figée, ne sachant que dire. Si bien que l'homme prit finalement la parole.

« Vous avez pris rendez-vous ? Vous voulez visiter l'appartement mademoiselle ?

-Le visiter… ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Oui ! Il est en vente depuis une semaine, c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là non ? Par contre je vous demanderais de prendre rendez-vous avec l'agence d'abord, car là je dois partir, j'ai fini les visites de la journée. Bonne journée Mademoiselle. »

Puis il partit après avoir fermé la porte. Hermione était restée immobile devant la porte d'entrée. Son esprit était incapable d'interpréter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. L'appartement était en vente. Donc il était vide. Plus personne ne vivait ici. Lorsque toutes les pièces furent enfin assemblées dans son esprit, Hermione ne pu se retenir :

« Oh le con. »

Folle de rage, elle dévala les escaliers et partie en courant. Elle avait laissé échapper son scoop ! Pourquoi étaient-ils partis ? A cause d'elle ? Pourtant Draco ne lui avait rien dit ! Et s'ils avaient été attrapés ? Le magicien ne s'en sortirait pas et il serait jugé pour des crimes qu'il n'a pas commis. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Ses pas ralentirent puis elle finit par s'arrêter, un peu essoufflée. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Comment retrouver la trace d'un homme qui manifestement ne désirait pas être découvert ? Elle prit de longues respirations pour retrouver son calme puis elle prit le chemin de sa maison.

Alors qu'elle marchait, son téléphone sonna, Hermione décrocha sans prendre la peine de voir qui l'appelait.

« Oui ?

-Hermione ? C'est Ginny. »

La jeune fille se pu cacher sa surprise devant cet appel en se demandant pourquoi Ginny l'appelait alors qu'elles s'étaient vu il y a une heure à peine.

« Ginny ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Il semblerait que le seul moyen de te parler et de te téléphoner. Lâcha Ginny d'un ton sec.

-De quoi tu parles ? On a parlé ce matin.

-Non Herm', tu as encore esquivé la conversation comme d'habitude. Je passe chez toi à dix-huit heures. On va parler Mademoiselle, et tu ne pourras pas te défiler cette fois-ci !

-Ok… Si tu veux. Tu resteras manger, Papa et Théo seront content de te voir, Maman est encore en voyage. »

Ginny approuva avant de raccrocher. Hermione rangea son téléphone en se demandant comment elle allait encore se dépatouiller de tout ça. C'est en soupirant qu'elle poussa le portillon de sa maison et qu'elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Son frère était avachi sur le canapé en regardant un match de hockey à la télévision. Hermione retira sa veste et la rangea dans le placard avant de le rejoindre.

« Salut Théo, comment c'était les cours aujourd'hui ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, totalement concentré par le sport. Hermione soupira et regarda l'heure. Seize heures.

« Tu as ton entrainement dans trente minutes, bouges tes fesses de ce canapé ! »

Elle prit la direction de l'escalier et avant de monter elle lança avec un grand sourire :

« Ginny vient manger à la maison, soit sûr de ne pas traîner si tu veux lui faire bonne impression ! »

Cette fois-ci Théodore réagissait au quart de tour, puis tenta de prendre un air désintéressé.

« Ginny? Cool… Elle… Elle est toujours avec son mec ?

-Tu lui poseras la question ce soir ! S'exclama Hermione en riant »

La jeune fille grimpa les escaliers et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle sortit son PC portable de son sac et s'installa à son bureau un sourire aux lèvres. Son petit frère ne savait décidément pas cacher ses sentiments. Il était dingue de Ginny et ça se voyait parfaitement. Leurs deux ans de différence ne l'effrayaient apparemment pas.

Hermione démarra internet et partis faire des recherches sur le net. Les premiers mots qu'elle nota furent « Draco Malfoy ». Elle retomba comme la dernière fois sur les sites que la jeune fille avait consultés lorsqu'elle cherchait encore son identité. Elle ne voyait que les mots « Coupable » ressortir, la plupart du temps il était accompagné de « meurtrier » ou « assassin ».

« Le monde semble croire que tu es le coupable Draco, murmura-t-elle, mais je vais découvrir la vérité et l'exposer au monde ! »

Elle partit pour une nouvelle recherche cette fois-ci basé sur « Lucius Malfoy». Hermione découvrit l'entreprise C&C Compagny. Elle partit ensuite voir sa biographie. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes à toute vitesse.

« Son ascension au pouvoir », « La création de C&C Compagny », « Vie privé ».

Hermione s'arrêta sur cette dernière rubrique. Elle parcouru sans grand intérêt l'histoire de son enfance puis elle arriva finalement à une partie intéressante.

 _Lucius Malfoy fit la rencontre de sa femme à l'un des concerts de celle-ci. Narcissa Malfoy, anciennement Narcissa Black, était une grande pianiste qui avait joué dans la plupart des pays d'Europe. Peu de temps après leur rencontre ils se marièrent et eurent deux enfants. Le premier s'appelait Scorpius puis son jeune frère arriva ensuite sous le nom de Draco. L'entreprise de Lucius Malfoy avait pris en quelques années une importance phénoménale, sa femme avait arrêté les tournées pour rester avec ses fils et son mari. Le 12 Juin 2002, le pays fut mit au courant du meurtre de Scorpius Malfoy et du suicide de sa mère, Narcissa. Mme Malfoy a assassiné son fils ainé, mais les forces de l'ordre sont intervenues avant qu'elle ne fasse de même à son autre enfant. Elle aurait mis fin à ses jours avant d'être arrêtée. Le dernier enfant de la famille Malfoy fut recueilli par sa grand-mère. Lucius Malfoy souffrait trop pour prendre soin de son fils. […]_

Hermione arrêta sa lecture ici. Elle connaissait déjà la suite, Draco serait accusé de meurtre quelques années suivantes et… Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne pouvait croire à une autre version ?

Hermione mit ses écouteurs et les brancha sur son ordinateur avant de mettre de la musique. Se concentrer était primordial. Calmement elle entreprit une nouvelle recherche internet.

« Draco Malfoy Innocent. »

Elle parcourra quelques pages de recherches, mais rien. Aucunes pages n'indiquaient Draco comme un innocent. Tout le monde l'inculpait de meurtre et de folie. Personne ne pensait un instant à une autre version. Comment était-ce possible ? La phrase de Draco lui revint alors en tête.

« Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc tu sais. »

Justement. Les avis divergent toujours sur les affaires de ce genre. Tout le monde ne peut pas le considérer comme coupable tout de même. Si… ? Etait-elle la seule à penser que Draco n'était pas un tueur en série ? Son instinct de futur journaliste lui disait de réagir. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit.

Elle ouvrit une nouvelle page Word et se mit à écrire un article. Retraçant sa rencontre avec Draco, tout ce qu'elle avait vu, chaque geste ou parole prouvant que le magicien n'était pas juste une tête mise à prix. Elle écrivit ses questions, ses doutes, ses espoirs.

Lorsqu'elle écrivait, Hermione partait dans un autre monde, surtout lorsque le sujet la passionnait. Les articles à rédiger pour les cours étaient toujours ennuyeux à mourir. Jamais on ne parlait de guerre ou de meurtre. Les articles n'étaient jamais engagés, il devait toujours rester objectif et le journaliste ne pouvait prendre partie. Hermione détestait cela, elle voulait montrer au monde ce qu'elle pensait, elle voulait faire comme ces résistants pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Ecrire pour dénoncer. Ecrire pour choquer. Ecrire pour instruire. C'était son rêve. Et cet article allait être son meilleur elle n'avait pas le choix. Il était trop important.

La jeune fille était tellement plongée dans son écriture qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à la musique qu'elle écoutait. Mais surtout elle n'entendit pas la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, elle n'entendit pas non plus son père ouvrir et l'appeler. Elle n'entendit pas sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir. Mais elle entendit très clairement la question au coin de son oreille.

« Tu écris quoi Hermione ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et ferma violement son ordinateur totalement paniquée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit son invité, elle fit un sourire gênée.

« Salut Ginny, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver… ! »

La jeune fille plissait les yeux devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie. Sa réaction avait été plus que suspecte. Ginny s'asseyait sur le lit en ne quittant pas des yeux Hermione.

« Tu écrivais quoi ?

-Rien ! Enfin si… Euh. L'article à rédiger sur les fleuves pour lundi prochain…

-D'où ta réaction un peu… Disproportionnée pour un devoir de classe ? demanda Ginny, pas dupe.

-Euh… Oui. »

Le regard que lui lança Ginny mit tout de suite Hermione en garde. Elle allait devoir trouver une excuse en béton pour la discussion qui allait suivre. Le malaise se faisait déjà sentir. Hermione se racla la gorge, gênée, avant de commencer.

« Ecoute Ginny…

-Non, là tu vas me mentir, la coupa la jeune fille, je veux la vérité.

-Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils fasse à une telle réponse.

« Tu ne peux pas me le dire. Non mais que caches-tu ?! Tu as tué quelqu'un c'est ça ?! »

En voyant Hermione détourner le regard, Ginny commença à s'affoler. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son amie.

« Oh mon Dieu. Tu as tué quelqu'un Hermione ?

-Hein ?! Mais non pas moi ! Laissa échapper la jeune fille.

-Pas toi ? Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. Mon Dieu Hermione, tu connais un meurtrier ?! »

L'accusée releva la tête furax, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre rageuse.

« Mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier ! »

Hermione réalisa alors sa faute. En voyant Ginny ouvrir la bouche, la jeune fille se précipita vers elle et l'empêcha de parler en lui mettant ses mains sur ses lèvres.

« Ne dis rien ! Tu ne peux pas en savoir plus Ginny. Je t'en supplie arrête avec tes questions, je ne veux pas qu'il nous arrive du mal ! Supplia-t-elle. »

Ginny se dégagea et s'éloigna de sa meilleure amie comme si elle l'avait brulé. Une lueur d'incompréhension brillait dans ses yeux.

« Dans quelle merde tu t'es fourrée Hermione… ? Tu dois le dénoncer à la police. Tout de suite, avant qu'il te fasse du mal.

-Il ne m'en fera pas. Elle dénuda son épaule encore bandée. Regarde il m'a soigné, il aurait pu me laisser mourir Ginny. Ne dis rien je t'en pris ! »

La jeune femme s'approcha de son amie afin de regarder son bandage. Dans sa tête, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : prévenir les autorités. Et l'asile aussi. Hermione était totalement folle. Comment pouvait-elle faire confiance à un criminel ? Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa meilleure amie.

En voyant les yeux de Ginny s'écarquiller, la jeune fille réalisa que la partie n'était finie. Et surtout qu'elle n'avait peut être pas employé les bons arguments. Elle était si médiocre dans ses propos oraux, seul sa plume semblait sortir des paroles pleines de sens. Résignée, elle soupira avant de prendre la parole.

« Je sais que tout ça te semble dingue. Mais si tu es ma meilleure amie attend au moins d'avoir lu ce que j'ai écris. »

Elle se retourna et attrapa son ordinateur portable. Elle l'ouvrit et le tendit à Ginny qui l'attrapa silencieusement.

« Lis ce début d'article. Il retrace tout ce qui est arrivé depuis ma rencontre avec Draco. Il n'est pas ce que tout le monde croit Ginny. L'histoire racontée est totalement fausse. Le public se trompe, il y a un autre coupable derrière tout ça. Et c'est notre devoir en temps que journaliste de dévoiler la vérité ! Tu n'ima….

-Hermione. Tu n'es pas journaliste, la coupa Ginny »

Elle avait parcouru rapidement les quelques pages puis avait refermé le PC. La jeune fille le posa sur le lit et se leva avant de reprendre.

« Tu n'es pas journaliste. Tu n'as pas les droits pour écrire un tel article. Ce Draco, c'est le Draco Malfoy qui a fait la une du journal il y a quelques années, non ? Si ton histoire est vraie imagine deux secondes dans quelle merde tu t'es fourrée. S'il n'a pas tué sa famille, alors quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait. Mais le problème Hermione est que, si tu publies un article pareil, cette personne va vouloir t'éliminer. Et en plus où pourrais-tu le publier ? Un journal refusera les propos d'une gamine de dix-neuf ans. Et sur internet, tu seras tué avant même que ton article ne soit lu. Il sera ensuite supprimé et tu auras sacrifié ta vie pour un type qui n'en vaut même pas la peine. Ouvre les yeux Hermione, ouvre-les avant de faire une connerie. »

Ginny attrapa son manteau, l'enfila puis attrapa son sac. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie qui avait baissé la tête.

« Hermione, je ne veux que ton bien. Nous sommes étudiantes, on n'a aucun pouvoir sur de tels faits. »

Puis, voyant que son amie restait silencieuse. Ginny soupira et termina son monologue.

« Je ne dirais rien si tu abandonnes. Je ne veux pas que tu es des soucis pour ça. S'il est innocent, la vérité éclatera un jour. Mais toi, reste en dehors de tout ça. »

Devant le silence d'Hermione, la jeune fille partit, avec le sentiment que toutes ses paroles allaient être ignorées. Hélas, Ginny avait bien raison, car dès qu'elle fut partit, Hermione sécha les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et dévoila un regard rempli de volonté.

La jeune céda son jean et son pull pour une robe noir assez courte et décolletée. Elle compléta sa tenue avec des escarpins, des bijoux dorés, un perfecto et un petit sac noir avec une bandoulière en chaîne. Hermione passa par la salle de bain pour se maquiller, puis partit finalement de chez elle après avoir annoncé à son père qu'elle sortait

Elle était bien décidée à le retrouver, peut importe les avertissements de Ginny.


	7. Entente

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum.

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hello ! Je rentre à peine de ma rentrée (ouais c'est mal tourné). Et je vous poste mon chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je ne m'éternise pas sur cette note d'auteure, après tout, je dois aller bosser maintenant ! Bisous !

 **Chapitre 7** : Entente

Voila plus d'une semaine qu'Hermione sortait tous les soirs. Et chaque fois, la même routine s'installait. Elle entrait dans un bar, elle attendait en buvant un verre, puis elle allait dans un autre bar. Et ce jusqu'à minuit. Passée cette heure, Hermione se dirigeait en boîte de nuit jusqu'à trois heures du matin. La jeune fille restait assise à fixer tous les hommes qui passaient. A guetter chaque regard afin d'espérer d'en croiser un gris. Où donc se cachait se regard mystérieux, ces cheveux en bataille et ce sourire en coin ?

Des cernes marquaient les yeux de la jeune fille, elle passait ses journées à dormir en classe. Et même si les reproches de ses amis la touchaient, elle n'abandonnait pas. Non elle ne se « reprendrait pas en main » et non elle ne « parlerait de ses problèmes ». A vrai dire, Hermione ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. Enfin deux. Retrouver Draco, et qu'on la laisse tranquille. La jeune fille était si obnubilée par son but qu'elle ne voyait plus ses notes baissées ou ses amitiés se brisées peu à peu.

Ce soir là, elle ne s'en rendait toujours pas compte. Assise près du bar comme à son habitude, un mojito vide entre ses mains, Hermione observait la foule et surtout, la porte d'entrée. Elle allait encore repartir bredouille, ça elle le savait. Alors elle reviendrait le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, jusqu'à atteindre son but. Une routine qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Elle-même l'ignorait. Peut être se lasserait-elle et laisserait finalement tomber ? Cependant pour le moment, l'envie de renoncer n'était pas présente. Elle gardait espoir.

C'est avec un ultime soupir qu'elle termina son verre. Dès qu'elle l'eut posé, une voix retentie derrière elle :

« Puis-je t'en offrir un autre ? »

La jeune fille se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme roux, des yeux bleus et un sourire charmeur. Il était plutôt mignon, Hermione s'en sentit tout de suite flattée. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à la tenue de ce prétendant : un pantalon noir, une chemise en jean, des _Nikes._ Son style lui plaisait, si bien qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Le jeune homme s'installa à ses côtés, commanda deux Jagerbombs puis fit un sourire à Hermione :

« Je t'observe depuis un moment, boire son mojito seule dans un bar à cette heure là… Tu essayes de noyer un chagrin d'amour ? »

La jeune fille se mit à rire devant cette supposition. Mais après tout, c'était surement l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Elle fronça les sourcils, faussement vexée.

« Et tu crois peut être que je vais raconter mes déboires amoureuses au premier venu ? Je ne connais même pas ton prénom !

-Ahaha, excusez-moi gente dame, déclara-t-il avec malice, Je m'appelle Ronald, enfin Ron, et à qui ai-je affaire ?

-Demoiselle Hermione mon cher Ron. Se présenta la jeune fille avec une petite révérence, hilare. »

Puis ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Hermione lui apprit qu'elle était encore étudiante en journalisme. Elle lui parla de sa passion pour l'écriture, de sa vie étudiante, de son frère casse-pied. De son côté, Ron lui dévoila faire des études dans la photographie, il venait d'une autre ville et avait emménagé ici pour ses études qu'il terminerait dès l'année suivante. Il lui avoua sa passion pour la musique aussi, mais qu'il était particulièrement nul pour en pratiquer.

Le feeling passait très bien, Ron était drôle, et Hermione se laissait charmer, oubliant son objectif de la soirée un instant. Si bien qu'au bout du deuxième verre, Ron lui demanda son numéro de téléphone pour qu'ils puissent se revoir. C'est avec un sourire qu'Hermione commença à lui réciter.

« Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me harceler ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Alors, 06 45 82 26… »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement. Son regard avait dévié vers la porte du bar. Elle le reconnu aussitôt. Elle murmura son prénom, sans y croire. Depuis tout ce temps, il se montrait enfin ! Oubliant totalement Ron, elle se leva lentement, cherchant à capter son regard. Ce ne fut pas bien long. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Hermione pu discerner un juron sur ses lèvres. Mais elle le vit aussi faire demi-tour en courant. Hermione s'offusqua.

« Non ! Draco ! Cria-t-elle affolée. »

Elle enfila son manteau en vitesse quand une main la retint : Ron. Son regard était perdu. Il ne comprenait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait.

« Hermione ? Il se passe quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ron, ah euh. Je suis désolée, j'ai passé une super soirée, mais là je dois filer, c'est super important. Appelle-moi ! »

Elle commença à partir quand elle entendit Ron lui préciser qu'il lui manquait un numéro. Hermione lui cria de le deviner puis partit en courant. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette chance. Tant pis pour Ron, après tout elle le connaissait à peine, si elle l'intéressait vraiment, il chercherait à trouver ce dernier numéro.

En sortant du bar, elle regarda autour d'elle, par où pouvait-il bien être parti ? Hermione se dirigea vers un groupe de fumeur et leur demanda s'ils avaient vu un homme sortir en courant du bar. C'est avec courtoisie que l'un d'entre eux lui indiqua la rue par laquelle le magicien s'était échappé. Après les avoir rapidement remerciés, la jeune fille reprit sa course. Elle s'arrêta seulement bien vite pour ôter ses escarpins afin de courir plus vite.

Seulement elle arriva rapidement à un nouveau carrefour, de plus il était pratiquement désert. Seul deux hommes d'une trentaine d'année l'observaient s'agiter. Hermione les regarda un instant en hésitant. Ils semblaient avoir un peu trop bu, leurs vêtements étaient froissés et ils la dévisageaient comme s'ils voulaient la manger. Hermione décida calmement qu'elle ne risquait rien, et que les préjugés étaient souvent faussés, elle se dirigea vers les deux hommes.

« Hum excusez-moi… Avez-vous vu passer un jeune homme ? Il doit avoir la vingtaine, il courait surement… »

Sa voix s'éteignit doucement en voyant le regard lubrique qui lui jeta ses interlocuteurs. Lentement, elle recula d'un pas, avec un sourire courtois.

« J'imagine que non… Merci pour votre aide alors… Je vais chercher mon ami par moi-même… ! »

Seulement, un des hommes lui attrapa le bras et lui fit un grand sourire. Ses dents étaient jaunies, probablement à cause de la cigarette jugea-t-elle. Elle fit un sourire forcé, tentant de garder son calme.

« Tu n'as pas à le retrouver, nous on peut te tenir compagnie si tu veux ! C'est quoi ton petit nom ma douce ? »

Hermione tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne était plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sa tenue n'était pas non plus faite pour laisser sa jambe partir dans les parties intimes de ces hommes. Quelle idée de sortir ainsi. Elle se traita mille fois d'idiote.

« Non ça va… Merci beaucoup de votre aide, je vais y aller !

-Attends Tu viens juste d'arriver. Reste donc, tu vas voir on va s'amuser. »

Hermione grimaça en gigotant pour s'échapper de sa prise. Mais elle rencontra le torse du deuxième homme lorsqu'elle recula. « Merde » Pensa-t-elle. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore fichue ? Les deux hommes empestaient l'alcool et ne semblaient pas vouloir la laisser partir.

« Lâchez-moi ou j'appelle au secours. Votre compagnie ne m'est pas agréable ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et se ratatina lorsqu'elle vit la main de l'homme se rapprocher de son visage pour le toucher. Et puis soudain, elle ne sentit plus sa main emprisonné, ni l'odeur de l'alcool près de son visage. Seuls deux cris avaient retentis.

Tremblante elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupeur les deux hommes allongés à terre, à moitié assommé. Ne comprenant plus rien, elle regarda autour d'elle et le vit. Sur l'escalier de secours d'un immeuble : Draco. En tenue classe, comme toujours, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une petite veste de costume. Seuls ses cheveux en bataille contrastaient avec sa tenue chic.

Hermione remarqua ses mains bleues, elle comprit alors. C'était lui, il l'avait sauvé. Encore. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, sa peur totalement envolée.

« Draco ? C'est bien toi, hein ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps je te cherche ?! »

Elle vit le jeune homme soupirer et descendre la rejoindre. Son regard était profondément agacé, Hermione devina qu'il n'était pas très heureux de la voir, si bien qu'elle décida de se taire. Pour le moment.

Le magicien vint devant elle et lui attrapa le bras pour l'observer.

« Ils t'ont fait mal ? Questionna-t-il calmement.

-Non… Tu es arrivé à temps… Merci Draco ! »

Ce dernier soupira, la lâcha puis mit ses mains dans ses poches avec nonchalance.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je n'allais pas te regarder te faire violer sans rien faire.

-Je n'allais pas me faire violer, j'allais leur envoyer un coup bien placé, et pouf histoire réglée ! Déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Draco la considéra un moment comme si elle était idiote. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'agacement.

« Ouais, ouais, si tu veux. Bon. Tu peux me rappeler ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu Granger ? »

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir même si elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Elle feint alors l'ignorance avec naïveté ce qui agaça au plus au point notre magicien qui tentait de rester calme.

« Je t'ai dis qu'on ne se reverrait plus ! Et que tu ne devais pas me chercher, en aucun cas ! Je sais que tu es retournée à l'appartement, et je sais que tu as passé beaucoup de soirs dans les bars à ma recherche. Mais je pense que tu n'as pas compris une chose jeune fille : je suis un criminel. Je suis dangereux. J'ai tué des personnes pour bien moins que ça !

-Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ? Pourquoi être intervenu il y a quelques minutes ? Ils auraient pu me tuer à ta place après tout, tu n'aurais pas eu à salir tes mains ! Le défia-t-elle avec un regard perçant.

-Mes mains sont déjà plus sale que tu ne le pense Granger ! Si je ne t'ai pas tué c'est parce que j'ai cette once de morale qui reste tout de même ! Juste parce que tu n'as commis aucun crime, ça m'empêche de te tuer. Mais si tu continues ton manège, je te considèrerais comme une menace, alors à cet instant je serais sans pitié. Maintenant tu arrêtes tes conneries. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! S'époumona-t-il »

Les yeux de Draco s'étaient assombris. L'impertinence de la jeune fille le consternait au plus au point. Son incapacité à comprendre qu'il était dangereux et sa naïveté l'exaspérait. Et il comprit que cette histoire n'était pas finit en rencontrant le regard déterminé d'Hermione. Les mots de Blaise lui revinrent en tête « C'est une journaliste, elle ne renoncera jamais ». Merde, merde, merde.

La jeune fille l'avait écouté avec attention, elle nota son rapport à la morale, voilà qui ferait un bon élément dans son article. Cependant ses menaces n'avaient absolument aucun effet sur elle. Rien ne l'empêcherait de continuer à le chercher. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé, elle n'allait certainement pas le lâcher. C'est avec malice qu'elle répondit.

« Oui, cependant, je veux juste une faveur !

-Une faveur en plus que celle de te garder en vie ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Pense à ta morale Draco ! Rappela-t-elle. Je veux qu'on aille prendre un verre maintenant et que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé pendant toutes ces années, je veux la vérité sur ces évènements. Après promis, je ne chercherais plus à te voir. »

Draco la regarda, suspicieux. C'était une proposition tout à fait correcte, il aurait juste à balancé quelques infos et elle le laisserait tranquille. Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Je ne te dirais pas tout, juste quelques détails. Mais que veux-tu en faire ? Un article ?

-C'est juste pour mon intérêt personnel ! Je n'écrirais pas d'article, promis ! Mentit-elle avec aisance. »

Draco céda finalement à la demande, après tout il pourrait enfin être tranquille ensuite. Ses sorties le soir lui manquait un peu et la pression de savoir qu'une jeune fille veuille le retrouver ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Au moins, après leur discussion tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, et le magicien pourra enfin traverser l'appartement sans se prendre une remarque cinglante de Blaise au sujet de la jeune Hermione.

C'est donc tout les deux qu'ils prirent le chemin d'un bar en laissant les deux hommes au sol qui commençaient à se réveiller. Draco gardait un air détaché et froid comme à son habitude. De son côté Hermione peinait à cacher son excitation. Ce qui l'obsédait depuis des semaines allaient enfin lui être dévoilé.

Ils entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur et traversèrent le bar afin de trouver un endroit un peu plus tranquille sans la musique assourdissante. Une fois leur table réservée, Hermione partit commander un café, non sans se prendre un regard abasourdi de la part du barman. Un café, à vingt-deux heures du soir, dans un bar. Quel genre de folle était-elle ? Cependant la jeune fille souhaitait rester concentrer durant son entretien, et ne laisser aucune info s'échapper pour tout retranscrire en rentrant chez elle ensuite. Donc, pas d'alcool et juste un bon café pour la tenir éveillée et dynamique suffisamment longtemps.

Elle rejoignit Draco qui l'attendait patiemment. Puis à peine installée, Hermione se jeta à la gorge du magicien en le bombardant de question sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Le jeune homme pu finalement la canaliser en commençant son récit après avoir rappeler certaines conditions.

« Reste calme. Je te demanderais de ne pas me couper la parole au milieu d'une phrase. Et de ne pas insister si je ne réponds pas à l'une de tes questions. Je te rappelle que ce que je vais te dévoiler ne doit être écrit nulle part. Ni sur le net, ni dans un journal, même pas sur un post-it. Suis-je clair ? »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille avant de continuer. Hermione ouvrit ses oreilles avec attention, ne voulant pas en laisser échapper une seule miette. Draco commença alors.

« Bon… Comme tu le sais, je suis Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black. J'avais un grand frère, Scorpius, il était de cinq ans mon ainé. Ma mère c'était une pianiste et mon père un homme d'affaire. Il avait commencé à créer sa compagnie peu avant ma naissance et elle avait commencé à gagné vraiment de l'importance lorsque j'ai eu cinq ans. Leur couple allait de plus en plus mal apparemment, mais moi je ne le voyais pas j'étais trop jeune. Tout ce que je savais c'est que mon père était constamment absent alors que ma mère, elle, avait arrêté les tournés pour rester avec moi. »

Draco fit une pause, puis en rencontrait le visage déçu de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il l'interrogeât avec mépris sur son comportement, elle se justifia.

« Ca je le sais déjà. C'est la version répétée, répétée et encore répétée par la presse depuis le suicide de ta mère. Sérieux tu ne pe…

-Ma mère ne s'est pas suicidée ! »

Le ton avait monté, et le magicien n'avait pu se contrôler, si bien qu'il baissa immédiatement la tête pour cacher son visage à leur entourage. Il avait perdu son sang froid. Il le perdait pratiquement tout le temps lorsqu'on parlait ainsi de sa mère. Que les gens disent qu'il est un assassin, ça il s'en fichait. Après tout, à présent, ce n'était plus tellement faux. Mais il ne supportait pas qu'on nuise à l'image qu'il avait de celle qui l'avait mis au monde, de celle qui l'avait aimé et qui l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie. De toutes les accusations et suppositions que les gens faisaient de sa famille, celle annonçant sa mère comme une folle ayant tué son fils, la traitant ainsi de mère indigne Draco ne le supportait pas. Il reprit alors plus bas

« Ma mère n'aurait jamais fait un geste si égoïste. Jamais elle ne nous aurait abandonné de la sorte. »

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice.

« Ma mère n'a pas tué Scorpius, elle n'a commis aucune faute. Excepté celle de ne pas avoir su se protéger comme il le fallait. Cette nuit là, des hommes sont entrés dans l'appartement. Si au début ma mère a surement cru à des voyous, son avis à dû changer rapidement. Alors elle m'a caché, elle a essayé de faire de même avec mon frère, mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà mort. Une balle dans le crâne. Ma mère a reçu le même sort. »

Draco se frotta le front avec peine, cette discussion le mettait mal à l'aise. Même s'il sentait qu'en parlé libérait en quelques sorte sa tension, la vision de cette soirée restait gravé au fond de son esprit.

De son côté, Hermione était tétanisée. Elle s'était attendue à plusieurs versions à vrai dire. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé celle-ci. Même si la jeune fille voyait le visage de douleur du magicien, elle tendit la main et la posa sur la sienne, comme un geste de soutien, ce qui fit sursauter le garçon. Calmement et en prenant soin de choisir ses mots, elle demanda.

« Comment tu t'en est sorti ? Qui avait organisé tout ça Draco ? Il faut le faire payer, son crime ne restera pas impuni tu sais.

-Les voisins ont été alertés par les coups de feu, ils ont appelés la police. Mais lorsque celle-ci est arrivée, les hommes étaient partis et ils avaient tout organisé pour faire croire à la version qui fut ensuite diffusé dans les journaux. Acheva-t-il.

-Qui a fait ça Draco ? Questionna-t-elle encore une fois.

-Mon père. Mais aucunes preuves ne le montrent. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a appris tout le revers de la médaille. Et puis, j'ai bien pu m'en rendre compte lorsqu'il a commencé à m'éliminer à mon tour. »

Un silence s'installa. A vrai dire, Ellen se savait pas vraiment comment réagir, elle comprenait parfaitement le problème majeur de cette situation. Lucius Malfoy était un homme influent. Il avait bon nombre de personnes dans sa poche, autant des avocats, des policiers ou des juges. Rien ne l'inculpait. Tout était perdu d'avance.

La jeune fille sentait que la conversation allait venir à son terme, elle décida de poser alors une dernière question avec précaution.

« Les journaux ont dis que tu avais tué ta grand-mère… C'est ton père qui l'a fait aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco soupira et dégagea sa main de celle de la jeune fille. Il se leva et enfila son manteau. Il fit signe à Ellen de le suivre puis ils sortirent après avoir payé. Le chemin se fit en silence. Hermione reconnu aisément la route menant chez elle. Avec dépit elle remarqua que la soirée touchait à son terme. Elle s'arrêta alors, tête baissée.

« Tu ne peux pas rester seul à te renfermer ainsi Draco. J'ai conscience que tu ne peux pas tout me dire, j'ai conscience que tu tues des gens et que tes actions ne sont pas toujours honnêtes. Seulement, tu veux bien ne pas rompre le contact avec moi une nouvelle fois ? Je sais qu'on se connait à peine et que tu ne sais rien de moi au final. Mais moi je te crois. Et même si tu te montres comme un mec fier qui n'a peur de rien, je peux voir que tu as souffert. Je veux t'aider, en tant qu'amie. Tu veux bien me l'accorder ? »

Draco l'avait écouté avec un silence presque religieux. Il percevait parfaitement sa sincérité et son envie de l'aider. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Il savait que même s'il lui répondait non, il reviendrait vers elle. C'était tellement rafraichissant qu'une autre personne que Blaise le croit innocent. C'était ce dont il avait besoin après tout. Mais hors de question de trop le montrer.

« Je vais te passer mon numéro de téléphone. Je veux que tu l'utilise qu'en cas d'urgence, comme ce soir par exemple. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans des situations dangereuses. Je pense que tu le comprends parfaitement à présent. Mon père ne rigole pas avec tout ça. Tu vas devoir faire comme si nous n'avions plus aucun contact. Si j'ai besoin, je viendrais te voir. Ne parle de tout ça à personne. Lorsque ça me concerne, tu ne peux faire confiance qu'à toi-même. Personne a la même façon de pensé. Un seul mot et je peux être attrapé. Es-tu d'accord Hermione Granger ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille rayonnait. Elle n'avait obtenue exactement ce qu'elle voulait mais c'était déjà un début ! Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme et prit en note le numéro du jeune homme dans son téléphone après lui avoir communiqué le sien.

Draco la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle tout en discutant. Il ne lui apprit rien d'autre sur sa vie, et Hermione le compris parfaitement. Ressassé les histoires passées n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Le magicien se fit alors la promesse de ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs, il serait deux fois plus prudent que d'habitude. Son père ne devait surtout rien apprendre, sinon Hermione et lui en subirait les conséquences.

Seulement, sa vigilance avait baissé durant cette soirée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Si bien qu'il n'a pas vu à un seul instant qu'il avait été suivi. Plus tard dans la soirée un homme passa un coup de fil un sourire aux lèvres. Il composa un numéro avec impatience et lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone se décrocher, il n'entendit pas de parole.

« Il a recommencé.

-L'idiot… Mettez tout en place ! »


	8. Mise en garde

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum.

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hello mes ptits loups ! Merci pour vos passages, fav, follow ou review ! Vous êtes chou ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser trace de votre passage, ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir ! Bonne fin de semaine et à mercredi prochain !

 **Chapitre 8** : Mise en garde

« Donc tu as revu la gamine il y a deux semaines et depuis tu l'as revu encore deux fois ?

-C'est exact !

-Et à quel moment tu pensais me le dire ?!

-Hum… Juste maintenant en fait ! »

Une bouteille tomba au sol, sur le beau tapis de laine. La bière contenue à l'intérieur s'écoula et imbiba lentement la matière. Pourtant personne ne s'en souciai. Le propriétaire de la boisson était assis sur son habituel canapé blanc, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'était pas avachi sur celui-ci à regarder la télévision. Il avait lâché sa bouteille pour attraper le col de la chemise du jeune homme se trouvant sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Ce dernier, restait parfaitement détendu, à vrai dire un sourire malicieux était fixé sur ses lèvres. Comme si la situation l'amusait. Et c'était le cas.

Draco avait finalement annoncé, après deux semaines d'attente, son entente avec la jeune Hermione. Il avait calmement expliqué à son cher colocataire, Blaise, qu'il l'avait revu, accessoirement sauvé d'un viol probable, qu'il lui avait confié une partie de la vérité sur sa famille, et qu'enfin il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Le magicien apprit également à son ami qu'il avait revu la jeune fille la semaine passé à deux reprises et qu'ils avaient échangés des paroles autour d'un café.

Ce fut certainement la goutte d'eau de trop pour Blaise. Lui qui s'était montré patient et compréhensif de nombreuses fois à l'égard des choix de Draco. Lui qui l'avait couvert et offert un toit pour qu'il puisse être sauf et caché. Il voyait le magicien céder, plier devant les mêmes erreurs, encore une fois. Il l'avait vu dévasté, sur le point de se tuer de nombreuses fois. A croire que parfois la volonté de revanche ne suffisait pas à l'envie de vivre. Mais lentement Blaise l'avait résonné et consolidé. Et surtout il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas recommencer. Tout ça réduit à néant, à cause d'une stupide gamine.

Les femmes étaient le point faible de Draco, il l'avait toujours été. C'était sa soif de chaleur qui le poussait à sortir tous les soirs dans les bars pour se trouver une conquête. Blaise le savait parfaitement, et même si le magicien démentait tous ces propos, c'était la vérité. Seulement le jeune homme s'était toujours posé une limite depuis les précédents événements. Juste des coups d'un soir, des faux noms, ne jamais parler de lui.

Et puis l'autre avait débarqué. Cette journaliste en herbe, avec sa tête d'ange et bourrée de bonnes attentions. Blaise était sûr d'une chose, Draco aurait dû l'achever le jour où Peter avait enfoui une balle dans son épaule. S'il l'avait fait tout serait rentré en ordre. Mais voilà, le magicien qui était connu pour être sans pitié l'avait épargné au nom de vulgaires idées, au nom d'une certaine morale. Mais quelle morale peut bien avoir un homme qui en a tué déjà tant d'autre. Ridicule. Absolument ridicule.

« Tout ce que tu vas réussir à accomplir c'est ta mort, la sienne et surement la mienne par la même occasion. »

Draco haussa les épaules, comme s'il s'en moquait. Blaise le relâcha, ramassa sa bouteille et épongea le sol avec le torchon posé sur la table basse. Une fois chose faîte, il se mit devant le magicien et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« En vaut-elle réellement la peine Draco ?

-Oui. Répondit-il sans le moindre doute. Je ne lui révèle pas tout. Mais se sentir entendu est la chose la plus magnifique au monde. Elle me pense innocent Blaise ! Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas rencontré quelqu'un qui me pense innocent ?!

-Depuis un an et demi. Répondit Blaise à cette question rhétorique. »

Draco se figea un instant en entendant la durée, son visage perdit son sourire un moment. Puis finalement, ses lèvres esquissèrent une fausse marque de joie avant que le jeune homme ne détourne les yeux.

« Aha… Ca fait si longtemps. Déclara-t-il d'un ton détaché.

-Ne fais pas comme ci tu ne t'en souvenais pas Draco. Prévint l'interlocuteur.

-Comment oublier ? Pour qui me prends-tu Blaise ?! Commença à se révolter le jeune homme.

-Pour un homme refaisant les mêmes erreurs. »

Draco tenta de répliquer, mais sa voix était cassée. Même s'il essayait de s'en convaincre le contraire, son colocataire avait bien raison. Le jeune homme se détourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel. Il tenta de changer de sujet.

« On voit moins le ciel de cet appartement non ? »

Il entendit Blaise soupirer bruyamment. Il évitait encore la confrontation, comme toujours. Blaise éteignit la télévision et ramena sa bière et son torchon dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint il s'appuya contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre.

« Tu feras ce que tu veux de toute manière. Mais fais attention Draco, cette Hermione n'est pas elle. Plus on avance, plus tu vas commencer à la considérer comme une Femme. N'oublies pas le passé, car il revient toujours.

-Je n'oublie rien. Répondit Draco après un instant de silence. »

Blaise secoua la tête avec désespoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : seize heures. Il allait être en retard. L'homme prit sa veste sur la chaise, l'enfila et jeta un dernier regard à Draco qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement.

« Je sors, ne fais rien d'imprudent. Appelle-moi au moindre problème. »

Suite au hochement de tête du jeune homme, Blaise s'en alla sans demander son reste. La porte d'entrée se referma sur lui, laissant Draco seul dans l'appartement. Ce dernier laissa son regard se perdre. Il avait parfaitement conscience de se qu'il faisait. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher.

Comme pour prouver qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter, son téléphone sonna. Draco l'attrapa avec aisance et décrocha après avoir lu le nom de l'appelant.

« Téléphone d'Albus Dumbledore j'écoute ? Débuta-t-il avec malice.

-Draco, si tu te crois une seconde drôle, tu as tout à fait tord !

-Ahahaha, Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'urgent ? Questionna-t-il.

-Urgent ? Rien de spécial, mais en fa… Répondit Hermione.

-Je te rappelle que tu ne devais m'appeler qu'en cas d'urgence. Tu ne respectes aucune de mes demandes ?! Coupa-t-il faussement énervé.

-Je suis comme ça tu le sais ! Enfin bref. Je termine à dix-huit heures. Tu me rejoins dans le parc, à côté des ruines ?

-En quel honneur ?

-J'ai envie de parler, me vider la tête, les cours j'en peux plus ! »

Draco hésita un instant, mais son envie l'emporta. Il accordait trop facilement sa confiance. Lorsque Hermione l'avait appelé la première fois, il s'était emporté et avait refusé de la voir. Le jeune homme avait commencé à percevoir son erreur. « En cas d'urgence ». Qu'il avait été stupide, la journaliste n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser dicter sa conduite. Puis lorsqu'elle avait rappelé deux jours plus tard, il avait finalement cédé. Et la fois suivante également. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait refuser.

Il accepta finalement, lui promettant d'être là. Ils ne parlèrent que très peu Hermione devait retourner en cours. Lorsqu'elle eut raccroché Draco décida de se changer. Le pantalon de costume et la chemise de soie était un peu de trop. Il portait une telle tenue suite à un rendez-vous le matin pour une prochaine grosse livraison. Il avait beaucoup de pression sur ses épaules, cette livraison devrait se passer sans encombre, sinon ce serait la prison directement.

Draco parti donc dans sa chambre troquer son costume pour un jean brut, un T-shirt blanc et une chemise en jean clair qu'il laissa ouverte. Il enfila des _Nikes_ blanches et pris une légère écharpe pour se couper du vent.

Le magicien avait pris la décision de partir plus tôt afin de faire une légère sieste. Et la faire en plein air était ce qu'il préférait. Il partit alors sans un regard en arrière. Draco prit tranquillement le chemin du parc, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez afin de cacher un minimum son visage, les mains dans les poches. Son esprit était encore embué par la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Blaise que sa vigilance baisse nettement. Elle s'atténua tellement qu'il ne remarqua être suivi.

Il ne croisa pas grand monde, seulement des familles avec leurs enfants. Rien de plus normal un mercredi après-midi. Le jeune homme se souvint de ces promenades avec sa mère et son frère : chaque mercredi ils allaient se balader, ils jouaient au toboggan puis leur mère leur offrait une glace. Une petite routine qu'ils avaient instaurée, au plus grand bonheur du petit Draco, âgé de cinq ou six ans.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, ne souhaitant pas se souvenir des ces instants, c'était toujours douloureux de réaliser qu'il ne les vivrait plus. Il arriva finalement aux ruines, l'endroit était désert car il était plutôt reculé dans le parc et mal entretenu. Il s'installa à côté des pierres empilées. Ce devait être une maison, on ne pouvait distinguer que quelques murs de pierres. La végétation semblait avoir pris le dessus. La pierre était recouverte de lierre si bien qu'on en distinguait plus la blancheur. Le jeune homme s'appuya sur l'arbre accolé à l'un des murs et ferma les yeux, laissant la brise le bercer et l'assoupir doucement.

Si le sommeil l'emporta loin, il ne fut pas difficile à Draco de revenir à la réalité en sentant ses mains emprisonnés dans un métal froid. Ce fut comme une douche froide et il se réveilla instantanément. Le soleil l'éblouissait, mais une fois que ses yeux furent adaptés quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Peter devant lui, avec deux autres hommes derrières lui.

Draco ne mit pas longtemps à analyser la situation, il voulu se relever rapidement, mais il resta cloué au sol, incapable de séparer ses mains pour s'appuyer. Il se souvint alors du contact froid sur ses poignets. De vulgaires menottes limitaient ses mouvements. Le jeune homme releva son regard vers Peter médusé.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'avoir les mains liées va m'empêcher de te tuer Peter ?! »

L'interroger ne répondit pas, il eut simplement un sourire malveillant. Draco entendit un rire, qui lui semblait familier, mais il semblait venir de tellement loin… Peter se retourna et attrapa quelque chose dans sa sacoche, il le sortit. Le jeune homme pu découvrir un ordinateur.

Dès que l'écran lui fut montrer le visage de Draco s'assombrit grandement, ses entrailles se resserrèrent à cette vue. Un visage, un simple visage, animé. Une webcam en fait, une conversation vidéo. De l'autre côté de la caméra : son père. Ce dernier avait un sourire flamboyant en se délectant de la scène.

« Mon cher fils ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Draco ne pensait qu'à une chose, l'atomiser entièrement, le détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit que cendre. Comme pour mettre en place ces prévisions, il activa sa magie et la déchargea avec rage sur l'ordinateur.

L'objet aurait dû être réduit en cendre, seulement il n'en fut rien. Rien ne se passa. Ne comprenant pas, Draco fixa ses mains et tenta d'activer sa magie. Mais rien. Aucunes étincelles, aucune lumière bleue : son pouvoir avait comme disparu. L'incompréhension pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage, il tournait et retournait ses mains. Mais rien. Un rire le coupa dans sa miséricorde.

« Ne cherches pas, tu ne peux faire aucune magie. Tu es aussi inutile que ce cher Peter devant toi. Tu avais un semblant de pouvoir, mais à présent tu n'as plus rien ! »

Draco écouta à peine sa remarque sur Peter, s'il y avait prêté attention il se serait fait la remarque que le célèbre associé de son père avait du payer le prix de son dernier échec à son égard. Seulement seule sa magie l'importait.

« Que m'as-tu fait… ?

-Moi ? Absolument rien, ces menottes par contre, elles bloquent ton pouvoir ! Expliqua avec malice Lucius Malfoy.

-Co…Comment ? Questionna Draco, le regard perdu.

-Oh, trois fois rien, un alliage entre de l'uranium, du mercure et du platine. Tu sais à quel point ces métaux sont compliqués à trouver ? J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'on les désigne comme rare. Enfin bref. Ça canalise ton pouvoir, en fait, ça l'absorbe plus je dirais. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que ma belle-mère a découvert que son pouvoir pouvait être réduit à néant également. Tu es comme elle, à penser innocemment que vous êtes invincible. Mais non ! »

Il se remit à rire tout seul. Draco lui avait tendu l'oreille face à ses révélations. Un alliage qui canalisait la magie ? Jamais sa grand-mère ne lui en avait parlé. Son visage se ferma ainsi que ses paupières. Il avait compris. Evidement qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, elle l'avait probablement appris le soir de sa mort, voila pourquoi elle avait succombé. Elle était devenue incapable d'usée de sa chère magie.

Draco retint la larme qui menaçait de couler, puis il rouvrit les yeux faisant face à son père. Enfin, à l'ordinateur.

« Et maintenant ? Tues-moi comme tu as assassiné grand-mère.

-Ahaha, c'est délectant de te voir te rendre ainsi. Mais rassure-toi, ta mort n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui ! »

Le magicien le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Comment ça … ? Pourquoi attendre alors que tu peux enfin en finir ? Tu récolteras toute la gloire, tu n'auras personne pour se mettre en travers de ta route. Après tout ce temps, tu attends quoi ?

-Je veux te voir souffrir d'abord. Dévoila Lucius avec un sourire. »

Le PDG de C&C Compagny claqua des doigts et aussitôt deux des hommes l'empoignèrent pour le frapper. Un coup dans le visage, un autre dans le ventre, ou peut être deux. Les coups se multipliaient, Draco avait d'abord essayé de se défendre, mais il en était incapable face à deux hommes. Surtout sans magie.

Un nouveau claquement de doigts retentit. Les coups cessèrent. La voix de Lucius s'éleva alors. Ce qui provoque à un frémissement au jeune homme.

« Là ce n'est que de la douleur physique, passons à celle mentale. Si je te dis Hermione Granger ça te dit quelque chose, mon cher Draco ? »

Le sang du magicien ne fit tour, il voulut se relever et se précipiter sur l'ordinateur, mais un autre coup le remis à terre. Draco se débattait, les yeux remplis de rage. Il hurla après son père.

« Ne la touche pas ! Tu n'en as aucun droit ! Laisse-là en dehors de cette histoire !

-Ahaha, si seulement. Tu as commis déjà cette erreur auparavant. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà… ? Pansy c'est ça ?

-LA FERME ! »

Draco se tordait de douleur sous les coups qui avaient repris. La colère, mais aussi la peur lui rongeait les entrailles. La peur que tout recommence. Lucius reprit alors.

« C'était bien Pansy alors. Hé bien, essaye de protéger cette jeune fille autant que tu le peux, car son sort sera le même. Bon pas exactement. Nous ne saboterons pas sa voiture, c'est du déjà vu ! Non, nous tacherons de faire preuve d'originalité. »

Il entendit un instant avec de reprendre.

« Bon il suffit, assommez-le, enlevez-lui ses menottes et on s'en va. Mais juste avant… Draco, même si tu cesses tout contact avec elle, ça ne changera rien, elle en sait beaucoup trop. »

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'un coup s'abattit sur le crâne du jeune homme qui perdit instantanément connaissance. Il ne sentit pas ses mains être libérés de leur emprise, il n'entendit pas les hommes partir, le laissant là, comme mort.

Un cri paniqué fut ce qui le réveilla. Draco avait terriblement froid, mais il sentit soudainement une chaleur l'entourer. Des bras l'avaient agrippé et secouer doucement pour le réveiller. Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement, et avec difficulté les paupières, le soleil éblouissait son regard, il ne voyait qu'une forme devant lui. L'esprit encore embué, seul un prénom franchit ses lèvres.

« Pansy… »

Hermione, car c'était bien elle qui était là se figea soudainement et fronça les sourcils en entendant ce prénom. Elle ne pu se demander qui c'était et surtout son lien avec le magicien. Surement sa petite amie vu qu'il n'avait pas de sœur. Si Hermione montrait une indifférence face à cette réflexion, son cœur lui, se serra un petit peu, comme une pointe de jalousie. Refusant cependant de céder à un tel sentiment, la jeune femme secoua la tête et posa sa main sur la joue de Draco d'un geste maternel.

« Draco… ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Répond-moi s'il-te-plait… Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait refermés à cause du soleil. Il commença à s'habituer à la lumière. Il reconnu alors Hermione, un vulgaire sourire apparu avec difficulté sur ses lèvres.

« Hey Hermione… Hum, ça m'ennuie profondément de devoir te demander ça mais… Tu peux m'aider et me ramener à mon appartement s'il-te-plait ? »

Hermione fut désamorcée devant sa demande, il semblait si calme alors qu'il était bien amoché. Elle se pencha pour examiner ses blessures avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Attends il faut d'abord qu'on regarde si rien n'est cassé, sinon je devrais appeler les urgences Draco.

-Non ! s'écria-t-il en essayant de se relever. Il faut partir. Maintenant. S'il revient je ne pourrais pas nous protéger. Et les urgences m'emmèneraient en prison en apprenant mon identité. N'oublies pas qui je suis Granger !

-Qui va revenir ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis merde. Tu as intérêt à tout me dire ensuite ! »

Draco hocha la tête par résignation puis il se redressa avec l'appuie et l'aide de la jeune fille. Avec lenteur ils se relevèrent et se déplacèrent finalement à petit pas. Lorsque Hermione apprit la nouvelle adresse du magicien elle grimaça, son esprit tournant à mille à l'heure.

« C'est trop loin, je ne pourrais pas te porter aussi loin seule. J'habite à côté, je vais te soigner et tu rentreras ensuite »

En voyant Draco sur le point de protester, elle l'interrompit en clamant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et que personne de sa famille ne serait dans les parages. Le jeune homme se résigna pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, à son grand mécontentement. Mais il préférait rester avec la jeune fille suite aux menaces proférées par son père. La situation avait changé, et pas à son avantage.

Le trajet se déroula en silence, le jeune homme économisait ses forces et se concentrait pour marcher. Tandis qu'Hermione, elle, se concentrait pour ne pas le faire tomber. Ils passèrent par des petites rues pour ne pas être trop remarqué, et c'est avec un profond soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent afin à destination. Draco reconnu la maison avec aisance grâce à leur portillon en arabesque blanche.

Hermione les fit rentrer et aida le garçon à monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. De cette manière si son frère rentrait plus tôt du basket, Draco serait plus simple à cacher. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce, Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil posté au pied du lit.

La chambre était dans les tons rosés, sans être trop fillette non plus. Un bureau en bois blanc était installé à côté de la porte, une grande armoire dotée de grands miroirs était contre le mur. La tête du lit était calée dans une niche du mur, la pièce maîtresse de la pièce s'étendait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Là où était installé le fauteuil et Draco.

Avec précipitation, Hermione partit chercher son kit de soin dans la salle de bain et revint rapidement auprès du jeune homme, légèrement assoupi. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, prit un coton, l'imbiba de désinfectant et commença à l'appliquer sur les hématomes présents sur son visage.

« Dis Draco… Tu veux bien me raconter maintenant… ? Demanda-t-elle avec prudence »

Le jeune magicien baissa les yeux d'un air coupable, laissant la jeune fille le soigner. Puis décidant qu'il fallait de toute manière la prévenir, il prit la parole.

« Mon père… Hum… Il a trouvé un alliage de matériaux qui lui permet de canaliser ma magie. Alors lorsque ses hommes m'ont attaqué, je ne pouvais rien faire. »

Hermione grimaça doucement et arrêta ses soins un instant, une question lui trottait dans la tête, une incompréhension. C'est avec une certaine gêne qu'elle osa finalement la poser.

« Mais… Euh… Pourquoi es-tu encore en vie… ? Ne voulait-il pas te tuer ? »

Le magicien grogna de mécontentement, il était arrivé à la partie qu'il aimait le moins de cette mésaventure. Il releva les yeux et affronta le regard plein de question de la jeune femme.

« A cause de toi. Mon père veut m'atteindre à travers toi.

-Moi ? Mais c'est absurde, il ne me connait pas ! Souligna-t-elle.

-Il… Commença-t-il en soupirant. Il est au courant que nous nous voyons. Il sait que tu sais la vérité sur ce soir là. Et il veut me faire souffrir en te tuant.

-Hein ? Mais c'est stupide, ce n'est pas comme si tu tenais à moi ! Tu vas faire quoi ? Questionna-t-elle »

Draco ne releva pas ses propos, il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Elle en connaissait déjà bien assez. Et concernant ce qu'il allait faire… Tout était clair, il n'avait pas le choix après tout.

Le jeune homme fixa Hermione de son regard gris acier, son air était déterminé et aucune pitié ne semblait paraître dans ses iris. Il se redressa et dit d'un ton calme, sans équivoque en la regardant intensément.

« Je vais éliminer définitivement la source de cette menace. »

Tout d'abord, la jeune fille ne comprit pas, une idée se mit à fleurir alors dans son esprit, ses mains se mirent à trembler, le coton qu'elle tenait tomba au sol. Avec lenteur elle se désigna du doigt et demanda d'une voix basse et cassée.

« Moi… ? »


	9. Magie

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum.

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonsoir ou Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous remercie pour vos nombreux passages ! (pour vous dire en 8 chapitres on a dépassé le nombre de passage sur la version fictionpress :').). Enfin bref, merci à vous ! On se rapproche peu à peu du moment où je devrais écrire mon chapitre et ensuite directement le transcrire, ce qui signifie plus d'avance ! Donc plus de chapitre chaque semaine :'). (Les etude sup' me mènent la vie dure..). Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Des bisouus

 **Chapitre 9 :** Magie

« Moi… ? »

La voix d'Hermione s'était brisée et la peur avait envahie ses entrailles. Devant le regard rempli de détermination et de haine du jeune homme, la jeune fille avait compris. Il voulait détruire la source de cette menace, autrement dit : elle. Sans le vouloir, elle avait relâché la pression sur le coton qu'elle tenait, si bien que celui-ci avait terminé sa chute sur le parquet de la chambre. Sa main avait tremblé et s'était doucement éloignée du visage du jeune homme avant de se désigner du bout du doigt. Ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer, des larmes voulaient se révéler et couler le long de ses joues. Hermione ne les empêcha pas. Elle se souvint alors des paroles de Ginny, de sa persistance à vouloir en parler à la police. Elle aurait dû le faire. A présent, sa vie allait venir à son terme sans qu'elle ne puisse y remédier. Jamais elle ne deviendrait journaliste, jamais elle ne se marierait et fonderait une famille. Tout son avenir venait d'être brisé par son tempérament têtu. Quelle idée elle avait eu ! Poursuivre un criminel pour connaître la vérité. Cette fois-ci elle pouvait parfaitement confirmer l'idée que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Hermione s'était toujours laissée guider par cette curiosité, cette envie de découvrir et de tout savoir. Elle aurait pu se douter que c'était cette même soif de savoir qui allait la mener à sa perte.

Cela ne servait à rien de se débattre elle le savait. Elle ferma alors les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter ce regard plein de haine du magicien. Après tout il ne pouvait que lui en vouloir. C'était de sa faute s'il avait été blessé aujourd'hui. Elle le mettait dans l'embarras depuis des semaines après tout. Hermione attendit patiemment sa sentence et espéra du plus profond de son cœur qu'il s'arrangerait pour la tuer sans douleur.

Une main chaude se posa doucement sur sa joue et effaça ses larmes. Hermione ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce geste réconfortant à son égard. Ses larmes continuaient de couler, sa vision n'était pas claire. Elle vit seulement la silhouette de Draco se rapprocher grandement d'elle. Terrifiée elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux en se crispant de terreur. Elle attendit le coup, mais rien ne vint. Seul un contact avec ses cheveux… Comme un baiser. Puis elle entendit la voix du jeune homme qui se voulait réconfortante.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Hermione ? Penses-tu être cette menace ? Interrogea-t-il doucement. »

La jeune fille ne releva pas la tête, elle ne comprenait pas et avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Son esprit était chamboulé. Elle hocha la tête avec difficulté avait de répondre avec méfiance.

« C'est à cause de moi tes blessures… Et je te mets en danger. Je… Peux-tu me tuer sans que je souffre Draco ? »

La jeune fille avait relevé la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes, implorante. Draco découvrit un nouvel angle de la demoiselle. Elle qui semblait d'ordinaire si confiante et désinvolte était à cet instant fragile et terrifiée. Le magicien se surprit à la trouver désirable. Seulement il repoussa ses pulsions. La terreur dans les yeux d'Hermione lui indiquait la situation.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer Hermione. Je te l'ai dit, c'est contre ma morale. Et qui plus est, je ne le veux pas. Cette menace, ce n'est pas toi. Tu en es une pour ma sécurité, c'est vrai. Mais la principale remonte plus loin. »

Devant le regard perdu de la jeune fille, Draco précisa.

« Mon père, Hermione. Je vais devoir mettre les choses en place. Si pour le moment j'ai simplement fui, je vais attaquer à mon tour. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Je te le promets.

-Pourquoi… ? Commença Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas simplement, je ne comprends pas. C'est toujours ce que tu as dit que tu ferais en cas de complication. »

Le magicien soupira, il devait tout lui expliquer. Elle n'était apparemment pas si futée que cela en fin de compte.

« Parce que tu comptes un peu plus que tu ne le penses. Je ne m'embarrasserais pas de toi si je ne t'appréciais pas. Toi et ta curiosité, toi et ta compassion et ton caractère, il semblerait que j'en ai un peu besoin. »

En voyant les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquiller de stupeur, Draco réalisa qu'il avait peut être un peu trop explicité son ressenti. Il n'était pas ainsi d'habitude. Il soupira et signala à la jeune journaliste qu'elle n'avait pas fini de guérir ses blessures.

Aussitôt elle reprit ses esprits, s'excusa et prit un nouveau coton pour nettoyer et apaiser les blessures du jeune homme. Ses pensées divaguaient vers ces dernières paroles. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Cependant son égo fut satisfait en réalisant que Draco avait besoin d'elle. Elle n'était pas inutile, elle n'était pas un fardeau.

Hermione continua en silence d'imbiber ses cotons de désinfectant et de les appliquer sur le jeune homme. A présent il avait retiré son T-shirt et sa chemise, de toute manière plutôt sale, pour qu'elle puisse soigner le reste. L'air de rien, avec un petit sourire et un regard rempli de curiosité, Hermione posa une des multiples questions qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Dis Draco, tu crois que je pourrais faire de la magie ? Maîtriser le vent comme tu le fais ? »

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant cette question, à vrai dire il l'attendait depuis longtemps et il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas posé plus tôt. C'est avec malice qu'il répondit.

« Même si tu le pouvais, tu n'y arriverais pas Granger ! »

La jeune fille démarra au cours quart de tour et s'indigna devant la réflexion du magicien.

« Tu ne me connais pas ! Je suis persévérante ! Je suis studieuse et intelligente !

-Ce ne sont pas des cours idiooote. Le monde réel n'est pas celui d'un vulgaire compte de sorcier (1). La magie ici est subtile, c'est pourquoi peu de gens savent qu'elle existe et encore moins de personne savent la maîtriser. Expliqua-t-il avec patiente.

-Donc je peux vraiment l'acquérir ! Partage-moi ton savoir ! Comment tu as fais toi pour y arriver ?! »

Hermione était redevenue une gamine pour l'espace de quelques minutes. Son visage remplie de candeur faisait sourire Draco. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dévoiler. Puis décidant de lui révéler ces secrets, il commença sous le regard et les oreilles attentives de la jeune fille.

« Ma grand-mère m'a expliqué qu'il y avait quatre grandes magies. Et qu'elles contrôlaient chacune un élément. Dit comme ça, ça semble plutôt cliché. Et j'ai toujours trouvé ça vrai. Tu connais les quatre éléments j'imagine ?

-Eau, Feu, Air et Terre ! Récita-t-elle plutôt fière de ses savoirs. »

Draco la regarda d'un air complètement blasé. Même si elle avait que un ou deux ans moins que lui, elle restait pourtant enfoncée dans son enfance.

« Ouais, enfin même un enfant de huit ans aurait su la réponse. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Donc oui, ce sont ces quatre éléments. Moi comme tu le sais je contrôle le vent, comme ma grand-mère en fait. Et elle m'a expliqué qu'on ne choisissait pas son élément. Plein de facteurs entre en compte et le plus important est la vraie personnalité. Le feu représente le courage, mais aussi l'impulsivité. Le vent à son contraire se révèle par la sagesse et la naïveté. Pour l'eau il faut être intrépide et remplie de curiosité. La terre est plus complexe à saisir, car il faut être doué de lucidité et le perfectionnisme vient de paire.

-Tu penses que je correspondrais à quelle catégorie ?

-Définitivement l'eau. Rien ne semble t'arrêter, même s'il y a des dangers, ta curiosité te mène par le bout du nez. C'est ce qui te définit d'après moi.

-Alors je peux apprendre le contrôle de l'eau, non ?

-Non. C'est très complexe. Ma grand-mère répétait sans cesse la même phrase. Et je ne sais pas combien d'année il m'a fallu pour la saisir vraiment. « La magie vient du plus profond de ton cœur ». Et tant que tu ne saisiras pas sa véritable signification, le contrôle complet de ton élément sera impossible. »

Hermione le regardait sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il disait. Une phrase encore plus abstraite, ça ne pouvait exister. Cependant imaginer l'espace d'un instant contrôlé de l'eau la fascinait. Elle pourrait invoquer des torrents, et même prendre des douches grâce à son simple pouvoir. Une infinité d'option s'ouvrirait à elle. En voyant les yeux de la jeune fille briller, Draco stoppa tout de suite son rêve éveillé.

« Je ne t'apprendrais pas la magie Hermione. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Tu n'en as pas les capacités.

-Comment ça ?! Ma personnalité correspond à l'eau ! Je peux parfaitement apprendre à la contrôler ! En moins d'un mois je suis sûre ! S'époumona-t-elle.

-Voila de quoi je parle, tu te laisses dicter par tes envies. C'est très louable de ta part, et ça peut t'aider à activer une magie. Mais tu perdrais tout contrôle. Cette puissance peut te consumer si tu ne la connais pas. Déclara Draco avec sagesse.

-Apprends-moi. Apprends-moi cette maîtrise, je serais attentive. Je chercherais la voix de mon cœur comme disait ta grand-mère. Je pourrais t'aider pour ton combat ! Et tu n'auras pas besoin de me protéger, je pourrais le faire toute seule ! »

Draco refusa une fois encore. Il ne voulait pas l'embarquer sur cette voie-là, la magie ne lui apporterait que des problèmes. Il décida cependant de faire une petite concession.

« Lorsque les problèmes avec mon père seront réglés et que je serais déclaré comme innocent, je pourrais peut être t'apprendre. Mais pas avant. C'est trop dangereux. »

Hermione accepta finalement à contre cœur cette proposition. Cependant au fond d'elle, elle ne renonçait pas. Depuis que cette idée avait germé dans son esprit elle était convaincue que c'était la voie à suivre pour elle. Elle aurait sa propre utilité et pourrait ainsi aider à la quête du magicien.

Elle stoppa soudainement ses pensées, perplexe. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle fait passer Draco en première ligne de son esprit ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas passé un après-midi avec Ginny et Harry ? La jeune fille ferma les yeux avec culpabilité. Elle avait encore une fois oublié le sens de ses priorités, sa curiosité et son exaltation avait pris le dessus sur ce qui était important pour elle il y avait encore quelques semaines.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge de la part de Draco qui la fit revenir sur terre. Précipitamment, elle rouvrit les yeux et s'excusa. Le jeune homme la regardait, d'un air curieux, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion. Il demanda simplement s'il pouvait prendre une douche.

Hermione acquiesça et lui indiqua la salle de bain. Le magicien se releva du fauteuil et sortit de la pièce avec une meilleure forme qu'à son arrivé.

La jeune fille resta seule à fixer le vide, pensive. Puis sur un coup de tête dégaina son téléphone portable et composa un numéro à vive allure. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit finalement décrocher.

« Oui Allô ?

-Ginny ? C'est Hermione, comment tu vas ? Commença la jeune fille avec douceur.

-Oh. Je pensais que tu ne t'en souciais plus à vrai dire. Gronda Ginny.

-Je… Oui, j'en ai pris conscience, je veux donc rectifier ce tir. Demain tu veux venir à la maison avec Harry ? On se fera une soirée posé à se mater un film, comme avant !

-Hum… Ginny se fit hésitante quelques instants. Oui pourquoi pas. On avait prévu de se voir avec Harry de toute manière, alors on peut faire ça chez toi. »

Hermione perdit un instant son sourire à cette remarque. Ils avaient déjà prévu des choses. Ensemble. D'habitude « Ensemble » les regroupait tous les trois. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, c'était de sa faute. Respirant calmement, elle reprit son ton enjoué.

« Cool. Mon frère sera peut être là s'il sait que tu viens ! Fit Hermione avec malice. »

Son interlocutrice se mit à rire. Cet éclat rapporta de la chaleur au cœur de la jeune fille. Tout n'était pas perdu. Elle le savait.

Les deux jeune filles blaguèrent et papotèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, la distance des derniers jours comme évaporés. Cependant Ginny ne perdait pas le nord, c'est donc avec prudence qu'elle demanda.

« Hermione… Au sujet de ton Malfoy en cavale… Tu as arrêté n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille perdit aussitôt son sourire. Cette question, elle l'avait redouté. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, Hermione ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Devait-elle lui mentir ? Au risque de la perdre lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité ? Cette possibilité était inimaginable.

« Je… Viens plus tôt demain, avant Harry. Je te raconterais. Mais pour le moment, je te demande juste de me faire confiance et je t'assure que je ne cours aucun danger. »

Enfin presque rajouta-t-elle mentalement. C'est après un moment de silence qui en disait long que Ginny accepta avant de raccrocher sans un mot de plus. En entendant le téléphone raccrocher, Hermione grimaça, elle n'était pas encore sortie de l'auberge.

Mais elle fut rapidement coupé de ses pensées par Draco, débarquant en jean et torse nu dans la chambre, les cheveux encore humide.

Il était vraie que cette vision était incroyablement sexy, et Hermione tenait de se convaincre que c'était purement involontaire de la part du jeune homme, et elle résista à ces pulsions de groupie et détourna les yeux, non sans rougir un peu.

« Hum. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Oui, un T-shirt si tu as, le mien est mort, c'est à peine si je pourrais rattraper ma chemise.

-Euh. Oui je vais te chercher ça tout de suite ! »

Et la jeune fille se précipita dans la chambre de son frère sans jeter un regard aux abdos appétissants du jeune homme. Ce dernier eu un sourire plein de malice. Savoir qu'Hermione n'était pas indifférente à ses charmes lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ne pu se réjouir bien longtemps car une sonnerie retentit dans la chambre voisine. Hermione décrocha et le jeune homme écouta avec attention.

« Hermione Granger, bonjour ?

-…

-Oh ! S'écria-t-elle avec surprise. Ron ! Waouh, mais tu as réellement cherché mon dernier numéro alors ?

-…

-Ahahahaha ! T'es con !

-…

-Ce soir ? Bah écoute, pourquoi pas. On se dit 21h ? Au même bar ?

-…

-Ok, ça me va ! A tout à l'heure alors. Bisous ! »

Puis elle raccrocha et partit retrouver Dracoo, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme, lui, ne souriait plus. La journaliste lui donna le T-shirt et partit ouvrir sa penderie à la recherche d'une tenue pour sa sortie. Le magicien, ne tenant plus, demanda d'un air dégagé qui l'avait appelé.

« Oh, tu as entendu ? C'était Ron, tu ne le connais pas. Je l'ai rencontré en soirée l'autre jour, il est hyper cool ! J'ai voulu lui filer mon numéro, mais tu as eu la bonne idée d'apparaître à ce moment là, ça fait qu'il lui manquait deux chiffres ! Expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Combien de personne il a du appeler avant de tomber sur moi ? Je lui ai flashé dans l'œil je suis sûre ! »

Draco brouilla du noir, il n'aimait pas ça, mais il détestait encore plus le fait que cela le fasse réagir. Il prit un air dégagé avant de finalement donner son avis.

« Tu devrais faire attention, les mecs rencontrés en soirée ne sont pas vraiment digne de confiance.

-Ahaha, je traine déjà avec un dangereux tueur en série. Ce serait la poisse si je tombais sur un autre non ?

-Il pourrait très bien travailler pour mon père Granger ! Reprocha-t-il. »

La jeune fille remarqua enfin le ton que prenait Draco. Elle leva le nez de sa penderie et se retourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

« Je l'ai rencontré avant que tu te fasses tabasser je te signale. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça cause un problème que je rencontre des gens. Je n'ai pas envie de finir vieille fille ! J'ai envie de m'amuser moi aussi ! Tu couches bien avec des femmes différentes trois ou quatre fois par semaine non ?

-C'est différent ! Tu es une fille. Tu as une dignité et une fierté non ? Tu ne vas pas coucher avec le premier venu quand même ! »

Hermione le regarda, totalement médusé. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. C'était de la jalousie ou un total machisme ? Elle s'approcha de lui, en se révoltant.

« Et si j'en avais envie ? Tu n'as rien à me dire là-dessus, ça ne te concerne aucunement ! Si j'étais une de ces filles que tu dragues et avec qui tu couches tu serais plutôt content de mon manque de dignité comme tu dis !»

Draco changea alors aussitôt de comportement. Il allait lui prouver qu'elle avait tord. Son regard agacé se transforma et laissa place à ses iris envoutants. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille qui s'était un instant laissé déstabilisée par ce nouveau regard de braise. Elle recula au même rythme et rencontra rapidement son armoire qui l'empêcha de se défiler. Ne sachant ce qu'il allait se passer, elle ferma les yeux et se tendit.

Hermione sursauta en sentant une chaleur se poser sur sa hanche ainsi que sur sa joue. Elle rouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit que Draco s'était considérablement rapproché et qu'il avait déposé une main sur son corps et un autre sur son visage afin de rapprocher le sien. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Le corps d'Hermione s'embrasa, son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter.

Du désir, c'était le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Sa conscience lui ordonnait de s'éloigner mais son corps ne semblait pas du même avis. Il était comme attiré par celui de Draco. Elle se sentait fondre. Et tout s'intensifia lorsque le magicien murmura à son oreille son prénom d'une voix suave.

Etait-ce de la magie également ? Avait-il utilisé son vent pour faire tambouriner son cœur aussi vite ? Etait-ce ce pouvoir qui rendait son corps bouillant ? Un léger gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Pourtant il ne la touchait qu'à peine. Seule sa main dans ses cheveux et celle sur sa hanche était en contact avec son corps. Comment faisait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

Puis les lèvres du jeune homme se rapprochèrent des siennes, lentement. Mais un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse encore nu du magicien pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

« Je… Mon frère va rentrer. Tu devrais partir, je dois me préparer. »

Draco sortit de sa transe, si au début il avait juste voulu la tester, il s'était laissé embarquer par ses désirs. Il fit mine de rien, enfila le T-shirt prêté par Hermione et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Hermione, elle resta immobile, comme tétanisée contre son armoire. Son esprit était encore embué. Elle entendit à peine la porte d'entrée claquer, annonçant le départ de Draco. Une seule question trottait dans son esprit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer… ? »

Aahahah, à l'origine c'était ne vient pas d' « Harry Potter » :'). Pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai donc remplacé ça )


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum.

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce mardi soir et que votre début de semaine se passe bien ! Je vous remercie pour vos visites (plus de 100, je ne m'en remets pas !). Ca me motive encore plus à écrire (et je dois vous dire que ça me change de l'électronique et l'informatique que je vois en cours ^^). Enfin bon, je vous retrouve avec le chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Des bisous

 **Chapitre 10** : Entente

Il en était à son cinquième verre de whisky, son regard était dans le vide depuis plusieurs minutes. Son esprit, lui, n'était plus vraiment présent après tant d'alcool. Le seul sentiment qui l'habitait était le remord. A cet instant, Draco Malfoy, le fameux tueur en série, réputé pour sa détermination, était perdu. Totalement.

C'était dans un sale état que l'avait trouvé son colocataire et ami. Blaise était rentré après une livraison à l'appartement et avait découvert le magicien assis sur une chaise dans la salle à manger. Son air désespéré fut ce qui l'interpela en premier, la seconde fut les marques de coups sur son visage, puis enfin ce T-shirt qui n'était pas à lui. Aussitôt Blaise senti que quelque chose s'était produit. Il prit à un air détaché, prit un verre dans un placard et s'assit à côté de Draco. Il déboucha la bouteille de whisky à son tour et s'en servit en bon verre. Il le porta à ses lèvres et bu deux gorgées avant de finalement parler.

« Bon. Mis à part cette tête de déterré. Qui a pu t'amocher ainsi ? Tu n'as pas de trace de balle, c'est comme si tu avais été tabassé. Tu l'as laissé faire ou quoi ? »

Le magicien ne releva pas la tête, il haussa les épaules sans le moindre sourire. Puis il répondit d'une voix rauque.

« Indirectement, mon père. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, cette simple réponse aurait dû l'éclairer, mais son esprit était encore plus perdu à présent.

« Ton père ? Et tu peux m'expliquer son intérêt à te tabasser et à ne pas te tuer ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?!

-Je ne pouvais pas…

-Comment ça tu ne pouvais pas ?! Depuis des années tu le fuis pour le tuer un jour et lorsque tu en a l'occasion tu ne le fais pas ?! Tu te fous de moi Draco ? Il est passé où ton esprit combattif bordel ? Depuis que tu as rencontré cette gamine tu as changé ! Tu ne veux plus te venger maintenant ?! Si c'est le cas, vas-y rend toi ! Et surtout dégage de cet appart' ! S'emporta Blaise. »

Le sang du magicien ne fit qu'un tour, il se releva et attrapa son verre avant de le fracasser au sol. Il attrapa Blaise par la chemise, le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur, son regard était furieux mais une pointe de panique semblait luire au fond.

« Je ne pouvais pas… Commença-t-il la voix cassé. Mes pouvoirs n'étaient plus là… »

Blaise avait d'abord tenté de se débattre, mais les paroles du jeune homme le stoppèrent.

« Comment ça ? Tu as perdu ta magie ? »

Les poings de Draco se desserrèrent, laissant partir son ami. Il activa sa magie naturellement, montrant qu'elle existait encore.

« Je l'ai encore. Personne ne peut l'enlever, elle fait partir de mon être... Mais il a trouvé un moyen de la canaliser… Il m'a suivi alors que je sortais… Et m'a surpris alors que je dormais dans le parc…

-Attends deux minutes. Tu es allé dormir dans le parc… Mais pourquoi ?! Blaise s'interrompit, et répondit de lui-même. Hermione. Bordel… Mai…

-Arrête Blaise. Ce n'est pas le sujet… Il m'a mit des menottes bizarre… D'un alliage spécial il m'a dit…. Cette association canalise ma magie… J'étais impuissant Blaise ! »

L'alcool lui tourna la tête, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit son visage entre ses mains. Blaise fronça à nouveau les sourcils cherchant à mettre au clair toute cette histoire. Cependant il manquait encore une pièce.

« Pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué ?

-Hermione… Il connait son existence… Il veut me faire souffrir… »

Son esprit complètement embué réduisait le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne pu donc pas retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il se cacha le visage en gémissant.

« Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas encore perdre quelqu'un Blaise… »

Blaise analysa la situation en quelques secondes. Il soupira en voyant l'état pitoyable de son ami. Il s'accroupi à ses pieds, lui prit ses poignets et les éloigna de son visage. Calmement, il posa quelques questions.

« Si tu stoppes tout contact avec elle, sera-t-elle en sécurité ? »

Le magicien secoua la tête négativement. Une autre question lui fut posée.

« L'as-tu mise au courant du danger ? »

Draco répondit d'un hochement de tête. Blaise soupira et le remercia de ses réponses. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis d'un geste rapide et brusque, il le gifla et se releva.

« Ok. Maintenant, tu te reprends. Si elle est en danger, c'est de ta faute. Mais au lieu de te morfondre, trouve une solution pour ne pas la perdre. Maintenant va dormir et dessaoule. Demain. Les choses sérieuses commencent. »

Blaise regarda Draco hocher la tête, se lever et se diriger vers sa chambre à pas lent. Le jeune homme de son côté avait attrapé le téléphone du magicien et composa un numéro.

Son esprit s'était encore une fois perdu. Et elle se reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'un claquement de doigts se fit juste devant ses yeux. Hermione atterrissait alors sur Terre. Enfin plus précisément dans un bar, une peinte dans la main, Ron en face. Ah oui. Elle était sortie rejoindre le jeune homme après qu'il l'est appelé pour un rendez-vous… Et après… Non. Elle se ressaisissait et fit un sourire gêné à son prétendant.

« J'ai recommencé ?

-En effet ! Répondit Ron en riant. Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il

-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis juste un peu tête en l'air en ce moment ! Tu disais ?

-Je te demandais ce que faisaient tes parents.

-Oh ! Mon père travaille dans une entreprise plus concentrée dans le business, mais en ce moment il recherche une autre boîte parce que son patron ne veut pas lui faire de promotion. Et ma mère, elle, est photographe professionnelle. Elle voyage donc beaucoup et est pas souvent à la maison. Enfin bon, on fait avec, je n'ai pas à me plaindre côté famille ! »

« Surtout lorsque je vois celle de Draco » pensa-t-elle en complément, puis elle se rappela à l'ordre une nouvelle fois. Elle devait se concentrer sur Ron, juste Ron. Ce mec sans problème, plutôt charmant et drôle. Il avait toutes les chances de lui plaire après tout ! Il était beau et sérieux. Il faisait des études dans la photographie ! La photographie et le journalisme sont de pair non ? Elle-même adorait la photo. Elle se recentra sur la discussion et lui fit son plus beau sourire pour montrer son intérêt.

« Et toi alors ?

-Oh tu sais, c'est plutôt modeste de mon côté ! Mon père travaille à la chaîne dans une usine d'automobile et ma mère, elle, s'occupe des taches ménagères chez les gens. Rien de très glorieux n'est-ce pas ? Souligna-t-il en riant. Non mais, cette vie nous plait, je travaille en dehors des études afin de financer l'école. »

Hermione haussa les épaules en précisant qu'aucun travail était réellement plus glorieux qu'un autre et que tant que les gens pouvaient faire ce qu'il leur plaisait, le job n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elle s'intéressa cependant à son travail à lui. Elle apprit qu'il travaillait dans un magasin de bricolage et qu'il s'occupait aussi bien de la mise en rayon que de l'aide aux clients.

Ils passèrent bien une heure et demie à discuter de leur vie respectives, à partager leur intérêt commun. Draco était totalement sorti de l'esprit de la jeune fille, à son grand soulagement. Ce Ron lui plaisait vraiment bien. Elle venait d'accepter de diner avec lui lorsque son téléphone sonna. Hermione s'excusa avec précipitation et s'éloigna pour prendre le coup de fil.

« Oui allô ?

-…

-Papa ?! Il y a un souci ?

-…

-Oh, mais moi j'avais prévu de manger autre part ce soir…

-…

-Oui, je comprends, non mais je vais m'arranger alors. »

La jeune fille raccrocha et revint auprès de son rendez-vous avec un sourire navré. Celui-ci l'interpréta assez rapidement.

« J'imagine que nous devrons reporter notre diner vu ta tête, non ?

-Oui… Je suis désolé, mon père part demain matin en voyage pour deux semaines. Du coup il voulait passer un peu une soirée en famille. C'est toujours ce que l'on fait lorsque l'un de mes parents part. Elle ajouta en riant. J'imagine qu'on peut dire qu'on est plutôt famille chez moi ! »

Il ria avec elle et ne montra que peu sa déception, acceptant son excuse. Ils restèrent encore une petite demi-heure à discuter joyeuse en buvant encore un verre, puis Hermione annonça qu'elle devait rentrer.

« Je te raccompagne ! Proposa Ron.

-Oh, bah ce n'est pas la peine tu sais, je n'habite pas loin. Je ne vais pas me faire attaquer au coin d'une rue. Plaisanta-t-elle. »

Elle s'arrêta de rire en se faisant la remarque que ça c'était déjà produit. Elle défronça les sourcils lorsque le jeune homme lui répondit.

« Je sais bien, mais vu que tu me refuses un diner, tu peux au moins me laisser te raccompagner comme dans tous les films de filles non ? Fit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Hermione se mit à rire et accepta. Ils partirent du bar après avoir payer et commencèrent à marcher tranquillement vers la demeure de la jeune fille. Si d'habitude Hermione rentrait en taxi, cette fois-ci, afin de passer plus de temps avec Ron, elle marcha sans se plaindre.

Le chemin pour arriver chez elle lui parut étrangement plus court qu'à son habitude. Cela était surement dû à la bonne compagnie qu'elle possédait actuellement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant chez elle, un silence s'installa. Hermione brisa alors se silence en riant.

« Et maintenant ? On fait comme dans tous les films de filles ? Sauf que je ne peux pas te demander de monter dans mon appartement, parce que… Bah j'ai une maison, et j'ai mon père et mon frère à l'intérieur !

-Oui, j'imagine que ça ne peut pas se passer exactement comme dans les films. Confirma-t-il en riant.

-Et bien, en tout cas, merci pour ce début de soirée ! Il faudra se refaire ça. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer, c'était évident non ? Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque Ron se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Sa main se posa délicatement sur sa joue et ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes avec tendresse.

Là où il y aurait dû avoir une explosion de désir et de bien-être ne régnait qu'une sensation de malaise sur la jeune fille. Ce moment qu'elle avait attendu depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune homme venait de se réaliser, mais le résultat n'était pas celui escompté. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de comparer cet instant à celui qu'elle avait vécu quelques heures auparavant lorsque Draco l'avait allumée. Elle avait ressenti du désir à en perdre la tête, son esprit ne voulait plus répondre, c'était l'extase. Alors que lorsque Ron l'eut embrassé, rien ne l'avait submergé à part ce sentiment de malaise. Comme si l'attirance qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui n'était en fait qu'amical.

Lorsqu'Hermione croisa le regard du jeune homme, elle remarqua que cette impression n'était pas réciproque. Il la désirait ardemment, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Si bien que lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, elle ne pu retenir un mouvement de recul. L'incompréhension pu se lire dans les iris du jeune homme. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier mais son téléphone sonna. Cependant elle ne répondit pas, laissant fonctionner son répondeur, à vrai dire elle n'osait faire un seul mouvement.

Un long silence s'était imposé, qu'elle brisa précipitamment en s'excusant. Puis sans un regard pour le jeune homme elle rentra rapidement chez elle et referma la porte avec précipitation. La jeune femme soupira puis rencontra le regard de son frère, appuyé contre le mur de l'escalier, la regardant avec un sourire.

Sa sœur, se positionna sur la défensive devant un tel regard.

« Quoi ?!

-Tu viens de lui foutre un râteau au mec là, non ? Constata son frère, hilare »

Hermione devint rouge tomate et baissa la tête, un peu confuse.

« Je… Je… Ouais. Enfin je ne sais pas s'il l'a prit comme ça.

-Vu sa tête après que tu te sois enfuie, je pense que si ! Tu sais sœurette, si tu ne veux pas finir vieille fille, il va falloir te trouver un mec à un moment donné ! Tu veux que je te présente à un gars de mon équipe ? »

La jeune fille arrêta ses propos d'un signe de main, sa bonne humeur étant de retour. Elle lui fit un regard rempli de malice.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Théo, tout va bien de mon côté. Et puis sortir avec un de tes copains merci bien, ils sont encore au lycée ! Au final, tu veux juste que je te sois redevable et que je t'arrange un coup avec Ginny. N'est-ce pas ?

-Peut être bien ! D'ailleurs tu ne veux pas me passer son numéro ? Défia Théo.

-Crève, demande-lui toi-même. Ne compte pas sur moi pour forcer ma meilleure amie à sortir avec toi ! »

Sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aider à la préparation du repas, son frère lui répondit de loin avec malice.

« Pas besoin de la forcer ! Elle tombera dans mes bras avec mon charme ! »

Hermione éclata de rire et aida son père à cuisiner. Tous les trois ils passèrent la soirée à manger, rire et finirent par regarder _Forrest Gump_ , le film favori de la jeune fille. Ces soirées étaient simples mais c'était devenu un rituel. Lorsque la mère d'Hermione partait en voyage d'affaire c'était pour plusieurs semaines, alors pour se dire au revoir, passer du temps ensemble était devenu primordial. Profiter de la présence de chacun. Si au bout de la cinquième fois, Théo avait commencé à râler et se plaindre, Hermione, elle, savourait chaque instant. La famille était toujours ce qui avait le plus compté pour elle. Ses parents l'avaient toujours soutenus dans ses choix et avaient été toujours très compréhensif.

La soirée se termina finalement aux alentours de vingt-trois heures et après avoir salué son père et son frère, la jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre. Elle s'étala dans son lit et sorti son téléphone pour la première fois depuis son rendez-vous avec Ron. Elle grimaça en repensant aux évènements et se fit la remarque qu'elle devrait l'appeler pour s'expliquer.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit un message vocal d'un numéro inconnu. Elle se rappela d'un coup de téléphone devant chez elle. Ce devait être cela.

« Salut jeune fille, c'est Blaise. Le malheureux colocataire de tu-sais-surement-qui. »

Hermione se bloqua net. La voix du jeune homme était un peu modifié par le téléphone mais elle l'a reconnu parfaitement. Ce ton las, plein de rancœur à son égard. Pourquoi diable ce type l'appelait-elle alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?! Et comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Draco avait eu un souci ? Elle resta attentive.

« Bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi avec son père. Et il m'a également dit au sujet de ton implication. Même si je rêverais que tu restes en dehors du merdier que mon coloc' est en train de se créer, il semblerait que ce ne soit plus une alternative. Je commence les préparations pour la riposte. J'ai besoin de te briefer sur ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines semaines. Demain tu me retrouves à l'appart' dès dix heures du matin. Tes cours, tu les oublies pour la journée, on ne sait pas encore comment il peut t'atteindre. Sonne au 10 boulevard de Churchill, le nom c'est « Smith ». Pas la peine de me rappeler, je pense que tu peux saisir l'importance de ce que je te demande. »

Après avoir raccroché, Hermione demeura silencieuse, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse. Il lui fallut plusieurs dizaine de minutes avant de se calmer et de pouvoir enfin aller se coucher, presque sereine.

A dix heures pile, Hermione était un bas d'un luxueux immeuble. Le bâtiment était très semblable à l'ancien appartement du magicien. Situé dans un quartier bourgeois, la cachette semblait parfaite. Qui irait chercher un tueur en série en cavale dans un tel endroit ? Personne. La jeune fille prit son courage en main en sonna à l'interphone au nom « Smith » comme lui avait Blaise la veille. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui lui répondit et lui indiqua le quatrième étage.

La journaliste en herbe entra avec précaution dans le bâtiment et découvrit un hall spacieux, les murs remplies de boite aux lettres, un escalier de marbre lui indiquait la marche à suivre et un ascenseur était dans un coin. Sans attendre, Hermione prit l'ascenseur et monta au quatrième étage. Blaise l'attendait, la porte ouverte. Elle prit le temps de le saluer et pénétra dans l'appartement.

Il était semblable au précédent. Les meubles n'avaient pas changés, seules leurs positions. C'est avec timidité qu'Hermione s'installa sur le canapé blanc après avoir ôter sa veste. Son hôte lui, s'assit sur le fauteuil et la regarda avec attention, un air blasé sur le visage. Devant un long silence, la jeune fille prit enfin la parole.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle… ? »

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse de la part de l'homme, qui restait stoïque, la fixant. Ce regard l'a mettait mal à l'aise, alors elle regarda autour d'elle.

« Draco n'est pas là ? »

Blaise répondit qu'il était en livraison pour le moment, et qu'il ignorait tout de sa visite. Hermione ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement en apprenant l'absence du magicien. Les événements de la veille étaient toujours présents dans son esprit. Blaise reprit la parole après un autre instant de silence.

« Tu nous compliques la vie la jeune fille. Te tuer maintenant nous poserait surement moins de problème, mais ne souhaitant pas me faire assassiner en retour, je dois rester en retrait malgré mes opinions.

-Si tu dois rester en retrait… Pourquoi m'avoir appelé et fait venir ? Questionna la demoiselle.

-Je dois te préparer à ce qu'il va se passer. T'inculquer les bases de survie pour une situation de ce genre. Etre menacé par Lucius Malfoy n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Draco en a conscience, c'est pourquoi il tient à te protéger. Mais s'il agit que de son côté, ses erreurs passées vont se répéter et la victoire de Papa Malfoy sera écrasante. »

Hermione comprit alors. Elle comprit pourquoi Blaise ne l'aimait pas et surtout pourquoi il prenait le temps de la faire venir. Sa relation avec Draco était importante, et même si les deux hommes ne voulaient pas en faire un étalage : ils se faisaient confiance. Blaise voulait le protéger, comme un frère, même s'il n'approuvait pas ses choix.

La jeune femme se redressa et demanda alors des précisions sur son futur en tant que cible. Blaise fut satisfait de la voir sérieuse et concernée.

« Tout d'abord personne ne doit savoir pour Draco, car cela aurait comme conséquence d'élargir le champ des victimes. Tu n'en as parlé à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Blaise. »

La journaliste se mit à rougir et détourna le regard. Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt, et soupira se faisant la remarque que la leçon commençait bien.

« Qui est au courant ?

-Ma meilleure amie… Ginny… Elle a vu un document que j'écrivais sur Draco, mais elle ne dira rien… Elle n'approuve pas ce que je fais, mais je lui fais confiance.

-Génial. Vraiment génial… Il s'interrompit un instant. Attends. Tu écrivais quoi sur Draco ?! »

Hermione se mit à bafouiller comprenant son erreur.

« Je… Je… Je suis une future journaliste tu sais… Alors euh… J'avais besoin d'écrire ! Je ne diffuserais rien, je te le promets ! Pas temps que Draco ne sera pas innocenté. Fit-elle confiante ».

Blaise se mit à jurer devant tant de naïveté. Il tentait de se retenir d'exploser et de faire prendre conscience à la jeune fille de la situation. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fixa l'horizon. Puis il lui répondit après un long moment de silence.

« Il faut que tu prennes conscience que Draco n'est pas un innocent. Même s'il n'a tué personne de sa famille, ce qu'il a fait par la suite est condamnable par la justice. Même si sa situation l'a poussé à devenir ainsi, cela ne change pas les faits actuels. Alors pour sa propre sécurité, je te demanderais de supprimer ces articles. »

En entendant la jeune femme approuvée en bafouillant, Blaise se retourna puis prit place sur le canapé.

« Maintenant que nous sommes partis sur de bonne base, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire. Tout d'abord, tu mets le numéro de Draco et le miens en urgence. Tu associeras un bouton de ton téléphone à l'un de nos deux numéros. De cette manière, tu auras juste à le presser un instant pour que cela nous contacte. A utiliser en urgence. Par exemple, si tu es enlevée ou que tu es en présence d'un homme de Lucius Malfoy.

-Me faire enlevée… ? Ca ne peut pas aller aussi loin quand même ! »

Le regard sérieux que lui lança Blaise lui fit comprendre que tout était possible. Hermione prit un air détaché avant de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

« Comment vous protégez les autres qui connaissent l'existence de Draco… ?

-Il n'y en a pas d'autres. Les seuls qui le connaissent sont ses clients, et vu les armes qu'on leur livre, ils n'ont pas besoin de protection.

-Mais… Insista-t-elle, la petite copine de Draco… Pansy je crois, elle doit avoir une protection aussi non ? »

Blaise s'immobilisa un instant et l'observa d'un air douteux. Il prit un moment afin de choisir ses mots avec soin.

« Comment connais-tu l'existence de Pansy, Hermione ?

-Je… Draco a murmuré son prénom en se réveillant dans le parc après qu'il est été… tabassé.

-Ecoute Hermione, je ne suis pas la personne qui doit te parler d'elle. Cette question tu dois la poser à Draco. Et pose-lui, je pense que tu es en droit de savoir. Mais cela reste un sujet délicat, tu devras le convaincre. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que tout ceci signifiait. Cependant Blaise ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Il lui expliqua d'autres astuces. Elle ne devait plus se balader seule et de nombreux quartier étaient proscrit. Comme Ginny était au courant, Blaise décida de l'inclure dans la confidence. Il chargea Hermione de la prévenir de son nouveau mode de vie.

De nombreuses mises en garde tombèrent les une après les autres. Hermione prit soin de les noter dans sa tête en restant attentive. Elle prenait de plus en plus conscience de la situation et du danger qu'elle, Draco, Blaise et ses proches encouraient

Alors que Blaise arrivait à la fin de ses explications, la porte d'entrée s'ouvra. Draco venait de rentrer dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'il découvrit Hermione et son colocataire en train de discuter sur le canapé, il vu rouge. Le magicien laissa tomber son sac et s'approcha dangereusement de Blaise.

« Blaise ! Que fait-elle ici ?! Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?! »

Le concerné avait rapidement analysé le visage de Draco lors de son entré. Et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune homme. Il se mit aussitôt sur la défensive et se leva en reculant, restant calme et sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne vais pas la blesser. J'ai simplement jugé que je devais la briffer sur l'avenir. Hermione, je pense que vous devez parler, je vous laisse ! »

Sur ses mots, il s'échappa, assez lâchement et partis de l'appartement laissant Hermione et Draco seuls.

Un long silence embarrassant était installé. Hermione n'osait pas regarder le magicien, et ce dernier fixait le carrelage, ne sachant que dire. La journée allait être longue…


	11. Révélations

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum (donc en fait 3, mais jdis 2 parce que sinon jme bouge pas !).

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup aux deux reviews que j'ai reçus pour mon précédent chapitre, ça m'a motivé pour écrire à fond ! Sauf que… Bah je rédige mon rapport de stage en ce moment, donc je n'ai pas pu utiliser mon inspiration dans ma fiction (Autant les stages c'est bien, mais les rapports de stage, c'est vraiment nul !). Bref ! Merci encore à vous deux, c'est une réelle joie . Merci pour vos passages toujours aussi nombreux (enfin moi je trouve ! 100 visites jtrouve ça dingue !). Je vous embrasse tous et merci de continuer à lire Remember Yesterday, nous en sommes déjà au 11ème chapitre !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Mama : Hello . Merci pour ta Review ! Ahaha je comprends que tu puisse être déçue qu'Hermione ne tombe pas dans les bras de Ron, mais bon, même dans la vraie vie parfois ça marche pas ! Mais rassures-toi si tu aimes Ron, il va revenir très vite ! Bisous ! Tu peux retrouver un nouveau chapitre tous les mercredi (ou mardi soir), comme d'habitude .

 **Chapitre 11** : Révélation

Un silence gênant était installé dans la pièce depuis le départ précipité de Blaise. Hermione était assise sur le bord du canapé et elle fixait le tapis qui jonchait le sol du salon. Le magicien, lui, était contre le mur, il avait dévié son regard sur la jeune fille, la détaillant, cherchant le moindre signe de blessures. Mais il n'en voyait aucune.

La jeune fille prit la décision de confronter Draco, elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard du jeune homme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour parler, mais le garçon prit les devants et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

« Blaise t'a-t-il fait du mal ? Es-tu blessée ? T'a-t-il menacé ? Questionna-t-il. »

Hermione pu voir à travers son regard et ses paroles l'inquiétude du magicien, elle prit du temps pour choisir avec soin ses mots. Puis elle lui répondit finalement avec un sourire rassurant.

« Il ne m'a rien fait. Il est inquiet pour toi, alors il m'a demandé de venir pour qu'il puisse me prévenir du futur qui m'attend. Il ne m'a pas menacé, ne le blâme pas pour cela. »

Draco ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement, il prit place à ses côtés, sans réfléchir il attrapa ses mains et lui demanda plus de précision sur les dires de son colocataire.

La jeune fille sentit un frissonnement la parcourir lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. Délicatement, elle rompit ce contact. Elle ne voulait pas être proche du magicien de quelques manières que ce soit tant qu'elle ignorait la vérité. Elle prit un ton dégagé et commença à expliquer.

« Blaise m'a parlé des quartiers et des lieux que je ne devais pas côtoyer. Il m'a aussi dit de ne pas parcourir la ville seule. Et que Ginny devait rentrer dans la confidence vu qu'elle connait ton existence… »

Draco resta interdit quelques instants. Son inquiétude à l'égard de la jeune fille disparut soudainement. Seule la dernière phrase résonnait dans son esprit. Le magicien se leva du canapé et prit sa tête entre les mains tentant de maitriser ses émotions.

Hermione, de son côté grimaçait en voyant la réaction du garçon. Si Blaise avait été soft dans ses remarques, le tempérament explosif du magicien ne jouerait probablement pas en sa faveur cette fois-ci. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, attendant les reproches. Elle était fautive, et donc ne nierait pas ses erreurs.

Draco fit un tour de la pièce en essayant de calmer cette montée d'inquiétude et de rage qui le gagnait de plus en plus. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la jeune fille, les mains jointes, les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas prévenu ta meilleure amie que tu me côtoyais. Dis-moi que tu as été plus maligne que ça Granger ! »

Son ton s'était élevé à la fin de la phrase, notamment lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. La concernée lui fit face en se relevant du sofa et s'approcha doucement, baissant un peu la tête pour montrer ses remords.

« Je suis désolée Draco… Commença-t-elle. C'était au tout début, je ne pensais pas à mal. Je ne lui en ai même pas parlé volontairement. Elle l'a juste découvert. »

La jeune fille prit soin de passer sous silence ses articles. Si ce fait était passé relativement bien avec Blaise, le résultat ne pouvait être le même avec Draco, pas après la réaction de ce dernier précédemment. Elle prit une inspiration profonde avant de développer ses pensées calmement.

« Après une discussion avec Blaise, la meilleure marche à suivre est de la mettre au courant. Entièrement. Je ne voulais pas l'impliquer, sincèrement Draco. Je voulais garder ton existence pour moi. Mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Et à présent, elle risque d'être impliquée. Alors pour sa sécurité, il faut lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe et ce qu'il peut arriver. »

Hermione prit une pause, et décida de créer un rapprochement pour compléter sa demande. Délicatement, elle attrapa du bout des doigts la main du jeune homme et releva les yeux pour croiser son regard.

« Viens avec moi pour lui expliquer. Je dois la voir dans la journée. Si tu es présent, elle prendra plus en compte les risques et elle comprendra. »

Draco la regarda de haut en bas, sa colère était toujours présente et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir réellement. Sa faiblesse le rattrapait toujours. Il observa leurs mains liées et s'en dégagea, lui signifiant sa rancœur. Son masque de froideur se positionna sur son visage, il recula de quelques pas.

« A quelle heure la rencontres-tu ? Questionnas-t-il détaché »

Hermione ne montra pas sa déception en voyant la réaction du jeune homme, mais elle se fit la remarque que c'était normal. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en lui précisant seize heures. Le magicien hocha la tête, puis après un silence il prit la parole.

« Très bien, j'y serais. Maintenant rentre chez toi. Prends les grands boulevards et assures-toi d'être entourée par des gens. Ne restes pas isolée et n'empruntes pas de petites rues. »

Puis sans un mot, il prit le couloir et partit dans sa chambre, laissant la jeune fille seule dans le salon, désemparée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme l'abandonne de cette manière. Elle ne pensait pas non plus qu'il allait accepter avec le sourire sa sorte de trahison. Mais sa réaction la blessa tout de même. Hermione prit son sac et partit alors de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière et avec de la rancœur.

La jeune Ginny était installée en terrasse d'un café. Elle sirotait sa limonade tranquillement avec Harry à ses côtés. Les deux amis se voyaient régulièrement. Habituellement, Hermione partageait leur compagnie, seulement depuis l'indifférence de cette dernière à leur égard, une distance s'était créer dans le trio. Ginny et Harry avaient cessé de lui envoyer des messages pour lui proposer de se joindre à eux lorsqu'il avait reçu le vingtième refus de suite.

La jeune femme avait toujours préféré sortir de son côté dans ses bars, ou bien rencontrer ce Ron dont elle leur avait vaguement parlé. Si Harry était frustré par un tel comportement, la plus blessée était sans nul doute Ginny.

En effet la jeune fille, pourtant si proche d'Hermione les années précédentes, avait comme perdue sa très chère meilleure amie. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré son criminel, plus personne n'existait. Et Ginny était réduite au silence, ne pouvant partager ses inquiétudes au sujet d'Hermione à Harry. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais parler de Draco, ni à leur ami commun, ni à la police. Alors, fidèle à ses promesses, elle n'avait rien dit. Si les premières semaines son silence avait été relativement simple, à présent la jeune fille souffrait sans rien dire.

Harry de son côté avait bien remarqué l'attitude étrange de Ginny. Il connaissait Hermione depuis sa plus tendre enfance, en effet il était en maternelle ensemble. Si bien qu'il connaissait son mode de fonctionnement. Ginny, elle ne les côtoyait que depuis quelques années et ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une telle situation. Harry décida alors de prendre le temps d'expliquer le comportement d'Hermione. Il ne connaissait pas la nouvelle raison de ses agissements, mais une situation similaire s'était produite au collège.

« Ginny, arrête de t'arracher les cheveux de cette façon. Hermione est ainsi, lorsqu'elle comprendra ce qu'elle fait, elle reviendra. Elle est comme ça, faut juste la laisser commettre puis réparer ses erreurs !

-Mais comment tu peux dire ça ?! Tu ne sais même pas dans quoi elle s'est embarquée ! Comment tu peux avoir une confiance aveugle en elle alors qu'elle se fout de nous ! Riposta la jeune fille.

-Tout simplement parce que ce genre de situation s'est déjà produit.

-Ce genre de situation ? Questionna-t-elle.

« Son isolement, ses excuses à deux balles, ses erreurs. Je ne connais pas la situation actuelle. Mais au collège, elle s'était mise dans la tête que son père trompait sa mère. Une vulgaire crise d'ado je pense en fait. »

« Si bien qu'elle avait commencé à l'espionner, elle vivait sa vie de son côté voulant découvrir la vérité. Elle en bossait plus en cours et elle ne me parlait plus. Hermione était concentrée dans son monde. Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour découvrir ses agissements secrets ! Et puis elle a découvert… Rien en fait, son père ne faisait rien de mal. Oui il partait pour plusieurs jours, mais son travail l'exigeait. Tu n'imagines même pas les remontrances qu'elle reçue pour son espionnage ! Puis tout est redevenu normal. Mais Hermione est ainsi, lorsqu'elle part dans une sorte de mission, elle ne vit que pour ça. C'est un défaut en temps normal, mais en tant que journaliste ça pourrait se révéler être une qualité. Enfin bref. Tout ça pour te dire, qu'elle reviendra vers nous. Tu dois juste attendre. Regarde ce soir, elle nous a invité, elle s'est elle-même rendue compte de ses erreurs. Elle murie ! Ne lui en veut pas trop. »

Ginny avait écouté avec attention le monologue du jeune homme et comprenait à présent plusieurs choses sur le comportement d'Hermione. Cependant aujourd'hui, sa lubie n'était pas de l'ordre d'un adultère, mais d'un criminel. Elle avait « murie », oui surement, pour s'engager dans des missions suicidaires ! La jeune fille soupira et posa son verre.

« Peut être. Mais tu ne connais pas sa situation actuelle… Je suis censée la voir cet après-midi avant ta venue. Elle doit apparemment tout m'expliquer.

-Ah, et bien tu vois, c'est une bonne chose ! S'extasia Harry.

-Viens avec moi. Tu la connais depuis plus longtemps, tu as le droit de savoir dans quoi elle s'est embarquée ! »

Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants. Après tout, Hermione ne l'avait pas convié. Pourtant, malgré son indulgence face à son silence, Harry voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur ses valeurs. Il accepta finalement et les deux amis continuèrent leur discussion en même temps que leur verre.

Hermione était assise sur son canapé en attendant ses invités. Elle était anxieuse sur les événements à venir. Comment Draco allait se comporter ? Comment Ginny allait réagir ? La peur que l'entrevue se passe mal lui nouait l'estomac. Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'elle faisait le tour du salon et ses ongles étaient à présent quasiment inexistants. Si bien que lorsque la sonnette de la porte se mit à retentir, Hermione ne pu retenir un sursaut et une angoisse monter.

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle ouvrit la porte et vit Draco. Elle ne pu définir si elle était soulagée ou déçue. La jeune fille ne saurait dire qui elle aurait préféré comme premier arrivant. Le magicien était habillé assez décontracté, mais avec toujours une même classe. Son habituel chemise blanche et son jean noir étaient de sortis. Hermione lui fit un sourire.

« Salut ! Vas-y entre, Ginnt n'est pas encore là ! Déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme. »

Draco rentra sans un mot, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer la jeune fille. En effet il semblait encore lui en vouloir pour le matin. Cependant elle ne laissa pas ça lui miner le moral. Elle devait rester positive.

Le jeune homme s'installa de lui-même dans le fauteuil, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille en soupirant.

« Je ne resterais pas longtemps. J'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir. Déclara-t-il d'un ton maussade.

-Oh ? Tu as une livraison à effectuer ? Interrogea-t-elle pour s'intéresser. »

Draco releva les yeux et la regarda avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh non, ce soir je sors. Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas profité de mes soirées comme à mon habitude ! »

Le sous-entendu était clair pour Hermione. Il allait sortir dans les bars, dans les boites, puis trouver une fille et coucher avec. Elle connaissait son mode de procédé. Au fond d'elle le fait qu'il sorte la dérangeait, beaucoup. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Après tout il était pris non ? Avec Pansy. Elle s'arrêta de penser un instant. Mais. Il avait une copine et il sortait tout de même pour coucher à droite et à gauche ? Quel genre de mec était-il ?! Il n'avait aucun respect !

Draco vit le visage de la jeune fille se déformer sous l'indignation. Ce qu'il ne comprit absolument pas. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire des reproches :

« Mais, comment peux-tu… »

Elle fut coupée par la sonnette de la porte qui sonna de nouveau. Rageuse d'avoir été coupé dans sa question, elle jura. Puis reprenant son calme elle alla ouvrir à sa meilleure amie. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Ginny, mais également Harry. Sa surprise fut sans égal. Hermione balbutia quelques mots ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là. Cependant ce dernier la coupa.

« Stop, on se calme. Je suis venu pour être mis au courant moi aussi. Je pense que je le mérite bien.

-Mais euh… C'est que… Tenta Hermione.

-Pas de mais, aller, laisse-nous renter et explique-nous tout ! »

Harry la poussa délicatement et pénétra dans la maison, suivit de peu par Ginny. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et découvrirent un jeune homme, assis sur le fauteuil. Les pieds sur la table basse, la tête en arrière en fixant le plafond. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer lorsqu'Hermione se positionna entre ses invités et le magicien en agitant les mains.

« Euh…. Harry écoute… Je…

-Et un de plus. Tu vas finir par mettre tout la ville au courant Granger. »

Draco avait soupiré et s'était redressé de son siège. Son air sérieux et dangereux avait pris la place de ses narquois qu'il accordait parfois à Hermione. Il était agacé. Voir même énervé. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille, il défonçait un à un tous ses principes. Tout d'abord il avait pris Hermione sous son aile, en continuant de veiller sur elle malgré le danger. Puis il avait accepté de livrer ses secrets et de raconter la situation à une de ses meilleurs amis. Et à présent il devait se coltiner un nouveau témoin. Si Blaise avait été là, il aurait rit, à coup sur.

Harry de son côté, passa sur sa surprise, et comme bon sociale, il se dirigea vers le nouveau en lui tendant la main. Un grand sourire gratifiait son visage.

« Salut, moi c'est Harry ! »

Hermione eu l'air médusé et n'osa pas intervenir. De toute manière, Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps. Il eu un sourire narquois, amusé par ce jeune homme. Il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'il saura qui il était réellement. Il tendit sa main et serra la sienne.

« Draco.

-Enchanté ! Alors c'est toi qui nous accapare notre Hermione ! Jeune fille tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais un petit copain ! Je croyais qu'on était pote ! »

Hermione ne pu retenir une grimace et un léger rougissement. Elle frappa son front avec la paume de sa main tout en se demandant comment elle allait s'en sortir. Elle commença alors.

« Hum… Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, Harry… C'est…

-Draco Malfoy, un tueur en série recherché depuis qu'il a tué sa grand-mère. »

Ginny venait d'intervenir. Elle était restée en retrait en reconnaissant le criminel. Tout ce qu'elle redoutait s'était produit. Hermione ne l'avait pas écouté, et Dieu seul savait dans quel foutoir elle s'était enterrée.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans le salon. Hermione était mortifiée tout en se demandant comment la scène pouvait se dégrader encore, Harry lui avait haussé un sourcil, pas vraiment dupe. Draco de son côté avait relâché la main du garçon et s'était relevé du fauteuil. Un sourire en coin trainait sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

« Si tu me connais si bien, on a donc plus besoin de me présenter. »

Son ton était froid. Le magicien n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de criminel. C'était un peu paradoxale vu qu'il en était un. Mais remuer les accusations auxquelles il était soumis, le révolta.

Hermione décida d'intervenir. Elle se plaça entre Ginny et Draco et posa une main sur le torse du jeune homme afin qu'il ne puisse pas avancer encore.

« Calmez-vous. Harry assis-toi donc. Ginny, toi aussi. »

Ses deux amis s'exécutèrent, impatients de savoir ce qu'allait annoncer la jeune fille pour se justifier d'être en compagnie d'un assassin. Hermione leva les yeux vers le magicien, lui implorant silencieusement de rester calme. Celui-ci la regardait avec une étincelle de défi, La journaliste comprit qu'elle ne pourrait empêcher le jeune homme d'envoyer des piques. Elle soupira avant de lui demander de s'installer lui aussi.

Hermione respira profondément avant de prendre place à son tour autour de la table basse. Elle touchait ses cheveux, les tripotant dans tous les sens en cherchant pas où commencer. Puis finalement, voyant qu'ils attendaient, elle prit la parole.

« Bon… Hé bien, comme tu l'as dit Ginny, c'est Draco Malfoy. Il a fait plusieurs fois la une des journaux par le passé. Je pense que vous êtes au courant de la malédiction de la famille Malfoy, non ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas du tout cette expression. Cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant la jeune fille patauger. Ginny prit la parole d'un ton sarcastique.

«Oh oui, celle qui dit qu'après la mère Malfoy, chaque descendant est voué à commettre des meurtres à son tour. Et le seul héritier, c'est lui. Je pense que la malédiction est vérifiée non ?! Commenta-t-elle.

-Ginny… Intervint Harry, assez compatissant. Laisse au moins une chance à Hermione de s'expliquer. »

Cette dernière la remercia avec soulagement, Harry était toujours quelqu'un de compréhensif et patient. L'une de ses plus grandes qualités sans doute. Elle reprit.

« Donc, oui cette malédiction… Hé bien elle est erronée. Draco n'a pas tué sa grand-mère, et sa mère n'a pas tué son frère. Tout ça c'était l'œuvre de son père. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une nouvelle remarque, pas vraiment dupe. Mais Draco agacé pas son comportement, intervint avec un ton froid.

« Ma mère n'aurait jamais eu la lâcheté de tuer ses enfants et de se suicider ensuite. J'étais présent. Et ce sont des hommes de mon père qui sont intervenus. Je passerais sur les détails, j'estime que vous ne devez connaitre que le minimum. »

Il soupira et reprit d'un ton un peu plus calme.

« Mon père est dangereux. Il a fait tuer ma grand-mère il y a quelques années et m'a fait accuser. Depuis il me traque sans relâche pour me régler mon compte à moi aussi. Je compte bien lui rendre la pareille. Effectivement je suis recherché, et à présent je peux être considéré comme un criminel pour mes actes actuels. Ceci étant dit, Hermione m'a reconnu et a faillit y passer. Elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Maintenant, elle est embarquée dans cette histoire de vengeance parce que je ne l'ai pas tué. Mon père a découvert son existence. A présent, elle doit être en vigilance constante. Et comme vous êtes ses amis, vous pouvez également être touché. C'est pour cela que vous êtes là. Pour être mis au courant et pour l'empêcher de se foutre dans des situations impossibles. »

Il regarda la jeune journaliste qui avait la bouche ouverte, surprise par un tel monologue.

« J'ai tout dit ? Demanda-t-il

-Euh… Oui, je crois…

-Génial. Des questions ? interrogea le magicien en s'adressant aux jeunes. »

Ginny et Harry s'étaient figés sur le siège, ils continuaient encore d'analyser ce qu'il avait révélé. Cette histoire semblait dure à croire. Qui pouvait penser qu'une telle combine pouvait exister ? Ce genre de scénario n'arrivait que dans les films ou les livres. Harry comprit alors l'affolement de Ginny au sujet de leur amie commune. Une vulgaire enquête sur l'adultère n'était rien à côté. Cependant dans le récit de Draco, deux points chiffonnaient Harry au plus au point. Ne se laissant pas impressionner, il prit la parole.

« Oui. Pourquoi avoir épargné Hermione ? Si cela complique tant la situation, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir éliminé le plus tôt possible ? »

Draco l'observa silencieux. Il aimait bien ce type, il s'intéressait réellement à la situation et il avait mis ses préjugés de côté pour comprendre. Il décida alors d'être honnête.

« J'aurais dû le faire. Car jamais je n'aurais été dans cette situation sans elle. Cependant j'ai encore un fond de morale et de principe. Je ne voulais pas tuer d'innocent car ça aurait été donné raison à mon père. »

Hermione eut un sourire, elle aimait bien lorsqu'il parlait ainsi, lorsqu'il s'ôtait son masque froid. Harry sembla apprécier également, puisqu'il hocha la tête. Il laissa son autre question en suspends, se disant que cela suffisait pour ce soir.

Draco sembla penser la même chose, puisqu'il se leva annonçant qu'il partait. Il serra la main d'Harry et se tourna vers Ginny qui n'avait pas décoché un mot. Elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était clair, et à vrai dire, il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Cependant la jeune fille le va les yeux vers lui et lâcha finalement des dernières paroles.

« Ne le laisse pas la blesser, protège Hermione. S'il lui arrive le moindre malheur, j'irais voir les autorités.

-Ginny ! Commença Hermione, choquée. »

Cependant Draco la fit taire d'un signe de main.

« Je comprends. Mais sache que s'il lui arrive du mal, je pense que je ne serais pas très loin de la mort non plus. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée, Hermione sur ses talons. Ils passèrent ensemble le seuil de la maison et la jeune fille referma légèrement la porte. Elle regardait le magicien avec sourire.

« Merci Draco. C'était bien. Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Harry !

-Non. J'ai une fille qui n'attend probablement que moi ! Je dois aller la satisfaire. Annonça-t-il fièrement. »

Hermione fit la moue, plutôt déçue. ¨Puis sautant sur l'occasion, elle fit sa remarque.

« Et Pansy ? Ca lui va que tu couches à droite et à gauche ? »

Elle vit Draco se raidir brutalement. Tout sourire narquois disparu instantanément. Il prit un ton dégagé, mais sérieux.

« Je ne connais pas de Pansy.

-Oh aller ! C'est bon, j'ai découvert que tu avais une copine, je ne vais pas te bassiner à cause de tes tromperi…

-La ferme. »

Son ton était froid, ses yeux cherchaient la vérité au fond de ceux d'Hermione. Mais il ne découvrit rien de satisfaisant. Il lâcha un « bonsoir » tout aussi désagréable et s'éloigna rapidement sans un regard vers la jeune fille qui était restée immobile sur le pas de la porte. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à pareil réaction. Elle rentra et claqua la porte, énervée. Contre quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas réellement.


	12. Pansy

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum (donc en fait 3, mais jdis 2 parce que sinon jme bouge pas !).

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hi ! Jsais pas si vous vous attardez souvent sur la nda mais bon. Bon vous le savez peut être si vous avez lu ma bio (ouais, donc personne. Avouons-le, personne ne lit les bios :')). Bref. Je suis en école d'Ingé. Et en première année ils ont un délire chez moi, c'est de faire des dictée et des expressions écrites (paye ton retour en primaire !). Anyway, du coup j'ai eu mon premier résultat d'expression et je me suis tapée un 9 ! Bon clairement je n'avais pas poussé le sujet (le thème : récit fantastique. Je pense que je me suis foirée. Mais clairement. J'étais un peu dans mon élément quand même !). Bref. Et du coup je me suis faîte démonté de fou. « Oui structure de phrase trop lourde » « introduction trop longue ». Et là, j'ai eu envie de les défoncer ! (mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je ne l'ai connait pas et que j'ai clairement pas la prétention d'être douée en français). Mais je veux dire : les phrases longues c'est mon style d'écriture. Ok j'avoue, vous devez parfois vous y perdre (S'il vous plait, dites que non ) !), mais c'est comme ça que j'écris ! Faire des phrases courtes, j'ai du mal. Et puis mon introduction. Nan mais si je veux poser mon sujet ?! Bref. Je sens que cette matière va me saouler et va me faire totalement perdre confiance en moi :D. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu ma seconde Expression, et je suis fière de ce que j'ai écris, mais je sens que je vais encore me faire démooooonter :D.

Voilà, clairement, je raconte ma vie. Mais mes potes ne savent pas que j'écris sur internet (et je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent ! Attends imagine ils lisent ! L'angoisse.) Et du coup, j'avais besoin de me plaindre. Et quoi de mieux de la NDA pour le faire :D...

Ahhah ! Enfin bref, bienvenue pour ce chapitre 12 ! Comme son nom l'indique : Pansy. Vous allez enfin en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Bisous . Merci pour vos passages et review ! 3 Reviews, perso, je ne m'en remets pas et j'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

PS : J'ai conscience de mes défauts en français, particulièrement sur la concordance des temps. Du coup, si ça tente quelqu'un ( de bon en français hein ^^) de me corriger, je ne dis pas non

 **Réponses aux Review** :

 **Mama :** Hello . Merci pour ta review ! Oui je peux comprendre que tu sois déçue qu'Hermione ne sorte pas avec quelqu'un . Dans mon histoire, ça met du temps à se mettre en place ) ! Merci de me suivre ! Bisous

 **Ayana :** Hey ! Je te remercie pour ta Review, recevoir un tel pavé ça m'a remplie de joie ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de l'écrire :D.

Sinon, oui effectivement, comme tu as pu le remarquer, Hermione et le tac ça fait clairement 10 ! Après, elle ne sait rien de Pansy et comme le prouve son passé, elle tire facilement des conclusions hâtive . Je suis ravie qu'Harry te plaise, il faut bien quelqu'un pour tempérer les caractères d'Hermione et Ginny. (Personnellement, je le plains !). Pour Ginny, je comprends ce que tu ressens, et après, pour le moment on ne la pas beaucoup vu. Pour le moment elle peut en effet sembler avoir le mauvais rôle. Mais c'est qu'elle est sincèrement inquiète .

Je suis contente que tu es prises la décision de commenter et surtout de t'aventurer dans cette fiction en sachant que c'était un UA ! Tout ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup ! (Pour tout te dire, on est mercredi quand j'écris cette réponse, et j'ai limite envie de poster le chapitre suivant de suite pour te répondre ) !)

Pour tes questions au sujet de Draco, tu auras les réponses dans le chapitre. Je pense en effet que le titre « Pansy » t'éclaire déjà assez sur la suite des événements ). Merci pour tes encouragements et je te souhaite bonne lecture et te donne rendez-vous tous les mardis soir pour un nouveau chapitre !

 **Chapitre 12** : Pansy

Draco était avachi sur le canapé, autour de lui de nombreuses bouteilles de bière et d'alcool trainaient à terre. Il avait la tête collé contre un coussin, la bouche ouverte en ronflant. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses habits étaient débraillés.

C'est cette scène que découvrit Blaise en rentrant. Il n'était pas rentré pendant la nuit et il pensait trouver l'appartement vide à son retour. Draco lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait après sa visite chez Hermione. Habituellement lorsqu'il était de sortie, il ne rentrait pas dormir. Quelque chose s'était passée, Blaise en était persuadé. Draco se retrouvait rarement dans cet état.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et parti s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du magicien. Il lui tapa dans le dos pour le réveiller. Il ne reçu en réponse qu'un grognement. Seulement il ne se laissa pas démonter et continua.

Draco accepta finalement de s'éveiller, non sans mal. Il ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté à cause de ses paupières collées. Sa bouche était pâteuse et un mal de tête venait de naitre. Il observa son interlocuteur peu éveillé.

« Blaise… ? Quelle heure… ?

-Il est dix heures, ivrogne. Va prendre ta douche, dessoule, débrouille-toi avec ta gueule de bois et viens m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ton état. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se releva avec difficulté et tituba vers la salle de bain. Il resta dans celle-ci trentaine minutes. Pendant ce temps là, Blaise nettoyait le salon. Il le vida de toutes ses bouteilles vides et passa la serpillère pour enlever l'alcool tombé au sol. Fort heureusement le tapis avait été épargné.

Lorsque Draco arriva dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, il était beaucoup réveillé, mais surtout plus frais. Avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Blaise, il passa par la cuisine et prit un médicament pour son mal de tête.

Blaise l'attendait patiemment sur le fauteuil, et lorsque le magicien vint enfin s'assoir, il attaqua directement pour ne pas perdre plus de temps.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ? Les seules fois où je t'ai vu ainsi il y avait un rapport avec Pansy. »

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, son amertume et désespoir de la veille venait de refaire surface. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« As-tu parlé à Hermione de Pansy ? »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, tout commençait à s'éclaircir. Pansy était encore une fois impliquée, et sa discussion avec Hermione il y a peu lui rappela que la jeune fille connaissait son existence.

« Tu aurais prononcé son prénom en te réveillant dans le parc d'après elle. Hermione est persuadée que c'est ta petite amie. Elle ne sait rien de plus. Elle t'en a parlé ? »

Draco ferma les yeux en analysant les paroles de son ami. C'était tout à fait probable. Et cela correspondait parfaitement aux réflexions lancées par la jeune fille à son égard la veille.

« Ca expliquerait ce qu'elle a dit hier… Je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle n'a pas à connaître cette histoire.

-Je pense que si, au contraire. Ne me mens pas à moi, je t'ai connu lorsque tu as rencontré Pansy. Et depuis que tu côtois Hermione tu agis de la même manière. Tu ne te contrôles pas, mais elle est en train de devenir Pansy.

-Arrête ! Personne ne devient Pansy ! Cette gamine ne lui arrive pas à la cheville tu entends ?! S'énerva le magicien

-C'est la preuve concrète que j'ai raison. Hermione va faire parti de notre quotidien. Même si dans ta tête butée tu ne veux pas l'avouer, tout à changer. Et Hermione mérite de savoir pour Pansy. Si tu ne le fais pas, je lui dirais moi-même. »

Draco ne fit aucuns commentaires, il savait que son colocataire avait raison. A présent il devait trouver comment lui dire.

Pendant que le magicien réfléchissait, Blaise, lui, se leva et observa l'heure. Bientôt onze heure. Il avait une livraison dans une heure. Jugeant le jeune homme plutôt bien remis, il décida d'aller lui aussi même se préparer. Il troqua son jean et sa chemise par un costume. Il récupéra sa marchandise dans son armoire puis revint dans le salon.

« Moi, je pars. Vas la voir le plus tôt possible. Aller, à ce soir. »

Puis il sortit sans un mot de plus. Draco soupira et releva la tête. Une mauvaise journée s'annonçait. Il resta quelques dizaines de minutes avachi sur le canapé, attendant que son mal de tête s'évanouisse. Puis en voyant midi s'approcher, le magicien se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement.

Il partit directement vers sa destination : l'école de journalisme. Il resta légèrement à l'écart de l'entrée pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais suffisamment près afin de ne pas rater Hermione. Et il attendit, non sans impatience.

Hermione avait passé le reste de sa soirée à discuter avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Le sujet « Draco » avait été longtemps abordé. Harry avait exprimé son point de vue de manière plutôt compréhensive :

« Si ce qu'il raconte est vrai, alors une erreur judiciaire a bien eu lieu ! Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction, toi et ton avis de bien faire. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de le suivre. Il a un côté froid c'est vrai, mais il semble tout de même tenir à toi ! Seulement fait attention, tu as entendu ses avertissements ! Compte sur moi pour ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle. »

Hermione était émue. Elle n'attendait pas tant de compréhension de la part d'Harry. Mais après tout, il l'avait toujours soutenu, même dans ses enquêtes stupides d'enfant. A cet instant, elle regretta de ne pas lui avoir raconté sa découverte sur Draco. La jeune fille se alors fit la promesse de ne plus lui cacher ses péripéties.

De son côté, Ginny n'arrivait pas à se montrer aussi réceptive. Si Harry lui avait pardonné ces semaines silences, elle ne pouvait passer au dessus. Hermione avait menti, elle s'était mise en danger pour un homme qui avait tué des gens et qui en tuait encore aujourd'hui ! Cependant face au regard insistant d'Harry, elle céda.

« Je ne l'aime pas ce Draco. Mais si c'est important pour toi, je veux bien faire un effort. »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, mais Hermione comprit. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant de la part de sa meilleure amie, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Même si, au fond d'elle, la journaliste était déçue, elle resta compréhensive. Après tout, côtoyer un homme accusé d'être un criminel n'est pas du goût de tout le monde !

Alors ils conclurent la discussion pour passer un peu de temps ensemble à profiter. Théo vint les rejoindre après son entrainement de basket, à sa plus grande joie de part la présence de Ginny. Le jeune frère d'Hermione passa sa soirée à draguer, sans aucun tact, la jeune fille. Et celle-ci s'amusait à le laisser ramer, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre ses sous-entendus.

La soirée se passa parfaitement bien, l'épisode « Draco » était désormais loin, et Hermione semblait même avoir oublié les dernières paroles du magicien à son égard.

Le lendemain, elle alla en cours tout en ce demandant comment elle allait reprendre contact avec le jeune homme après leur échange. Cependant, elle ne pu se poser la question bien longtemps. En effet sa surprise fut sans pareil lorsqu'elle vit qui l'attendait devant son école. Elle prit ses distances avec Harry et Ginny, puis s'approcha de ladite personne.

« Ron… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le grand roux était juste devant le portail, un sourire animait son visage. Son charme attirait toujours la jeune fille, mais elle ne pu oublier son ressenti face à leur baiser. Un échec. Hermione fut très gênée de le voir ici.

« Salut Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? Commença-t-il avec entrain

-Euh bien, merci. Et toi ? »

La jeune femme n'entendit pas sa réponse, en effet Harry et Ginny l'avaient finalement rejointe. C'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient Ron. Hermione leur en avait vaguement parlé. Si bien que sa gêne monta encore plus lorsque ses amis firent connaissance.

D'un accord commun, même si celui d'Hermione n'était pas vraiment sincère, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un verre tous les quatre. Ron passa son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait-elle le repousser ? Ou simplement se laisser aller et réessayer ?

Elle décida de choisir la seconde option, et ne répondit pas aux haussements de sourcils d'Harry, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, sa culpabilité l'empêcha d'avancer plus loin. Elle s'arrêta, surprenant ainsi Ron et ses deux amis.

« Ginny, Harry, vous pouvez nous laisser s'il-vous-plait ? »

Les deux concernés acceptèrent non sans un regard interrogatif. Puis après avoir salué Ron, ils s'éclipsèrent. Hermione se tourna vers Ron, avec un air gêné.

« Ecoute Ron…

-Ne dis rien ! J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, mais laisse moi me rattraper. Laisse-moi une chance. »

Il l'implorait, il semblait réellement sincère envers elle, et ça l'a désolait encore plus. La jeune fille tripota ses doigts avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

« La soirée était parfaite, vraiment ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tout viens de moi. Quand on s'est embrassé… Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée… Je n'ai rien ressenti… Ce n'est pas contre toi, vraiment. C'est de ma faute. »

Elle se perdait dans ses explications, s'excusant sans cesse. De son côté, Ron encaissait sans un mot. Il s'était reculé pour analyser les propos de la jeune fille. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, sincèrement gêné.

« Wow Alors je suppose que venir te voir aujourd'hui n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu ?

-Ron… Je suis désol…

-Stop, arrête de t'excuser, j'ai compris. Je suis juste un peu déçu que tu t'arrêtes sur notre seule expérience en matière de baiser. Tu ne veux pas retenter ? Et puis si tu me redis la même chose, je me résignerais ! »

Hermione hésitait beaucoup face à la proposition du garçon. Pouvait-elle réellement espérer mieux que la dernière fois ? Cependant en voyant Ron s'approcher de son visage, elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser faire. Après tout, que perdait-elle ?

Lorsque ses lèvres allaient rencontrer celle du jeune homme, son téléphone sonna. Comme pour la première fois. Comme si le sort s'abattait sur eux deux.

Confuse, Hermione s'excusa et extirpa son téléphone de sa poche. C'est avec une grande surprise qu'elle découvrit l'identité de l'appelant. Draco. Il avait un don pour intervenir au moment où il ne fallait pas. Hermione allait répondre, lorsqu'elle vit par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme le magicien.

Aussitôt Hermione vit rouge. Elle comprit sa manœuvre. Draco l'avait espionné. Et lorsqu'elle allait embrasser Ron, il l'avait bien entendu appeler. Quel était son problème ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser vivre ? Qu'il s'occupe de sa petite amie au lieu de faire le gendarme dans sa vie amoureuse.

Rageuse elle annula l'appel. Avant que Ron ne puisse réagir, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Avec passion. Malgré le fait, qu'encore elle ne ressentait rien, elle ne mit pas fin au baiser.

Elle se sentait honteuse, Hermione se servait de Ron pour donner une leçon au magicien. Le photographe ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Il avait été toujours adorable et compréhensif. Mais sa colère fut la plus forte cette fois-ci. Alors elle l'avait embrassé, et lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait aimé.

Puis elle s'était excusée, annonçant qu'elle avait un imprévu dû à son précédent coup de téléphone. Ron ne fit aucun commentaire, comme s'il avait compris. Il la laissa partir, non sans regret.

Hermione le quitta, elle passa devant Draco sans le regarder. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron sache qu'elle rejoignait un autre homme. La jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées sur leur relation. Enfin, elle ne pouvait même pas définir quelle sorte de relation elle avait avec Draco.

Elle s'arrêta sur un banc, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Draco ne fut pas long à la rejoindre. Hermione resta silencieuse avant de demander où ils allaient. Un lieu à l'abris des regards était le mieux.

Draco lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la conduit dans le parc, près des ruines. Cet endroit était peu fréquenté après tout. Mais à peine s'était-il arrêté, qu'il reçu une puissante gifle sur sa joue. L'agresseur, c'était Hermione. Qui s'était retenue pendant tout le chemin. Alors elle explosa finalement.

« Que quel droit tu oses me déranger pendant un moment intime ! Tu as fait exprès de m'appeler à ce moment précis ! En quoi ça te regarde ?! »

Draco n'attendit pas, ne s'excusa pas et répliqua avec autant de ferveur.

« Comment tu peux te jeter de les bras de ce type ? Tu le connais à peine !

-Et alors ?! Ca ne te concerna absolument pas. Occupe-toi de ta copine plutôt que de moi ! Je sais que tu dois veiller sur moi à cause de ton père. Mais à cet instant je n'étais nullement en danger !

-Hermione je...

\- Non ! Je ne veux même pas t'écouter ! Tu sais quoi Draco ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. »

Le magicien commençait perdre patience. En vue de la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec elle, il avait tenté de calmer les choses. Il était parti de chez lui confiant. Absolument persuadé que l'entrevue se passerait bien.

Alors il avait attendu la jeune fille non loin de son école. Il se doutait que ses deux meilleurs mis pot de colle seraient là. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu une quatrième personne, son esprit s'était embrasé. Ce mec, qui débarquait de nulle part et qui passait son bras sur les épaules de sa protégée. Aussitôt Draco avait vu rouge. C'était stupide il en avait conscience. Il n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir. Aussi, il les avait suivis. Après tout, il devait parler à la jeune femme.

Et puis le moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé, il les avait vus se rapprocher dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait sorti son téléphone et avait appelé la jeune fille à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de le faire. Mais ce qu'il avait vu ne l'avait pas plût.

Mais il comprit son erreur en voyant le regard de la jeune fille, il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il venait de commettre une faute. Et comme pour se venger, Hermione avait embrassé ce gamin. Sous ses yeux. Un sentiment de rage l'avait envahi. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il n'en avait pas le droit, ni la légitimité.

Alors lorsqu'Hermione l'avait giflé, il avait comprit. Il avait été sur le point de s'excuser, mais son caractère impulsif avait de nouveau prit le dessus et rien ne s'était arrangé.

Lors des dernières paroles d'Hermione, Draco resta silencieux. Il se passa les doigts sur les tempes et balaya leur discussion d'un mouvement de bras.

« Excuse-moi. J'avais tord. Maintenant je dois te parler. C'est important. Enfin d'après Blaise. »

Aussitôt, Hermione se tut, ouvrant grand ses oreilles. Si Blaise disait que c'était important, alors ça l'était. La jeune fille avait à présent confiance en cet homme. Elle laissa sa rancune de côté, et demanda plus de détails.

« Ton père a agis ? On va devoir se battre ? »

Draco soupira, tout en se disant que l'affaire n'était pas simple.

« Je dois te parler de Pansy. Mais avant je veux que tu me dises : Où as-tu entendu ce prénom ? »

Son ton était sérieux. Si Hermione s'était crispée en comprenant le sujet de discussion, elle fit l'impasse sur ses ressentiments, et répondit avec sincérité.

« C'est toi qui a prononcé son prénom en te réveillant la dernière fois, après l'attaque de ton père. »

Draco hocha la tête, cela confirmait la version de Blaise. Il prit son temps, ce sujet de discussion commençait déjà à lui retourner l'estomac et un sentiment de malaise l'habitait à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Pansy. Il prit place sur un tronc d'arbre et invita Hermione à faire de même par un geste de la main.

« C'est probable… Blaise m'a dit que tu lui en avais parlé. Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Hum… Pas grand-chose. Il m'a dit que c'était un sujet sensible, et que toi seul pouvait m'en parler. C'est ta petite amie n'est-ce pas ? Et tu veux la garder en sécurité, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'en n'a jamais parlé ? Je pourrais la rencontrer ? Savoir comment elle vit. »

Le visage du magicien se ferma. Il joignit se mains.

« Tu ne pourras pas la rencontrer, Hermione.

-Mais pourquoi ? Certes, nous sommes différentes, mais nos cas sont parallèles non ?

-Pansy est morte. »

Un silence de mort s'était alors installé suite aux paroles du jeune homme. Des trais de souffrances traversaient le visage du garçon, prouvant la véracité de ses derniers mots. Hermione s'était pétrifiée, sincèrement surprise et choquée par cette nouvelle.

« Morte…. ? Oh Draco… Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Ne le sois pas. »

Draco s'était redressé et avait effacé sur son visage toutes expressions. Il commença alors son récit, non sans peine.

« Ca fait deux ans maintenant qu'elle est partie. Je l'ai rencontré il y a trois ans. Comme toi elle m'a reconnu, et comme toi, elle ne m'a plus lâché. Et à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas la laisser filer non plus. Elle comprenait ma situation et me soutenait, et ce malgré notre jeune âge de l'époque. Alors je l'ai laissé entrée dans ma vie, découvrir mes facettes et secrets. C'était vraiment parfait. Pansy semblait me connaître sur le bout des doigts et elle me comprenait avec une facilité déconcertante. »

Le visage d'Hermione s'était renfrogné. Certes c'était une belle histoire, Pansy et Draco semblaient vraiment avoir été amoureux. Il passa plusieurs minutes à conter leurs mois passés ensemble, comme si c'était des années entières.

« Sauf que mon père a soudain refait surface dans ma vie. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté c'est vrai, mais pendant deux ans, j'avais été plutôt au calme. Et j'avais baissé ma garde. Un soir, alors que je devais retrouver Pansy, j'ai vu Peter. Et à ses pieds gisaient Pansy. Si je l'ai d'abord cru morte, il n'en était rien. Cependant j'étais tellement anéanti, que je n'ai rien fait pour me défendre ce soir là. Et puis Pansy s'est réveillée. On l'a soigné. Ses parents ignoraient mon nom. Mais après cet incident, je ne pouvais rester dans l'ombre. »

« Alors je suis allée les rencontrer. Je leur ai expliqué la situation. Et je leur ai promis de disparaître de la vie de Pansy. Même si ça me faisait du mal, la savoir en danger était encore pire. Alors je suis parti me cacher, et je ne l'ai pas laissé me retrouver. »

« Sauf qu'une semaine après, j'ai appris sa mort. La mort de Pansy. Un accident de voiture. Un coup de malchance, c'est ce qu'on pouvait penser. Mais après avoir reçu une pièce auto à mon domicile de l'époque, j'ai compris. Mon père avait saboté la voiture de Pansy. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle est décédée. Mais surtout à cause de moi. J'ai été incapable de la protéger… »

Des larmes coulaient à présent des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle ne pu retenir ses sanglots. Elle comprit enfin le comportement du magicien. Elle comprit toutes les mises en gardes. Mais surtout la présence de ce masque qui restait figé sur le visage de Draco. Il restait impassible. Comme si cette histoire ne l'atteignait plus.

Mais la journaliste n'était pas dupe. Elle s'approcha du magicien et passa ses bras autour de lui. Un câlin. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Son amour pour Pansy était et restait toujours aussi sincère. Même après deux ans. Elle le voyait parfaitement, même s'il le cachait.

Elle prit conscience qu'elle ne pourrait jamais arrivé à ce niveau. Jamais elle ne serait à la hauteur de Pansy. Elle encaissa le choc sans un mot de plus. C'était mieux ainsi.

NDA : Bordel j'avais oublié que ça se terminait comme ça ! C'est limite déprimant :'). Je vous embrasse


	13. Rendez-vous

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum (donc en fait 3, mais jdis 2 parce que sinon jme bouge pas !).

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hi mes petits .'Je suis un peu à la bourre pour retranscrire ce chapitre ! Pour tout vous dire, je suis en train de le faire en cours (l'électronique de commutation c'est de la merde !). Bref . Un grand merci pour vos passages et aux deux reviews que je reçois hebdomadairement (les meilleurs moments de la semaine en fait )). Je commence à paniquer car il ne me reste que 3 chapitre d'avance. Donc malheureusement, d'ici trois semaines les chapitres vont s'espacer. Avec les cours je n'arriverais pas à tenir le rythme d'une semaine. Même deux semaines j'y arrive pas trop (surtout si je n'ai pas d'inspi !). Alors j'espère que vous serez patient et compréhensif

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Ayano : Hey :D ! Merci pour cette nouvelle review ! Comme la précédente, elle m'a beaucoup touchée .

Même si ça t'a rendue triste et bah... Je suis contente :D ! Le chapitre 12 est certainement l'un des plus tristes (je ne sais pas encore si dans les prochains, je serais déprimante ), alors savoir que j'ai réussi à te toucher un signe de succès pour moi :D. Tu en sais un peu plus sur Lucius, et effectivement : c'est un salaud :D. Pour que Draco puisse se venger, tu vas devoir encore un peu ).

Voilà, Hermione se rend compte que même si Pansy est dead, hé bien ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu as bien remarqué que Draco n'était pas indifférent à la petite ! Mais bon. Ils sont tout les deux buté ) !.

Ca me fait plaisir que tu aime bien Ron ! Mais effectivement, il peut sembler un peu insistant : mais en même temps, il n'a pas eu d'explication claire . Le déroulement de ce chapitre pourrait peut être te surprendre.

Continue à kiffer Harry, moi ça me fait plaisir :D ! Parce que moi aussi, je l'aime bien ! Dans ce chapitre, tu auras le plaisir de découvrir un peu plus Théo, le frère d'Hermione .

Dans ce chapitre tu découvriras la réaction du lendemain d'Hermione, j'espère que ça te plaira !  
Merci encore pour ta review ! Et bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 13** : Rendez-vous

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, les rayons parvenaient cependant encore à percer à travers les rideaux embaumant ainsi la chambre de jolies couleurs. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant ainsi circuler l'air tout en soulevant légèrement les rideaux.

Sur le lit était allongée une jeune fille. Elle n'était pas endormie. Pas à cette heure. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures. Elle n'était pas sur son téléphone, ni son ordinateur et elle ne lisait pas non plus de roman. En fait la jeune femme fixait le plafond blanc. Perdue totalement dans ses pensées. La journaliste, Hermione, était rentrée depuis une heure déjà, mais elle n'avait pas bougé depuis.

Elle ressassait sans cesse sa discussion avec Draco. Celle sur Pansy. Elle revoyait le visage fermé du jeune homme qui peinait à garder son masque lorsqu'il parlait. Elle réentendait les paroles remplis de regret et de tristesse, mais aussi de colère du garçon.

Il l'avait sincèrement aimé, Hermione en avait conscience. Ca crevait les yeux. Elle se demandait même s'il ne l'aimait pas encore. Après tout on oublie jamais son premier amour, non ? Surtout que là, c'était la mort qui les avait séparés. C'est sordide. Digne d'un bon roman dramatique.

Hermione se demanda une nouvelle fois comment elle pouvait passer après une fille comme ça. Jamais elle n'aurait autant de valeurs à ses yeux. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait n'est-ce pas ? Encore une fois, elle fut incapable de répondre honnêtement à cette question intérieure.

La jeune fille grogna de frustration quand à savoir comment agir vis-à-vis de Draco à présent. Après cette discussion, ils avaient très peu échangé. Hermione avait compris qu'il fallait le laisser seul, alors elle était partie rejoindre Ginny et Harry. Ils avaient parlé de Ron et très peu de Draco. Hermione sentait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de divulguer l'existence de Pansy.

Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit soudainement avec brutalité. Quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce à toute vitesse et sauta sur son lit. Un grand sourire animait son visage. Théo. Le petit frère préféré d'Hermione venait de débarquer, fou de joie.

Cette soudaine venue obligea la jeune fille à quitter ses pensées et à se concentrer sur son frère. Ce dernier était tout excité et ne tenait plus en place. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi. Sans attendre, elle demanda le sujet de son enthousiasme.

« Devine QUI m'a finalement donné son numéro de téléphone ?!

-Hum, je ne sais pas. La reine d'Angleterre ? Blagua la jeune femme.

-Ginny ! Elle a cédé ! J'ai son numéro ! Le début d'une grande histoire ! »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Depuis que Ginny trainait avec elle, Théo était totalement tombé sous son charme jusqu'à en devenir accro. Certes il avait eu quelques petites copines, mais rien de bien sérieux : il en revenait toujours à Ginny. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans il agissait comme une gamine pré pubère, au plus grand amusement de sa sœur.

Elle suivit son rôle d'ainée adorée et demanda plus de détails.

« Comment as-tu pu l'avoir ? Tu lui as fait du chantage ?

-Que daalle ! Je lui ai demandé sur facebook il y a quelques minutes ! En plus elle est célibataire sur le site. Donc elle est libre ! BOUM ! C'est moi le prochain ! S'enthousiasma-t-il »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, se disant que finalement, son frère était comme même jeune dans sa tête, mais ambitieux.

« Tu sais Théo, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est célibataire sur Facebook qu'on l'est dans la vrai vie. Plus personne ne suit réellement ce réseau social de toute manière ! Il est juste là pour les anniversaires !

-Et pour demander le numéro d'une fille ! Tu y vas tout doux, tu la demandes en amis. Tu attends un peu, tu aimes quelques unes de ses photos et BAM ! Tu passes à l'attaque et tu lui demandes son numéro. Mission accomplie !

-Quelle aventure dis-moi ! Donc tu l'as invité à sortir ? Demanda-t-elle »

La jeune fille s'amusait énormément. Son frère arrivait toujours à la détendre avec ses expressions et ses histoires. Ce dernier secoua les mains devant lui, et hochant négativement la tête.

« Oh non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas encore le moment ! Je vais lui envoyer un petit message sympa dans trois jours, et suivant la tournure de la conversation, je lui proposerais un petit cinéma. Au calme. »

Hermione approuva sa méthode avec malice, tout en se promettant d'envoyer un texto, directement après, à Ginny. Elle devait absolument lui raconter les plans de son frère ! Sentant la conversation sur Ginny se terminer, Hermione se laissa retomber sur son lit, fixant de nouveau le plafond.

Théo remarqua alors le comportement de sa sœur. Plutôt déprimé. Il n'était pas très doué pour communiquer avec sa sœur lorsque celle-ci allait mal. En effet Hermione gardait toujours tout pour elle et ne voulait rien dire à personne. Cependant, il tenta tout de même.

« Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas l'air en pleine forme. »

Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle hésita longuement, tout en se demandant si parler à son frère la soulagerait d'un poids. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le regard inquiet du garçon. Alors elle céda en commençant par poser une question.

« Est-ce que ça se fait de sortir avec un mec pour en oublier un autre qui n'oubliera jamais la sienne ? »

Théo se retint du mieux qu'il pu. Mais finalement explosa de rire. Hermione, sincèrement outrée qu'il se moque de lui se releva et le fusilla du regard.

« Comment oses-tu ?! Je ne me moquais pas de toi, moi ! Tu sais quoi laisse tomber. Dégage ! »

Hermione lui désigna la porte, déçue et vexée. Aussitôt son frère attrapa son bras et le baissa, cessant de rire.

« Non mais analyse ta phrase Hermione ! Elle n'a aucun sens ! Tu ne veux pas juste m'expliquer ton histoire ? »

La jeune femme se détendit, puis accepta finalement de se livrer, sans donner trop de détails. Son frère était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait impliquer dans l'histoire Draco Malfoy.

« J'ai rencontré un gars, et je l'aime bien. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais il me plait tu vois…

-Wow ! Ma sœur briseuse de cœur craque pour un garçon ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu sais que maman commençait à s'inquiéter du fait qu'aucun mec à part Harry venait à la maison ? La coupa-t-il.

-Théo, La ferme ! Fit-elle avec un sourire. Bref. Sauf que j'ai appris qu'il avait eu une copine, que ça s'est plutôt mal fini. Mais j'ai surtout réalisé qu'il l'aimait toujours. Et puis de l'autre côté, il y a Ron. Le mec que j'ai rembarré devant la maison la dernière fois. On s'est revu aujourd'hui, et il veut une nouvelle chance. Il est canon et hyper gentil, mais quand je l'embrasse je ne ressens absolument rien ! Alors qu'avec l'autre… Il m'électrise et…

-Passe-moi les détails, je ne veux pas savoir ça ! Fit Théo en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Pff ! Non, mais, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de son ex, et je ne veux pas être sans cesse comparée à elle. Et Ron, il est chou, je ne veux pas le blesser… Alors je me suis dis. Est-ce que ça se fait de sortir avec un mec qu'on n'aime pas vraiment ?

-Pour rendre l'autre jaloux ? C'est salop, mais assez courant. Hélas. »

Hermione se renfrogna. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais en même temps pour oublier un garçon, on devait penser à un autre, non ? Théo poursuivit.

« Je te dirais bien : fais comme tu veux. Mais visiblement, tu es totalement paumée. Alors écoute, si tu as besoin de ça pour te changer les idées fais-le. Qui sait, peut être que tu craqueras pour Ron à un moment ou à un autre ! Tu oublieras même l'autre.

-Tu penses que si je parle à Ron de façon sincère. Ca passera ?

-Tu peux toujours tenter tu sais. Moi je n'en sais rien. »

Hermione et Théo continuèrent de discuter ensemble calmement sur ce sujet, échangeant leur point de vue. C'étaient ces moments que la jeune femme préférait. En effet, elle se sentait proche de son frère, et étant très famille au fond d'elle, cela la remplissait de joie. Ils passèrent la soirée tous les deux, leur père n'étant pas encore rentré de son voyage, à manger des cochonneries devant des _Marvels._

Théo fixait son téléphone depuis déjà dix minutes. Assit sur le fauteuil du salon, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il attendait. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu le numéro de l'élue de son cœur, le jeune garçon ne lâchait plus son mobile. Il espérait à chaque instant recevoir un message de Ginny.

Voilà moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait ses coordonnées téléphoniques, et il avait tenu bon. Aucun texto, aucuns appel : rien. Théo avait fixé son temps d'attente à trois jours. Il ne devait pas craquer avant. Mais après tout, Ginny n'était pas au courant de cette règle, alors la jeune fille pouvait très bien le contacter lui, de son propre chef !

C'est ainsi que Théo revenait à la case départ, attendant donc un message, impatiemment.

C'est dans cette position que le trouva Hermione. La jeune fille venait, en effet, de se réveiller au vu de ses cheveux ébouriffés, de son débardeur et T-shirt qui lui servaient de pyjama. Péniblement et sans un mot, elle traina ses pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle chopa un bol, une cuillère, son paquet de céréale et vint s'avachir sur le canapé du salon près de son frère.

Allumant la télé sur la chaine des dessins animés, elle commença tranquillement à manger. Puis finalement, voyant que son frère n'avait pas bouger, elle demanda finalement ce qu'il se passait.

« J'attends son sms. Je sais qu'elle va m'en envoyer un ! S'exclama Théo.

-Hein ? Qui ? »

Hermione était dans les choux, et voir son frère si enthousiasme et dynamique la fatiguait déjà de si bon matin. Après un coup d'œil à son téléphone, elle rectifia. De si bon midi.

Théo, ne fit pas attention à l'attitude dépravé de son ainée, et exprima ses plaintes.

« Ginny ! Je n'ai toujours rien ! Pourtant elle m'a donné son numéro hier !

-Mais tu lui as envoyé un message ?

-Non ! J'attends trois jours ! Mais elle, elle peut prendre l'initiative de m'en envoyer un quand même ! »

Théo s'époumonait tout seul, au plus grand désespoir de la jeune fille. Elle ne supportait plus entendre son frère se plaindre ainsi. Son romantisme digne d'un collégien de troisième l'insupportait de plus en plus.

Elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Hermione posa sa cuillère dans son bol et attrapa son téléphone, rechercha le contact « Ginny » et rédigea un message.

« Hi !  
Bon à ce que j'ai compris, tu as cédé ! Tu as donné ton numéro à Théo ? Tu es suicidaire, ou… ? »

Et elle l'envoya. La réponse ne fut pas longue, Hermione eu à peine le temps de prendre une autre bouché de son petit déjeuner.

« Hey,  
Je ne sais pas trop, mais je me disais que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il est sympa ton frère ! Théo t'en a parlé ? »

« Parlé ? Pendant tout hier soir ! D'ailleurs il compte t'envoyer un message dans trois jours. Mais pour le moment il est fixé à son téléphone. Tu penses pouvoir lui envoyer un sms ? Il sera content.

(Mais tu l'aimes bien, bien ? Nan, mais parce que c'est mon frère hein. Tu ne vas pas sortir avec mon frère ? Si ?) »

« Ahahhaha. Bon je vais lui envoyer un petit truc alors.

Et pour répondre à ta question… Hum, disons juste que je voudrais apprendre à le connaître. Ca te dérange ? Tu sais, on a qu'un an d'écart… Alors je pensais que ça allait… Si ça te gêne, je me retire hein. »

« Il vient de recevoir ton message. Il a un sourire niais. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas cette tête là. Je t'en supplie !

Je ne sais pas… Non, non, s'il te plait vas-y, tente le coup ! Mais c'est mon frère, alors ne le blesse pas hein. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton style. Mais je tiens à garder mon rôle de grande sœur hyper protectrice. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention. »

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent de papoter tranquillement, Théo de son côté tripotait son téléphone l'ai concentré. Hermione, fit comme si elle ignorait la démarche de Ginny et porta son attention sur son frère.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? Ginny t'a envoyé un message ?

-Oui ! Ecoute ça : « Hey, comment tu vas ? Le dernier _mission impossible_ est sorti au cinéma cette semaine ? Je pensais aller le voir, mais ce n'est pas le style de film d'Hermione et Harry. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? ». Je devrais refuser non ? Etre genre détaché et tout ? Ca a toujours marché avec mes ex ! »

Hermione soupira avant de rire. Ginny avait fait fort et lui avait directement demandé de sortir. A voir ce que ce couple donnerait dans le temps. Elle termina son bol avant de répondre.

« Tu laisserais donc passer une occasion de te retrouver seul avec Ginny ? Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure des tactiques ! Ne sois pas trop collant, mais pas trop détaché non plus Théo ! »

Puis elle se leva, rangea sa vaisselle et partit à la douche en laissant son téléphone dans sa chambre. La jeune fille resta si longtemps sous l'eau qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle essayait de s'y noyer. Pourtant, vingt minutes après, elle en sortit finalement, enroula une serviette autour d'elle et alla dans sa chambre.

Hermione remarqua le clignotement bleu sur son téléphone annonçant un texto. Elle se pétrifia en voyant alors le destinataire : Draco. Le magicien lui demandait s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer dans la soirée.

La jeune fille repensa à la veille, à ses doutes et à sa discussion avec son frère. Après une longue hésitation, elle lui répondit, non sans difficulté :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Elle resta les yeux fixés sur son téléphone en attendant la réponse. Elle ne fut pas bien longue à arrivée.

« C'est par rapport à notre discussion d'hier ? Tu ne dois pas t'éloigner, je dois être en mesure de te protéger. Tu ne dois pas rester seule. »

Des larmes vinrent piquer les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle en ignorait la cause réelle. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait prendre ses distances, avant qu'elle n'en souffre moralement.

« Je ne suis pas seule. Je suis avec mon frère, et je vois Ron ce soir. Merci pour ta considération. Au revoir Draco. »

Et elle laissa tomber son téléphone, ignorant les messages qui suivaient du jeune homme. Décidant ainsi de tourner la page, la jeune femme s'habilla et envoya un message à Ron pour qu'ils puissent se voir le soir même.

Les deux Granger attendaient avec anxiété leur rendez-vous respectifs. Si Théo tentait de se distraire en jouant au basket dans le jardin, Hermione, elle faisait le tri dans ses photos, tentant de se changer les idées. Des dizaines et des dizaines de photos défilaient. Certaines venaient du voyage à Barcelone qu'elle avait fait avec sa famille l'été précédent, d'autre avec Harry et Ginny, puis vint les quelques photos de Draco. Ne s'autorisant pas à les regarder elle les rangea soigneusement dans un dossier.

L'après-midi passa étonnamment vite. La jeune fille se pressa et enfila une jupe haute noire, munie d'un crop-top blanc qui tombait parfaitement. Sa montre favorite, son bracelet blanc et or sans oublié sans boucle d'oreilles pendantes : elle était prête. Elle passa par la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et pour se maquiller un petit peu.

De son côté, Théo était parti à la douche après avoir transpiré. Puis il avait enfilé un jean et une chemise en jean. Les deux frères et sœurs se rencontrèrent devant la porte d'entrée, tout deux prêt, les chaussures enfilées et la veste prise.

« Oh ! Du coup tu vois bien Ginny ce soir ?

-Ouais ! Et toi tu vas parler à Ron ?

-C'est ce que j'ai prévu !

-Hé bien bonne chance ptite sœur !

-A toi aussi sale gosse ! »

Ils se tapèrent dans la main comme pour se donner du courage et ils partirent chacun de leur côté, allant affronter leur soirée si particulière.

Après dix minutes de marche, Théo était finalement arrivé devant la maison de sa prétendante. Après avoir vérifié l'heure sur son téléphone, il alla sonner à la porte. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, tout devait se passer comme dans un film américain. Il arrive, ses parents ouvrent la porte et il voit Ginny descendre lentement les escaliers dans une tenue sublime.

Cependant lorsqu'il sonna, il entendit une voix venant de derrière la porte qu'il reconnu aussitôt comme étant celle de la jeune fille.

« C'est ouveeeert ! »

Théo ouvrit donc la porte et découvrit la jeune fille la tête plongé dans son sac à main, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. Ginny avait enfilé un jean, un chemisier et des airs max blanches. L'image d'une robe de soirée s'éloigna de l'esprit du jeune homme. Après tout, ce n'était pas un bal de promo, et encore moins un film américain.

Il la trouva cependant belle, comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux roux étaient nattés sur le côté, ce qui mettait ses yeux verts en valeurs. Théo eu un sourire idiot, probablement nais.

« Salut Ginny, j'appelle le taxi pendant que tu termines de te préparer ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête de son sac à main, et le regarda un peu étonnée.

« Un taxi ? Non mais je vais conduire Théo ! T'inquiète ! »

Et elle repartit dans son sac. Théo fit une grimace. Se faire emmener par la jeune fille au cinéma n'était pas dans ses projets. Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas encore majeur. Finalement Ginny poussa un cri de victoire et tira sa carte bleue du fond de son sac à main.

Théo se fit à nouveau la réflexion qu'il n'allait probablement pas non plus lui payer le cinéma. Le rendez-vous ne se passait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité.

De son côté, Hermione avait rejoint Ron dans un bar. Il l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire et par un baiser. Machinalement, la jeune femme s'était laissée faire. Puis après une discussion de politesse, elle attaqua finalement ce qui la tenait à cœur.

« Ecoute Ron… Avant qu'on aille plus loin, je veux te dire quelque chose d'important. Commença-t-elle en prenant les pincettes.

-Oui, vas-y je t'écoute. Dis-moi tout ! »

Hermione se détestait déjà pour ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle s'était promise d'être honnête avec le garçon.

« Je… J'ai rencontré un gars à peu près en même temps que toi. Et il me plaisait vraiment. Non pas que tu me plaises pas ! Hein ! Au contraire ! Se reprit-elle. Bref ! Hum… Sauf qu'entre lui et moi ça n'ira jamais plus loin, je le sais. Je veux l'oublier. Sincèrement. Et puis tu étais là, tellement gentil et compréhensif malgré mon comportement à mon égard. Et j'ai une certaine attraction envers toi. Je veux te donner une chance. Je veux être avec toi, tenter de voir si nous deux ça peut marcher… »

Hermione s'arrêta de parler en voyant le regard fermé du jeune homme. Patiemment elle attendit une réponse. Comment pouvait-on accepter une telle relation ? Elle lui disait clairement qu'elle se servait de lui, non ?

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir gardé pour toi ? Questionna-t-il.

-Parce que… Je veux être honnête avec toi ? Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

-Et donc je suis censé accepter ce genre de situation, où je suis clairement le second choix ? Et où je risque d'être viré à n'importe quel moment pour que tu coures vers l'autre gars ?

-Je… Dis comme ça, c'est moche. Mais Draco et moi, ça ne marchera jamais.

-Donc il s'appelle Draco. Ecoute Hermione. Je vais y réfléchir. Je n'en sais rien. On peut juste être ami et voir la tournure que ça prend ? Je ne veux pas être ton second choix. »

Hermione approuva en silence. C'était peut être mieux ainsi ? Elle avait été naïve de penser que Ron accepterait une telle situation. Cependant tout deux firent de leur mieux pour passer outre cette discussion et pour passer le reste de la soirée en toute amitié.

De son côté, Théo était assis dans une salle de cinéma, sur ses genoux étaient posés des popcorns et Ginny se trouvait sur le siège voisin. Comme il s'y attendait, chacun avait payé sa place, mais le jeune homme avait tout de même réussi à lui offrir de quoi se ravitailler durant le film.

Si aucun rapprochement était apparent, Théo et Ginny passait une bonne soirée. Le film était parfait et Tom Cruise jouait, comme d'habitude, son rôle à merveille. Après plus de deux heures de film, ils sortirent tous deux de la salle en se racontant les péripéties qu'ils avaient appréciées durant le visionnage.

Comme la jeune fille avait cours le lendemain, ils conclurent de mettre à fin à la soirée dès maintenant. Ginny déposa Théo devant chez lui. Mais le garçon resta dans la voiture fixant le tableau de bord. Après un long silence et pas mal d'hésitation, il prit la parole.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que la soirée se passerait comme ça. Je ne t'ai pas séduite ! Je n'ai pas pu t'emmener moi-même au cinéma, et je n'ai même pas payé ta place ! Rien ! »

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille affrontant son regard.

« Tu me considères comme un gamin c'est ça ? Je suis plus que le petit frère d'Hermione tu sais ! Si tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi, il suffisait de me le dire, tu n'avais pas à te sentir obligé. »

Ginne leva ses mains devant lui pour le calmer, elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité, sentant que la discussion n'allait pas être brève.

« Sache déjà que je ne t'ai pas proposé de sortir par obligation comme tu dis. Juste parce que j'en avais envie. Ta sœur m'a parlé de ton comportement suite à hier soir, et j'ai trouvé ça chou ! On est assez mature pour sortir et voir comme ça se passe non ? »

Ron baissait les yeux, la mine déconfite. Ginny reprit alors.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Non tu n'avais pas à me payer ma place de ciné, ou à m'emmener par tes propres moyens en ville. On n'est plus au vingtième siècle tu sais ? Ni dans une vulgaire comédie romantique ! Le film était excellent, tu es de très bonne compagnie et je n'ai pas regretté une seconde d'être sortie avec toi ce soir. Alors, moi pour ma part j'aimerais bien qu'on remette ça un de ces soirs ! Sauf si tu veux qu'on en reste là ? »

La jeune fille était sincère et réellement désolée des propos du garçon. Elle l'aimait bien, il était drôle, sympathique et intéressant. Envisager une relation avec lui était tout à fait probable, surtout depuis qu'elle avait eu l'approbation d'Hermione.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, la jeune fille se redressa de son siège et vint embrasser Théo sur la joue avec malice. Elle vit avec bonheur que celui-ci s'empourprais de gêne.

Théo réalisa finalement les mots de la jeune fille et il saisissait sa chance en acceptant un second rendez-vous. Ils passèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires à discuter tranquillement avant que le jeune homme rentre et découvre Hermione sur le canapé la mine déconfite.

« Comment c'était ta soirée avec Ron ? Demanda-t-il

-Pas un franc succès, je me suis faite rembarrée ! Et toi ?

-Une franche réussite ! »

Et il partit tout joyeux se coucher, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que sa sœur s'empressait d'harceler de messages sa meilleure amie.


	14. Danger

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum (donc en fait 3, mais jdis 2 parce que sinon jme bouge pas !).

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Hey . Le chapitre précédent a eu un peu moins de succès ! Ce qui est compréhensible, je le l'aimais pas trop non plus ) (Mais je dois essayer de faire des chapitre sans Draco de temps en temps ) ). Je viens de terminer le chapitre 16, donc si vous compter bien, vous pouvez vous rendre compte que la marge atteindra bientôt zéro ! (En vrai j'ai bientôt fini le 17 là ! Jsuis trop heureuse !) Je fais tout mon possible pour écrire mes chapitres aussi rapidement que possible, mais quand l'inspiration ne vient pas (additionner aux cours...) et bien je n'y peux rien . J'espère que vous serez compréhensif ! Anyway ! Du changement s'annonce dans ce chapitre ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience .  
Gros bisous

 **Réponses aux reviews**

Mama : Hey, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Après pour tes critiques, hé bien je me justifierais en disant que c'est ma première fiction (qu'à la base ce n'est pas une HP) et que je ne voulais pas me pauser de contrainte. « Hermione tombe amoureuse en première », pas vraiment, tu es amenée à penser cela parce qu'on a eu que le POV d'Hermione . Pour les Ben qui traine, c'est que dans la version originale Ron s'appelle Ben. J'ai donc fais les changements. Je fais ce que je peux pour publier le chapitre en temps et en heure. Mais d'ici deux semaines, l'attente sera bien plus longue, désolée.

 **Chapitre 14 :** Danger (Mon Dieu, comme d'ab, je suis nulle pour trouver des noms de chapitres !)

Hermione était installée sur un banc près des ruines, comme à son habitude. Depuis sa rencontre avec Draco, elle y retournait régulièrement. L'endroit était peu fréquenté, ainsi la jeune fille était au calme pour penser. Voila une semaine qu'elle évitait tout contact avec Draco, mais cela faisait également sept jours que Ron ne donnait aucunes nouvelles. Si l'un envoyait au moins un message tous les deux jours et l'appelait aussi souvent, l'autre au contraire, ne lui avait répondu qu'une seule fois. Un seul petit message : « Je vais bien, merci. J'ai une semaine chargée, je t'appelle quand j'aurais un moment de libre. »

Mais rien, jamais il n'avait rappelé. Après tout, à quoi devait-elle s'attendre ? Chaque jour elle repensait à sa proposition stupide et naïve. « Hello ! Je suis à fond sur un mec, mais bon, je ne peux pas l'avoir. Je peux te prendre à la place ? ». Idiote. Idiote. Elle avait parlé de ses tourments à Ginny. Mais celle-ci n'avait su quoi dire. Et à présent qu'elle sortait avec son frère, Hermione ne la voyait plus seule à seule. Harry était présent à l'école et Théo était présent à la maison. De plus, les options de la jeune fille occupaient pratiquement tout son temps libre.

Hermione avait pensé se confier à Harry, son meilleur ami depuis la tendre enfance. Pourtant elle hésitait. Pour tout avouer, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser. S'il s'était montré compréhensif pour ses enquêtes de collèges et qu'à première vu l'histoire de Draco ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il semblait un peu plus distant. Et passait son temps à lui lancer des regards suspicieux, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne cachait rien, encore. Si cela aurait dû la pousser à lui parler de ses traquas, c'était l'effet inverse. Elle avait peur d'être jugée. Et étrangement, l'opinion de Harry à son sujet l'importait.

Alors qu'elle songeait justement à lui, son meilleur ami l'appela sur son téléphone portable. Surprise, elle décrocha.

« Oui, Harry ?

-Hey ! Tu te situes où ? Je voudrais te parler !

-Me parler… ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-De trois fois rien ! Balance, tu te caches où ?

-Je suis aux ruines du parc, sur un banc. Indiqua-t-elle.

-Ok, je suis là dans cinq minutes ! »

Puis il raccrocha sans demander son reste.

Hermione, de son côté restait les yeux fixés sur son téléphone. Le moment était venu. Harry allait la faire parler, il y arrivait toujours lorsqu'il avait de la volonté. Sa technique de persuasion était sans appel. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, il essayait de la faire culpabiliser pour la faire parler. Et à chaque fois, elle tombait dans le panneau. Hermione détestait se sentir coupable. C'était pour cela qu'elle était s'y inquiète au sujet de Ron. Elle avait peur d'avoir brisé une amitié. Pour la quinzième fois en l'espace d'une semaine, Hermione accusa Draco d'être la cause de ce bazar dans sa vie. Si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle aurait rencontré Ron et actuellement ils seraient certainement ensemble car personne d'autre n'occuperait son esprit ! Elle stoppa ses reproches en voyant Harry arriver au bout de l'allée.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, malgré tous ses ressentis, elle était heureuse de voir son ami en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école. Si bien, n'écoutant que son cœur, elle lui fonça dessus et l'enlaça avec détresse et tendresse.

Harry fut surpris, et ne su pas réellement comment réagir. Il passa cependant ses bras autour d'elle et tapota son dos.

« Un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tues-moi tout de suite. Je te jure, fais-le !

-Oh non, la dernière fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un, j'ai eu des problèmes pour cacher le corps ! Plaisanta-t-il »

La blague du jeune homme la fit sourire, puis rire. Elle le relâcha doucement, retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Harry la dirigea vers le banc où ils s'assirent tranquillement. Ne souhaitant pas monopoliser la discussion, et surtout ne souhaitant pas qu'on lui pose des questions, Hermione commença à poser ses interrogations.

« Bon alors, tu voulais me parler ?

-Ouaip, de deux choses. Mais je vais d'abord commencer par celle-ci : Mes parents déménagent ! »

Hermione resta sans voix, réellement surprise. Les Potter vivaient ici depuis des générations. La maison d'Harry avait appartenu à ses grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents. La jeune fille avait toujours été admirative de la demeure. Elle était ancienne, mais les parents d'Harry avaient su la remettre au goût du jour en créant un mélange harmonieux entre l'ancien et le moderne. Entendre qu'ils comptaient la quitter la choquait.

En effet, la maison des Granger avaient été construite juste avant sa naissance, elle n'avait aucune histoire mis à part la leur. Mais les Petter avait toujours été fier de lui raconter les histoires de leur demeure. Hermione posa finalement la question qui la tracassait.

« Ils vont vendre ta maison ?

-Probablement. Papa a obtenu une promotion, seulement c'est dans une autre ville. Donc le trajet est difficile.

-Mais… Et ta mère ? Pour son travail ?

-Ma mère est infermière, une mutation suffira.

-Et ta sœur ? »

Harry avait une petite sœur de neuf ans, Luna. Elle était adorable et très joyeuse. Harry passait son temps à la cajoler et à la gâter.

« Elle partira avec eux. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, sincèrement attristée. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas demandé l'essentiel.

« Mais et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Pour l'école ? Tu vas abandonner ? »

Harry se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais ! Et bien je vais rester ici. Mes parents vont me prendre un appartement. Je ne peux pas rester, dans une si grande maison, tout seul après tout. Et je ne veux pas quitter l'école. Donc je déménage aussi ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant mieux. Ils discutèrent tranquillement à ce sujet pendant de longues minutes. La jeune femme voulait connaitre tout les détails. La famille d'Harry l'avait toujours accueillie avec enthousiasme, et savoir qu'ils ne seraient plus là l'attristait.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Harry demanda finalement à la jeune fille comment elle allait. Hermione mit du temps avant de lui répondre. Après de telles révélations, elle souhaitait être honnête. Et puis Harry la comprenait toujours non ?

Alors elle commença à lui raconter ses bêtises avec Ron, le silence qu'elle imposait à Draco et son stress permanent.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ! Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré je n'en serais pas là et je serais avec Ron !

-Non, le contredisait alors Harry. Tu ne serais pas avec Ron.

-Et pourquoi ? Interrogea la jeune femme surprise.

-Parce que tu l'as rencontré en cherchant Draco dans des bars. Donc c'est grâce à lui que tu le connais. Non, actuellement tu aurais surement pêché un nouveau scoop et tu serais dans une situation semblable. Quoique un peu moins dramatique je pense ! »

Hermione était alors dépitée. Harry lui donna des conseils. Pour lui, elle devait reprendre contact avec Draco, parce qu'après tout c'était elle qui avait commencé cette histoire en le recherchant. Le magicien s'était mis en danger et l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois.

« Donc pour moi, rompre totalement le contact est stupide. Surtout qu'il te l'a dit, si son père te cherche, il te trouvera, même si tu ne parles plus à Draco. »

La jeune fille resta maussade, approuvant légèrement ses propos. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, mais le jeune homme dû s'éclipser afin de rejoindre sa famille. Hermione comprit et l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir.

Elle resta cinq minutes à observer le ciel pensant à son entrevue avec Harry. Puis finalement, elle appela Ginny, souhaitant connaître son avis.

Alors qu'elle lui racontait toute sa conversation avec son meilleur ami, Hermione faisait les cent pas devant le banc. Elle vit soudainement une silhouette se rapprocher. Elle-même suivit par deux autres.

Surprise de voir du monde à cette heure-ci, Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle reconnu le premier homme après quelques secondes. C'était celui qui avait agressé Draco après l'avoir retrouvé. C'était aussi lui qui lui avait tirée dessus.

Hermione grimaça en bougeant son épaule mécaniquement. Ginny posait des questions sur son silence de l'autre bout du fil. La jeune journaliste analysa la situation. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix devant elle. Le chemin s'arrêtait quelques mètres derrière elle.

« Ginny, appelle Draco. Dis-lui de me rejoindre aux ruines. Vite ! _Il_ est là »

Et aussitôt elle raccrocha. Si elle avait eu le temps et la conscience, elle se serait étonnée elle-même du calme dont elle venait de faire preuve. Cependant, les hommes se rapprochaient, Hermione leur fit face. Leur regardant arriver, droite comme un piquet.

Ils n'allaient pas la tuer comme Pansy après tout ? Une enquête serait menée pour un meurtre. Non pour la tuer, il organiserait un accident, sans preuve.

L'homme arriva finalement devant elle, en costard, une mallette à la main, des lunettes noires et des cheveux coiffés au peigne fin. Derrière lui deux hommes, baraqués. Hermione pouvait aisément remarquer leurs armes à leurs ceintures. Le premier lui fit un sourire plein d'hypocrisie et lui tendit la main pour la saluer.

« Bonjour, tu es Hermione Granger n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons pas été présentés la dernière fois. Je suis Peter.

-Vous êtes celui qui m'a tiré dessus ! Accusa la jeune femme en ignorant sa main.

-C'était un malencontreux accident. Vous n'étiez pas visée. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard, ne croyant pas un mot à ses paroles. Son téléphone sonna alors, Draco l'appelait. Cependant Peter leva la main devant elle.

« Ca ne sert à rien de répondre. Nous serons partis avant son arrivé. Je souhaitais discuter avec toi de ta situation. Veuillez-vous asseoir. »

Il lui présenta le banc d'un geste de main. Mais Hermione refusa. Aussitôt les deux malabars firent un pas un avant, menaçant. Peter les stoppa d'un mouvement.

« Je pense qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde que vous vous asseyez. »

Contrainte, Hermione prit place sur le banc, stressée et anxieuse. Peter se mit devant elle et commença à lui parler.

« Donc, comme je disais, je suis Peter. Je suis l'associé de Lucius Malfoy. Tu le connais ?

-C'est le père de Draco et le coupable de toute cette histoire ! Accusa-t-elle de nouveau.

-Je vois que son fils vous a parlé de ses bêtises. Vous savez, Draco était un enfant traumatisé. Voir sa mère se suicider ainsi, c'est grave. Elle était sa précieuse et parfaite maman après tout. Alors il s'est inventé tout un monde pour préserver sa mémoire, expliqua Peter. »

Hermione serra les poings, refusant d'écouter cette version. Elle se redressa pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Je ne vous crois pas. Je sais ce que ce Lucius Malfoy à organisé ! C'est à cause de lui toutes ces morts ! A cause de lui que Draco perd tout ceux qui lui sont cher ! Comment avez-vous pu tuer Pansy ! Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec Lucius !

-Oh, je vois que tu as appris pour Mademoiselle Pansy. Un malheureux accident. »

Avant qu'Hermione ne réplique, Peter claqua des doigts, et les deux hommes l'immobilisèrent en attrapant ses bras. L'associé de Lucius Malfoy s'approcha et attrapa le visage de la jeune femme par le menton.

« Vous allez trop loin dans vos propos. Vous auriez pu vous retirez, mais vous avez choisi le mauvais chemin. Faites attention Mademoiselle Hermione. Vous avez tord de vous croire hors d'atteinte. Vous verrez, nous sommes partout, et nous pouvons toucher tout le monde. Même les plus proches de vous. »

Peter ordonna aux deux hommes de la lâcher, ce qu'ils firent en la poussant sur le banc, où elle resta tétanisée. Tout trois partirent sans un mot de plus, laissant la jeune femme béate. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle ramena se genoux contre elle, cachant sa tête entre eux.

Il se passa bien dix minutes avant qu'une main ne se posa sur son épaule. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour reconnaître sa paume. Elle resta immobile et annonça d'une voix cassée et pleine de rancœur.

« C'est trop tard… Ils sont partis. »

Draco, car oui c'était lui, essaya de lever le visage de la jeune fille pour voir comment elle allait, mais Hermione fut plus rapide, elle lui envoya un coup pour l'éloigner, elle se releva et lui fit face, à présent folle de rage. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

« Tu étais où ? Hein !? Tu as dis que tu ne serais là pour me protéger ! S'ils étaient venus me tuer tu n'aurais trouvé que mon cadavre ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur Draco Malfoy ! Qu'un misérable menteur ! »

Hermione avait baissé la tête et ramené ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient pour en laisser place à des nouvelles.

Draco se vint vers elle, prit sa tête entre ses mains et rapprocha son visage du sien, comme pour l'embrasser. Hermione vit aussitôt rouge et le repoussa. Il n'avait pas le droit. Jamais.

« Comment oses-tu !? »

Elle commençait à se révulser, lorsque Draco recommença. Il posa simplement son front contre le sien et il s'excusa.

Hermione se figea en entendant ses excuses. Rare étaient les fois où Draco Malfoy s'excusait. Ses yeux étaient clos pour cacher l'inquiétude et la peur qui parcourait ses iris.

« Je suis désolé Hermione… J'ai fait le plus vite possible… J'étais à l'autre bout de la ville… Mais quand Ginny m'a appelé paniquée, j'ai couru… Mais tu as raison, j'ai été inutile. Je suis désolé… »

Son corps tremblait. Il avait eu peur. Hermione le comprit alors. Draco s'était inquiété pour elle ? Réellement ? Comme si elle était précieuse ?

La rage s'estompa doucement pour laisser place à une chaleur spéciale dans son cœur. Abandonnant ses angoisses, Hermione passa ses bras autour du magicien et l'enlaça avec force afin de retrouver du réconfort, mais aussi pour lui en apporter.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles, Draco lui avait rendu son étreinte. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence, d'une petite voix.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité de menteur… C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de rester de moi… Pardon Draco.

-Et moi j'aurais dû te suivre comme je le faisais habituellement… »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ces mots. Car avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le magicien desserra leur étreinte et plongea son regard dans le sien, sérieux.

« Qui était ce _Il_ Hermione ? C'était mon père ? »

Celle-ci hocha négativement la tête.

« Non, son associé : Peter. Celui qui m'a tiré dessus lors de notre première rencontre. »

Draco se figea et ses trais se durcirent.

« Que voulait-il ? Il t'a menacé ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Hermione s'éloigna du garçon pour ne plus être en contact avec lui, et baissa son regard.

« Il a d'abord voulu me convaincre que ta version n'était que bêtises et illusions… Mais quand j'ai refusé de le croire et de l'écouter… Il m'a menacé. Enfin je crois…

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Hermione releva les yeux vers Draco, les yeux remplis de terreur.

« Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait toucher tout le monde… Même ceux proche de moi… Draco, il ne va pas s'en prendre à ma famille ? Ni à Ginny ou Harry hein ? »

Le silence du magicien fut sa réponse. Hermione rabattit ses mains sur ses oreilles, terrorisée.

« Non, il n'a pas le droit ! Ils n'ont rien fait ! »

Elle attrapa la veste de Draco et l'agrippa, désespérée.

« Ne laisse pas ça arriver, je t'en pris ! Protège-les ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent par ma faute. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais ! »

Draco l'approcha d'elle en tapotant sa tête pour la rassurer. Il lui murmura doucement qu'il les protégerait. Et qu'elle aussi serait en sécurité. Que des mesures allaient être prises et que rien n'arrivera à personne.

Si seulement.

Le téléphone d'Hermione sonna, en constatant que c'était son père, la jeune femme sécha ses larmes et prit une voix calme pour avoir l'air normal.

« Oui, papa ?

-Hermione ? Oui tu es où ma chérie ?

-Euh, dans le parc là… Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-Merveilleusement bien oui ! J'ai eu une promotion ! On vient de m'appeler ! Bon je pense que ça ne va rien te dire pour le nom, mais bon. Je viens d'être pris chez C&C Compagny ! Tu imagines ? Je n'ai même pas postulé, ils ont dit aimer mon parcours et qu'ils me voulaient dans leur entreprise. Quand ta mère va apprendre ça ! Bon, il faut que j'appelle ton frère ! On se fait des fajitas pour fêter ça ce soir, ne tarde pas ma chérie ! Bisous. »

Et il raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Hermione resta silencieuse. Analysant les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. Lentement elle se retourna vers Draco, les yeux écarquillés, espérant d'avoir mal compris. Mais en croisant le regard du jeune homme qui avait écouté la conversation, une pierre s'abattit sur son cœur.

Le magicien réfléchissait à toute vitesse, jurant à voix basse. Son père avait une longueur d'avance et un otage de choix. Il fallait passer à la vitesse supérieure. Et Hermione devait être prête.

Il attrapa le visage de la jeune fille pour la maintenir concentrée sur ses paroles.

« Ton père va bien aller. Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour le moment ce serait suspect. On va s'en sortir. Demain on commencera ton entrainement. »

Pouf vous savez quoi ? J'ai tout écris d'un coup (trop fièèèère). Bref. J'attends vos avis sur ce rebondissement . A votre avis, c'est quoi cet entrainement ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Bisous


	15. Entrainement

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum (donc en fait 3, mais jdis 2 parce que sinon jme bouge pas !).

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Hello . Ravie de vous retrouver pour un quinzième chapitre ! Merci pour vos passages ou reviews, un bonheur de les voir comme toujours . Dans ce chapitre vous aller découvrir le fameux entraînement que réserve Draco à Hermione ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ) !  
Je vous embrasse et vous dis à mardi prochain, bonne fin de vacances si vous l'êtes . Courage pour les autres !

 **Chapitre 15 :** Entrainement

Draco avait passé la nuit éveillé. Voilà deux nuits qu'il ne dormait plus. Et ce, depuis la rencontre entre Peter et Hermione. Depuis ses menaces, et depuis que le père d'Hermione était un otage professionnel (NdA : genre dans le monde professionnel hein !).

Blaise l'avait aidé à étudier toutes les lois concernant le travail afin de s'assurer que Mr Granger ne courait aucun danger pour les premiers mois. Certes un « accident » était vite arrivé, mais Draco comptait sur la volonté de son père de garder son entreprise vierge de toute polémique.

Le magicien avait passé ses deux dernières nuits devant chez Hermione, à surveiller les alentours. La journée était occupée avec ses recherches, ses livraisons et sur la mise au point d'un entrainement pour la jeune journaliste. A ce sujet, Draco était resté très vague et ne lui avait aucune information. A vrai dire il étudiait encore la question. Il devait faire en sorte que la jeune femme obtienne certains reflex de défense et aussi qu'elle reste concentrée. Il devait aussi penser à un effet de surprise. Et quelle meilleure surprise que de la magie ?

Draco s'était mis en tête d'enseigner la magie à Hermione. Mais en très peu de temps. Il devait lui enseigner sa provenance, son fonctionnement et surtout son action. Il espérait que la jeune fille serait assez douée et patiente pour créer un peu de magie en un mois.

En voyant les volets de la maison de sa protégée s'ouvrir peu à peu, il prit la décision de rentrer pour préparer sa journée. Hermione ignorait l'occupation du jeune homme toutes les nuits. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que ses entrainements commençaient dès ce soir. Draco devait la rejoindre après le départ de son père et pendant le basket de Théo. Tenue de sport obligatoire lui avait-il recommandé.

Lorsqu'Hermione lui avait demandé si elle pouvait mettre au courant Ginny et Harry, le magicien avait haussé les épaules avant d'approuver. Seulement il refusait de les voir pendant leurs entrainements. Au moins pour la première semaine. La jeune femme était curieuse de ce qui l'attendait. Probablement du sport, du renforcement musculaire et quelques techniques de défense. Mais elle doutait que cela allait lui être utile contre des hommes de Lucius Malfoy entrainés depuis des années. Comment pouvait-elle protéger son père ainsi ? Draco lui avait promis que rien ne lui arriverait, mais elle n'avait aucune indications. Elle ignorait à quoi passait Draco ses journées. Faisait-il vraiment quelque chose pour sa famille ? Et pour elle ? Le doute dans l'esprit de la jeune fille restait permanent.

L'attente de son entrainement avec Draco la stressait de plus en plus, mais au cours de sa journée, elle tachait de ne rien faire paraître.

De son côté, le magicien était retourné à l'appartement pour rejoindre Blaise. En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, il découvrit son colocataire, avachi sur le canapé blanc, dormant apparemment à point fermé.

Draco ne pouvait rester calme en voyant que son ami dormait au lieu de l'aider. C'est sans aucune précaution et sympathie qu'il alla réveiller Blaise à grandes secousses aux épaules.

« Blaise ! Merde, tu m'avais promis que tu m'aiderais ! »

Le concerné, se réveilla donc sans réellement le souhaiter, plutôt furax. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, de toute manières, il reconnaissait parfaitement la voix outrée de Draco. D'un geste rapide, il lui attrapa le poignet et le lui tordit pour lui faire lâcher prise.

La victime se retira immédiatement en se massant le poignet et en lançant des regards assassins. Blaise daigna finalement ouvrir les yeux et se redressa pour s'étirer. Il ignora les appels de Draco et partit dans la cuisine se faire un café. Il en servit deux tasses et en tendit une devant son colocataire qui s'époumonait sans cesser.

« Relax. Je prenais un peu de repos. Vu ta tête, tu n'as pas encore dormi. C'est une longue journée alors bois ! Respire deux minutes et je t'explique sur quoi j'ai bossé cette nuit. »

La voix de Blaise était calme et sereine. Après quelques années de colocation avec Draco, il avait apprit à réagir à ses sautes d'humeur. Règle numéro un : ne pas rentrer dans son jeu et s'énerver. Règle numéro deux : Boire un café ou une bière suivant l'heure pour se détendre.

Draco accepta en rechignant et attrapa la tasse avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Blaise en profita pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et aérer la pièce. Puis il retourna s'asseoir, faisant face à un magicien plus que sur les nerfs.

« Donc. J'ai fini les recherches sur le droit des employés dans une nouvelle entreprise. Et j'ai aussi commencé à étudier la chimie, pour en apprendre plus sur l'alliage qui te rend inoffensif. Commença Blaise calmement.

-Oh oui… Ce serait utile… Admit Draco.

-En effet, approuva son colocataire. Seulement je n'ai pas assez de connaissance à ce sujet. Il va falloir se trouver un chimiste au plus vite et faire des essais directement sur toi. On n'a aucune donnée.

-Un chimiste… ? Faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre ? Encore ? Tu penses pouvoir trouver ça ?

-Je vais faire jouer de mes relations et nous en trouver un dès demain pour commencer les recherches de l'alliage. »

Draco approuva sa démarche. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Rien ne le protégeait encore de cet alliage, et c'était une faiblesse. Et son père savait parfaitement les exploiter. Il ne pouvait pas lui faciliter la tache. Pas cette fois-ci.

Les deux colocataires parlèrent ensuite de droit, résumant ce qu'ils savaient sur les conditions des nouveaux employé, des lois en vigueur. Des articles de presses révélant des scandales. Chaque phrase pouvait être importante et donner un élément permettant de protéger le père d'Hermione et de savoir combien de temps ils avaient avant que Lucius ne commence réellement sa machinerie.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle pour les deux hommes. Draco n'eut pas un instant pour se reposer et donc dormir un peu. En voyant l'heure de son rendez-vous arriver, le magicien rangea ses documents et parti se changer. Il enfila un jogging, des baskets et un sweat.

En retournant dans le salon il se servit une autre tasse de café sous le regard inquisiteur de Blaise, qui ne manqua pas de lui faire une remarque.

« Boire du café ne te tiendra pas éveillé éternellement tu sais. Tu devrais te reposer. Annule cet entrainement ou ne va pas monter la garde ce soir. Va falloir faire un choix.

-Je ne peux pas. Trop de temps ont déjà été perdu. Je ne peux pas en perdre davantage. Contredisait Draco.

\- Si Lucius attaque dès demain, tu seras tellement faible que tous tes efforts n'auront servi à rien. Alors fais au moins attention à toi.

-Je verrais en fonction de l'entrainement de ce soir. Fit Draco pour couper court à la discussion. »

Puis sans trainer plus longtemps il partit chez Hermione d'un pas décidé.

La jeune Hermione était rentrée des cours un peu plus tôt que d'habitude afin de pouvoir parler à Ron. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message la veille pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Si bien que la jeune fille l'avait invité chez elle. De cette manière, elle serait plus confiante et serait déjà sur place pour son entrainement.

Son rendez-vous avec Ron était dans moins de dix minutes, et celui avec Draco deux heures plus tard. Hermione se félicita de son temps bien organisé.

Elle eu à peine le temps de prévenir son frère de l'arrivée imminente de Ron que celui-ci sonnait déjà à la porte. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit cette dernière, elle reconnu sans nul mal le jeune homme roux. Un sourire candide aux lèvres comme toujours habillé de manière décontracté. Cette fois-ci il avait avec lui son appareil photo et une sacoche. Hermione supposa à raison qu'il sortait des cours. Refusant d'admettre que la situation était étrange, la jeune fille souriait avec enthousiasme et lui fit la bise avec entrain.

La jeune femme l'invita sur la terrasse et apporta de quoi se rafraichir et grignoter. La discussion commençait doucement, se demandant mutuellement des nouvelles et parlant du temps. Un malaise était présent, et Hermione commençait sérieusement à se demander si c'était bien lui qui avait voulu qu'ils se voient.

Sa demande fut exhaussée lorsque Ron commença avec hésitation une question.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je voulais te voir… Hum… J'aurais quelques questions sur ton Draco.

-Quels genres de questions ? Se braqua aussitôt Hermione »

S'il avait fait le rapprochement entre son Draco et Draco Malfoy, elle était fichue.

« Tu m'as dit que tu voulais l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Mais vas-tu continuer à le voir ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question… ?

-Je… Commença-t-il. Tu me plais Hermione, et même si concrètement tu veux te servir de moi pour l'oublier, bah si c'est toi… Ca m'irai peut être… Je sais que je risque de me faire jeter dès qu'il te fera les yeux doux, mais je veux essayer. Je veux te montrer que je te mérite plus que lui ! Cependant si je m'engage avec toi, je veux savoir des détails, je veux savoir si tu rencontreras mon rival souvent. Je ne veux pas de secret entre nous. »

Si Hermione était touchée des paroles du garçon, elle fut cependant embarrassée par sa dernière demande. Embarquer Ron dans son histoire de magie était certainement la dernière chose à faire. L'idée de voir Ron et Draco travailler ensemble lui semblait impossible. Qui plus est, le magicien la tuerait probablement pour intégrer son petit ami dans une histoire pareil. Elle répondit avec précaution avec un petit sourire.

« Ce que tu me dis me touche profondément, tu sais… Concernant Draco… Je risque de le voir plutôt régulièrement. Il… Il me donne des cours de… Fitness ! Et ça commence dès ce soir. Mais je continue d'affirmer ce que j'ai dit… Je ne compte pas lui tomber dans les bras tu sais… Notre histoire n'est pas possible. »

Hermione glissa sa main sur celle de son prétendant en souriant timidement.

« Je voudrais vraiment essayer pour nous deux. Sincèrement. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. C'était différent des autres fois. Là, elle le voulait et elle était sincère. Ce n'était certes pas une explosion comme lorsqu'elle est avec Draco, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle est envie d'avancer vers Ron.

Dans tous les romans d'amour on parle de coup de foudre. On dit que tout est merveilleux, que tout se passe bien dès les premières fois. Le premier baiser est renversant, leur première fois est parfaite et le bonheur coule de source. Mais Hermione n'y croyait pas vraiment. Une relation se construit, elle a des hauts et des bas. Parfois certaines choses sont parfaites dès le premier coup, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut abandonner si ce n'est pas le cas.

La jeune femme était convaincue, elle ne laisserait pas la chance que lui offrait Ron filer. A son plus grand bonheur, le jeune homme répondit à son baiser. Une promesse venait de se celer. Et personne, ni même Draco pouvait changer ça. Enfin en principe.

Théo était parti depuis une vingtaine de minute lorsqu'on sonna à la porte des Granger. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle, et Hermione s'était encore laissé surprendre. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle grimaça et lança un regard affolé à Ron.

« Hum… C'est l'heure de mon cours de fitness… Ce doit être Draco. »

Le visage du garçon se rembrunit, laisser sa nouvelle copine seule avec son « rival » ne l'enchantait guère. Il ne fit cependant aucune réflexion et accompagne Hermione à la porte.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Draco entra sans attendre, mais se figea brutalement en voyant ce nouvel arrivant. Ron, tendit sa main, amicalement.

« Bonsoir ! Tu dois être Draco ? Je suis Ron. »

Aussitôt le concerné vu rouge. Il jeta un regard à Hermione qui grimaçait derrière son petit ami. Sur la défensive, il ne serra pas sa main.

« Tu me connais ?

-Seulement de nom ! Tu es le professeur de fitness d'Hermione c'est bien cela ?

-De fitness ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que… »

Il rencontra alors le regard implorant de la jeune fille et comprit. Il détestait cette situation et dès qu'il serait seul avec Hermione, il lui ferait bien comprendre. Il défronça les sourcils et se força à sourire. Il serra la main du jeune homme.

« Fitness, elle appelle ça comme ça ? Nan ça va être plus du renforcement musculaire, mais si dire fitness la rassure : dans ce cas ! »

Ron, dans un premier temps suspicieux, rentra dans son jeu sans s'en rendre compte en se mettant à rire. Draco desserra sa mâchoire et s'adressa le plus poliment possible à la jeune femme.

« C'est d'ailleurs l'heure de ton entrainement. On ne devrait pas s'y mettre ? »

Hermione approuva extrêmement gênée. Et cela ne s'arrangea point lorsque Ron se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avant de filer avec un air de défi dans ses yeux. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, un long silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Hermione fixait le sol, rouge pivoine et Draco tentait de rester calme. Après un raclement de gorge il ordonna à la jeune femme d'aller se changer et de le rejoindre dans le jardin. Et sans un mot de plus, il s'y rendit par lui-même.

Draco bouillonnait. Voir ce Ron embrasser la jeune femme l'avait surpris au plus au point. Mais il ne devait rien montrer. Hermione devait faire sa vie de son côté et il n'avait jamais été question qu'il en fasse réellement parti. Tout ceci n'était que temporaire. Il hocha la tête comme pour s'en convaincre.

A la fin de son monologue intérieur, Hermione se montrait enfin. Vêtue d'un short, d'un débardeur et de basket de sport, elle était parée à la séance. Draco se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller. Et sans attendre il donna ses ordres.

« Commence à courir, ne t'arrêtes pas. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Pendant que tu cours tu m'écoutes. Je vais t'expliquer le but de tout ceci. »

Hermione n'osa pas le contredire et commença à courir en faisant le tour du jardin. Draco, lui s'asseyait sur une chaise pendant ce temps là.

« Ok. Alors on va commencer à travailler sur ta condition physique en première partie de séance. Et ensuite je t'enseignerais les bases de la magie. »

Hermione s'arrêta soudainement, ne pouvant se retenir, totalement excitée.

« La magie ?! Pour de vrai ? Nan mais vraim…

-Granger, tu cours et tu te tais ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Et sans attendre il continua.

« Je fais des recherches depuis quelques jours avec Blaise. Ton père est en sécurité pour trois à quatre mois. Avant, mon père n'aurait aucun intérêt à agir : cela tacherait l'image de son entreprise. Continue de courir et concentre-toi aussi sur ta respiration ! On dirait un bœuf ! Remarqua-t-il. Bref. Ceci étant dit, tu es aussi une cible potentielle. Et comme tu l'as vu, je ne serais peut être pas toujours là à tant. Donc je vais t'apprendre des bases de combats pour que tu puisses te défendre le temps que j'arrive. Première étape : la cardio. Tu vas devoir maitriser ton souffle et ton pouls. Deuxième étape : Le renforcement musculaire Tu vas apprendre à faire des pompes Granger ! Troisième étape : technique de combat. Pas grand-chose à dire. Mis à part que ce sera plus concentré sur la défense. »

Hermione tentait de reprendre son souffle tout en courant. Elle n'avait pas couru depuis les cours d'EPS du lycée, et ce petit footing ne la mettait pas dans son élément. Elle récolta cependant assez de souffle pour poser une question.

« Et la magie ?

-Je t'expliquerais ça après ton footing. Aller, cours encore dix minutes. Tu devras atteindre une heure dans un mois. On ira courir dans le parc dès demain. »

Le magicien eut un sourire en entendant les injures de la jeune fille à cette annonce. Il commençait surement très fort. Vingt minutes de footing pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas l'habitude, cela pouvait sembler énorme. Mais Draco devait mettre la barre haute pour observer une rapide progression.

Laissant Hermione courir, il ferma les yeux tentant de se reposer un peu. L'absence de repos de ces deux derniers jours eut raison de lui et il commença à s'assoupir sur sa chaise en moins d'une minute.

Son sommeil ne fut que de quelques minutes car bien vite, Hermione vint lui tapoter le bras. La jeune femme avait couru le temps nécessaire et était complètement crevée. Dégoulinante de sueur et la chaleur allait bientôt avoir raison d'elle.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la jeune fille. Gêné il se redressa et se racla la gorge.

« Hum… Excuse-moi. Va boire un peu et fais des étirements, après on va discuter magie. »

Hermione partit se chercher une bouteille, inquiète du comportement du jeune homme. Il semblait tellement fatigué. Ce dernier se frottait les yeux, tentant de se réveiller.

« Tu dors bien Draco … ? Demanda Hermione en revenant.

-Oui, oui. Fais tes étirements Hermione. »

La jeune fille souffla, elle qui avait voulu être gentille et demandé des nouvelles, la voilà pas très bien remerciée. Machinalement elle commença à s'étirer.

« Te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit sur la magie ? Se renseigna Draco

-Euuh. Qu'il y en avait quatre non ? Comme les quatre éléments : le vent, l'eau, le feu et la terre ?

-Exact. Et te souviens-tu de l'élément qui te correspondais le mieux ?

-L'eau ! Parce que je suis intrépide et courageuse ! Récita-t-elle fière. »

Draco eut un sourire, cette scène lui rappelait fortement celle qu'il avait eut avec sa grand-mère il y avait bien des années. Il se leva et lui tourna autour en continuant ses questions.

« Te souviens-tu de la phrase primordiale que je disais ma grand-mère sur la magie ?

-Euh… Laisse la magie te guider et alors tu sauras ? Tenta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Draco s'écrasa à main sur le visage, cachant son amusement. Il lui donna une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne.

« Si tu ne sais pas, n'inventes pas ! Dis-le simplement, idiote, s'amusa le magicien. »

La jeune fille protesta, mécontente de sa réflexion. Mais Draco s'accroupi devant elle, reprenant son sérieux, si bien qu'elle resta silencieuse.

« La magie vient du cœur. Tu dois la garder en tête, à n'importe quel moment. Est-ce clair ? Avertit le garçon.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Parce que sinon tu pourras perdre le contrôle. Et on ne doit jamais laisser sa raison contrôler la magie. La raison n'est pas pure et interpréteras mal ce que tu veux faire. Tu peux blesser des gens avec une magie incontrôlée. Tu peux même te blesser toi-même, expliqua le magicien. »

Hermione hocha la tête, elle comprenait alors l'importance que Draco accordait à sa magie. Cependant une question la taraudait encore au fond d'elle. Elle termina ses étirements et tenta alors d'y trouver une réponse

« Mais… Tu m'avais dis que tu ne m'apprendrais la magie qu'après la fin de cette histoire. Tu disais que c'était impossible pour moi de la maîtriser.

-C'est exact. Tu n'arriveras pas à la maîtriser en trois mois, confirma-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi alors ? Tu lui avais appris à Pansy… ? »

Draco détourna les yeux à l'annonce du prénom. Il esquiva cette question, ne désirant pas parler de la défunte jeune femme.

« Les choses ont changés. Lucius a fait plusieurs mouvements, on a prit du retard. Tu es plus exposée que jamais. Cette remise en forme associé avec l'apprentissage des bases de la magie peuvent te permettre de survivre. Je compte aussi sur la magie comme motivation pour toi. »

La jeune femme approuva avec un petit sourire. Elle avait hâte de commencer les entrainements concernant l'eau. Toute excitée, elle demanda des précisions sur ces mêmes cours.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on commencera la séance par un footing. Ensuite un peu de renforcement musculaire. Et enfin, tu as de la chance que le temps ne soit pas optimal en cette période de l'année car sinon tu serais allée dans le lac pour t'entrainer !

-Un lac… ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Exact. Tu dois apprendre à assimiler l'eau. Seulement nous commencerons par la piscine. Blaise m'a déjà indiqué un endroit où on pourra s'entrainer. Les entrainements commenceront à dix-sept heures et finiront à dix-neuf heures. Est-ce clair ? Tous les jours ! »

Hermione grimaça en pensant aux courbatures qui allaient surement la traumatiser durant les premiers jours, mais timidement elle hocha la tête pour approuver les dires du magicien. Ce dernier la toisait du regard. Hésitant dans un premier temps, il sortit finalement le sujet qui le taraudait depuis son arrivé ici.

« Et ton petit copain doit rester en dehors de cette affaire. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre poids dans cette histoire. »

La réflexion aurait pu paraître anodine, seulement le ton employé par le magicien révélait parfaitement son ressenti : de la jalousie et surtout de l'agacement. Hermione vit rouge, et démarra au quart de tour, comme à son habitude.

« Un poids tu dis ?! Non mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron ne te dérangera pas. Mais ne t'avises pas à te mettre entre nous ! Avertissait-elle.

-Me mettre entre vous ? C'est toi qui lui parle de moi ! Pourquoi connaissait-il mon prénom Granger ? Tu imagines une seconde s'il fait le rapprochement ? S'il s'implique dans cette affaire et qu'il en subit les conséquences : tu en seras la seule responsable ! Tu ne devrais pas impliquer ta vie privée dans ce combat !

-Ma vie privée ?! Mais c'est une blague ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Pansy et moi, ce n'était pas impliqué ta vie privée ? »

\- C'est totalement différent ! J'ai fais une erreur pour Pansy, une erreur que je ne reproduis pas aujourd'hui !

-Et moi alors ? Je ne suis pas une erreur ?

Draco vit rouge et explosa. Il fit face à la jeune femme et sortit une phrase qu'il regretta juste après.

« Mais toi tu n'es rien comparée à elle ! RIEN ! »

Hermione ne répliqua pas. Elle encaissa le coup sans rien dire. Cette remarque, elle la savait déjà au fond d'elle, mais entendre Draco la rendait encore plus réelle. Son regard restait coincé dans celui du magicien. Elle vit parfaitement la rage présente dans les pupilles du garçon se transformer en hésitation et en regret. Cependant c'était trop tard. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

La colère était retombée pour laisser place au malaise et à la tristesse. Hermione dévia son regard, attrapa sa bouteille d'eau calmement.

« Je vais me doucher. Tu devrais partir. A demain dans le parc, je t'y rejoindrais, tu n'as pas besoin de venir me chercher. »

Draco reprit ses esprits, et commença à l'appeler doucement, mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et se précipita dans la maison pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Le magicien jura et se passa la main sur le visage. Il avait été stupide et avait laissé sa colère parler à sa place. Bien sur qu'Hermione et Pansy étaient différentes, mais elles avaient autant d'importance à ses yeux. Pansy avait payé le prix cher de l'avoir aimé, et Hermione, elle lui filait entre les doigts et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'attraper. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Peut être qu'une relation basée sur la haine à son égard serait mieux ? Hermione devait faire sa vie de son côté, il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir.

Le magicien récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la demeure en silence et partit se poster à son poste de garde, comme tous les soirs depuis deux jours. Cette nuit allait être longue et froide.


	16. Deuxième entrainement

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating** **:** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing** **:** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum (donc en fait 3, mais jdis 2 parce que sinon jme bouge pas !).

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hey ! Vous vous souvenez ? Il y a environ 3 semaines j'ai fait tout un paragraphe pour me plaindre d'un commentaire que j'avais reçu en cours suite à une expression écrite. Hé bien j'ai refait une autre expression écrite il y a de ça deux semaines, et je viens de recevoir les résultats. Devinez qui à eu 14 ! BOUM ! Et je suis une scientifique steu plait ! (En plus la madame elle a dit que j'avais bien écriiiiit !). Bref.

Me revoici avec le chapitre 16 et mon nombre de chapitre d'avance est de ... 1. Merci pour les deux nouveau followers et le nouveau favori ! Ca m'a fait hyper plaisir et m'a donné envie d'écrire :D. Je vous laisse sans attendre avec ce chapitre et j'attends votre avis avec impatience !

 **Chapitre 16 :** Deuxième entrainement

Le vent soufflait doucement, faisant envoler les cheveux de la jeune femme. Mais elle n'aimait pas cela. Une simple brise lui rappelait Draco. Chaque souffle de l'air rouvrait la blessure au fond d'elle qui s'était ouverte la veille. « Tu n'es rien comparée à elle. » Hermione le savait parfaitement. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle allait de l'avant avec Ron. Mais l'entendre ainsi restait douloureux. L'idée de s'entrainer à nouveau ne la réjouissait pas non plus. Elle devrait affronter Draco seule, garder la tête haute malgré son cœur qui saignait.

Elle n'aimait pas Draco, non c'était un sentiment différent. Un simple crush probablement. Hermione continuait de se convaincre : elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse du magicien. Et un jour la raison viendra à elle et fera son travail : la résonnera.

Son visage était baissé, fixant l'herbe sur laquelle elle était assise depuis une vingtaine de minute. A ses côtés se trouvait Ginny et Harry, ses deux meilleurs amis. Pourtant malgré leur présence, Hermione n'arrivait pas à passer au-delà de son mal.

D'un regard, Ginny et Harry se mirent d'accord pour finalement intervenir et briser le silence de la jeune fille. Sa meilleure amie vint se placer à côté d'elle, et enroula son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune journaliste. Hermione eut le réflex de se nicher dans les cheveux roux de son amie pour cacher son visage.

« Tuez-moi. Je suis misérable. »

D'un geste maternelle et bienveillant, Ginny commença à caresser ses cheveux pour la consoler. Harry, lui, ne savait pas réellement quoi faire, alors il s'avança simplement et posa sa main sur son genou.

« C'est au sujet de Draco, je suppose ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione sortit sa tête de la chevelure de la jeune fille et hocha la tête avant de rapporter ses mains sur visage pour le cacher. Elle grogna de frustration avant de s'exprimer dans un langage plus compréhensible.

« Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça ! Je ne peux pas juste m'en foutre et passer à autre chose ! C'est quoi son problème ! C'est quoi MON problème ?! Se plaignit-t-elle. »

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, même si elle n'appréciait pas Draco, voir son amie agir ainsi l'amusait. Elle fit abstraction du magicien dans ses pensées, et se concentra juste sur sa meilleure amie, en réflexion amoureuse intense.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est parce que tu l'aimes ? Taquina-t-elle. »

Aussitôt Hermione retira ses mains de son visage et lança un regard noir et déterminé à sa meilleure amie.

« Non ! Non ! Je sors avec Ron ! C'est tout à fait une preuve que je ne l'aime ABSOLUMENT PAS ! »

La journaliste en herbe s'attendait à toute sorte de réaction, mais le regard blasé de ses amis n'était pas l'une d'entre elle. Sa détermination fondue comme neige au soleil. Harry prit une voix douce pour s'expliquer.

« Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec Ron depuis un jour que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Draco. Tu peux essayer de t'en convaincre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

La concernée ouvrit ses yeux en grands, l'incompréhension y régnait et la peine également.

« Pourquoi… ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules, sincèrement désolée pour la jeune fille qui semblait désespérée.

« Ca ne s'explique pas. Mais tu l'aimes, c'est évident. Depuis que tu l'as rencontré tes réactions à son sujet sont devenues de plus en plus excentriques. Si tu ne l'aimais pas, tu serais indignée, pas blessée ou triste, expliqua la jeune rousse. »

Hermione baissa la tête. Ce qu'elle niait depuis le début, ses meilleurs amis l'avait affirmé. Le trouble se lisait dans ses yeux et la détresse également.

« Mais, et Ron ? »

Harry répondit à sa question avec un sourire peiné.

« Tu l'apprécies c'est tout. Et tu t'en sers pour passer au-delà de Draco. C'est pour ça que tu as voulu sortir avec lui, tu le dis depuis le début. Il doit t'aider à oublier ce magicien. Tu le dis tout le temps non ?

-Oui, mais… Commença à se justifier Hermione.

-Mais rien. C'est ainsi. Et Ron sait que tu as un autre homme en tête. Franchement il est gentil et il doit vraiment être attiré par toi pour accepter une telle situation. J'ignore ce que tu vas faire Hermione, mais tache de ne pas trop le faire souffrir quand tu choisiras Draco. Parce qu'on sait tous que tu vas lui tomber dans les bras un jour ou l'autre. Expliqua Harry calmement.

-Non… Pansy… Protesta-t-elle.

-Il passe déjà à autre chose. Tu le sais. C'est toi maintenant qui compte pour lui. »

Hermione secoua la tête, elle savait que c'était faux. La scène de la veille en était la preuve concrète. Et lorsqu'elle l'exprima à Harry, celui-ci hocha négativement la tête.

« Il a dit ça sous la colère. Tu sais que c'est un sujet sensible. Il s'emporte tout le temps. Il a peur que tu subisses le même sort. C'est comme ça que je le vois. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, ne voulant pas y croire. Et même si elle y croyait, de toute manière, c'était trop tard. Elle sortait avec Ron et refusait de lui faire du mal. Cependant elle releva la tête vers Ginny pour lui demander son avis.

« Je ne l'aime pas ce Malfoy, tu le sais. Mais pour moi, Harry à raison. Malheureusement, exprima Ginny avec regret. »

Hermione soupira, totalement dépitée et rangea de nouveau son visage derrière ses mains. Même si elle prenait de plus en plus conscience de ses sentiments, la jeune fille prit la décision de ne pas les révéler au magicien. Si la relation entre Draco et Pansy avait provoqué la mort de cette dernière, il était préférable qu'elle reste à l'écart.

Elle sortait avec Ron. Et même si ce n'était pas l'amour fou et que son cœur la poussait vers Draco, Hermione préférait suivre sa raison. Ron était gentil et attentionné. La jeune fille l'appréciait beaucoup, et ressentait à présent un désir en le voyant. C'était un pas en avant, comparé à son apriori lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

Hermione passa le reste de l'après-midi entourée par ses deux amis. Son besoin premier était de se changer les idées. Et Harry était certainement le meilleur dans ce domaine. Il avait le don de la faire rire et décompresser à une vitesse folle.

C'est donc, confiante et motivée qu'elle rentra chez elle se changer avant de rejoindre Draco, dans le parc. Celui-ci l'attendait aux ruines, leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Hermione resta naturelle et le salua avec entrain.

On pourrait croire que rien ne s'était produit la veille. Mais quelqu'un de consciencieux et perspicace aurait remarqué le manque d'entrain et le faux sourire des deux protagonistes.

La jeune femme recevait les instructions de son coach et s'exécuta dans l'instant. Comme pour la première séance, Hermione dû courir vingt minutes afin de bien s'échauffer. Draco la suivait du regard afin de ne pas la perdre de vue. Une fois son footing terminé, il ne lui laissa qu'une minute de pause avant d'enchaîner sur du renforcement musculaire.

Hermione dû enchainer pompes, abdos, chaise et toutes positions que le magicien jugeait utile. Ils ne parlèrent pas. A vrai dire, la jeune fille se concentrait sur sa respiration et tentait de rester debout après temps d'effort.

S'ils avaient été en bon termes, Hermione aurait cherché à discuter avec Draco. Elle lui aurait posé des questions sur son avancement dans la mission « Allons donc tuer Lucius Malfoy », elle aurait également prit le temps de lui demander s'il dormait bien. Les cernes du garçon lui donnaient l'impression qu'il était malade. Mais Hermione ne disait rien, elle ne posait aucunes questions. Elle restait fidèle à sa promesse : ne plus s'occuper de Draco. Son esprit se focalisait sur la journée prochaine qu'elle allait passer aux côtés de Ron, son petit ami.

Au bout d'une heure d'exercices répétés, le magicien mit fin à la séance sportive. Hermione, qui tentait depuis le début de paraître blasée, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement, mais surtout d'anticipation. La partie sportive venant de s'achever, la leçon de magie semblait alors pointer le bout de son nez.

« Prends tes affaires, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ton maillot de bain, déclara Draco. »

Hermione prit un air détaché malgré son impatience et confirma avoir son maillot dans son sac. Le magicien hocha légèrement la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait entendu, puis il emboita le pas, Hermione sur ses talons. Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent était peu fréquenté, la jeune femme pu le juger par la hauteur de l'herbe.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, Draco ne supporta plus ce froid. Il s'arrêta soudainement, si bien qu'Hermione manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Curieuse, elle demanda s'il se passait quelque chose et le magicien se retourna vers elle, embarrassé.

« Ecoute Hermione... Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je ne le pensais pas ! J'étais juste en colèr... »

La jeune femme l'arrêta d'un geste de main, son visage s'était fermé afin de ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je sais l'importance qu'avait, et qu'à toujours, Pansy pour toi. Je n'avais pas à nous comparer. On ne compare pas l'incomparable, expliqua-t-elle avec calme. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait. Lorsqu'il tenta d'approfondir le sujet, Hermione reprit la marche, lui intimant de faire de même. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir blessé la jeune fille, surtout pour avoir dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Mais il ne fit aucun autre commentaire, reprenant simplement la marche avec son élève.

Celle-ci gardait la tête baissée, tiraillée entre la joie qu'il se soit excusé et la déception qu'il n'ait pas contredit son attachement à son ancienne petite amie. Son cœur et sa tête lui jouaient des tours en s'associant dans ses émotions.

L'apprentie magicienne arriva alors devant une maison de luxe. Les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant et un muret d'ardoise apportait la touche moderne à la demeure. Draco l'intima à le suivre. Il ouvrit sans difficulté la barrière à l'aide d'une petite clef et entra dans le jardin. Dans celui-ci, Hermione découvrit une terrasse en marbre qui menait jusqu'à une piscine semi-ouverte.

Draco l'empêcha de s'extasier plus longtemps car il lui ouvrit la maison afin qu'elle aille se changer. Hermione partit troquer son jogging pour son maillot de bain une pièce. Celui-ci n'était pas spécialement élégant, mais elle l'utilisait pour faire de la natation. Elle recouvrit ses épaules avec une serviette, enfila ses lunettes de plongées puis sortit rejoindre Draco qui était assis près de la piscine.

Lorsqu'il l'a vit, le magicien retint de pouffer de rire. Les lunettes sur les yeux d'Hermione gâchaient totalement son sex appeal. La concerné remarqua son regard hilare, et de manière infantile, elle lui tira la langue avant de déposer sa serviette et d'avancer vers le trou d'eau.

« Je peux aller dans l'eau maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, ne perdant pas de vue son entrainement. »

Draco hocha la tête pour donner son autorisation, et sans attendre, Hermione plongea dans l'eau. Et sans se mouiller la nuque au grand désespoir du magicien, jurant de son insouciance. Lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau, il ne manqua pas de la réprimander.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à te mouiller la nuque ? C'est vrai que mourir d'hydrocution c'est une super mort Granger ! »

Hermione se mit à rire et vint s'accouder sur le rebord de la piscine, ses yeux étaient remplis de malice.

« L'eau ne peut pas me faire de mal : c'est mon élément, non ? »

Draco se tut quelques instants. La remarque de la jeune fille venait de lui poser une colle. Il n'en savait rien. Il tenta de faire le rapprochement avec son cas, mais il n'avait jamais été attaqué par le vent à vrai dire.

« Ouais... Mais je n'en sais rien ! Alors fait gaffe tout de même. Prévint-il. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise de l'ignorance de Draco. Elle avait dit ça pour rire, et ne pensait sincèrement pas que cela puisse la « protéger » comme elle le disait, mais l'hésitation du magicien lui donnait envie de découvrir tous ces mystères.

« Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? S'impatienta Hermione. »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa hâte, cela lui rappelait ses leçons avec sa grand-mère. Il se releva du rebord de la piscine et prit un air sérieux.

« Maintenant, tu t'arranges pour ne faire qu'un avec l'eau. »

Devant l'air médusé de la jeune femme, il précisa ses instructions.

« Laisse-toi aller. Commence par faire la planche et ferme les yeux pour te calmer et pour devenir aussi calme que l'eau de cette piscine. Tu dois agir exactement comme l'eau, comme si tu étais cet élément. Ne te concentre que sur l'eau, et agis comme elle. »

Hermione lui lança un regard septique, mais hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter. Elle envoya valser ses lunettes sur la terrasse de marbre et bascula sur le dos, fixant le ciel quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux comme lui avait indiqué Draco et tenta de se concentrer.

Le bruissement des feuilles dans la forêt voisine additionnée au chant des oiseaux empêcha l'esprit de la jeune fille de se calmer. Ses sourcils se fronçaient de mécontentement, mais rien n'y faisait : plus elle essayait d'oublier le bruit qui l'entourait, plus elle l'entendait.

Draco l'observait, amusé. L'infatigable Hermione l'était tout autant dans l'eau : elle n'arrivait pas à rester sereine et calme. C'était normal. Il prit la parole, comme pour la rassurer.

« Prend le temps qu'il te faudra. Il faut t'adapter à ton environnement. Tu auras toujours du bruit autour de toi. Il faudra que tu arrives à l'oublier, dans n'importe quelle situation. »

Sa voix apaisait Hermione, ses trais se détendirent et elle se concentra sur son corps qui mouvait en fonction de l'eau. Le calme atteignit finalement son être. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle n'entendait plus rien, enfin si : ses oreilles semblaient percevoir le même son qu'au fond d'un coquillage. C'était doux.

Draco l'observait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait la voir ainsi, le seul point négatif était ses paupières closes. Il aurait pu penser plusieurs dizaines de minutes à la regarder, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Et surtout pas le temps. Il soupira avant de se ressaisir.

Le magicien activa sa magie et envoya une brise qui provoqua de petits clapotis sur la surface de l'eau. De cette manière, la dérive de la jeune fille pu être perturbé. Elle eut alors la réaction que le jeune homme attendait : elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux avec précipitation.

En réponse, Hermione lui envoya une large vague à l'aide de sa magie.

« Tu t'es déconcentrée. Tu dois arriver à t'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Là c'était léger : ce n'était rien !

-Mais je débute ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher ça, s'indigna-t-elle ! »

Draco eut un sourire face à la réaction de la jeune femme. Il modifia alors ses reproches.

« Tu étais mal partie. Mais tu as su faire abstraction du reste pour ne faire qu'un avec l'eau. Ta prochaine étape est de garder le contrôle sur ta concentration. Tous les jours on recommencera, et je te testerais. »

Hermione soupira avant de hocher la tête, signe qu'elle avait comprit Puis elle demanda la prochaine étape de son entrainement magique.

« Maintenant on va travailler ton apnée. C'est le même exercice, mais tu restes sous l'eau, indiqua le magicien.

-Oh. Et je reste jusqu'à me noyer ? Déclara avec sarcasme la jeune fille. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque.

« Je te propose de m'écouter ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Mais elle resta, cependant, attentive aux explications du magicien.

« Ce n'est qu'une théorie que je t'expose. Mais je pense que si tu arrives à bien maîtriser ton élément, tu pourras éventuellement réussir à tenir plus longtemps en apnée.

-Je pourrais respirer dans l'eau ?! S'extasia-t-elle.

-Non ! Ne sois pas idiote, la magie ne va pas transformer des poumons en branchies ! Mais elle pourrait éventuellement te permettre de rester plus longtemps en profondeur. Je vais donc prendre ton temps maintenant et voir s'il y a une différence notable dans une semaine. »

Hermione ne pu cacher son enthousiasme. Savoir que certaines de ses capacités pourraient être améliorées avec la magie la passionnait.

« Mais pourquoi tu penses que ce n'est qu'une théorie ? Tu fais de la magie, tu devrais le savoir, remarqua l'apprentie. »

Draco la regarda comme si elle était stupide. Il se servit de ses mains et lui envoyer de l'eau sur le visage en le traitant d'idiote avant de s'expliquer.

« Non mais réfléchie ! Je t'ai déjà dis que l'apprentissage de l'eau m'était inconnu : ce n'est pas mon élément. Et étrangement tu vois, je n'ai aucun mal à respirer avec de l'air autour de moi ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle ne su quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchie, alors comme réponse elle grommela quelques mots pour signifier son mécontentement. Suivant les instructions, elle plongea sa tête sous l'eau et tenta d'y rester le plus longtemps possible.

Mais après seulement une trentaine de secondes, une multitude de bulles s'échappèrent de l'eau et Hermione suivit rapidement le même mouvement sous le regard incrédule du magicien.

« Quarante-quatre secondes ? Vraiment ?

-Je n'ai jamais été douée en apnée ! Ca va ! Se défendit la jeune femme. »

Draco soupira en se frottant les yeux, un long chemin était à parcourir encore. Il indiqua à la demoiselle de sortir de la piscine et de se sécher. En attendant que cela soit fait, il remplissait une bassine d'eau et l'installait à côté du plan d'eau.

La suite de l'entrainement consistait à frapper l'eau dans le récipient. Plusieurs fois. Pendant dix minutes en fait. Le visage déconfit de la jeune femme en apprenant la nouvelle, donnait envie au magicien de rajouter dix minutes supplémentaires. Mais il se limita, ce n'était que le premier entrainement.

De nouveau il eut des questions sur l'utilité d'un tel entrainement. Mais pour une fois, il ne lui répondit pas. Il reproduisait simplement le type d'exercice qu'il avait suivit durant des années. Frapper dans le vide lui avait appris à maîtriser sa force, il espérait qu'Hermione y arriverait également.

La séance se termina quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, l'apprentie était exténuée et Draco, lui, était fier de l'entrainement.

Tous les jours Hermione et Draco se retrouvaient dans le parc. A chaque fois la même routine s'installait. La course, le renforcement musculaires, les exercices et la magie. Enfin, pour ce dernier, Hermione était toujours perplexe. Même après une semaine d'entrainements. Ses séances de magie se résumaient à nager, frapper l'eau ou bien juste rester immobile dans la piscine. Jamais elle n'eut la chance de tenter de lancer de la vraie magie. Draco ne lui demanda jamais de tenter de l'activer, à son plus grand dépit.

Hermione rentra chez elle, abandonnant Draco au pied de la porte. Voilà une semaine qu'ils avaient commencée, et la jeune femme continuait, chaque jour, à découvrir de nouveaux muscles dans son corps. Pleine de courbature elle se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain ou fila sous la douche brulante pour tenter de se détendre.

En une semaine on aurait pu croire que sa relation avec le magicien se serait améliorée. Mais rien n'était à signaler. Rien du tout. Son coach agissait comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, et Hermione suivait le mouvement, fidèle à ses promesses.

En une semaine, elle s'était rapprochée de Ron, passant toutes ses soirées à ses côtés. Ils avaient multiplié les rendez-vous : diner, cinéma, parc, ... Une réelle complicité s'était installée dans le couple. Hermione était beaucoup plus à l'aise et commençait à s'attacher de plus en plus au photographe. La gentillesse de celui-ci avait eu raison d'elle, et la journaliste tombait sous son charme.

On aurait pu croire qu'elle oubliait peu à peu Draco. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle montrait depuis huit jours. Pourtant, seuls Ginny et Harry savaient réellement ce que son cœur endurait quotidiennement lors de ses entrainements... Ces deux derniers avaient refusé de suivre les entrainements du magicien. Enfin, c'était plutôt Ginny qui avait obligé Harry à refuser. Ils avaient cependant fait la promesse de pratiquer régulièrement du sport afin de rester en forme et prêt.

Théo, le frère d'Hermione, continuait de s'inquiéter pour son ainée. Si celle-ci montrait un visage radieux, il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une façade pour leurs parents. Cependant, il ne faisait aucune remarque, respectant la douleur de sa sœur. Il occupait plutôt son temps à prévoir des sorties avec Ginny. Théo semblait avoir décroché le Graal, sa vie ne tournait désormais que sur deux choses : le basket et Ginny, sa petite amie. Bref le bonheur semblait s'être installé dans son quotidien, si on excluait ses notes en cours !

Une routine s'était installée au sein de la maison. Le père des Granger était encore en déplacement. Travailler à C&C Compagny l'obligeait à partir dans toutes sortes de villes pour diverses conférences. Cela ne rassurait pas Hermione. Elle savait que Draco avait faisait le nécessaire pour le protéger, mais ne pas pouvoir voir son papa tous les soirs la stressait énormément.

Pour se détendre, Ron et elle avaient pris l'habitude de passer littéralement la soirée au téléphone. Ils en étaient encore au début de leur relation et la jeune femme appréciait ses moments où elle en apprenait encore plus sur les goûts de son petit ami.

Ce soir-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Le couple était au téléphone depuis déjà trente minutes à discuter du dernier film qu'ils étaient allés voir. La fin de celui-ci était plutôt ouverte et l'avis de la journaliste divergeait de celui du photographe.

Equipée de son kit main libre, Hermione partit se démaquiller dans la salle de bain en continuant de débattre sur le sujet avec Ron. Elle attrapa un coton et l'imbibât d'eau micellaire avant de se l'appliquer sur le visage et de frotter. Elle continua tout en faisant les cent pas, comme à son habitude.

« Non, mais moi je te dis qu'il n'est pas mort ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne tues pas le héros comme ça, justifia-t-elle ! »

Hermione se planta devant la fenêtre en se frottant l'œil avec le coton, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment ça « on ne survit pas d'une chute de dix mètres ». Je suis sure que si ! Je... »

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa et son mouvement de coton se stoppa brutalement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ce qu'elle voyait. En entendant Ron lui demander ce qu'il se passait, elle reprit contenance.

« Euh... Oui excuse-moi. Je dois raccrocher ! Bisous Ron, on se rappelle demain. »

Puis sans demander son reste, elle raccrocha. Elle laissa en plan son démaquillage et son bordel et fille avant de descendre l'escalier rapidement.

Théo était sur le canapé dans le salon, totalement relaxé devant une retransmission de match de basket. Hermione affolée vint vers lui et tenta de rester calme.

« Hum. Je te demanderais de ne pas me poser de question et de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Et surtout pas un mot. Ni à papa, ni à Ron et surtout pas à Ginny, débita-t-elle. »

Théo la regarda comme si elle était folle et hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

Sans en attendre plus, Hermione sortit de sa maison, referma la porte derrière elle et se planta devant son portail.

« Draco Malfoy ! Tu sors de là, je t'ai vu, cria-t-elle. »

Elle l'avait reconnu. Comment ne pas le reconnaître après tout ? Elle venait de le voir, de l'autre côté de la route à observer sa maison. Pourquoi est-il là ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffler un peu ?

Un mouvement se fit entendre devant elle. Avec agilité, une forme sauta d'un arbre avant de se redresser. Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur venait de sortir de sa cachette.


	17. Désir

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating** **:** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing** **:** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum (donc en fait 3, mais jdis 2 parce que sinon jme bouge pas !).

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hey, je reposte ce chapitre car suite à deux commentaires je me suis rendue compte de ma négligence. Merci de m'en avoir fait part, et je suis désolée !

Comme vous le savez peut-être, Remember Yesterday est à la base écrite sous fictionpress, donc sans les personnages d'HP. Hermione Granger se nomme Ellen Williams et Draco c'est Matthew Covey. Donc effectivement vous aviez raison Mama & Xtina, Nina est bien Pansy dans cette histoire.

J'étais à la bourre et je n'ai vraiment pris le temps de relire, j'ai utilisé le « chercher – remplacer » sous word et j'ai oublié Nina et Williams dans mes remplacements.

Cela ne se reproduira pas, promis ! Je suis encore vraiment désolée et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

 **Chapitre 17 :** Désir

Sans en attendre plus, Hermione sortit de sa maison, referma la porte derrière elle et se planta devant son portail.

« Draco Malfoy ! Tu sors de là, je t'ai vu, cria-t-elle. »

Elle l'avait reconnu. Comment ne pas le reconnaître après tout ? Elle venait de le voir, de l'autre côté de la route à observer sa maison. Pourquoi est-il là ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser souffler un peu ?

Un mouvement se fit entendre devant elle. Avec agilité, une forme sauta d'un arbre avant de se redresser. Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur venait de sortir de sa cachette.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, menaçante et furieuse. Elle pointait son doigt vers lui et lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle le poussa à l'aide de ses deux mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! De quel droit tu m'espionnes, accusa-t-elle ! »

Le magicien attrapa ses poignets pour l'immobiliser, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Hermione avait toujours des réactions explosives. Il adorait ça. Il ne pensait pas être découvert. Mais à présent, Draco devait s'expliquer.

« Je ne t'espionnais pas, Hermione. Je surveillais ta maison. Ce n'est pas le premier soir... Je le fais depuis une dizaine de jours. Tu n'es pas très observatrice, remarqua-t-il.

-Tu es là tous les soirs depuis... Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. »

Hermione prit alors conscience des paroles du magicien, son cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure. Une dizaine de jours : donc depuis la menace de Peter. Tous les soirs : donc toutes les nuits ?

Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau sur les cernes du jeune homme qu'elle avait remarqué plusieurs jours auparavant : elles s'étaient aggravées. Le magicien manquait clairement de sommeil, mais pourtant il veillait tous les soirs devant chez elle pour la protéger. Pour respecter sa promesse.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Elle essayait de lui reprocher tellement de choses, elle tentait de le rendre coupable de tous les malheurs qui lui arrivaient. Elle était parfois froide, distante et de mauvaise compagnie. Mais il continuait à tenir sa promesse, jusqu'à en ignorer son corps.

La journaliste secoua la tête, se libéra de l'emprise du magicien avant d'attraper son bras et de le tirer vers sa maison.

« Wow, wow, wow ! Tu m'emmènes où là, Hermione, interrogea-t-il ?

-Puisque tu veux surveiller ma maison, tu vas le faire de l'intérieur et tu vas te reposer ! »

Draco arrêta la jeune femme, son visage était sérieux.

« Non. Je dois rester dehors et observer les alentours. Je dois garder un œil sur toi. Et tu as ton frère chez toi.

-Petit un : tu n'as pas à rester dehors pour me protéger. Petit deux : tu as vu tes cernes ? Si tu ne te reposes pas un minimum, une souris te mettrait K.O. Pire ! Je pourrais te mettre à terre. Petit trois : j'ai dis à mon frère de ne pas poser de question. Je lui expliquerais plus tard, récita-t-elle. »

La fatigue du magicien l'emporta sur sa raison, il se laissa trainer vers la maison. En ouvrant la porte, il pu remarquer sans mal Théo qui l'observait, l'air suspicieux. Draco soupira. Une personne de plus allait être impliquée : Hermione ne savait pas mentir. Cependant, le magicien fut surpris de constater que le frère de la jeune fille respectait sa parole et ne posait aucune question : c'était une différence non négligeable entre sa sœur et lui !

Draco lui fit un simple signe de tête et se laissa embarquer dans les escaliers avant d'atteindre, enfin, la chambre de la journaliste. Celle-ci le lâcha enfin et referma la porte. Elle lui indiqua le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

« Maintenant tu t'assois, et tu te reposes, ordonna-t-elle. »

Draco fut obéissant et alla s'asseoir sagement, tout en continuant de l'observer. Hermione, de son côté soupira et vint se poser sur son lit avant de cuisiner son invité.

« Pourquoi tu viens surveiller la maison tous les soirs, questionna-t-elle ?

-Parce qu'on ne sait jamais où et quand ils vont intervenir. Je ne dois rien laisser au hasard. »

Le ton de Draco était clair, il prenait sa mission très au sérieux et il ne comptait pas laisser quelque chose lui échapper. Hermione, même si elle appréciait le dévouement du magicien, tenta de trouver un arrangement.

« Mais tu ne peux pas alterner avec Blaise ?

-Blaise suit ton père pour le moment, déclara Draco. »

Draco restait neutre, et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'être surprise.

« Tu fais suivre mon père ? Et c'est Blaise qui le fait ?

-Oui, on ne peut pas le laisser sans surveillance alors qu'il travaille pour mon père. Je pense même que Lucius fait exprès de l'envoyer aux quatre coins du pays afin de limiter mon champs d'action. »

Hermione hocha la tête, comprenant la situation. Draco surveillait sa maison toute la nuit, il devait probablement la suivre durant la journée. Enfin du moins lors de ses trajets puisqu'elle passait le reste de sa journée enfermé dans un amphithéâtre rempli d'étudiant.

« Quand dors-tu, questionna-t-elle.

-J'arrive à additionner trois, quatre heures dans la journée, répondit-il honnêtement.

-Mais quand je suis en cours, tu fais quoi ? Tes livraisons, suspecta-t-elle ?

-Non. Je n'ai plus le temps, je vis sur le compte de Blaise maintenant. Je fais... Des recherches. »

Draco resta évasif quand à ses occupations. Aussitôt, l'instinct de journaliste d'Hermione vit rouge et s'empressa d'interroger le magicien sur ses fameuses recherches. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules devant le ton de détective que prenait la fille Granger. Il n'avait rien de spécifique à cacher.

« Blaise a contacté un chimiste. Durant la journée, on essaye divers alliages sur moi. On tente de trouver celui qui a annihilé ma magie lorsque mon père m'a attaqué. De cette manière, je pourrais peut-être trouver une alternative. Je pourrais même essayer l'alliage sur toi lorsque tu développeras tes pouvoirs. De cette manière on saura si c'est spécifique au don du vent ou bien si cela touche aux quatre éléments. »

Hermione fut impressionnée par la jugeote et les projets du garçon. Il tentait de trouver toutes les réponses à ses questions et à déceler la moindre faille. Elle voulu en savoir un peu plus, mais son téléphone sonna.

Elle remarqua le nom de l'appelant : Ron. Merde. Elle l'avait oublié. Elle se leva de la chaise, décrocha et commença à faire ses cent pas habituels.

« Hey, Ron, commença-t-elle. »

Draco baissa la tête, geste que ne rata pas Hermione et qui eut l'effet de la déstabiliser. Elle entendit à peine les inquiétudes de son petit ami à son sujet. Elle y répondit cependant tant bien que mal.

« Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'était rien de grave. Juste un truc qui m'est tombé dessus, rien de grave, je t'assure !

-...

-Oui, oui ! Mais je dois te laisser, Théo et moi on a décidé de se faire une soirée frères et sœurs. Et tu connais le mot d'ordre : pas de téléphone !

-...

-Merci, je t'embrasse ! On se voit demain.

-... »

Hermione eut un temps d'arrêt et jeta un regard au magicien qui la fixait à présent. Perturbée, elle détourna les yeux et répondit à Ron.

« Tu me manques aussi. Bisous. »

Et elle raccrocha. Ses yeux restèrent figés sur le parquet, attendant probablement que Draco fasse une remarque. Remarque qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Pourquoi tu lui as menti ? »

Hermione leva les yeux, surprise par cette question. Elle rencontra le regard suspicieux du magicien, ce qui la déstabilisa encore plus. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance et prit une voix qui se voulait neutre et calme.

« Pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

-Pourquoi devrait-il s'inquiéter ? Vous sortez ensemble, il n'a pas confiance en toi ? »

Draco cherchait des réponses. Il cherchait à déceler le niveau de relation entre le couple. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle soit totalement prise. Sinon, il se connaissait et il allait entrer en action.

Hermione recula d'un pas, cherchant un point à regarder : partout mis à part sur Draco.

« Bien sûr qu'il me fait confiance ! Qu'est-ce qu'une relation sans la confiance, balbutia-t-elle ?

-Je te le demande. »

Draco s'était levé de son fauteuil et s'était rapproché de la jeune femme. Les réponses qu'elle donnait n'étaient pas satisfaisantes pour le faire reculer. Il continua son interrogatoire.

« Aurait-il une raison de paniquer sur nous deux ? Ou bien sur tes sentiments à son égard ?

-Bien sûr que non... Il sait ce que... Commença-t-elle.

-Et sur tes sentiments à mon égard, coupa-t-il ? »

Aussitôt Hermione baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle était dans une situation délicate et ses joues se réchauffaient. Face à l'absence de réponse, Draco avança vers la jeune fille, alors que celle-ci continuait de reculer.

Malencontreusement, Hermione rencontrât rapidement le mur et se retrouva coincé entre celui-ci et le magicien. Elle gardait la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard du garçon.

Draco, de part ses expériences d'un soir, connaissait ce type de réaction. C'était celle des femmes qui refusait d'avouer qu'il était à leur goût. Malgré sa volonté de rester loin d'Hermione et de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs, Draco se laissa embarquer par son caractère de séducteur.

Lentement il vint prendre le visage d'Hermione par le menton pour relever son visage. La jeune femme rencontra alors le regard de braise du magicien et défit toutes ses défenses. Elle s'abandonna dans les iris du jeune homme.

Draco, ne tenant plus s'approcha du visage d'Hermione et réduisit considérablement la distance entre leurs lèvres. Elles ne se touchaient pas. Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du magicien sur ses lèvres, et ce dernier entendait sans mal la respiration saccader de la jeune femme.

Il attendit. Il ne provoquait jamais le premier baiser. C'était à la fille de céder, de se perdre et de se laisser embarquer.

Hermione ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement au garçon. Ne tenant plus, elle rapprocha ses lèvres et sentit leurs bouches se frôler. Son corps s'embrasa, elle avait soudainement très chaud. Le désir montait en elle comme une flèche. Ce qu'elle désirait depuis des semaines allait se produire. Plus rien n'importait d'autre. Il n'y avait plus rien dans le monde : juste elle et Draco.

Le miracle allait se produire et l'explosion entre les deux êtres approchaient. Alors qu'Hermione allait enfin esquisser un mouvement, un gros fracas au rez-de-chaussée suivit par une multitude juron la ramenèrent immédiatement sur Terre. Ce fut l'effet d'une douche froide et la jeune femme repoussa le magicien précipitamment avant d'ouvrir la porte de demander à son frère ce qu'il se passait.

Celui-ci la rassura en annonçant qu'il venait de briser une bouteille. Hermione fut soulager, mais elle resta appuyer sur sa poigné, la porte ouverte et la tête à l'extérieur de la chambre. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle avait failli embrasser Draco. Chose qu'elle s'était jurée ne jamais faire. C'était un rêve. Rien de tout cela ne venait de se produire.

Hélas ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'elle senti deux bras entourer sa taille et venir la coller contre un corps chaud. Draco. Hermione ne pu s'en empêcher : elle haleta. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir l'excitation du magicien derrière elle, et se serait mentir de penser qu'elle était insensible au jeune homme.

Ce dernier vint dégager ses cheveux de sa nuque avant de venir embrasser la parcelle de peau. Hermione ne pu retenir un gémissement. Mais cette fois, elle commença à réagir. Théo l'avait faite sortir de sa transe. Elle positionne ses mains sur les bras du magicien et tenta de se dégager.

« Draco, lâche-moi... »

Celui-ci refusa et partit déposer des baisers dans son cou. Hermione perdait prise et recommença.

« Lâche-moi s'il te plait... Supplia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi... ? Tu me désires autant que je te désire. Succombe Hermione. »

La voix de Draco l'envoutait. Mais elle ne devait pas céder. Elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Ron. Elle dégagea les bras du magicien avec plus de force, que ce dernier céda. Hermione lui fit face. Son corps et son cœur lui criait de lui sauter dessus, mais elle écouta sa raison.

« Je sors avec Ron. Respecte ça. Et ne recommence pas. »

Hermione tenta de garder une voix froide et stricte. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais elle l'ignorait. Le visage du magicien s'était fermé face à la déclaration de la jeune femme. Il avait fait un pas en arrière pour prendre ses distances.

« Donc, je ne dois espérer de ta part, questionna-t-il ? »

Hermione inspira profondément avant de répondre, sûre d'elle.

« Non, n'espère rien. Je ne souhaite pas m'aventurer dans une histoire avec toi Draco.

-C'est ce que ta tête te dit. Mais ton corps semblait dire autre chose il y a cinq minutes, observa-t-il vexé.

-Je sais. »

Hermione hésita avant de reprendre : elle devait blesser le magicien pour qu'il la laisse. Elle détestait ça. La jeune femme prit cependant un air de mépris.

« Je ne veux pas devenir la nouvelle Pansy et subir le même sort qu'elle. Je suis heureuse avec Ron. Et même si j'éprouve une attirance pour toi, ça s'arrête là. »

Draco se ferma aussitôt, ses yeux devinrent froid à l'entente de la réponse d'Hermione. Il ne prononça aucun mot. Elle avait déjà tout dit. Et elle avait raison, il l'a mettait suffisamment en danger, et il ne servait à rien de s'engager dans une relation différente que celle qu'ils entretenaient déjà. Le magicien changea de sujet, faisant comme si le rejet d'Hermione ne l'atteignait pas.

« Il se fait tard. Vas te coucher. »

Hermione hocha la tête, esquivant le regard du magicien et gardant la tête baissée. Elle désigna du doigt la porte.

« Tu peux te reposer dans la salle de jeu. C'est la deuxième porte à gauche, indiqua-t-elle. »

Draco la remercia et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant Hermione seule.

Cette dernière resta de longues minutes, immobile. Puis mécaniquement, elle troqua ses vêtements pour un short et un haut de pyjama. Elle éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans son lit. Enfoui sous sa couette, à l'abri des regards, elle s'autorisa à craquer, silencieusement.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais aucun sanglot ne se faisait entendre. Hermione avait mal, elle souffrait. Elle détestait sa situation, et son cœur lui faisait bien comprendre.

Elle tenta de se convaincre que c'était la bonne chose à faire, et que de toute manière, elle n'aurait rien représenté pour Draco : elle aurait été une vulgaire fille d'un soir. Elle s'était posé des limites à ne pas franchir afin de ne pas souffrir. Cette fois-ci, elle les avait respectées. Alors pourquoi souffrait-elle autant ? Pourquoi son cœur lui criait de rejoindre Draco... ?

De son côté, Draco venait de s'enfermer dans la pièce de jeux. Il était étrangement calme. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'asseyait sur le rebord de celle-ci, laissant le vent lui rafraichir les idées. Son téléphone sonna, machinalement il décrocha et le porta à son oreille : Blaise.

« Hey ! Je m'ennuis ferme là. Ca se passe comment chez toi, demanda avec enthousiasme l'appelant ? »

Draco ferma les yeux, cherchant à définir ce qu'il ressentait. Face à son silence, Blaise comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il y a eu une attaque ? Des dommages collatéraux ?

-Je me suis fait jeter, annonça simplement le magicien. »

Blaise, à deux heures de routes de la ville, fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse ne pouvait concerner qu'Hermione, et d'après la voix qu'il entendait, Draco n'allait pas très bien.

« Hermione a découvert que tu squattais devant chez elle, et elle t'a viré, proposa Blaise ?

-Non... Elle m'a laissé entrer. J'ai observé une faille dans sa relation avec Ron me concernant... J'ai voulu l'exploiter. Elle a commencé à céder, mais elle m'a jeté, débita le magicien.

-Peut-être que tu n'es pas à son goût finalement !

-Si je le suis... Merde Blaise, tu l'aurais vu... Tout son être m'appelait...

-Wow, ne fantasme pas en m'appelant s'il-te-plait. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça non ? Tu l'aurais blessée en la jetant après un soir, non ? »

Blaise était malin, si ses premières approches avaient été plus directe : « Elle ne t'est pas indifférente », « C'est la nouvelle Pansy », ... A présent il poussait le jeune homme à avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Si Draco pouvait d'abord penser à son égo blessé, Blaise tentait de lui montrer que c'était bien son cœur qui était en jeu. Sa mission, c'était de prouver que Draco avait un cœur, et qu'il ne considérait pas Hermione comme une simple fille, mais bien comme une Femme.

Le magicien mordu à l'hameçon lorsqu'il répondit avec hésitation.

« Je ne l'aurais pas jetée...

-Qu'aurais-tu fait alors ? Tu serais sorti avec elle ? Sérieusement ?

-Je... Je pense... Mais... Elle ne le veut pas. Elle ne veut pas être la « nouvelle Pansy », elle me l'a dit, confessa-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

-Elle ne veut pas mourir. Et je la comprends... Je lui offre quoi comme perspective d'avenir pour le moment ? Du danger, des meurtres et du sang. Qui voudrait de ça ? Mon père a raison, je ne peux pas me permettre de risquer ce genre de chose...

-Wow ! Temps mort. Tu viens de dire « mon père a raison » ? Tu es sérieux ? Mec ! Comment tu peux dire de cette ordure qu'il a raison ? Il a raison de tuer tout le monde ? Il a raison de s'attaquer à des innocents ? Est-ce qu'il t'a d'ailleurs déjà donné la raison de l'assassinat de ta mère, de ton frère et de ta grand-mère ?! Je ne crois pas. Ce gars est cinglé. Alors ne t'avise pas d'écouter ce qu'il dit ! Tu vas m'écouter moi, ton pote, qui te sauve la peau depuis quatre ans ! Certes t'engager dans une relation est risquée. Mais si c'est elle qui te rend heureux, tu vas la laisser passer sous tes doigts ? Tu vas la laisser à son photographe tout pourri ? Merde, Draco. Comparez-vous deux secondes. Tu crois qu'il la fait vibrer ce Ron ? Hermione est dingue de toi. A toi de faire en sorte qu'elle lâche l'autre. »

Blaise fit une pause pour entendre la réponse de Draco. Mais il restait silencieux, à son plus grand désarroi. Excédé, il termina son monologue.

« Merde Draco, tu l'aimes Hermione ! Ok ce n'est pas Pansy, ce ne sera jamais Pansy. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'Hermione vaut autant qu'elle ? Voir plus ? Tu es passé à autre chose. Et il est temps. L'eau a coulée sous les ponts. Pansy voudrait que tu passes à autre chose. Pas que tu l'oublies, mais juste que tu sois heureux. Alors maintenant tu vas te bouger et tu vas aller conquérir ta belle ! »

Draco restait silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Les paroles de son colocataire le touchaient et elles lui semblaient justes. Peu à peu, il comprenait que Pansy commençait à laisser sa place.

Perturbé et ne sachant quoi répondre, le magicien coupa court à la discussion sans délicatesse. Il posa son téléphone et prit place sur le canapé, penseur.

Pendant deux ans Pansy avait été le centre de son cœur. Il avait toujours été persuadé que ce serait Elle, pour toujours. A sa mort, il avait été dévasté, mais il avait fait le serment de ne pas l'oublier. Et de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Pour respecter sa mémoire, Draco ne s'était jamais attaché. Il avait pris des distances et c'était donné comme instruction de ne jamais considérée une fille comme une Femme. Car ce serait lui donner de l'importance, et cela baisserait l'unicité de Pansy.

Et Hermione avait débarqué. Son caractère était l'opposé de celui de sa défunte petite amie. Hermione était curieuse et extravertie. Alors que de son côté, Pansy était connue pour être timide. Jamais elle ne lui avait posé des questions qu'elle savait intrusive. Elle avait laissé Draco se dévoiler de lui-même. C'était cette facette qui l'avait séduite.

Draco retira son T-shirt et s'enveloppa dans la couverture posé sur le divan. Il s'allongea en fixant le plafond. Deux questions lui envahissaient l'esprit :

« A quel moment Hermione avait-elle prit tant d'importance ? »

Et « Qu'est-ce qui l'avait séduit chez elle ? »

C'est sur ces interrogations qui ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporté. Sommeil qu'il espérait calme et porteur de bons conseils.


	18. Rêves

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating** **:** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing** **:** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum (donc en fait 3, mais jdis 2 parce que sinon jme bouge pas !).

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Ellen .

 **Note de l'Auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 18 de cette histoire.

Je tiens à renouveler mes excuses pour le précédent chapitre qui était bourré de problème sur les prénoms (Pansy, Granger)... Je vous invite à le relire si vous vous êtes sentis perdu ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne comportera pas d'erreur de ce genre.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. En effet, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance (j'ai publié mon chapitre 18 il y a quelques heures sur fictionpress). Je suis dans l'incapacité de suivre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine à cause de mes cours, mon inspiration ect... J'espère que vous pourrez le comprendre . Je tenterais de maintenir un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais ce n'est pas certain.

Bonne lecture !

PS : J'aurais voulu mettre un mot spécial à propos des évènements de vendredi dernier. Mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre, parce que pour moi ce qui est arrivé est inexplicable. Seulement, il ne faut pas arrêter de vivre et de sortir. Et ce, même si on a peur. J'ai peur, je n'ai pas peur de le dire. Mes sœurs habitent à Paris, et depuis vendredi, j'ai peur qu'on annonce un nouvel attentat. Pourtant je ne veux pas changer mes habitudes. Parce que ce serait leur donner raison.

Certains disent que tout ce mouvement patriotique (comme ils aiment le dire) est ridicule. C'est vrai qu'il peut apparaître comme exagéré, mais moi il me rassure et me fait penser qu'on vit dans un beau pays.

Je sais aussi que certains méprisent l'attention qu'on porte sur Paris comparé aux atrocités qui se passe dans le reste du monde... Certaines sont plus médiatisées que d'autre malheureusement.. Mais j'essaye, cependant, de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je pense à tous ceux qui sont victimes des guerres dans le monde...

#PrayForParis, #PrayForPeace. « Quand est-ce que vous allez vous aimer, bordel de merde ?! »

Réponses aux Reviews :

Xtina : Hey, merci de lire cette fanfiction . Je suis désolée de t'avoir perdue dans le précédent chapitre à cause de ma négligence. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur et que tu apprécieras celui-ci ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu de mes erreurs .

Mama : Coucou . Merci pour ta review ! Pardonne-moi pour les problèmes du précédent chapitre, j'espère que tu as tout de même pu le comprendre ! Pour ton avis sur Hermione, je suis contente que le fait qu'Hermione ne cède pas te plaise ! Tu l'as bien compris, elle ne cédera pas facilement, et tu le découvriras bien de ce chapitre !

 **Chapitre 18** : Rêves

« ... »

« Draco! Draco! Debout, bouge-toi ! »

Je sentais un mouvement continuel sur mon lit, plutôt désagréable. J'ouvris donc les yeux, contraint. Les paupières plissées, afin de s'habituer à la lumière, je reconnu sans mal mon frère, sautant avec joie sur mon lit.

Je grognai, de mauvaise humeur et rabattit la couette sur mon visage pour être tranquille. Mais mon frère ne me laissa pas un instant de répit et tira sur la couverture. Je tentais de me défendre et de garder le peu de chaleur qui me recouvrait, mais il était plus fort que moi, alors je laissai ma couette m'échapper.

« Aha ! Debout petit mioche ! On part en vacaaaaances !

-Je m'en moque ! »

Je le fusillai du regard avant d'hurler pour appeler ma chère maman.

« MAMAAAAAAN ! Il y a Scorpio qui m'embête ! »

Mon grand frère me fusilla du regard et lâcha un « traitre » avant de descendre du lit et de faire sa gueule d'ange pour l'arrivée de maman. Celle-ci arriva et demanda des explications sur tous ces cris. Sans aucun remord, je pointai mon frère du doigt.

« Scorpio, il m'a réveillé !

-Mais on part en vacances... Et Draco, il passe son temps à dormir, se justifia-t-il ».

Maman s'approcha du lit en souriant et s'assit à mes côtés en me caressant les cheveux.

« Mais, ton frère a raison, tu dois te dépêcher ! Sinon, on partira en vacances sans toi !

-Papa, il vient avec nous ? Demandais-je avec espoir. »

Le ton plein de rancœur, Scorpio répondit à la place de maman.

« Pff, tu parles. Il ne vient jamais, il s'en fout de nous !

-Scorpio, ton langage s'il-te-plait, réprimanda maman. Papa a du travail encore, mais ce n'est pas grave, on s'amusera tout les trois, comme d'habitude ! Tu es grand maintenant, tu as sept ans Draco. »

J'hochais la tête, tout de même déçu. Mais Scorpio et maman ne furent pas longs à me faire retrouver le sourire.

Un flash me rendit aveugle pendant quelques secondes, soudain je ne fus plus dans mon lit mais dans un placard. Devant moi, maman m'embrassait le front tout en caressant mes cheveux. Ses gestes étaient réconfortants, mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude et de larmes. Sa voix tremblotante me répéta ses avertissements.

« Tu ne bouges pas Draco, tu me le promets ?

-Pourquoi... ? »

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait eu des drôles de bruit devant la maison et tout s'était accéléré. Maman m'avait embarqué dans ce placard dans l'entrée. Je devais rester caché, ne pas faire de bruit et surtout : ne sortir sous aucun prétexte.

« Promet-le moi Draco ! »

Le ton de maman était insistant et sérieux, jamais elle n'avait eu ce regard là. Aussitôt j'hochai la tête et promis. Maman m'embrassa le front une derrière fois et referma doucement la porte du placard en sortant.

A peine fut-elle refermée que Scorpio cria de son côté :

« Maman ! Ils vont entrer !

-Scorpio va-t-en, maintenant ! Lui ordonna-t-elle avec précipitation. »

Mais au même moment un gros boum retentit, comme une porte qui s'explose. J'entendis plusieurs coups de feu et des cris. Scorpio criait, maman pleurait. Moi je me recroquevillais et bouchait mes oreilles de toutes mes forces, laissant couler mes larmes sur mes joues.

Un nouvel éclat de lumière me déstabilisa. Sans que je sache pourquoi des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et une douleur me broyait la poitrine. Devant se trouvait un écureuil, mort. Son corps était inerte, signalant la perte de vie. Je fermais les yeux et te tenais ma tête, désespéré.

Une main, qui se voulait réconfortante, se posa sur mon épaule. Je reconnu sans mal la voix de ma grand-mère lorsqu'elle s'adressa à moi.

« Tu n'as pas fait exprès Draco, ne te blâme pas, tentait-elle pour me rassurer.

-Il est mort... Je... Je ne veux plus utiliser la magie... Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui... »

Je cachais mon visage de mes mains, me laissant envahir par la tristesse, la peur et le dégoût, envers moi-même. Grand-mère me fit me relever et me fit lui montrer mon visage. Son visage était dur, mais ses yeux reflétaient toute la compassion qu'elle ressentait à mon égard.

« Voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on laisse guider la raison dans notre magie. La mort ne vient pas du cœur, Draco. Même le cœur qui semble être le plus noir ne dicte pas à son porteur de tuer. Ne laisse pas la raison guider ton vent. Jamais ! Peut importe ta soif de vengeance ou ta souffrance ! Tâche de garder ta magie loin de toute cette noirceur. »

La voix de grand-mère était calme, mais stricte. Je me fis la promesse de ne jamais transgresser cette règle. De ne jamais tuer, peut importe la situation. Comme pour me montrer, grand-mère activa sa magie et un filet rose pâle traversa la forêt, faisant soulever les feuilles. Une douce brise remplie de chaleur réchauffa mon cœur, et un sourire vint enfin se poser sur mes lèvres.

Draco s'éveilla sur ce dernier rêve. Les yeux ouvert, il fixait le plafond. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahissait. Ce rêve n'était pas comme les autres. C'étaient ses souvenirs. Régulièrement ils venaient hanter son sommeil, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre et pour qu'il n'oubli rien.

Le magicien se leva du sofa sur lequel il s'était assoupi et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. La maison était silencieuse, signe que Théo et sa sœur dormaient encore.

Draco resongea à la veille et à sa discussion avec Blaise. Si dans l'instant, son colocataire l'avait motivé pour avancer vers la jeune fille, à présent l'idée ne semblait pas aussi bien. Soupirant, il se frotta les yeux et attrapa son T-shirt, puis son jean. Il les enfila et sortit en silence de la salle de jeu.

Il se rendit à rez-de-chaussée et se glissa dans le jardin par l'intermédiaire de la baie-vitrée. Il s'assit alors sur le bord de la terrasse en bois et observa ses mains.

Se remémorant son rêve, il activa sa magie et pu observer sans mal la lumière bleu intense. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de son premier vent. C'était une minuscule brise, assez minable. Mais Draco avait ressenti une très grande joie face à ce succès. A cette époque sa magie possédait une couleur pale, innocente. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle arborait un bleu vif. Et elle s'obscurcissait de semaine en semaine.

Cela aurait pu lui paraître normal : il grandissait et donc progressait dans la magie. Seulement, il savait parfaitement la provenance de ce changement de ton. Sa grand-mère lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais écouter sa raison lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie : ne jamais utiliser le vent pour blesser ou pire, pour tuer.

Draco avait suivit cet ordre à la lettre. « Jamais je ne pourrais tuer quelqu'un » pensait-il à l'époque. Jamais il ne deviendrait comme son père. Sa grand-mère était fière de ses convictions, ce qui ravissait encore plus le Draco de l'époque.

Et puis tout avait dérapé. Il était rentré un soir et avait découvert une scène sanglante. Dans la cuisine de sa parente gisait sa grand-mère. Son corps était inanimé. Draco s'était écroulé et avait pleuré de tristesse et de désespoir.

Et puis son père était arrivé derrière lui, son sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Et le magicien n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Des larmes de rage avaient pris place sur ses joues et il avait brisé sa promesse. C'était une magie pleine de haine qu'il avait activé. C'était avec une volonté de tuer qu'il avait attaqué son père. Et tout avait dérapé.

Non seulement il n'avait pas tué son père, mais en plus cette tentative avait été la première de nombreuses. Et il y avait eu le premier mort. Draco avait été dévasté et dégouté de lui-même, mais il avait continué. Et peu à peu sa magie prenait de l'intensité. Elle devenait de plus en plus foncée.

Il avait trahi sa grand-mère et de plus en plus, la pureté de sa magie en payait le prix. Il ne laisserait pas Hermione suivre la même destiné que lui.

Même s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Draco entendit parfaitement le craquement de l'escalier, signe que quelqu'un descendait. Par précaution, il éteignit sa magie et fit mine d'observer le jardin, pensif.

La baie vitrée s'ouvrit derrière lui et le magicien déduisit par le bruit des pas que ce n'était pas Hermione. Avant que l'arrivant ne prononce un mot, Draco commença sans quitter du regard l'herbe.

« Tu dois être Théo je suppose. »

Le concerné vint s'asseoir à côté du magicien, prenant la même posture détachée malgré sa surprise.

« Et moi je suppose que tu es celui qui brise le cœur de ma sœur ? »

Draco dévia les yeux vers son interlocuteur et découvrit le jeune homme de plus près. Même assit, il semblait grand, des cheveux châtains en bataille après une longue nuit et des yeux noisettes : les mêmes qu'Hermione.

Le magicien analysa le regard du jeune Granger et déduisit sans mal qu'il ignorait tout de lui. Après son inspection faîte, il retourna son regard vers la pelouse avant de répondre.

« Le cœur de ta sœur ne m'appartient pas. Je ne peux donc pas le briser, fit-il calmement. »

Théo plissa les yeux devant cette réponse. Il tentait tant bien que mal de recoller les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête, mais rien ne marchait : il lui manquait trop d'éléments.

« Alors dans ce cas, tu aimerais qu'il t'appartienne, non ?

-Même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider et ce n'est certainement pas toi le plus concerné dans cette affaire. »

Draco regardait à présent le garçon. Ce dernier possédait un air de malice dans ses iris que le magicien appréciait grandement. Il était joueur et curieux.

Alors que Théo le regardait de manière concentrée, Draco entendit l'escalier craquer à nouveau : Hermione Granger arrivait. Le magicien allait couper court à la discussion lorsqu'une nouvelle question fusa.

« Tu aimes ma sœur, non ? »

Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre, car Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Théo ! Tes questions, tu te les gardes, merci ! »

La jeune fille fixait son frère et n'accorda aucun regard à Draco, l'ignorant totalement. Situation que remarqua aisément Théo. Si le regard de sa sœur lui disait clairement de déguerpir, il se promit tout de même de lever le voile sur cette histoire.

Avec énergie, le jeune Granger se leva d'un bond et parti dans la maison, fermant la baie derrière-lui, se préparer son petit déjeuner, laissant ainsi seul Hermione et Draco sur la terrasse.

La jeune fille n'adressa pas un regard au magicien et commença à faire demi-tour pour rentrer à son tour. Cependant, Draco l'arrêta en se levant.

« Hermione, attends s'il-te-plait. Nous devons parler. »

Hermione se figea, laissant son regard fixé sur le bois de la terrasse. Elle prit une inspiration avant de répliquer avec nonchalance.

« Tu veux arrêter les entrainements ? Je suis d'accord. Je...

-Je veux te parler d'hier soir, tu le sais très bien, coupa Draco.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu as voulu me sauter, je t'ai dégagé. Fin de l'histoire. »

Hermione fit un pas vers la baie vitrée et commença à l'ouvrir. Draco activa sa magie et exerça une force pour la maintenir fermée.

« Ne parles pas ainsi, réprimanda-t-il. »

La jeune femme se retourna, furax et ne pu retenir des gros mots dans ses propos.

« Nan mais merde ! Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu veux dire quoi de plus ? Vas donc te trouver une fille dans un bar si tu es en manque ! Ne te lâche pas sur moi ! »

Théo observait la scène depuis la cuisine ouverte, mangeant tranquillement son bol de céréale. Il ne voulait rien manquer. Draco le remarqua avec aisance, si bien qu'il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et il la tira vers la gauche à l'abri des regards du jeune Granger.

« Tu as mal interprété la situation, se justifia-t-il! »

Hermione enleva son bras de la prise du magicien et le regarda d'un air blasé.

« Vraiment ? Donc hier, tu n'avais pas envie de moi ? »

Elle savait qu'elle s'engageait sur une route dangereuse, mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses sarcasmes.

« Tu sais très bien que si, gronda le magicien.

-Sauf que je t'ai foutu un vent. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé te soulager avec une pouffe dans un bar dans ce cas ? »

Draco baissa les yeux, se remémorant les paroles de son colocataire la veille avant de dormir : y aller doucement.

« Parce que je ne veux que toi. J'en veux pas d'autre : juste toi. »

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement et son esprit de combativité s'évapora. Sa voix perdit de son agressivité.

« Pour ensuite me jeter quand tu seras satisfait ? »

Draco attrapa sa main avec douceur et fit un pas vers elle.

« Non. Pour quelque chose de sérieux. Tu ne veux pas me laisser ma chance, Hermione ? »

Sa voix était douce, envoutante. Hermione voulait succomber. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, il lui disait à présent. Elle repoussa cependant ses avances et récupéra sa main.

« C'est trop tard maintenant. »

Hermione reconnu sans mal la déception dans les yeux de Draco, mais elle repéra aussi son envie de rétorquer. Elle devait l'en empêcher. Invoquer le sujet qui l'éloignait toujours.

« Je ne suis pas Pansy, ajouta-t-elle. »

Draco eut une réaction qui la laissa muette. Il souriait. Un sourire peiné, certes. Mais la colère qui l'habitait habituellement lors de l'énonciation de Pansy n'était pas perceptible. Ses mots furent encore plus surprenants pour elle.

« Je le sais bien. Pansy... C'était Pansy. Et je ne l'oublie pas, jamais je le pourrais. »

Hermione baissa les yeux en entendant ses mots, mal-à-l'aise. Draco repris doucement.

« Il y a quatre mois, jamais je n'aurais pensé succomber de nouveau. Mais c'est le cas Hermione. Tu me plais, réellement. Ce n'est pas une envie d'un soir, jamais je ne pourrais penser te faire ça. Je suis sérieux Hermione. Je sais que tu es avec Ron, et que je n'ai aucun droit d'intervenir. Mais... »

Hermione leva la main pour le faire taire. Pendant tout le monologue du magicien, la jeune femme avait gardé la tête baissée. Ecoutant attentivement les paroles du garçon. Des paroles qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines. Et c'était à présent qu'il lui disait.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ne pouvant cacher ses sentiments. Elle releva le visage et affronta le regard de Draco qui l'observait avec inquiétude. En voyant ses larmes, il esquissa un geste qu'Hermione interrompit d'un signe de tête. Elle recula de quelques pas afin de prendre de la distance. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre à sa déclaration, car oui, elle avait bien compris que s'en était une.

« Tu viens de le dire Draco. Tu n'as pas le droit... Je suis avec Ron. Ron est adorable et gentil avec moi. Ron qui, lui, ne me décevra pas. »

Draco allait intervenir peut convaincue par ce dernier fait, mais Hermione le coupa, reprenant contenance.

« Non, tu me laisses parler ! S'il-te-plait... Supplia-t-elle. Ron a accepté que l'on se mette ensemble et ce, malgré mes sentiments à ton égard. »

Hermione eut un sourire peiné en voyant le visage de Draco s'éclairer. Elle reprit alors.

« Mais toi et moi, ça n'arrivera pas Draco. Dis-moi, pour qui je passerais ? Ca fait à peine une semaine que je suis avec Ron. Et malgré sa confiance, je devrais lui faire du mal ? Alors qu'il était là lorsque tes mots me blessaient ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Draco. »

Hermione respira profondément, elle prenait de plus en plus confiance en elle. Elle ignorait les regards déçus du magicien.

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as sauvé ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais des valeurs. C'était pour cette raison que tu m'avais laissé en vie à l'époque. Tu vois Draco, moi aussi j'ai des valeurs. Entrer dans une relation, c'est faire une promesse. La promesse de tout faire pour que ça marche. Alors non, même si j'ai des sentiments pour toi, je ne te tomberais pas dans les bras. Je vais essayer avec Ron, de tout mon cœur. Et si ça marche tant mieux, sinon tant pis. Peut être qu'à ce moment là je pourrais être avec toi. Mais personne ne le sait. Peut être que dans deux mois tu te seras débarrassé de moi, peut être que tout simplement tu n'auras plus d'attirance pour moi, peut être que moi non plus je ne t'aimerais plus. Personne ne sait de quoi l'avenir sera fait Draco. Tu le sais mieux que personne. Alors je veux vivre dans le présent. Et pour le moment, mon présent c'est Ron. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Hermione refusa de le laisser parler. D'une voix calme, elle lui demande de partir. Et qu'ils se verraient à l'entrainement en fin d'après-midi. Puis la jeune femme rentra dans sa maison en refermant la baie vitrée derrière elle, sans un regard.

Pourtant, le magicien resta immobile. Il s'était confié. Il avait prit son courage et avait laissé sa fierté de côté pour avouer ses sentiments. Et il s'était fait rejeter. Proprement et calmement. Certes, on lui avait déjà dit non. Mais ces fois là il s'en moquait. C'étaient parce que le courant ne passait pas avec ces filles. Cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Hermione lui retournait ses sentiments, et pourtant elle refusait d'y succomber. Tout ça parce qu'il avait été lent. Quelqu'un avait prit sa place.

L'envie d'éjecter cet obstacle le tentait, mais comment le pouvait-il ? Comment Hermione pourrait lui pardonner d'évincer son actuel petit ami ? Elle ne le pourrait pas, et il la perdrait, à jamais. Alors il devait attendre. Attendre son tour. Et faire comme-ci la situation actuelle ne l'atteignait pas.

Draco partit de chez Hermione. Il sortit du jardin et rejoignit la rue. Il n'avait rien laissé chez elle après tout. Il prit son téléphone et observa l'heure. Son chimiste allait faire des heures supplémentaires.

Le magicien passa un coup de fil, maussade et partit à son lieu de rendez-vous.

De son côté, Hermione était assise sur une chaise dans sa cuisine, fixant son bol de céréales. En face d'elle se tenait son frère qui observait son mutisme depuis son retour. Il n'avait pu observer que le début de leur conversation, et elle lui avait semblée mal partie.

Il avait attendu qu'elle se confie, mais il n'en fut rien. Hermione n'avait souhaité rien partager de sa précédente discussion, se concentrant sur son bol de céréales.

« Tu l'as jeté ? Demanda tout de même Théo.

-Ca ne te concerne pas, Théo, répondit-elle calmement. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules face au refus de réponse. Il rangea son petit déjeuner et sortit de la cuisine ouverte et s'installa sur le canapé après avoir allumé la télévision. Il fixait l'écran lorsqu'il lui lâcha son petit commentaire.

« J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ta décision, sœurette. Ce type, j'ignore qui c'est, mais il avait l'air d'être accro à toi.

-C'est Draco Malfoy, un criminel recherché par la police. »

Elle s'était levée et s'était appuyé contre le mur en observant son frère. Mais sa réaction la déconcerta : il haussa les épaules et ne détacha pas son regard de l'écran.

« Mais ce n'est pas un criminel n'est-ce pas ? Il est innocent ? Suggéra Théo.

-Co...Comment le sais-tu ? Tu connais son histoire ?

-Du tout. Limite le nom me dit peut être un truc, nia-t-il.

-Mais... Commença Hermione, perdue.

-Mais tu ne resterais pas avec un criminel. Si tu tiens autant à lui c'est que tu sais la vérité, et que tu veux l'aider, ou bien prouver son innocence. Du moins, ce doit être pour ça que tu as commencé à le côtoyer. J'ai raison ? »

Hermione restait muette devant les propos de son frère. Elle réussi cependant à prononcer un début de phrase.

« Comment...

-Je te connais aussi bien ? Tu es ma sœur je te rappelle. Et ça colle plutôt bien à tes mystères, aux silences de Ginny et à ce Draco que j'ai rencontré. Maintenant, si tu as fait le bon choix... C'est une autre histoire, et à vrai dire tu as raison, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. »

Théo parlait avec sagesse, Hermione en fut encore plus surprise et un sourire habita ses lèvres. Son petit frère la connaissait parfaitement et il murissait de jour en jour. La jeune femme se doutait que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ginny y était pour quelque chose.

Hermione vint se nicher auprès de son frère en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Habituellement, Théo l'aurait envoyé valser comme il le fait souvent, pour l'embêter. Mais cette fois-ci, il comprenait qu'elle en avait besoin.

« C'est quoi cette fois-ci ?

-Une association entre du mercure, du plomb et de l'argent. »

Draco était assit par terre, un bracelet étrange au poignet. De loin, on pourrait croire que le bijou était composé de trois fils de fer entrelacés, pourtant, comment venait de le renseigner Dean, le chimiste.

Dean était âgé d'une trentaine d'année, depuis un peu moins de dix ans, il travaillait dans un laboratoire spécialisé dans les alliages. Draco ignorait comment Blaise l'avait trouvé, mais une chose était sûre : Dean était très appliqué dans son travail.

Voilà presque qu'une semaine que Dean tentait de découvrir l'alliage mystérieux qui annihilait les pouvoirs du magicien. Et malgré ses nombreux essais, aucun résultat n'était apparu.

Le chimiste avait tout d'abord tenté avec du métal brut et sans alliage. Après tout, Lucius aurait pu mentir en annonçant un mélange d'éléments. Pourtant ni l'argent, ni l'or, ni le mercure, ni l'étain n'avaient d'effet néfaste sur sa magie.

Alors Dean avait commencé à mélanger deux éléments et avait continué ses effets sur Draco. Mais encore aucuns résultat.

Dean Thomas était qualifié de perfectionniste et patient. Et depuis que Blaise lui avait confié cette tâche, il passait tout son temps libre et réaliser le maximum d'alliage possible pour ensuite les essayer sur Draco pendant le peu de temps que le magicien lui accordait.

Draco Malfoy, lui à son inverse, n'était pas de nature patiente. Et constater au bout d'une semaine qu'aucun résultat n'était exploitable le poussait à bout. Pourtant il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il activait sa magie à chaque nouvel essai et constatait avec Dean les résultats.

Pourtant ce jour là, Draco n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Ses jets de magies étaient beaucoup plus puissants. En effet, il était mené par la colère, la déception et d'autres sentiments peu appréciables. Sa discussion avec Hermione, et son rejet à son égard l'avait beaucoup travaillé et blessé. Son égo en avait pris un coup bien sûr, mais son cœur aussi. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

Draco avait échangé quelques mots à téléphone avec son colocataire avant de rejoindre son chimiste. Ce dernier lui avait simplement dit de laisser couler encore quelques semaines afin qu'Hermione se détache de son « cher et tendre ». Blaise lui avait dit d'être patient. Chose qu'il n'était pas et qu'il ne sera jamais.

Il n'allait pas laisser Hermione tranquille. Certes il ne serait pas entreprenant comme il l'avait été la veille, mais il saurait placer ses remarques et ses gestes afin que la jeune femme se souvienne de ses dires.

Ron allait devenir une histoire ancienne, et seul lui compterait aux yeux de la journaliste.

Draco resta obnubilé par la jeune femme. Sans se douter qu'il recommençait certainement les mêmes erreurs qu'auparavant.


	19. Décadence

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication :** Le mercredi en général toutes les semaines dans un premier temps, puis lorsque je serais arrivée au même niveau que la version originale, le rythme passera à deux semaines minimum (donc en fait 3, mais jdis 2 parce que sinon jme bouge pas !).

 **Version Originale :** Disponible sur Fictionpress, sous le nom Remember Yesterday, écrite par moi sous le pseudonyme de Lwiz ! A la place de Draco et Hermione, vous pouvez lire la même histoire mais avec Matthew et Hermione .

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hey, je vous retrouve (super en retard) pour ce chapitre 19. Je sais, vous vous dîtes « ce n'est pas trop tôt ! ». Hé bien... Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Réellement pas. Les cours m'ont envahi d'un coup. Des CV à fournir, des projets à clôturer et des DS à envoyer. Puis les vacances plutôt charger... Bref la misère.

Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres . (Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard tsais ) !)

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne année en avances

 **Chapitre 19 :** Décadence

Hermione était allongée dans le parc en regardant les nuages, silencieuse. Sa tête était posée sur des genoux se voulant parfaitement confortable. Une douce chatouille en forme d'arabesque sur son épaule l'apaisait.

Ron. Ron était à ses côtés la cajolant en silence, partageant ce moment simplement à deux.

Si le jeune homme ne centrait ses pensées que sur sa petite amie, cette dernière occupait son esprit avec d'autres songes.

Voilà une semaine que Draco lui avait clairement avoué qu'il la désirait. Enfin pas seulement. Le magicien lui avait fait ce qu'elle détestait appeler déclaration. Ce mot la terrifiait. Rien que de le prononcer n'avait pour effet que de rendre cette situation encore plus réelle.

Draco Malfoy, magicien et coureur de jupons souhaitait une relation avec elle. Pas une simple relation d'un soir, non. Une réelle. Comme celle qui avait eu avec Pansy.

Si au fond d'elle cette déclarat... Hum. Ses mots l'avaient touchée. Quelques semaines auparavant elle aurait été au comble de la joie. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, elle ne pouvait se permettre de succomber à ce bonheur. Ron.

Ron.

Ce nom, elle se le répétait depuis des jours. Et c'était lui qui l'empêchait de succomber. C'était lui qui lui permettait de garder la tête froide.

Hermione dévia son regard du ciel pour rencontrer le regard de son petit ami. Il lui souriait, ses cheveux roux rebelles flottaient au gré du vent et un sourire habitait ses lèvres. Il était beau, c'était incontestable. Il provoquait une boule au fond du ventre de la jeune femme. Il était parfait et avait tout pour plaire et la rendre heureuse.

Hermione se releva légèrement et embrassa avec délicatesse les lèvres de Ron. Une simple caresse, comme une promesse. Une promesse disant qu'elle respecterait leur relation.

Ron fut surpris de ce geste, mais répondit avec bon cœur. Il savait que quelque chose se passait. Il était également persuadé que le coach sportif de la demoiselle était impliqué. Quelque chose le gênait sur le jeune homme.

Son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il lui était impossible de remettre la main sur qui. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione, ne voulant pas l'embêter, mais cela l'oppressait.

Hermione brisa le baiser et reposa sa tête en souriant au jeune homme. Celui-ci tritura le bout de ses cheveux, l'air pensif. Puis finalement, il sauta le pas et prit un air dégagé.

« Tu peux me rappeler le nom de ton coach sportif ? »

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qui il entendait par « coach sportif ». En se rappelant le mensonge de Draco concernant leur relation, la jeune femme se crispa instantanément. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question... ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Elle tenta de se relaxer. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal après tout.

« Draco, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-elle un peu crispée.

-Non mais, Draco comment ? Insista-t-il

-Je... »

C'était quoi cette question ? Hermione commença à paniquer. Elle redoutait que Ron puisse faire le lien entre Draco et Draco Malfoy. Si c'était le cas, le magicien ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle détourna le regard en répondant, ne pouvant lui mentir en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas... Juste Draco, je n'ai pas retenu son nom de famille. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas s'il me l'a déjà dit ! Plaisanta-t-elle. »

Ron plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Sa petite amie lui cachait quelque chose, et il détestait ça.

« Tu ne connais pas le nom de famille du gars sur lequel tu craquais depuis des semaines ? »

Hermione se redressa et observa Ron. Certes elle avait peur que le secret de Draco soit révélé, mais elle n'appréciait pas le ton du jeune homme. Elle monta aussitôt sur ses grands chevaux.

« Tu cherches quoi là, Ron ? Je passe un interrogatoire ou quoi ?! Je te dis que je ne le connais pas ! Tu crois que je m'amuse à retenir le nom de famille de tout le monde ?! Tu es obligé de reparler de lui ? Tu cherches quoi ?! »

Ron comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il savait que Draco n'était pas encore un sujet enterré dans le cœur de sa petite amie. Il s'excusa avant de s'expliquer.

« C'est juste que son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part ce type. Je cherche simplement à savoir où.

-C'est un coach sportif, tu l'as surement déjà vu dans le parc à courir, dans une salle de sport ou bien en soirée tout simplement ! »

Hermione était énervée. Elle savait à présent que les questions de Ron n'était pas pour la tester elle, seulement pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Mais elle s'était emportée. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que les mots de Ron lui rappelaient trop Draco.

Draco. Ses entrainements avaient continué durant toute la semaine. La jeune femme avait fait comme ci rien ne s'était passé, espérant que le magicien ferait de même. Hé bien, même s'il n'avait pas fait mention de tout cela, son attitude, elle, n'était pas la même.

Les gestes du magicien avaient été plus insistants. Lorsqu'il touchait son bras, le geste était plus prononcé, comme une caresse. Ses regards n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils se voulaient charmeur. Ce qui déstabilisait totalement la jeune femme qui le fusillait du regard par la suite. Mais le magicien haussait les épaules l'air de rien, à chaque fois. Et il redevenait normal, un sourire narquois aux coins de ses lèvres.

Si le magicien pensait un seul instant que ses gestes et attention avait un quelconque effet sur elle... Hé bien... Il aurait raison. Au fur et à mesure, Hermione se sentait succomber. Et ce malgré elle, malgré ses convictions. Son cœur la poussait vers Draco, lui disait de cesser toutes résistances.

Hermione poussa un soupir qui attira l'attention de Ron. Celui-ci s'était calmé en voyant la jeune femme partir dans ses songes. Il observa sa petite amie, attendant patiemment ce qu'elle allait dire. Ce ne fut pas long, celle-ci se releva et s'étira.

« Je vais rentrer, j'ai entrainement dans un peu moins de deux heures. »

Ron resta, lui, assit dans l'herbe à observer sa compagne.

« Je peux assister à ton sport ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione surprise interrompit ses mouvements et se retourna, interrogative.

« Euh... Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ?

-Pour voir si je peux le prendre comme coach également ! »

Hermione plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Que cherchait Ron ?

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais je pourrais lui demander s'il a des créneaux de libre pour un nouveau client ? »

La jeune femme se surprenait. Elle arrivait à mentir à son petit ami avec simplicité. Cela aurait dû l'affoler, pourtant elle ne se sentait pas réellement coupable. Ron n'avait pas à savoir l'histoire de Draco, il n'avait pas à s'impliquer dans ce genre de problème. Il devait rester en sécurité.

Une petite voix au fond d'elle réfutait pourtant ses dires. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron s'approche de Draco, car elle ne saurait comment se comporter. Et Ron côtoyant le magicien signifierait qu'elle a fait son choix. Qu'elle rejetait totalement les sentiments de Draco.

Hermione était une personne honnête avec elle-même. Elle savait que ses sentiments pour Draco ne disparaîtraient pas. Cependant elle continuait de le repousser. Pour ses valeurs bien sur, mais aussi afin de voir si le magicien était réellement sincère. C'était ainsi qu'elle protégeait son cœur déjà bien meurtri.

Elle entendit à peine Ron approuver sa proposition. Elle l'embrassa de manière distraite et partit. S'enfuit plutôt. Elle allait passer la prochaine heure allongée sur son lit à fixer le plafond, pensant au merdier sentimental dans lequel elle était plongée.

De son côté, Ron, plissait les yeux suspicieux observant l'horizon. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais, Hermione lui mentait. Il y avait quelque chose de louche sur ce Draco. Et elle refusait de le lui avouer.

Ron était photographe, sa passion était de capturer des moments uniques afin de les immortaliser. Pourtant il partageait également la passion d'Hermione pour les mystères. Il n'aimait pas ça, et il désirait toujours les résoudre.

Il ramassa ses affaires et rentra chez lui avec précipitation. Il claqua la porte de son appartement et lança ses affaires sur le lit. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau qu'il fit rouler jusqu'à son bureau. Il alluma son ordinateur et commença ses recherches.

Il débuta par le Facebook d'Hermione. Il s'avait que la jeune femme n'aimerait pas, cependant il entreprit d'éplucher son compte. Il commença par les photos récentes : après tout Hermione et Draco ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il ne trouva rien. Pas la moindre de photo de lui. Il vit parfaitement défilé des photos de soirée, d'Hermione et lui ou bien d'Ginny et Harry. Mais rien sur ce Draco.

Après tout si ce n'était que son coach sportif, elle ne devrait réellement trainer avec lui... Il passa ensuite dans les amis. Il chercha d'abord quelqu'un du nom de Draco, mais le résultat ne fut pas concluant. Le jeune homme avait surement modifié son prénom afin de ne pas être retrouvé par des recruteurs... Ron passa donc de longues dizaines de minutes à parcourir les trois cent amis de la jeune femme. Mais rien.

Apparemment il n'était pas présent sur ce réseau social. Tant pis... Il commença d'autres recherches sur les coachs sportifs disponibles dans la ville. Mais une fois encore ce fut sans résultats une fois encore.

Les doutes du jeune homme commencèrent à s'épaissir. Il ne savait plus où chercher. Il avait déjà vu le visage de ce Draco, mais pas en soirée. Il ne voyait pas son visage dans l'ambiance d'une fête. C'était autre part.

Ne pas savoir le frustrait. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Sans réelle conviction il commença à naviguer sur Google actualité. Parcourant divers articles qui le dévièrent de son but premier. Il prit connaissance des dernières technologies en étude, puis des évènements important dans les différents pays. Il finit par éplucher les affaires policières des dernières semaines.

Il adorait ça, tant de crimes remplis de mystères. Il prit connaissance de nombreux meurtres s'étant déroulés autour de la ville. Des faits divers s'étant produit non loin d'ici.

Il tomba alors sur plusieurs avis de recherche. Elles étaient différentes de celles des westerns « mort ou vif », mais cela restait impressionnant. Ron les laissa défiler, aucun visage ne lui était familier, chaque photo était de mauvaise qualité, un peu flou et sombre. Et soudain, une photo, belle, bon éclairage, prise probablement par un photographe.

Des cheveux bruns coiffés proprement, des yeux gris vous plongeant dans un orage, un sourire charmeur. La photo datait de plusieurs années, mais Ron n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre. C'était Draco. Le Draco de son Hermione.

Ron tenta de rester calme, pensant à un vulgaire sosie du coach sportif, il descendit et parcouru les quelques lignes.

 _« Draco Malfoy, recherché depuis quatre années pour meurtre familiaux, puis pour divers assassinats depuis. Individus dangereux, ne pas l'approcher. Avertir immédiatement la police ou bien Charles Malfoy. »_

Les lignes suivantes ressassaient les divers crimes qu'avec effectué le jeune homme. Ron commença à réaliser ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. Il comprenait alors les différentes réactions d'Hermione. Savait-elle... ? Il se permit de douter. Elle n'était pas inconsciente...

Le photographe modifia alors ses recherches. Il avait un nom à présent. Il tapa « Draco Malfoy » et consulta chaque page web, tous le déclarait coupable et le désignait comme un tueur en série.

Hermione était en danger. Ron s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa petite amie. Au bout de quatre sonneries, il tomba sur le répondeur. Son inquiétude augmenta. Il regarda l'heure, elle était à son entrainement, avec ce Draco. Il se rappela le peu d'information que lui fournissait la jeune femme : dans le parc près des ruines.

Ni une ni deux, il s'empara de son sac, de son appareil photo et partis en direction du parc à la recherche de sa compagne.

Hermione venait de terminer son échauffement. Elle pouvait à présent courir plus de trente-cinq minutes, à sa plus grande fierté. Elle avait ensuite frappé de l'eau pendant une vingtaine de minutes, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle trouvait cet exercice inutile au possible, mais Draco tenait à lui faire faire.

Elle était assise sur le banc à boire de l'eau, se reposant avec le prochain exercice qui lui était encore inconnu. Draco s'accroupissait alors devant elle et lui fit un sourire.

« On va commencer la pratique Hermione. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent comme ceux d'une gamine de cinq ans à Noël.

« La magie ?! »

Elle se releva d'un bond et sauta sur place pour s'échauffer.

« Vas-y vas-y ! Je suis prête. Je fais quoi ?! »

Draco se mit à rire, ce qui apaisa Hermione. Elle aimait l'entendre rire. Elle stoppa ses petits sauts et l'observa en souriant. Sourire que ne manqua pas le magicien. Il se releva et s'approcha de la journaliste.

En le voyant approcher, Hermione perdit son sourire et prit un visage concentré.

« Explique-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse Draco. »

Le magicien eut un petit rire et lui fit un sourire suggestif.

« Oh, tu pourrais faire plein de chose pour moi. »

Hermione rougit de surprise. Draco ne faisait pas souvent de réflexions suggestives, mais depuis quelques jours, cela était devenu son quotidien. Elle détourna le regard, prenant un air agacé pour caché son trouble.

« Draco. »

Ce dernier souriait, mais il n'insista pas. Il la fit venir près du ruisseau longeant les ruines.

« Tu vas essayer de soulever l'eau. »

Devant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme, il précisa.

« Tu vas placer tes mains au-dessus de l'eau et tenter de faire venir l'eau à toi. De prendre son contrôle. »

La voix de Draco avait perdu tout son sarcasme et plaisanterie. Il était sérieux. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de la magie, il l'était toujours, c'était trop important. Il observait Hermione qui analysait ses paroles silencieuses. Au bout de quelques minutes immobiles, elle posa finalement une question.

« Mais comment je fais... ? Il n'y a pas de formule, de gestes bizarres ?

-Tu m'as entendu prononcer des formules magiques ?

-Non... Mais peut être qu'au début il faut en dire... Je ne sais pas moi... Justifia-t-elle. »

Draco eut un sourire, il se mit derrière la jeune femme et déposa sa main sur la sienne. Le contact électrisa la demoiselle, comme à chaque fois que Draco touchait sa peau. Elle ne le repoussa cependant pas, comprenant que c'était pour la guider et non pour la séduire... Enfin elle le supposait.

Draco guida la main de la jeune femme au-dessus du ruisseau et la positionna de manière parallèle à l'eau. Il relâcha son emprise, mais ne recula pas pour autant.

« Je te donnerais des indications au fur et à mesure, pour le moment essaye à l'instinct. »

L'apprentie magicienne tenta de faire abstraction de la présence du jeune homme derrière elle. Elle fixa ses mains et les maintint au dessus du ruisseau. Elle inspira longuement avant de plisser les yeux et de se concentrer.

Ses mains se crispèrent comme pour tenter d'aspirer l'eau, Hermione tentait d'imaginer l'eau s'élever et parvenir à elle. Mais rien. Aucun mouvement inhabituel dans l'eau ne se produisit.

Loin d'être découragée, elle recommença, se crispant totalement et en ordonnant à l'eau de se soulever. Mais sans résultat.

Alors qu'elle recommençait pour la cinquième fois, elle senti une main se poser sur sa hanche. Précipitamment elle sursauta et se retourna pour protester.

Cependant Draco lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le ruisseau. Des bulles étaient apparus et commençaient à disparaître. Hermione ne retint pas son explosion de joie.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?! »

Draco hocha la tête avant de continuer son enseignement.

« A ton avis, pourquoi ça à marcher ce coup-ci ?

-Je ne sais pas... J'étais peut être plus concentrée... ? »

Draco secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il enleva sa main de la taille de la jeune femme (que celle-ci avait déjà oubliée).

« Non. Tu as agis exactement de la même façon à cinq reprises. Tu as voulu contrôler l'eau en lui ordonnant de s'élever, je me trompe ? »

Hermione était un peu perdue et ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le magicien. Elle hocha cependant la tête.

« Or, la magie ne se contrôle pas par des ordres. Elle se contrôle par les sentiments, par le cœur.

-Mais alors comment j'ai produit ses bulles dans ce cas... ? »

Draco eut un sourire narquois et posa de nouveau sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme, celle-ci comprit alors. Le magicien ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir, il expliqua de lui-même.

« Mon toucher t'a perturbé, ton cœur, comme à chaque fois, s'est emballé et l'eau a réagit. Juste avant tu tentais de contrôler ton élément, mais il n'était pas réceptif comme il n'y avait pas de réaction profonde de ton cœur. Mais à mon contact il a cédé. »

Hermione rougissait, gênée. Draco lui disait clairement qu'il savait que son cœur réagissait lorsqu'il la touchait. Son expérience venait de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas insensible. Elle détourna le regard et prit une voix dégagée.

« Ok... Bon j'ai compris comment ça marche. Je dois trouver une émotion assez forte pour produire ma magie... Ne... Ne me touche plus Draco. »

Elle ne voulait pas succomber à ses bras, et surtout, elle voulait contrôler la magie de son propre chef. Draco hocha la tête, et retira sa main de sa hanche. Il savait ce que souhaitait le jeune femme, et il respecta sa demande.

« Recommence, je n'interviendrais pas. Sauf si tu me le demandes. »

Son ton restait suggestif, ce qui fit une nouvelle fois rougir la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'eau. Elle visa son esprit et tenta de se concentrer sur un souvenir et de le laisser l'envahir.

Son premier souvenir fut celui de la nuit où Draco l'avait séduite dans sa chambre. Où elle avait ressenti un profond désir. Cependant elle refusa de s'y plonger. Pas de souvenir impliquant Draco. Non. Non.

Elle s'immergea dans un souvenir simple, une après-midi avec Harry et Ginny. Avant sa rencontre avec Draco, là où tout ce qui l'importait était de sortir avec ses meilleurs amis. C'était fort comme souvenir. C'était toute leur amitié. Elle le laissa l'envahir et ne pensa qu'à Harry et Ginny et à leur rire.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, étendit les bras et tenta de provoquer une réaction magique sur l'eau. Mais rien. Elle recommença une nouvelle fois sans succès. Elle sentait leur regard du magicien sur elle, cela la perturbait. Il la jugeait surement... Tout en gardant ses mains au-dessus de l'eau, son premier souvenir refit surface dans sa mémoire. Presque aussitôt des petites bulles firent leur apparition à la surface de l'eau.

Avec précipitation, Hermione retira ses mains, elle entendit Draco esquisser un mouvement mais elle l'arrêta.

« Laisse-moi tenter de gérer ça par moi-même ! »

Puis elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle repoussa le souvenir de Draco et tenta un sur sa famille, elle reproduisit les mêmes gestes, mais rien ne se produisit. A son plus grand désespoir.

Ron. Hermione inspira profondément et se concentra sur son petit ami. C'était lui le plus important, il l'aimait et la désirait. C'est avec un souvenir de leur étreinte qu'elle retenta sa chance. Elle se laissa s'en imprégner. Convaincue que cette fois-ci ça marcherait.

Ses doigts étaient crispés, elle fixait le ruisseau, en attendant la moindre petite bulle. Mais rien ne se produisit. Rien du tout. Hermione fut dépitée. Rien ne semblait marché. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et remarqua Draco qui l'observait. Seul son souvenir avec provoqué une réaction. Son toucher également...

Elle se détesta pour ce qu'elle allait faire. La jeune femme ferma de nouveau ses paupières et laissa son premier souvenir l'envahir. Elle repensa à la proximité de leurs deux corps, à son souffle sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux gris remplis de désir. Elle se remémora ses baisers brulant dans nuque. C'était grisant. Elle tendit ses bras et agita ses doigts. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux et découvrit des bulles. Elle tenta plus intensément, les bulles furent plus importantes. Elle repensa à Draco, à ses déclarations, à ses attentions. Mais pourtant les bulles restèrent semblables.

Epuisée, mais surtout un peu frustrée, Hermione se laissa tomber au sol. Elle avait tout essayé et c'était même abandonné dans un souvenir honteux.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais. »

C'était comme une évidence. Comment avait-elle pu penser un jour qu'elle manipulerait la magie ? Draco vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais il respecta sa parole et ne la toucha pas.

« Quelle était la différence entre ton dernier essais et les précédents, Hermione ?

-Les souvenirs, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu y étais presque. Ne te décourage pas. Il faut travailler sur ce dernier souvenir, il semble être l'élément qui va tout déclencher. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas que le souvenir le concernait. Comment pouvait-elle le lui avouer ? Draco remarqua son malaise.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te juger. Mais si tu veux progresser et faire plus que de simples bulles, il va falloir que tu me parles de ce souvenir. Pour voir ce qu'on peut faire.

-C'est toi... Murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

-C'est toi mon souvenir... Cette soirée là... Où tu es resté dormir... »

Draco comprit alors et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Certes cette nuit là, elle l'avait rejeté, mais elle n'était pas restée indifférente. Les bulles dans l'eau en étaient la preuve. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'elle leva la main devant lui.

« Tais-toi. »

Hermione réfléchissait à vive allure, qu'est-ce qui pourrait provoquer une réaction plus forte pour ce souvenir ? Ce ne fut pas bien long à trouver. Elle tourna son regard vers le magicien en rougissant.

« Je... Tu... Tu peux mettre ta main sur ma hanche... ?

-Pardon ?! »

Draco fut surpris, jamais il ne s'était attendu à une pareille demande. Il regarda la jeune fille se tortiller en essayant de s'expliquer.

« Il n'y a que ton souvenir qui provoque ma magie... Peut être que si tu as un contact physique avec moi... Cela l'amplifierait... ? »

Draco ne fit aucune réflexion, comprenant les dires de la jeune fille. Objectivement c'était une bonne idée. Et subjectivement, c'était génial. Elle lui donnait l'autorisation de poser une main sur elle, certes dans un cadre spécial mais tout de même.

Il hocha la tête, montrant son accord. Il aida la jeune femme à se relever, puis il se plaça derrière la jeune femme et plaça sa main sur sa hanche. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau à découvert entre son jogging et son T-shirt. A son plus rand plaisir, il sentit la jeune femme frissonner.

Hermione se racla la gorge et entendit ses bras devant elle, mal à l'aise, elle se remémora son souvenir. Avec la main de Draco sur sa hanche, c'était encore plus intense. Elle sentait des papillons surgir dans son ventre. Le désir qu'elle avait ressentis ce jour là semblait se reproduire. Hermione agita ses mains et les bulles commencèrent à se former à la surface, elles étaient plus importantes. Ca marchait !

Draco, lui, observait sa progression. Ce n'était pas assez, cela ne dépasserait jamais le stade des bulles s'ils continuaient ainsi. N'écoutant que lui, il fit glisser sa main sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme qui lâcha un gémissement.

Il remarqua le petit jet d'eau que l'eau venait de produire. Hermione avait les yeux fermés et ne constatait rien de cela. Draco continua, il fit passer son autre main sous le T-shirt d'Hermione également et caressa son ventre doucement. Un deuxième gémissement arriva.

Hermione se perdait dans ses bras. Le souvenir l'avait déboussolé et à présent elle le revivait presque en vrai. Elle ne pensait plus à la magie, juste aux mains de Draco sur son ventre. Ron était parti loin dans son esprit, seul le magicien comptait.

Ce dernier pencha son visage dans la nuque de sa protégée et embrassa délicatement la peau.

« Draco... »

Ce n'était pas une demande d'arrêt, c'était un gémissement, un supplice. Le magicien jeta un coup d'œil au ruisseau et remarqua un grand jet d'eau. Elle avait réussi. Mais là ne lui fit pas la remarque, pour ne pas briser l'instant.

Il embrassa de nouveau la nuque de la jeune femme qui gémissait doucement. C'était tellement bon comme son, c'était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. N'écoutant que sa passion il descendit lentement sa main vers la bordure du jogging d'Hermione.

Il voulu continuer : il sentait bien que la jeune femme n'attendait que cela, mais il voulait l'embrasser. Enfin. Lentement il retourna la journaliste et la poussa doucement contre un arbre. Leurs visages étaient proches, comme cette fois là.

Hermione observait le magicien avait un désir sans nom. Seul lui importait en cet instant. Draco approcha ses lèvres des siennes avec une lenteur insupportable. Leurs lèvres étaient sèches, ils s'observaient comprenant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Alors sans remord, Hermione combla la distance entre leur bouche et l'embrassa.

L'explosion se produisit, pleine de désir. Tant de semaines de s'était écoulés avant que ce moment n'arrive enfin. C'était indescriptible. Hermione perdait pied, tout son désir se répercutait dans son bas ventre en l'embrasant.

Draco répondait à ce baiser, le dominant avec ardeur, ses mains avait glissé dans le dos de la jeune femme avant d'aller saisir ses fesses pour les rapprocher encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Les jambes d'Hermione s'enroulèrent autour des hanches du magicien qui la maintenait en l'air. Il la voulait tellement et à présent il était sur le chemin pour l'avoir.

La bouche du garçon dévia des lèvres de la jeune femme pour aller se refugier dans son cou, laissant Hermione gémir sans retenu. Après tout, qui pouvait les entendre dans un endroit si reculé dans la forêt ?

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Pourtant, c'est en suivant ces bruits qu'il trouva son chemin. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit sa petite amie adossé contre un arbre en train d'embrasser son coach sportif. En train de se faire peloter par Draco Malfoy, un assassin. Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication** **:** Lundi ou Mardi tous les quinze jours quand tout va bien !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bordel. Il m'a fallu trois siècles pour écrire ce chapitre ! Vous savez que dès la publication du chapitre 19 j'avais déjà écrit 3 pages de celui-ci ? Et après : BIM ! Impossible d'écrire. Ca dois faire 2, 3 mois que je galèèèèèère. Plus les cours et les exams. Bref la panique.

J'espère que vous aller bien ! Moi ça va ! Je tiens à vous dire qu'on s'approche graaaandement de la fin. (Vous pourrez le noter d'après la fin du chapitre). Je ne pensais pas arriver si vite à ce dénouement, mais bon. J'avais un petit syndrome de la page blanche et je me suis dit : « Aller Louise, on va arrêter de blablater et on va passer à l'action ! ». Et voilà le résultat ! J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! Et merci d'être là, parce que ça veut dire que vous vous préoccupiez toujours de cette fiction :D.

Bisouuus.

 **Chapitre 20** : Rêves

Hermione reposa ses jambes sur la terre ferme doucement, ses mains restèrent dans la chevelure châtain du magicien, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, savourant chaque instant. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour les laisser mutuellement respirer. Leurs souffles étaient hachés, les joues de la journaliste étaient rouges, le regard de Drago était embrasé. Ce dernier posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient échangé qu'un baisé. Pourtant celui-ci avait tout déclenché. Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible : ils avaient franchi la limite.

Draco remonta ses mains sur le visage d'Hermione, caressant ses joues avec douceur. Avec tendresse, il finit par murmurer son prénom. Presque aussitôt il sentit la jeune femme se tendre. Les mains de celle-ci glissèrent de ses cheveux pour venir maintenir ses épaules. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il pu y découvrir de la panique. Hermione voulu pousser le magicien et s'en éloigner, mais il fut plus rapide et attrapa ses poignets.

« Hermione ! Appela-t-il avec précipitation »

Elle détourna la tête et tenta de se dégager.

« Lâche-moi Draco ! Je...

-Ne me repousse pas ! »

Draco vint enrouler ses bras autour de la jeune femme, l'empêchant de partir. Il avait l'air ridicule, il le savait. Qui était-il pour supplier de ne pas se faire rejeter ? Où était sa fierté ?

Hermione resta immobile, les mains le long du corps, se laissant étreindre. Elle était perdue. Ce baiser l'avait déboussolé et avait réveillé en elle un désir qu'elle n'avait pas encore ressenti. C'était plus fort qu'avec Ron, c'était plus intense que les précédentes avances de Draco.

Elle voulait y succomber, elle s'y était d'ailleurs perdue en l'espace de quelques minutes. Mais la réalité avait refait surface. L'image de Ron était apparue dans son esprit. Elle s'était alors rendue compte de sa trahison.

Péniblement et sans grande conviction, elle se justifia.

« C'était une erreur... J'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse... Je... Draco... »

Celui-ci ne voulait pas écouter ses mensonges et justifications. Il relâcha l'espace d'un instant les bras de la jeune femme avant de fondre sur ses lèvres une seconde fois. Il emprisonna le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec conviction et passion. Ce n'était pas une erreur : il allait lui prouver.

En sentant ses lèvres prises de nouveau, Hermione se débattit faiblement. Draco amplifia le baiser. Elle ressentait son désir, ses convictions, son... Amour ? La jeune femme ne pouvait pas lutter contre les sentiments qu'il lui transmettait, elle ne pouvait plus nier : son être la poussait vers le magicien. C'est avec désespoir qu'elle répondit. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes, amplifiant leur connexion. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent passer la langue curieuse de son... Amant ? Ses doigts reprirent leurs places initiales : dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Elle l'aimait, c'était une évidence. Si elle avait toujours eu quelques doutes, se disant que c'était simplement du désir, à présent elle en était sûre. C'était lui. Il l'avait été depuis leur rencontre.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau, les laissant reprendre leurs souffles. Hermione maintenait son regard vers le sol, confuse et gênée par se qu'elle ressentait. De con côté, Draco possédait un sourire niais. Avec une tendresse qu'il ne reconnu pas, il vint embrasser sa joue puis son oreille. Ils ne dirent rien il n'y avait rien à dire après tout.

Hermione rougissait, elle releva la tête et regarda atour d'elle, vérifiant que personne n'était là à part eux deux. Elle serait drôlement embarrassée si c'était le cas. A son plus grand soulagement, l'endroit était désert. C'est avec timidité qu'elle revint embrasser le magicien. Elle était déjà accro à ses baisers.

Ron était parti dès la fin du premier baiser échangé entre Draco et Hermione. Il n'avait pas souhaité en voir plus. Son cœur hurlait déjà de douleur. S'il l'avait écouté, il se serait écroulé. Pourtant c'était sa tête qui le faisait avancer. Son cerveau ne lui envoyait aucune tristesse, seulement de la rage et un souhait de vengeance.

Voir sa petite amie en embrasser un autre l'avait détruit. Pourtant, il savait depuis le début qu'Hermione le quitterait pour ce Draco. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ce type. Hermione ne l'avait jamais oublié, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Et aujourd'hui il en avait eu la preuve.

Hermione savait-elle ce qu'elle faisait ? Avait-elle conscience qu'elle le trompait ? Savait-elle que son soi-disant coach était en réalité un criminel recherché ? Non... Elle ne pouvait pas savoir... Sinon jamais elle ne serait tombée dans les bras de ce Draco.

Ron s'assit sur un banc dans le parc observant ses chaussures, pensif. Que faire... ? Il avait voulu prévenir la jeune femme du danger qu'elle courait en venant à son entrainement, mais il l'avait découverte sous un nouvel angle. Comment pourrait-elle se détacher de l'homme qu'elle désire ? Même s'il est un criminel, elle resterait avec lui. Au fond de lui, Ron le savait.

Hé bien, si elle n'était pas capable de se protéger par elle-même, il le ferait. La main tremblante, Ron s'empara de son téléphone, il composa le numéro noté sur l'avis de recherche qu'il avait vu précédemment et appela.

L'attente ne fut pas longue et quelqu'un décrocha à son appel. Une voix féminine prit la parole.

« Bureau de Lucius Malfoy, j'écoute ? »

Ron déglutit avec difficulté. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains, ne pensant qu'à la protection d'Hermione.

« Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à Lucius Malfoy. J'ai des informations concernant son fils... »

Hermione était assise, dans l'herbe, appuyé contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle désirait depuis des semaines. La jeune femme fixait ses mains, tentant de ne pas se laisse distraire par les baisers dans son cou.

Plusieurs sentiments l'habitaient. Le bien-être, la joie, la culpabilité, l'inquiétude et la peur. Son esprit était tiraillé, tout comme son cœur. Les bras de Draco était certainement l'endroit le plus agréable qu'elle ait connu jusqu'à cet instant. Ses baisers éveillaient en elle un désir sans nom. Mais le visage de Ron flottait devant ses yeux. Elle venait de le tromper.

« Embrasser ce n'est pas tromper ! » Qui avait inventé cette justification stupide ? Bien sûr que si ça l'était. Et comme pour approuver ses pensées, l'estomac d'Hermione se crispa de honte. Elle se recroquevilla légèrement en baissant la tête.

Draco remarqua avec aisance son attitude. Il stoppa ses baisers et attrapa en douceur les mains de sa conquête. Sa voix se voulait douce et rassurante, même s'il savait ce qui taraudait la jeune femme.

« Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune fille ramena contre elle son bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis devenue une fille qui ne tient pas ses promesses. J'ai trahi Ron... Et... Je ne suis même pas foutue de faire un peu de magie ! S'offusqua-t-elle. »

Draco serra l'apprentie magicienne contre elle. Il savait qu'elle s'en voudrait. Hermione avait une morale, elle lui avait répété des millions de fois. Et pourtant il avait réussi à aller contre ses principes. Après tout, il n'avait eu le choix, non ? Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais eu.

« Pour Ron, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire. Je ne sais pas si je te mérite plus que lui, mais je ne veux pas te laisser filer et t'abandonner à lui. Sinon pour la magie... Tu as réussi ton exercice. A l'instant où tu t'es abandonnée à moi, le jet d'eau a jailli. Bien plus haut que demandé. »

Hermione avait ouvert la bouche pour parlementer sur le cas de Ron, mais son cerveau ne garda en tête que la seconde partie des paroles du jeune homme. Elle se décolla du torse si accueillant du magicien et se retourna pour lui faire face... La surprise éclairait son visage.

« J'ai réussi ?! Mais... Mais je n'y pensais plus... Je n'ai rien vu, rien demandé... Pourquoi ? »

Hermione était heureuse, fière, mais surtout dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pourquoi la magie fonctionnait lorsqu'elle n'y songeait pas ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi seulement au contact de Draco ?

Ce dernier ne fut pas long à lui éclairer ses lanternes.

« C'est seulement la première phase. C'est pour cela que sa manifestation te parait si improbable. Tes souhaits, ton cœur et ta volonté se mélangent et la magie agit en réponse à l'un des trois. Au plus intense. »

En voyant le regard perdu de la jeune femme, il fut plus explicite.

« Ta volonté était de faire de la magie. Tu voulais absolument ce jet d'eau, symbole à cet instant de ta future progression. Seulement l'un de tes souhaits était de céder à moi. Il aurait pu passer à la trappe grâce à ta volonté. Mais ton cœur s'y est mêlé. Ta magie a alors pris en considération ce souhait et l'a rendu acteur pour l'activation de ta magie. Tu comprends ? »

Hermione analysa les explications du magicien, prenant soin de bien comprendre chaque détail. Pendant le monologue de Draco, son regard était resté fixé sur le sol. L'apprentie magicienne releva la tête avec un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

« Cette théorie, c'est vrai ? Ou bien c'est juste un stratagème pour que je t'avoue que je voulais te succomber ? »

Draco eut un sourire de prédateur. Il attira sa proie contre lui et lui embrassa la joue.

« Surement un peu des deux... En tout cas, c'est l'explication que je te donne. Et tu ne sembles pas le réfuter !

-Peut être juste pour te laisser croire que je suis sous ton charme ? »

Hermione s'était redressée sur ses genoux et à présent elle dominait de quelques centimètres le magicien qui était resté sur le sol. La jeune femme restait proche du visage de son amant, sans pour autant le toucher. Un sourire plein de malice résidait sur ses lèvres. Les mains du magicien vinrent se poser sur les hanches de la demoiselle.

Le visage de Draco vint naturellement à la rencontre de celui de sa conquête. Un baiser fougueux s'agença. Les mains d'Hermione vinrent entourer la tête du magicien en approfondissant l'échange passionné. Leurs corps se reprochèrent jusqu'à se toucher. Pris de son élan, Draco fit doucement remonter le T-shirt de sport de la journaliste. Mais celle-ci rompit presque immédiatement l'échange. Son souffle était saccadé, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres gonflées.

« Arrête... Laisse-moi terminer avec Ron avant de...

-Avant de quoi ? Interrogea le magicien.

-... Avant de me sauter dessus. »

Hermione avait rougit en prononçant ses mots, telle une gamine de douze ans. Elle avait déjà eu quelques aventures avant Ron qui lui avait fait perdre sa virginité, si bien que normalement parler de sexe et de relation intime n'aurait pas dû la déranger. Cependant elle se sentait à nouveau gênée et innocente, malgré elle.

Draco se mit à rire devant son air candide. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, pas vraiment d'accord pour attendre encore. Hermione fut tentée de se laisser embarquer, mais son refus par rapport à Ron restait en place. Elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois.

« Draco ! Je dois au moins ça à Ron.

-Pourquoi je devrais me restreindre pour moins de vingt-quatre heures ? Tu vas le quitter de toute manière. »

Hermione se dégagea précipitamment des bras de son amant et se mit debout, fusillant Draco du regard.

« Ne parle pas ainsi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je te choisis que je dois traiter Ron comme de la merde. C'est une personne formidable qui était là pour moi lorsque tu me blessais avec tes remarques stupides. Je ne regrette pas ma relation avec lui ! Le seul truc que je regrette c'est de d'avoir lui faire du mal ! »

Draco était resté assis, la dévisageant.

« Les sentiments sont des choses que l'on ne peut pas contrôler Hermione Granger. Je pense que rester avec lui alors que tu ne l'aimes pas ou ne le désires pas n'est pas sain. Ni pour toi, ni pour lui. Nous n'avons plus seize ans, je pense qu'il pourra comprendre. »

Hermione fuyait son regard. Elle savait que les paroles de Draco étaient correctes. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans sa morale d'agir ainsi, en ne prenant en compte que ses sentiments à elle et non ceux des autres.

Avec lenteur la journaliste ramassa son sac de sport posé près de l'arbre et appuya la bandoulière sur son épaule. Elle esquivait toujours le regard de Draco. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment le quitter.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le magicien eut vite compris que la demoiselle s'en allait, à son plus grand regret. Il se releva avec rapidité et vint poser sa main derrière la nuque d'Hermione en l'attirant vers lui et en l'embrassant avec douceur.

Des papillons envahissaient le ventre de la jeune fille. Le baiser de Draco lui transmettait tout le désir et la tendresse qu'il ressentait à son égard. Elle se sentait aimée, protégée et désirée. Ce fut le magicien qui mit fin à l'échange, au désespoir d'Hermione.

« Où dors-tu ce soir ? demanda-t-il »

Hermione rougit de surprise et esquiva le regard. Lui demandait-il de venir dormir chez lui... ? Voyant sa gêne, Dracp se sentit obligé de préciser.

« Pas chez moi. Chez qui ? Pour savoir quelle maison je dois surveiller. »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir déçue. C'était stupide. C'était elle qui lui avait demandé d'attendre.

« Chez Ginny je pense. Je te tiens au courant par SMS. »

Draco hocha la tête puis il embrassa avec délicatesse le front de son apprentie. Sans un mot de plus, de toute manière il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, il partit, laissant Hermione seule.

Cette dernière prit de longues inspirations. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle pouvait faire le point sur ce qui venait de se produire. Une joie intense résidait au fond d'elle, mais Hermione s'interdisait de la laisser sortir.

La jeune femme s'empara de son téléphone et appela Ron, son actuel petit ami. Bientôt ex d'ailleurs. Même si elle refusait d'y penser ainsi. Hermione patienta quelques sonneries, mais aucune réponse. Il devait être occupé.

« Hey . J'aurais à te parler, on peut se voir ? »

Message bref qui ne révélait pas trop ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Pourquoi prenait-elle ainsi des pincettes ? Simplement parce que Ron ne méritait pas ce qu'on le traite mal.

Elle appela ensuite Ginny pour lui demander si elle pouvait passer la soirée ensemble. Celle-ci accepta mais lui signala qu'elle n'était présente qu'aux alentours de vingt heures. Hermione avait donc tout le reste de l'après-midi pour trainer en ville. Elle prévint Draco par sms de la localisation pour la nuit et s'obligea à ne pas lui proposer de passer du temps avec elle. Ron n'était pas encore au courant, elle ne devait rien faire.

Draco lui de son côté venait de rentrer chez lui. A sa grande surprise, Blaise était déjà là.

« Le père d'Hermione est rentré ? »

Blaise hocha la tête en finissant sa bière, nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil devant un match de basket.

« Oui. En fin de mâtiné, il a eu le droit à des jours de congés. C'était un peu sorti de nulle part, je n'ai pas vraiment compris… Enfin bref. Là il est chez lui, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu il va y rester pour le reste de la journée. Alors je prends un petit break. Quoi de neuf ? »

Draco retira sa veste avant de la poser sur une chaise tout en écoutant l'explication de son colocataire. Effectivement, des jours de congés en plein milieu de semaine étaient plutôt louches. Il devrait avertir Hermione. Il prit place sur le canapé, posant ses pieds sur la table basse et eu un petit sourire satisfait en racontant sa séance avec la journaliste.

« Hermione a finalement réussi à produire un peu de magie. Comme je m'y attendais, l'eau est bien son élément. Mais bon, il lui a fallu du temps avant de réussir l'exercice. Et puis… »

Blaise leva la tête du match, après tout il n'écoutait Draco que d'une oreille, l'entendre s'exalter sur les progrès de la jeune fille ne l'intéressait pas. Il trouvait toujours que lui enseigner la magie n'était qu'une perte de temps.

« Et puis ?

-Elle a finalement céder aux sentiments évident qu'elle avait pour moi !

-Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas violé au moins ? »

Le ton de Blaise était sarcastique, mais une lueur d'amusement régnait dans ses iris. Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé Blaise. Et elle va enfin laisser tomber ce petit merdeux pour moi. »

Le magicien exaltait tout seul sur son canapé. Son colocataire le considérait comme s'il lui manquait une case. Il soupira et se concentra sur le match. Il laissa seulement échapper une mise en garde.

« Ne laisse pas tes sentiments baisser ta vigilance Draco. Tu pourrais rapidement le regretter. »

Le concerné haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et se concentra, lui aussi, sur le match qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

C'est à la mi-temps qu'un frappement retenti contre la porte d'entrée. Draco leva la tête vers Blaise.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Non et toi ?

-Non plus. Va ouvrir, j'ai la flemme. »

Blaise se leva en soupirant et en marmonnant. Avec sa nonchalance habituelle, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit qui attendait.

« Draco. C'est pour toi je pense. »

Blaise se retira et lança un regard d'alerte à son colocataire. Draco se leva et découvrit l'invité qui entrait et refermait la porte derrière lui : Ron.

Aussitôt le magicien se figea en reconnaissant le petit ami (ou ex ?) d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et surtout comment connaissait-il cet appartement ? Draco fut aussitôt sur ses gardes.

« Ron, c'est ça ? Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? Et surtout, comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ? »

Ron se planta devant le brun en fusillant du regard. Ses mains étaient restées dans les poches, comme pour s'empêcher de le frapper.

« Je sais qui tu es ! »

Draco échangea un regard avec Blaise qui était resté un peu en retrait pour observer la scène.

« Euh oui. Je suis le coach d'Hermione. »

Draco restait sur la défensive, ne sachant pas vraiment comme agir.

« Je sais que tu es Draco Malfoy. Le criminel recherché depuis des années. Cracha Ron avec toute sa haine. »

Draco ne tiqua pas en entendant son identité révélé. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, observant l'individu.

« Et même si c'était vrai, tu ferais quoi d'une information pareille ? »

Le magicien jouait avec le feu, et il voyait parfaitement que ça ne plaisait pas du tout à son colocataire qui se tendait à vu d'œil.

Ron ne répondit pas à sa question. Il sortit une main de sa poche et la serrant, contenant sa colère.

« Je t'ai vu avec Hermione tout à l'heure !

-Oh ! Tu m'as vu embrassé ta copine et donc tu t'es mis à chercher le nom d'un criminel qui me ressemble pour m'accusé et préserver votre relation ? »

Ron se rapprocha de Draco, l'air menaçant.

« Je sais que tu es ce type ! Cet assassin ! Tu manipules Hermione depuis le début ! »

Le magicien eut un sourire plein de malice et qui se voulait provocateur

« Tu me reproches tout ça parce que tu le penses ou bien parce que tu es dégouté de ne pas faire réagir Hermione comme moi je le fais ?

-LA FERME ! S'énerva Ron »

Mais Draco se délectait de la situation. Il pouvait se vanter de son effet sur la jeune femme.

« Quand tu l'embrassais tu ne sentais pas ses poils s'hérisser, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais vu ses iris s'emplirent de désir, pas vrai ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occupe parfaitement d'assouvir ses envies maintenant !

-Draco ! »

Blaise lança un appel d'avertissement à son colocataire, et à raison. Ron empoigna le T-shirt du magicien et le plaqua contre le mur. Il était fou de rage, car après tout, c'était la vérité, mais il la détestait.

« Ah ? C'est dur d'entendre la vérité ? Fit remarquer Draco.

-Tu diras ça à ton père quand il viendra te chercher ! »

Le visage du magicien perdit toute sa malice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Ron se délecta du changement d'expression de Draco. Sa révélation avait fait son petit effet.

« Ton père ! Je l'ai appelé après avoir trouvé ton avis de recherche ! Tu vas enfin être arrêté pour tes crimes et Hermione que tu manipules n'aura rien à craindr…. »

Draco lui coupa la parole en activant sa magie et en plaquant Ron contre le mur. Il utilisa le vent de sa main droite pour compresser le corps du jeune homme contre le mur, si bien que celui-ci commença à étouffer.

« Tu as appelé mon père ?! Tu as révélé à Lucius Malfoy ce que tu savais ?! »

Ron commençait à paniquer, ne comprenant pas quel était ce champ de force qui le compressait. Mais il esquissa un sourire.

« Tu vas enfin payer de tes actes ! »

Draco leva sa main gauche pour lui asséner un coup, mais Blaise fut plus rapide. Il planta une seringue dans le cou de Ron. L'effet ne fut pas long à arriver : il tomba dans les pommes.

« Appelle Hermione, maintenant ! Lui ordonna Blaise »

Draco comprit et relâcha sa magie du corps de Ron qui tomba sur le sol. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de la jeune fille. Plusieurs sonneries, mais aucune réponse.

Le magicien commença à paniquer. De son côté, Blaise vérifia les constantes de Ron pour vérifier que le sérum ne l'avait pas trop atteint et le porta jusqu'à une chambre. Lorsqu'il revint et découvrit Draco agrippé à son téléphone, appelant sans cesse Hermione.

Au bout du cinquième appel, elle décrocha enfin. Draco n'attendit pas qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Bon Dieu Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas répondre tout de suite quand on appelle ?! J'étais inquie…

-Bonjour Draco. »

Cette voix. Le magicien se figea, et peina à articuler.

« Lucius… ? »

Blaise s'arrêta devant Draco, le regard sombre, comprenant la suite des évènements.

« Aaaaaaah ! Tu reconnais la voix de ton père ?! C'est formidable ! N'est-ce pas formidable chère mademoiselle Granger ?!

-Où est-elle ?!

-Du calme mon fils, du calme ! Elle va bien. Enfin là, le sérum qu'on lui a injecté ne la fait pas trop réagir, je dois l'avouer. Enfin bref.

-Relâche-la… Ne lui fait rien ! Je me rends, ne lui fait rien ! Supplia Draco.

-Arrête c'est presque trop facile ! Au fait, tu remercieras ce jeune Ron ! Il a été l'élément déclencheur. Suite à son appel je me suis dit « Pourquoi attendre ? Autant agir tout de suite ! ». Et voilà. Bon. Je vais te rappeler et te donner les directives. Ah, et ne me cherche pas, tu ne pourras pas me trouver. Le seul moyen pour sauver ta chère et tendre et de m'écouter. Mais pour le moment je vais juste te faire attendre encore un peu. Bonne fin de journée mon fils ! »

Lucius Malfoy raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.


	21. Emprisonnement

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication** **:** Lundi ou Mardi tous les quinze jours quand tout va bien !

 **Réponse aux reviews guest :**

Netflix-is-life : Bon même si tu as mis le commentaire sur le premier chapitre et qu'il faut que la suite te plaise pour que tu voies finalement ma réponse… Baaaaaaaah. Ce n'est pas grave ! Je te remercie quand même et j'espère que la suite des chapitres t'a plu .

Maraille : Je suis hyper frustrée de devoir te répondre via ce chapitre parce qu'à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes je n'ai aucune idée de la date de publication de celui-ci ! Or, j'ai envie de te remercier parce que ça m'a donné envie de me remettre d'attaque pour écrire le chapitre 21 ! Mais ça tu ne le sais que maintenant : à sa publication. Bref. C'est frustrant.

Sinon, je m'excuse que tu es dû attendre si longtemps avant d'avoir la suite ! Je suis ravie de voir que la fiction te plaise :D ! Et oui, Ron est un idiot. Mais il pensait bien faire :). Je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'il n'y a nul part pour suivre l'arrivée de mes publications. Mes proches ne savent pas que je publies, et je ne veux pas vraiment qu'ils le sachent alors je ne le met nul part :). Seulement, je peux te conseiller de créer un compte fanfiction et de l'ajouter à tes follows, de cette manière tu reçois un mail à chaque publication de chapitre. C'est comme ça que je suivais les fics des années avant même que je ne publie sur mon compte :). Sinon passer régulièrement ^^'. Ou une fois tous les 2 mois vu la lenteur de ma progression :').

 **Note de l'auteur** : Oh les gars j'ai mis du temps à le terminer celui-là ! D'habitude j'ai un élan d'écriture et je boucle le chapitre en deux jours après des semaines de non-inspirations. Mais alors là. J'avais des bribes d'inspiration, mais impossible d'avancer dans le chapitre. Je restais bloqué à 3pages, puis 5, puis 8. Finalement, le voilà, avec 10 pages. Le plus long chapitre. Et L'un des derniers.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'annonce déjà que lorsque j'aurais fini cette histoire (qui traine depuis bien 4/5 ans, bien avant que je la publie sur ce site), je passerais dans une phase de réécriture. Oui, Oui ! Jamais fini ! Nan mais améliorer le récit, en faisant plus attention sur les détails et les marques de temps que je ne gère pas du tout.

En attendant, à présent il doit rester 1 ou 2 chapitres grand maximum pour finir cette histoire. 2 chapitres je dirais. Même si c'est long, j'apprécie votre soutien, merci

PS : J'espère qu'aucune coquille ne s'est glissée dans le chapitre au niveau des noms et descriptions des personnages. Comme j'écris avec la version originale de mon histoire et que je fais le transfert des noms ensuite, ça arrive parfois… (Vous pouvez d'ailleurs aller la lire sur fictionpress, c'est la même histoire, Draco devient Matthew et Hermione est Ellen, c'est avec eux que j'ai commencé à écrire Remember Yesterday, alors même si elle n'est pas vraiment lues sur fictionpress, je continue à écrire avec ces noms ).)

 **Chapitre 21 :** Emprisonnement

Un long bip retentit au bout du téléphone portable, puis un silence pesant, signifiant la fin de la discussion. Draco restait figé, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione n'était pas en danger. Son père ne venait pas de l'enlever.

Ses genoux se dérobèrent, et Draco tombèrent sur ceux-ci, le regard dans le vide. Blaise l'observait, il avait parfaitement compris les agissements du père de son colocataire. Il avait imaginé diverses réactions suite à cette nouvelle pour le magicien. La colère, il l'avait parfaitement imaginé balançant son téléphone contre le mur et en hurlant. La tristesse, même si voir Draco pleurer à chaude larmes l'aurait sincèrement étonné. Diverses réactions avaient été imaginées par Blaise. Mais aucune ne se réalisa. Draco s'était effondré. Il ne pleurait pas. Il semblait juste totalement désemparé et perdu.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis le coup de fil, pourtant Draco restait immobile, fixant le vide devant lui, son téléphone toujours à son oreille, comme s'il attendait que Lucius appelle lui annonçant une mauvaise blague. Pourtant rien ne venait.

Blaise vint s'accroupir devant le magicien et lui claqua les doigts devant ses yeux.

« Tu comptes rester ainsi éternellement ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réaction. Il retenta une nouvelle fois.

« Tu vas le laisser faire ? Rester ainsi sans agir ? »

Draco cligna des yeux, mais ne prononça aucun mot. Il laissa son regard baisser vers le sol. Blaise enchaîna plusieurs questions pour le faire réagir.

« Tu vas laisser Lucius obtenir ce qu'il souhaite ? Le laisser te mener en bateau pour te tuer ? Ne le crois pas Draco, même si tu te rends, Hermione ne sera pas sauvée, elle en sait trop. Tu dois agir. Tu veux qu'elle finisse comme Pansy ? Ne veux-tu pas que toute cette histoire s'arrête ? »

Draco lâcha un gémissement de désespoir et laissa finalement tomber son téléphone sur le sol. Ses points se serrèrent, il aurait voulu s'énerver et tout détruire c'est ce qu'il se serait passé d'habitude. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il n'en semblait plus en avoir la force.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté Blaise… ? L'histoire se répète… N'ai-je donc rien appris ? »

Blaise le regardait silencieusement. Il comprenait son désespoir. Son colocataire avait finalement retrouvé le bonheur, enfin du moins la joie. Mais dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, il ne fallait baisser sa garde. Draco a pu en constater le résultat, une deuxième fois.

« La question n'est pas ce que tu as raté, c'est plutôt ce que tu vas faire. Vas-tu laisser cette histoire se terminer comme la première ? »

Draco se tenait la tête au niveau des tempes en secouant légèrement sa tête. Blaise s'appuya sur cette réaction pour enchainer.

« Alors lève-toi et agis. Va sortir Lucius de sa cachette et passe à l'action. Hermione ne va pas se sauver toute seule. Si tu abandonnes, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie, enfin de ce qui en restera. Maintenant bouge-toi, on a un plan à mettre en place. »

Draco demanda quelques secondes de plus pour reprendre ses esprits et pour ainsi se décider à agir. Blaise hocha la tête, acceptant de laisser le magicien seul. Il se dirigea vers la chambre où il avait laissé Ron inconscient.

Ce dernier se réveilla justement au moment où Blaise ouvrit la porte. Celui-ci s'appuya contre le mur, jugeant le jeune homme d'un ai dur et plein de jugement. Ron se frotta les yeux et s'étira. Après plusieurs clignements de paupières il tenta de se repérer en regardant autour de lui. Il aperçu alors Blaise le fixant.

« Hum… Que s'est-il passé au juste… ? »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Comment un gars pareil pouvait sortir avec Hermione. Il ne bougea cependant pas de sa place.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te réveilles aussi tôt. Je suppose que la dose que je t'ai injecté n'était pas vraiment terrible… Je n'en avais jamais fait usage auparavant. Je dois discuter avec mon fournisseur sur la qualité médiocre de ses produits. Tu aurais être assommé pour au moins deux heures.

-Vous m'avez drogué ?! Comment osez-vous ?!

-Je te laisse juger qui est le pire de nous deux. Tu as laissé Lucius Malfoy kidnapper Hermione. A cause de toi son espérance de vie est compromise. Sans oublier que tu vas certainement mourir toi aussi parce que tu en sais un minimum. Draco va mourir ou, au mieux, être enfermé en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et moi, hé bien je ne donne pas cher de ma peau non plus. Donc dis-moi, entre t'injecter un sérum et la mort quatre personnes, minimum bien sûr, quel est le pire ? »

Ron resta bouche bée. Son cerveau, ralenti par le sérum injecté, eu du mal à interpréter les paroles du jeune homme. Blaise soupira d'impatience devant la tête de poisson du gamin.

« Nous ne sommes pas en dissertation : je ne te laisse pas quatre heures pour appréhender les conséquences qu'a entrainées la merde que tu as fait. Donc tu seras gentil de comprendre assez rapidement ce que je viens de dire, d'assimiler la connerie que tu as fait et de réfléchir à comment agir à présent. Histoire de savoir si tu peux avoir une petite utilité pour sauver ta petite-copine. Enfin, ex. Je pense que tu connais la relation d'Hermione et de Draco, et que même si tu espérais la récupérer… Hé bien que ta petite démarche qui va probablement provoquer sa mort ne sera pas terrible pour la reconquérir. »

Ron n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot et son regard était vide. Blaise soupira de nouveau en jurant sur l'inutilité du jeune homme.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ramène ta face d'incompétent dans le salon si tu veux agir. Enfin quand tu seras correctement réveillé. Sinon tu risques de ne pas esquiver le coup que Draco te donnera en plein visage. »

Blaise quitta le long du mur et sorti de la pièce. Il rejoignit Draco occupé à téléphoner et à faire des recherches sur son écran d'ordinateur portable.

« Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? Hé bien bouge-toi et trouve-moi toutes les infos sur les bâtiments de C&C Compagny ! »

Draco coupa la discussion rapidement après ses ordres avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'écran de son PC. Blaise retint toute envie de faire une réflexion ou commentaire et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son colocataire.

« Qu'as-tu en tête actuellement ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'essaye d'appeler mes différents contacts, mais peu ont réellement d'information. Personne ne sait pour le kidnapping d'Hermione. Nous sommes seuls sur ce coup là… L'informa Draco non sans une pointe de désespoir.

-L'appel que tu viens de passer pour les plan de la compagnie, c'est pour quoi ?

-Je pense que Lucius la retient dans son entreprise. Il doit y avoir des sous-sols, quelque chose. C'est l'endroit où il contrôle le plus de chose. Il ne veut pas risquer que l'affaire s'ébruite et fasse plonger C&C.

-Que comptes-tu faire des plans ? T'infiltrer dans les bâtiments ? Avec la sécurité qu'il aura mise en place ? Tu n'es pas en position de force Draco sur ce coup là. Prévint Blaise.

-J'écarterais les menaces avec ma magie !

-Tu oublies l'alliage qui t'empêche de l'utiliser. Le chimiste n'a rien trouvé ? »

Draco secoua la tête négativement. La situation se présentait mal. Le magicien avait toujours eu l'habitude de s'appuyer sur sa magie. Seulement malgré les heures de travail régulières du chimiste, rien n'avait été trouvé. Il ne connaissait même pas les composants de l'alliage qui annulait son vent magique.

« Tu ne peux pas foncer dans le tas. C'est dangereux pour toi, et surtout pour Hermione Tu connais la morale de ton père, il n'hésitera pas à la menacer devant tes yeux pour te faire céder à ses caprices. On va avoir besoin d'aide. »

Draco tiqua. Il n'aimait appeler à l'aide. Il ne voulait personne dans ses pattes lorsqu'il agissait. Mais surtout, il était terrifié à l'idée de se faire trahir au dernier moment par l'un de ses camarades. Blaise nota sa réaction et la commenta sans prendre de gant.

« Tu vas devoir faire confiance. Sinon tu condamnes Hermione à mort. Je vais appeler mes différents contacts. De toute manière, nous n'agirons pas tant que Lucius n'aura pas appelé pour annoncer ses volontés. Ca nous laisse quelques heures de manœuvres. Peut-être même une journée connaissant son sadisme. »

Draco approuva avec dégoût ces propos. Il retourna ensuite à ses recherches sur l'ordinateur. De son côté, Blaise attrapa son téléphone et commença à appeler ses différents contacts. Toute main forte pourrait être utile. Avant d'appeler le premier numéro, il se tourna vers Draco.

« Appelle-la. Elle a une dette envers toi, alors fais-toi la rembourser. »

Draco grommela un « oui » dans sa barbe en fixant son PC. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Maintenant Draco, prend sur toi, Hermione n'a pas le temps pour ça. »

Draco grogna, ferma les yeux quelques instants avant d'éteindre son écran et d'attraper son téléphone. Il parti sur la terrasse pour être au calme et à l'abri des regards de Blaise. Après une rapide recherches dans ses contacts et une longue hésitation il appela finalement. L'attente ne fut pas longue, à son regret. Une voix bien familière et remplie de malice lui répondit.

« Draco ! Ca fait un siècle que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Je te manquais ? »

Le magicien prit sur lui pour ne pas raccrocher dans la minute.

« Luna, j'aurais besoin de ton aide… »

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Sa tête était lourde et ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Une sensation désagréable envahissait son corps depuis une dizaine de minute. Son esprit luttait pour se réveiller, pourtant aucune réaction physique ne se produisait. Un gémissement d'inconfort s'échappa de ses lèvres et sa tête bougea lentement pour tenter de se redresser.

C'est non sans difficulté que ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec lenteur. La lumière l'aveugla quelques secondes, mais la vue lui fut rendue par la suite lui permettant de découvrir les lieux qui l'entourait.

Hermione était assise au milieu d'une pièce sombre et humide. Une simple ampoule éclairait le lieu dévoilant ainsi le peu de mobilier dont il était doté : un simple bureau, des toilettes dans un état macabre, un lavabo qui fuyait et elle, assise sur une chaise en bois. C'était les accoudoirs de cette même chaise qui l'empêchait se s'écrouler à terre sous la fatigue. Son corps était engourdi et la jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui l'entourait : son esprit était envahi par un brouillard qui mettait du temps à disparaître.

Peu à peu, Hermione retrouva sa vue. Une sensation de vertige la perturbait encore, mais c'était devenu gérable. C'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit les lieux. L'endroit lui était inconnu, l'odeur et l'absence de fenêtre lui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait dans un sous-sol.

L'endroit était vide et n'inspirait rien de bon. La journaliste tenta de se relever, mais l'engourdissement de ses membres la rappela à l'ordre : c'était encore un peu tôt.

Que lui était-il arrivée ? Comment avait-elle atterrie ici ? Pourquoi son corps était dépourvu de toute force ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir été enlevée ?

Hermione Granger traina ses mains jusqu'à ses poches dans l'espoir de trouver son téléphone portable. Cependant, comme elle le craignait, ses poches étaient vides et son sac à main ne semblait pas à sa vue.

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et rassembla son énergie afin de se lever. Elle appuya ses mains sur l'accoudoir et poussa de toutes ses forces. Une fois debout, Hermione garda appuie sur la chaise afin d'observer entièrement la pièce. Elle remarqua le mobilier dans un état déplorable, la lumière vacillante et surtout la porte. Elle n'était pas si loin, seulement quelques pas. Cinq si elle marchait normalement.

Elle devait rejoindre cette porte et sortir de cet endroit moisi qui réveillait sa claustrophobie. Ses jambes tremblèrent à l'idée de marcher sans soutient. Pourtant le mental de la jeune femme ne vacilla pas.

C'est à petit pas quelle commença à se déplacer, quittant peu à peu l'appui de la chaise. La manœuvre était longue et les cinq pas censés la séparer de la sortie s'étaient multipliés par dix. Elle n'abandonna cependant pas et continua à avancer. Ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'elle pu enfin s'appuyer contre la porte glacé en métal. Hermione fit glisser sa main sur la poigné et tenta de l'enclencher. Comme elle en doutait, la poigné se bloqua refusant d'ouvrir la porte et d'ainsi la mené en dehors de cet endroit macabre.

Epuisé par cet effort et cet échec, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol et posa sa tête contre la porte de sa prison. Elle refusa de pleurer. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle laissa ses paupières se fermer, s'abandonnant au sommeil qui reprenait le dessus sur sa conscience.

Hermione s'endormi, assise contre la porte, démunie de toute force.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Ginny tournait en rond dans sa chambre. C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle appelait Hermione, pourtant elle ne recevait aucunes réponses. La jeune femme était censée la retrouver chez elle plus de deux heures auparavant. Mais jamais elle ne s'était montrée. Ginny avait commencé à appeler Harry, mais celui-ci n'avait pas de nouvelles non plus. Il était de même pour Ugo, le frère d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle tenta d'appeler Ron, le petit ami d'Hermione, elle tomba directement sur la messagerie. Peut être étaient-ils ensemble après tout ? La jeune femme l'aurait prévenue s'il y avait eu changement de plan, non ?

Après une dizaine de minutes à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre à vérifier son téléphone toutes les trente secondes, Ginny prit son courage à deux mains : c'était sa dernière option. Les mains tremblantes elle sélectionna le contact « Draco » dans son téléphone et appela. Jamais elle n'avait utilisé son numéro, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé appeler un jour ce criminel. Seulement Hermione lui avait fait mettre son numéro dans son téléphone. « Si jamais tu as un problème, il t'aidera ! » lui avait conseillée sa meilleure amie. Alors elle avait accepté, non pas dans l'optique de l'appeler un jour, mais surtout pour qu'Hermione la laisse tranquille avec ce magicien.

L'attente ne fut pas longue et quelqu'un répondit rapidement au bout du fil.

« Allô ? Qui est-ce ? »

Ah, lui ne devait pas avoir son numéro d'enregistré alors. Ginny frémit devant le ton impatient de son interlocuteur.

« Euh… C'est Ginny, l'amie d'Hermione.

-Ah… »

Si auparavant la voix de Draco lui avait semblée agressive, elle avait à présent complètement changée. Elle était devenue presque craintive. Ginny respira un bout coup avant de poser la question qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs heures.

« As-tu des nouvelles d'Hermione ? J'essaye de la joindre depuis deux heures et elle ne répond pas. On était censé se voir…

-Je… »

La voix de Draco s'était tue de l'autre côté du téléphone. Le magicien n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le dire ? Surtout à cette fille qui ne représentait rien pour lui ? Blaise perçu sa détresse et sans attendre, il prit le téléphone des mains de Draco lui lançant un regard signifiant « Reprend-toi, idiot ! »

« Allô, qui est à l'appareil ? »

Ginny sursauta en entendant une nouvelle voix au bout du fil, une voix qui lui était totalement inconnue.

« Euh… Ginny, je suis une amie d'Hermione… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Blaise soupira et observa Draco du coin de l'œil. Son visage rempli de culpabilité en disait long sur ses pensées.

« Enchanté. Ce que je vais vous annoncer n'est pas simple, alors je vous demande de garder votre calme. Mademoiselle Granger a été enlevée par Lucius Malfoy. »

Ginny eut quelques secondes de béatitude avant de réaliser les propos que venaient de lui sortir Blaise. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Comment… ? »

Blaise commença à s'impatienter. Même s'il comprenait la détresse que pouvait subir la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas perdre du temps à lui expliquer ça au téléphone.

« Ecoutez, venez nous rejoindre à l'appartement de Draco, je vais vous envoyer l'adresse par sms. Ne prévenez personne, surtout pas la police. Cela pourrait avoir un impact direct sur la vie d'Hermione, on ne peut pas prévoir les actions futures de Lucius. »

Sans ajouter un mot, Blaise raccrocha et envoya l'adresse comme promis à la jeune femme. Sa façon d'agir pouvait paraître un peu rustre, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco qui fixait la table sur laquelle il était accoudé.

« Ce n'était pas terrible ça. Tu perds complètement tes moyens. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'Hermione va te revenir en vie. »

Draco serra sa tête entre ses mains en fermant les yeux.

« Je sais… »

Blaise soupira et tapa dans ses mains afin de le réveiller.

« On ne déprime pas ! Luna pourra venir ? On va avoir besoin d'elle.

-Oui…

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas la voir, mais prends sur toi. Si on ne peut pas utiliser la magie, le sauvetage d'Hermione reposera en grande partie sur ses épaules. »

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Hermione fut réveillée par le bruit d'une clef dans une serrure. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les yeux, elle pu voir la porte, qui la gardait enfermée, s'ouvrir. Deux personnes entrèrent, mais elle n'en vis que les jambes.

La jeune femme tenta de se redresser en gémissant le prénom de celui qu'elle voulait voir à tout prix.

« Draco… »

Sa tête était encore lourde, allait-elle un jour retrouver sa force normale ? Un rire envahi la pièce en résonnant contre les murs, provoquant un écho désagréable qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Non. Désolé ma chère, je ne suis pas celui que tu souhaites voir ! »

Hermione connaissait vaguement cette voix, elle releva la tête pour observer cet arrivant. Et ce qu'elle vit confirma ses doutes : Lucius Malfoy. Elle était fichue.

Lucius Malfoy semblait plus petit que ce que la télévision montrait de lui. Le costard qu'il portait s'accordait à merveille avec son air supérieur. Hermione se fit la réflexion que Draco ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Du moins mentalement. Physiquement seule leur couleur de cheveux était semblable. Les yeux marron du businessman n'avaient rien à envier aux iris gris enjôleur de Draco, et leurs sourire étaient en tout point différents.

Il ne lui laissa que peu de temps pour l'admirer, il ordonna rapidement à son homme de main de l'asseoir sur la chaise. Hermione se tendit en entendant l'ordre, elle rabattit ses genoux contre elle comme pour se protéger de cet homme qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle se débattit vainement lorsqu'il l'attrapa et la porta jusqu'à la chaise.

La jeune femme resta immobile sur sa chaise, toisant son kidnappeur. Elle voyait de plus en plus clair et avait un meilleur contrôle de ses membres. Lucius Malfoy tournait autour d'elle, le jugeant du regard. Hermione n'appréciait pas cela, mais elle ne fit rien, ne souhaitant pas le contrarier et attendant la suite des évènements.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que mon fils vous trouve. Vous êtes bien différente de Pansy. Elle, était brune, mince et très belle. Je ne dis pas que vous ne l'êtes pas, mais disons que vous avez un style totalement différent… Je suis sûre qu'en d'autres circonstances je vous aurais adoré comme belle-fille. »

Il s'interrompit et porta la main à sa bouche théâtralement comme s'il avait fait une gaffe.

« Mais que dis-je ! Pardon, il n'est pas poli de vous appelez belle-fille alors que votre petit ami actuel n'est pas mon fils. Je suis sûr que Ron serait blessé par cette erreur. »

Hermione baissa les yeux ne pouvant empêcher la culpabilité l'atteindre. Elle grimaça et articula entre ses dents la question qu'elle gardait en elle depuis l'entrée de Lucius dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Que je vous conduise à Draco ? Je ne le ferais pas, vous pouvez me tuer tout de suite. »

Hermione avait relevé la tête et elle fusillait le chef d'entreprise du regard. Celui-ci se mit à rire devant les propos de son otage.

« Vous tuez ? Ah mais ce n'est pas mon intention ! Enfin pas dans l'immédiat. Je n'attends rien de toi. Tu n'es qu'un appât. »

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse protester, Lucius tapa dans ses mains joyeusement.

« D'ailleurs ! Il est peut être temps d'appeler votre amant ! Je suis sûr qu'il panique depuis ces quelques heures en concoctant un plan minable pour vous récupérer. Aaaah, il ne changera jamais. »

Il prit un téléphone dans sa poche, qu'Hermione reconnu immédiatement comme étant le sien. Lucius le déverrouilla et soupira.

« Vous avez tellement eu d'appel que j'ai bien failli éteindre votre téléphone ! Cette Ginny et cet Harry sont plutôt agaçants. Ils feraient bien de se tenir à l'écart sinon je m'occuperais d'eux aussi. »

En entendant Lucius menacer ses amis, Hermione bondit de la chaise et se précipita folle de rage vers le businessman qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. En effet au bout de deux pas, ses bras furent emprisonnés dans une poigne solide qui la ramena sur sa chaise. L'homme de main de Mr. Malfoy la maintenait en place en appuyant douloureusement sur ses épaules.

« On se calme jeune fille. Bon alors. Draco, le voilà. Décroche mon grand. »

L'attente ne fut pas bien longue. Dans son appartement, Draco venait d'accueillir Ginny et Harry, totalement paniqués. Le regard fatigué et inquiet de Draco leur indiqua rapidement l'état des choses. , ne faisant pas de remarque sur la présence de Harry. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse leur expliquer quoi que ce soit, le téléphone sonna, laissant apparaître le prénom d'Hermione sur l'écran. Le magicien se précipita pour décrocher.

« Lucius ! »

L'interpellé ne pu s'empêcher de rire à l'autre bout du fil en attendant la voix hargneuse de son fils.

« Draco. Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Rends-la-moi Lucius… »

La voix de Draco se brisait, montrant son désespoir. Attitude qui surprit Ginny et Harry malgré leur inquiétude pour leur amie. Blaise capta le regard de son colocataire et lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement « Sois fort cinq minutes, ou je te laisse tout seul. »

« Hé bien, quel est ce désespoir que j'entends dans ta voix mon fils ? Où est passé ta hargne ? Cette femme te rend plus faible que ce que je ne pensais. Peut-être que la tuer maintenant te permettrais de redevenir normal ? Le fils Malfoy fier, combattif et rebelle !

-Non ! »

Draco reprit contenance, et esquiva le regard de ses invités. Il partit s'isoler sur la terrasse à l'abri des oreilles de ceux-ci.

« Ne lui fais aucun mal. Que veux-tu Lucius ? Libère-la et je ferais ce que tu veux. »

Sa voix était calme et il s'interdisait de la laisser trembler. Derrière son téléphone, Lucius souriait, arrachant un frisson de peur à Hermione qui l'observait en écoutant la discussion mise sur haut parleur.

« Ce serait trop simple. Sais-tu combien de mes hommes tu as tués au cours de ces dernières années ? Beaucoup trop. Je tenais à eux tout de même. Et pour toutes leurs morts, je pense que te faire mariner est légitime. Je veux que tu te rendes dans notre appartement dans deux jours. Pas demain, mais le jour d'après. Dans l'appartement de ton enfance bien évidement. Je pense que c'est un bon lieu pour terminer les choses étant donnés que c'est là-bas qu'elles ont commencés. Quand tu arriveras, mes hommes de mains te passeront les menottes qui bloquent ton pouvoir, comme ça tu resteras un peu calme. Ensuite je viendrais avec Melle Granger, après qu'on se soit assuré que toi et tes amis soient tranquille évidemment. »

Lucius fit une pause dans son récit, se délectant du regard de peur dans les yeux de son otage et du suspense qu'il imposait. Draco ne tint pas très longtemps face à ce silence.

« Et après ? Tu l'as libéreras ?

-On se calme mon fils. Ensuite je te tuerais et je la libérerais ensuite. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

-Comment pourrais-je être sûr que tu la libères ? »

Lucius se mit à rire.

« Hé bien ça justement, tu ne le sais pas mon cher. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Car c'est la seule chance qu'Hermione a de vivre. Si dans deux jours tu n'apparais pas à l'appartement ou bien si tu agis avant cette date dans un quelconque espoir de la sauver, je la ferais tuer. D'une balle dans la tête, comme pour ta mère et ton frère. L'un de mes hommes va à présent être 24 heures sur 24 avec elle, au moindre doute, il la tuera. Son sort est entre tes mains Draco. »

Le visage du magicien s'était fermé. Il restait silencieux essayant de chercher une faille, pourtant il n'en trouvait pas dans l'immédiat.

« Bien. Je le ferais.

-NON ! »

Le cri d'Hermione résonna dans la pièce, elle se débattit pour tenter de s'approcher de Lucius et du téléphone. Mais l'homme de main de celui-ci le maintenait parfaitement en place, à son désespoir.

Draco eut un faible sourire en entendant la voix d'Hermione.

« Lucius, passe-la-moi et coupe le haut-parleur s'il-te-plait. »

Sa voix était douce et ferme. Si bien que Lucius eut un sourire amusé. Il adorait les scènes dramatiques digne d'une pièce de théâtre, les déchirements, les pleurs. Comment se refuser d'assister à cela. Il coupa donc le haut-parleur et donna le téléphone à Hermione qui le fixa, les larmes aux yeux. La prise sur ses épaules fut relâchée pour lui donner de l'espace.

Timidement, elle porta le téléphone à son oreille et elle se surprit à se détendre en entendant la respiration de Draco à travers le combiné. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius qui la regardait, un sourire horrible aux lèvres, puis elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et cacha sa tête entre ses bras pour avoir l'impression de s'isoler de cette pièce. Doucement elle murmura son prénom.

« Draco…

-Hermione… »


	22. Capitulation

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Frienship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication** **:** Lundi ou Mardi tous les quinze jours quand tout va bien !

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai remarqué une coquille dans le chapitre précédent. J'ai mis « Ugo » comme étant le frère d'Hermione. Bien évidement c'est une erreur, vu qu'Ugo n'existe pas dans la version HP, c'est bien sûr Théo son frère, ça ne change pas. Sorry !

 **Réponse aux reviews Guest :**

Maraille : Hellooo ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre te plaise ! Oui effectivement, je ne pouvais pas laisser Ginny et Harry à l'écart de ce bordel monstre. L'arrivé de Luna et son tempérament pourront te surprendre (pour le moment je n'ai pas dans l'optique de faire coller son personnage à celui de HP ). Ah mais Lucius assume totalement le fait d'avoir tué sa femme et son fils, enfin juste devant Draco et ceux qui le savent déjà bien sur. Ce n'est pas de ci tôt que tu le verras clamer ça fièrement devant la presse :'). Pour la raison, tu la découvriras bientôt ). Et s'ils vont sortir indemne ? Ahahaha. Tu verras !

D'accord :D. Couuul !

Ca marche, j'essaye de l'écrire le plus rapidement possible en fonction de mon taff et surtout de mon inspi ) ! (Enfin bon quand tu liras ça, tu n'auras plus à attendre pour la suite :P)

Xtina : Effectivement… Je devais être un peu fatiguée ce matin lorsque j'ai fait le transfère Remember Yesterday Version original - Version HP ! Merci de me l'avoir dit ! Bonne lecture et désolé pour le dérangement.. :')

 **Chapitre 22 :** Capitulation

Entendre la voix d'Hermione s'adresser à lui, lui permit de soupirer de soulagement quelques secondes. Malgré la situation tendue, il esquissa un sourire. Il débuta leur brève conversation pour évaluer sa condition.

« Est-ce que ça va ? T'a-t-il fait du mal ?

-Ne viens pas Draco. Ne te rends pas… »

Hermione lui suppliait de ne pas intervenir, même si elle avait peur de mourir, elle ne supporterait pas que Draco se rende et meurt pour elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience.

« Hermione… Réponds d'abord à ma question, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es blessée.

-Non… Je n'ai rien… »

Hermione chuchotait, elle savait parfaitement que c'était inutile parce que Lucius pouvait tout entendre. Mais de cette manière elle avait l'impression d'être toute proche de Draco. Elle entendit le magicien soupirer de soulagement pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle avait pris le téléphone. Elle pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer passer sa main dans ses cheveux en se demandant dans quelle merde ils s'étaient fourrés, encore. Draco commença à lui énumérer des recommandations.

« Ne le contredis pas, d'accord ? Ne fais rien qui pourrait lui donner une raison de te faire du mal. Dans deux jours ce sera fini. Ne joue pas avec lui, même si tu es l'appât il n'hésitera pas à te tuer si tu l'énerves. Promet-moi que tu ne feras rien d'inconscient Hermione. N'essaye pas d'utiliser ce que tu as appris pendant nos cours, ça ne fera que te mettre en danger. »

Ce qu'elle avait appris pendant leurs cours ? La magie ? Elle n'y avait même pas songée. Mais apparemment Draco s'inquiétait de la voir jouer les apprenties magiciennes. C'est vrai qu'objectivement, si elle utilisait sa magie pour s'échapper, Draco n'aurait plus à se rendre.

La remarquant silencieuse, Draco gronda de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Hermione. Tu ne tentes rien ! »

La jeune femme rougit et se ratatina un peu plus sur sa chaise. Elle soupira et jeta les armes.

« Très bien. C'est promis. En échange, peux-tu aussi me faire une promesse Draco ?

-Tout ce que tu veux Hermione. »

La journaliste prit une grande inspiration et chassa du bout des doigts les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

« Ne viens pas… Ne te rends pas… Nous savons tous les deux que je vais mourir car j'en sais trop. Alors ne viens pas, laisse-le m'achever comme un lâche et tue-le dès que tu pourras. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, ni après-demain. Là il t'attend, et c'est toi qui mourras…

-Hermione, ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je vais faire. Si j'ai une chance de te garder en vie, je vais la saisir. Si je te perds, j'aurais échoué et je me rendrais de moi-même à Lucius. »

Draco s'était accoudé sur le rebord de son balcon cachant sa douleur avec sa main libre devant ses yeux. Il avait pris conscience qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans risquer la mort d'Hermione. Il savait que Blaise l'engueulerait en lui disant de chercher une solution. Il en cherchera une, bien évidement. Mais aucune ne pourra les sauver tout les deux.

Il ne pouvait survivre en tuant indirectement la deuxième femme qu'il eu aimée. A la mort de Pansy, il avait songé tout arrêter et se rendre. Mais Blaise avait fait en sorte d'attiser la rage et l'envie de vengeance. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de passer à autre chose. Ca et les femmes dans les bars.

Depuis des années il tuait sans relâche dans l'espoir de se rapprocher de sa vengeance et donc de la mort de son père. Il avait trouvé du réconfort et de la chaleur grâce à ses coups d'un soir et aux sélections de ces amantes d'une nuit. Toutes avaient eu le même profil : larguée, paumée, manque de confiance. Il s'était dit que s'il leur tenait compagnie le temps d'une nuit en les rassurant ou juste en leur faisant plaisir tout en prenant son pied, alors il faisait une sorte de bonne action. Une qui pouvait éventuellement pardonner les meurtres qu'il commettait dans la journée et les armes qu'il délivrait.

Et puis elle était apparue, elle et sa curiosité affolante, elle et son envie de comprendre, elle et sa gentillesse. Hermione avait peu à peu fait renaitre une partie de lui qu'il avait crue morte à jamais, en même temps que Pansy. Et à présent il se trouvait dans un cas similaire à ces années là. A l'exception faite qu'il avait une chance de la sauver. L'attaque sur Pansy avait été préméditée et aucune mise en garde n'avait été faite auprès de lui. Elle était juste morte, il n'avait rien pu prévoir ou manigancer pour la sauver. C'était la première leçon que lui appris son père : _être toujours attentif, veiller au moindre de détails_. Il s'était laissé embarquer dans une romance sans voir le danger arriver. A présent son père lui apprenait une nouvelle leçon : _savoir prendre les bonnes décisions_. Il ignorait si se rendre était la meilleure des solutions, mais il savait qu'il ne remonterait pas la pente si Hermione venait à mourir à cause de lui.

« Tu sais Draco… Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te faire changer d'avis. On est pareil, on est têtu comme des mules. »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à travers ses larmes en pensant à leurs caractères insupportables.

« Mais, je te le demande quand même. Ne viens pas. Parce que même si tu te rends, et que par miracle il me libère, je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force de continuer. »

En entendant Draco prendre sa respiration pour répliquer, elle reprit la parole précipitamment.

« Attends, je ne sais pas combien de temps il va me permettre de te parler encore. Alors juste… Embrasse Ginny et Harry de ma part. Dis-leurs que je les aime, d'accord ? Et mon père, ma mère et Théo, va les voir aussi. Dis-leur la même chose. Pour Ron… Dis-lui que je suis désolée de n'avoir pas été l'amante qu'il aurait souhaitée. Ne le préviens pas de mon enlèvement, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. »

Draco grommela mais demeura silencieux. Le moment était peut être mal choisi pour lui dire que c'était à cause de ce Ron qu'elle était enfermée à l'heure actuelle. Il laissa cependant Hermione parler, s'imprégnant de sa voix, ignorant totalement s'il pourrait l'entendre à nouveau.

« Et euh… Je voudrais que tu ailles prendre sur mon ordinateur le document « Draco », il est rangé dans le dossier philosophie sur mon bureau.

-Philosophie ?

-Oui… Il me fallait un nom de dossier qui ne pousse pas les gens à ouvrir ! »

Les deux amants ne purent s'empêcher de rire doucement devant cette révélation. Mais Hermione reprit rapidement.

« Prend ce document et publie-le s'il-te-plait. C'est un article que j'ai écris lorsque je t'ai rencontré. Ginny m'avait dit que je risquais des représailles en publiant ce genre d'article sur internet. Mais dans tous les cas maintenant, je ne risque pas grand-chose de pire.

-Un article ?

-Oui, tu le découvriras par toi-même… Et Draco… Je… »

Sa gorge était à présent nouée. Si quelques secondes auparavant elle avait pu déballer ses demandes sans problème, à présent elle en était incapable. Elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire encore, mais le temps et le manque d'intimité l'empêchait de s'exprimer à sa guise. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

« Je te remercie pour tout. Le temps que j'ai passé avec toi était inoubliable… J'ai appris à te connaître, toi et tes faces d'ombres… Je ne regrette rien… »

Elle avait entendu la respiration de Draco se couper. Elle détestait devoir dire ce qu'elle ressentait par téléphone, mais elle ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir été honnête jusqu'au bout.

« Draco… Je t'aim… »

Le téléphone lui fut violement pris des mains avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa déclaration. Elle releva la tête de ses bras, le visage rougi par les larmes et fit face à Lucius qui s'était emparé du combiné.

Celui-ci avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il avait adoré voir Hermione se tortiller devant le désespoir de l'amour et de la perte. Lentement il porta le téléphone à son oreille et prononça ses dernières directives avant de raccrocher.

« Dans deux jours, à l'appartement. Soit seul sans tes amis, qu'ils soient loin. »

Il rangea le portable dans une poche de sa veste et observa la jeune femme devant lui prête à en découdre. Il prit un air faussement attristé.

« Oh pardon, je vous ai coupée au mauvais moment ? Je suis désolé, mais il fallait bien raccrocher à un moment donné. Maintenant bonne fin de soirée mademoiselle Williams. »

Il partit sans un mot par la porte qu'il referma. Hermione était restée immobile, il lui avait fallu prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle n'avait pas pu finir. La jeune femme tomba à terre, cédant à la pression et laisse ses larmes couler de nouveau. Elle se moquait que l'homme de main de Lucius puisse la voir et la juger. En effet, il était resté près de la porte. Comme l'avait annoncé le businessman : elle était à présent surveillée H24. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer.

Draco fixait son téléphone avec rage, tristesse et désespoir. La voix d'Hermione lui restait en tête. S'il fermait les yeux, il pourrait aisément voir son visage souriant et ses yeux qui pétillent. Même s'il n'avait pas entendu la totalité des derniers mots de la jeune fille, il savait ce qu'elle était en train de lui confier. Il maudissait son père d'avoir jouer avec cet instant en le brisant. Ce n'était, certes, pas ainsi qu'il se voyait avouer ses sentiments ou bien entendre ceux d'Hermione. Mais il aurait voulu être près d'elle et chasser ce désespoir qui régnait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle a commencé à prononcer ces mots. Il aurait voulu lui répondre un médiocre « moi aussi » qui résumait pauvrement ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Car à présent, il s'autorisait à se l'avouer : il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas de la simple attirance ou un vulgaire coup de cœur. Cette fille était rentrée dans son être sans lui demander son avis, et il s'était laissé prendre, sans la moindre résistance.

La situation actuelle lui prouvait une fois de plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais goûter au bonheur. Tant que Lucius serait encore en vie tout du moins. Mais les choses semblaient impossibles à résoudre dans le sens qu'il voudrait.

Draco fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte fenêtre. Blaise. Celui-ci jugea facilement de l'état du jeune homme. Il referma doucement la porte, laissant Ginny et Harry démunis à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Tu vas y aller n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco fixait l'horizon, le regard dans le vide. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que redoutait Blaise.

« Tu as conscience que Hermione ne sera peut être libre, même si tu te rends ? »

Draco soupira et détacha son regard de la ville en se passant la main dans les cheveux, démuni.

« Je sais Blaise… Mais c'est la seule chance que j'aie pour la sauver. Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas me pardonner si je ne la saisi pas.

-Tu pourrais au moins tenter d'intervenir avant ces deux jours, comme tu le ferais habituellement non ?

-Je ne veux pas mettre sa vie en péril. Je vais appeler Luna et lui dire de ne plus venir. C'est la fin Blaise. Ca a assez duré. »

Blaise se frotta les tempes, prise d'une soudaine fatigue.

« Tu es un lâche Draco. Tu ne veux même pas te battre. Appelle donc Luna. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir dans ce suicide que tu prévois. »

Draco haussa les épaules, il le savait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Blaise fut agacé devant le manque de réaction de son colocataire. Il jura et rentra dans l'appartement. Il fit signe à Ginny et Harry de le suivre dans la chambre où se trouvait Ron. Draco n'allait rien faire, soit. Mais lui n'allait pas rester à rien faire en regardant son ami aller à la mort.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Ginny et Harry découvrirent Ron assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vide. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à l'interroger sur sa présence ici, Blaise coupa net leur envie en fermant la porte et en leur demandant de s'assoir.

« L'heure est grave. Et Draco ne sera pas d'une grande d'aide actuellement. Alors je vais vous briefer sur ce qui s'est passé. Ginny, Harry asseyez-vous à côté du bouffon sur le lit. »

Ron ne manqua pas de lui jeter un regard noir, ce que Blaise répondit par un haussement de sourcil signifiant clairement « Tu veux vraiment qu'on débatte là-dessus ? »

Blaise s'appuya sur le mur, la fatigue prenant déjà part à son être.

« Bon. Alors je vais parler, vous expliquer. Mais pas d'interruptions avant la fin. C'est clair ? »

Les trois jeunes hochèrent la tête, l'air inquiet.

« Donc, Hermione a été enlevé par le père de Draco. Je vous fais un petit récapitulatif, je ne sais pas ce qu'Hermione vous a déjà dit ou non. Donc. Draco, qui est en train de déprimer sur la terrasse, est Draco Malfoy. Le grand fugitif de la décennie comme disent les journaux. Il a été accusé du meurtre de sa grand-mère il y a quelques années, et avant ça il est le survivant du massacre familial qui a tué sa mère et son frère. Les médias disent bien ce qu'ils veulent, mais Draco est innocent. Celui qui est derrière tout ça est Lucius Malfoy, le big boss de C&C Compagny. Son motif ? Sincèrement j'en sais rien, je pense que c'est juste un taré. »

Blaise s'arrêta un instant pour observer les réactions de ses auditeurs. Comme il le prévoyait, Ginny et Harry ne parurent pas trop surpris à ce sujet et semblaient déjà bien au courant. Seul Ron écarquillait les yeux et ne respecta pas la demande Blaise concernant le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu as raison ? Et que ce Draco est innocent. »

Blaise le fusilla du regard, et répondit d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je ne sais pas, mais l'enlèvement d'Hermione par Malfoy est déjà une bonne preuve je pense, non ? »

Ron baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Blaise, agacé, reprit donc.

« Donc, un jour Hermione a découvert les pouvoir de Draco et a commencé à partager ce secret. Lucius l'a finalement appris et a commencé à agir en attaquant directement Draco, dévoilant l'une de ses faiblesses qui nous était encore inconnue : un alliage de métaux canalise son pouvoir, et il n'y a plus accès. A ce jour, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé les composants de cet alliage, ce qui est très problématique, je pense que vous le savez. »

Voyant Ginny prête à parler, Blaise reprit pour ne pas se faire interrompre.

« Bref, sauf que les deux têtus ont quand même décidé de continuer à se voir. Et c'est ensuite le père d'Hermione qui fut pris pour cible. Il fut engagé dans la société de Lucius, menaçant ainsi sa vie sans qu'il ne le sache. Et jusqu'à récemment, Lucius n'avait rien fait. Et puis, le bon petit Ron, en peine de cœur car sa copine en préfère un autre, décide de jouer à son tour. »

Ron se ratatina sur lui-même sous le regard furax de Blaise.

« Tu as découvert l'identité de Draco. Et au lieu d'en faire part à Hermione, car tu étais trop blessé, tu as décidé d'appeler directement Lucius Malfoy. Grâce à toi, Lucius a décidé que ce jeu l'amusait beaucoup, et donc il a enlevé Hermione. Il a donné ses conditions, Draco doit se rendre, seul, dans deux jours à l'appartement où sont mort sa mère et son frère et capituler. Son père le tuera et Hermione sera libérée. Fin de l'histoire. Des questions ? »

Un long silence lui répondit. Ginny pleurait silencieusement en fixant le sol. Harry serrait les points, se sentant inutile et Ron, lui fuyait le regard des autres, la culpabilité envahissant son être.

Harry mit finalement fin au silence.

« Et qu'avez-vous prévu de faire… ?

-Draco veut respecter les demandes de son père. Il a trop peur qu'Hermione ne meure à cause de lui. Il ne fera rien, il se rendra comme convenu dans deux jours en espérant que cela sauvera la vie d'Hermione.

-En espérant ? Releva Ginny, la voix tremblante.

-Oui. C'est ce que Lucius dit, mais on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. D'autant plus qu'Hermione en sait beaucoup trop. Elle connait toute l'histoire. Je doute que Lucius la laisse en vie. Mais Draco pense que c'est son seul espoir. »

Ron releva la tête, la terreur envahissant ses yeux.

« On ne peut rien faire ? »

Blaise ne répondit rien, l'observant, silencieusement. Harry répondit aux dires de Ron.

« On doit bien pouvoir agir non ? On ne peut pas les laisser se faire tuer sans rien dire ?! »

Ginny, dont le regard s'était perdu de nouveau dans le vide répondit.

« Que veux-tu faire… ? Si on agit avant la date, il la tuera au moindre doute. Si on vient avec Draco il la tuera puis nous tuera tous… »

Harry attrapa le visage de son amie entre ses deux mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Si tu pars comme ça, c'est sûr qu'ils se feront tuer ! Hermione ne resterait pas sans agir ! Tu la connais Si c'était nous, elle aurait déjà commencé à élaborer un plan ! »

Harry se tourna vers Blaise qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres devant cette scène.

« Tu as un plan, non ? Sinon tu ne prendrais pas la peine de tout nous expliquer en détails, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise se délectait du regard plein d'espoir et de conviction du jeune homme. C'était ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Ils ne seraient peut être pas d'une grande aide. Mais il fallait tenter quelque chose. Il n'allait pas laisser son colocataire se rendre après tant d'années de combat.

« Tu as raison Harry. J'ai peut être un plan. Mais il reste risqué. Seulement c'est le seul que l'on ai, et Draco ne peut pas être au courant. Sinon il nous empêchera d'agir. Est-ce que vous êtes partant ? »

Il observa avec satisfaction Harry hocher la tête d'un air déterminé et Ron acquiescer timidement dans son coin. Pour Ginny se fut plus long. Elle observa Blaise un long moment avant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Blaise frappa dans ses mains pour conclure la discussion.

« Ok. Maintenant dégagez d'ici. Que je commence les préparatifs. Je vous recontacte dans la soirée pour vous dire quoi faire. »

Ron et Harry se levèrent d'un bon, bien résolu à faire changer les choses pour l'un et à se rattraper pour l'autre. Ils passèrent devant Blaise et sortirent de la chambre. Ginny fut plus lente. Au moment de passer la porte elle murmura à l'intention de Blaise.

« Il l'aime vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise l'observa silencieux, il ne savait pas comment décrire les sentiments que lui renvoyait la jeune fille. De l'espoir ? De l'inquiétude ?

« Je pense que tu as compris que Draco ne se sacrifierait pas pour n'importe qui. »

Ginny hocha doucement la tête et alors que Blaise faisait un mouvement pour la conduire vers l'extérieur, elle lui attrapa le bras et tourna ses yeux plein d'espoir vers le jeune homme.

« Tu vas la sauver, hein ? Tu vas les sauver ? Ne laisse pas ma meilleure amie mourir… »

Blaise posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et plongea son regard dans celui brillant de larme d'Ginny.

« On va tout le nécessaire. Je te le promets. »

Ginny hocha la tête pour la millième fois en quelques heures. Puis elle partit rejoindre Harry et Ron qui l'attendait. Son meilleur ami remarqua sans la peine les yeux rouges de son amie. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Il observa Blaise qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils allaient faire le nécessaire.

Draco rentra à ce moment dans le salon, avec une tête d'enterrement. Il observa la scène devant lui et supposa que Blaise leur avait donné les détails de l'enlèvement. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard des meilleurs amis d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas être jugé. Mais ceux-ci ne lui accordèrent à peine un regard. Ils sortirent tous les trois, Ron, Harry et Ginny, le cœur lourd, mais plein de conviction.

Un long silence pesait dans le salon, Blaise et Draco se regardaient sans se parler. L'un jugeant l'autre sans remords et l'autre assumant ses choix. Puis Blaise brisa ce calme plat.

« Donc tu ne vas vraiment rien faire ? »

Draco soupira de fatigue, dé dépit et de résignation.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mon habitude Blaise… Mais là j'ai juste l'impression d'être dans une impasse… »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de son colocataire. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Sans un mot de plus il partit dans sa chambre et jeta quelques affaires dans un sac avant de rejoindre Draco dans le salon. Celui-ci le regarda, surpris et blessé.

« Tu pars ? Donc tu me laisses seul sur ce coup là ?!

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici avec toi à te regarder te lamenter sur ton sort ? Ce n'est pas dans ma politique. Alors je préfère me barrer et continuer ma vie de mon côté. Tu es vraiment un lâche Draco quand tu veux. Il n'y a jamais d'impasse, tu peux toujours tenter quelque chose. C'est toi qui vivais sous cet état d'esprit avant que cette Hermione débarque. Mais comme pour Pansy, dès qu'une fille compte un peu trop, tu jettes les armes et tu deviens faible. Ce n'est pas parce que tu tombes amoureux que tu dois arrêter de te battre pour tes convictions, au contraire ! »

Draco fuyait son regard, honteux. Cette attitude exaspéra une nouvelle fois Blaise.

« Contacte au moins le chimiste ! Si tu arrives à contrer cet alliage qui bloque ta magie tu aurais au moins une chance de résister. »

Puis sans un mot de plus il partit, sans un regard en arrière. Draco se laissa tomber sur le canapé en fixant le plafond blanc. Méditant les paroles de Blaise. Se sentant, pour la première fois depuis des années, totalement seul.


	23. Draco

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Friendship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication** **:** Lundi ou Mardi tous les quinze jours quand tout va bien ! (Maintenant c'est dès qu'il est prêt :') )

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hello ! Désolé pour ce retard, mais vous me connaissez à présent ! Bizarrement ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier. Et je pense que le prochain ne le sera pas non plus. J'avais peur de ne pas avoir d'inspiration et devoir passer directement à la scène finale. Mais j'ai quelques idées qui fleurissent que je veux appliquer. (Je vous rassure, il reste moins de cinq chapitres ) ! Enfin je crois !)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir !  
Des bisous

 **Chapitre 23 :** Draco

« Essaye encore ! Nous allons bien trouver !

-Ecoutez Draco, je pense que même si nous trouvons par miracle l'alliage qui bloque votre magie, il sera trop tard pour en obtenir qui annulerait les effets. »

Draco se leva, ne métrisant plus sa rage. Il laissa échapper sa magie qui propulsa les meubles du salon contre les murs avec violence. Ses mains attrapèrent sa tête pour tenter de calmer cet excès de rage qui l'habitait.

Il était vingt heures et il devait se rendre à son père dans seulement quatre heures. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis l'annonce de l'enlèvement d'Hermione. Il avait commencé à faire des recherches, pensant la sauver sans avoir à capituler. Et puis Lucius l'avait rappelé et avait émis ses conditions. Si le magicien tentait la moindre chose, Hermione serait éliminée. Au moindre doute elle perdrait la vie. Cette menace lui avait lié les mains et il s'était retrouvé démuni.

S'il pensait pouvoir compter sur le soutien moral de son colocataire et ami, il s'était trompé. Blaise, découvrant ce côté « lâche », l'avait abandonné. Il ne voulait pas le soutenir dans le « suicide » qu'il commettait. Draco avait tenté de le recontacter, mais en vain : ses appels restaient sans réponse. Il s'était alors retrouvé seul devant son destin.

Il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait toujours rien tenter au grand jour. Alors le magicien suivit le dernier conseil de son colocataire. Une heure après son départ, il appela son chimiste et lui ordonna de le rejoindre.

Le temps qu'il fasse le déplacement, Draco remplissait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione. Il envoya des messages aux gens qu'elle avait souhaité dire adieu. Il demanda à Ginny de publier l'article d'Hermione sur internet s'ils ne survivaient pas. Draco avait conscience qu'il ne remplissait pas vraiment les volontés de son amante. Mais il était dans l'incapacité de faire face aux amis et à la famille d'Hermione après ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il risquait d'arriver. Il agissait en lâche une nouvelle fois.

Aucuns messages qu'il envoya ne reçu de réponse. Ginny et Harry avaient déjà dû passer le mot.

Le chimiste était alors arrivé et la série de test avait continué. Seulement quelques pauses furent prises pour manger et somnoler quelques heures avant de se remettre au travail. Et pourtant quatre heures avant la fin, aucune avancée n'avait été faite.

Au vu de la réaction de Draco, Dean, le chimiste, rangea ses affaires et parti après avoir souhaité bon courage à son employeur. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et surtout il ne pouvait plus rien tenter. Il n'avait pratiquement plus d'élément afin de réaliser des alliages.

Draco s'écroula sur une chaise qui n'avait pas valsé dans son élan de colère. Il resta immobile à attendre qu'une idée lui vienne pour sauver Hermione. Mais toutes étaient irréalisables.

Son téléphone sonna, lui notifiant l'arrivée d'un mail. Si habituellement il l'aurait ignoré, à présent il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable, trouvant plus agréable de lire ses mails sur un écran plus grand. Le destinataire lui fit marquer un instant de pause : Ginny.

Le message était bref : _Je pense qu'Hermione voulait que tu le lises. Si rien ne s'arrange, je le publierais comme convenue. Prend le temps de le lire, Hermione a toujours eu une très belle plume._

 _Ginny_

Draco fixa la pièce jointe qui portait son nom. C'était l'article qu'elle avait écrit à son sujet. Peut être que s'il le lisait, il pourrait imaginer Hermione à ses côtés ? Dans un élan désespéré il ouvrit la pièce jointe et débuta sa lecture.

 _J'ai toujours écrit des articles qui peuvent être considérés sans intérêt majeur pour notre vie en société. « La vérité sur la cuisine de la cantine » ou « L'interview exclusive du président du BDE » ne sont pas des articles qui changeront le monde. Ce ne sont pas des articles qui vont pousseront à vous poser des questions sur ce qui vous entoure. Or, ce sont les journaux remplis d'écrits qui dénoncent qui me font rêver._

 _J'ai toujours été la première à me jeter sur un scoop pour espérer en tirer un bon article. J'ai toujours été à l'affut du moindre fait louche dans la vie de ceux qui m'entourait. J'ai toujours voulu devenir cette grande justicière que l'on voit dans les films. Pourtant, ce n'est pas dans ce but que je rédige cet article aujourd'hui._

 _Aujourd'hui je viens vous raconter une histoire. Non pas un conte pour enfant, mais bel et bien des faits réels pourtant inconnus de tous._

 _Diverses réactions surgissent lorsque vous prononcez le nom « Draco Malfoy » en public. Soit on vous regarde avec méfiance ou bien on vous ignore. Dans un cas vous avez compris de qui je parle, et dans l'autre vous n'avez toujours pas situé l'identité de la personne. Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire que l'on dépeint de lui à ce jour._

 _Draco Malfoy est le fils du célèbre businessman Lucius Malfoy (directeur de C &C Compagny) et de la célèbre pianiste Narcissa Winston. Le 12 Juin 2002 une tragédie éclata : Narcissa perdit la tête et tua son fils ainé, Scorpius avant de se suicider. Draco est le seul rescapé. Il est prit sous la tutelle de sa grand-mère, son père travaillant trop pour s'occuper de lui. Quelques années plus tard, Mathew suivit le même chemin de sa mère et perdit la tête : il assassina sa grand-mère avant de s'enfuir. Il est toujours à présent en fuite et recherché par les services de police._

 _Fin._

 _Cette histoire vous la connaissez. Normal. Après tout si vous tapez Draco Malfoy dans votre barre de recherche google, vous ne trouvez que ce récit. Tentez à présent d'additionner à son prénom le mot « innocent ». Et là étrangement, rien de concluant apparaît._

 _Je fais appel à vos esprits de Sherlock Homes. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'une histoire aussi connu n'est qu'une seule explication sur internet ? Même le plus grand tueur de tous les temps aura quelqu'un pour le défendre sur un site internet extrémiste. Pourtant là, c'est le calme plat._

 _Laissez-moi vous raconter ma version de cette histoire. Je ne dis pas qu'elle peut être vérifiée par des preuves réelles, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, je veux juste vous la partager. Je la tiens de la principale personne concernée par ce récit : Draco Malfoy._

 _Lorsque j'ai vu la première fois Draco Malfoy en chair et en os, j'étais accoudée à la fenêtre d'un immeuble abandonné. Cette misérable ouverture, dont les carreaux étaient cassés, donnait sur une ruelle tout aussi délaissée. Et puis il est arrivé en courant. Deux hommes l'ont rejoins, armés. Je ne vais pas vous énoncer tous les détails. Ils importent peu dans mon propos. Draco les a-t-il tués ? Oui. L'a-t-il fait sans remord, comme un assassin ? Non._

 _Et c'est là que tout a commencé._

 _On dit souvent que l'âme se reflète dans les yeux. Avant cet évènement, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Et puis j'ai vu son regard. Ce n'était pas celui d'un assassin sans cœur, mais celui d'un homme qui fuit pour sa vie._

 _Alors je l'ai cherché pendant des jours après cet incident. Et puis quand je l'ai finalement intercepté, il m'a sauvé. Je peux le dire : j'ai pris une balle dans l'épaule. Elle ne m'était pas destinée, enfin je ne crois pas. Mais je l'ai prise tout de même. Alors Draco a pris soin de moi. Il m'a emmené en lieu sûr et m'a soigné._

 _C'est alors que j'ai appris la vraie histoire. Je vais simplement vous l'énoncer sans argumenter. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que ceci est un bourrage de crane. Non, c'est seulement un témoignage. Une autre version._

 _Draco Malfoy est le fils du célèbre businessman Lucius Malfoy (directeur de C &C Compagny) et de la célèbre pianiste Narcissa Winston. Le 12 Juin 2002 une tragédie éclata : des hommes rentrèrent dans l'appartement de la famille Malfoy où séjournaient Narcissa et ses deux enfants. Scorpius, l'ainée fut tué le premier, d'une balle dans la tête. Sa mère subit le même sort. Seul Draco, caché dans un placard par sa mère, en sortit indemne. La pièce fut mise en scène pour penser à un suicide. Mais le seul vrai témoin sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Le petit dernier fut pris en charge par sa grand-mère maternelle qui lui apporta tout l'amour que sa mère ne pouvait plus lui donner. Son père restait à l'écart, apparemment trop occupé pour s'occuper de son dernier enfant. Et puis finalement un jour, Draco rentra chez lui. Il découvrit sa grand-mère sur le sol de la cuisine, morte. A ses côtés, Lucius. Son père. Il tenta de le tuer, mais Draco réussit à s'enfuir. Il apprit alors que c'était son père qui était aussi derrière l'assassina de sa femme et de son premier fils. Depuis le rejeton Malfoy est en cavale et est obligé de tuer les hommes que lui envoie son père afin de rester en vie. Seulement, une histoire erronée, divulgué par Lucius, l'empêche de se protéger correctement._

 _La plupart des gens lui conseillerait de se rendre à la police, expliquer sa version et que justice soit faite. Une fois encore, ceci n'arrive que dans les films._

 _Nous vivons dans un monde où la justice n'est jamais aboutie. L'argent et le pouvoir viennent toujours compromettre ce jugement. Vous pourrez voir un homme politique s'en sortir d'une histoire de corruption alors qu'un inconnu écoperait d'un séjour derrière les barreaux._

 _Parfois, pour survivre, nous n'avons pas le choix et nous devons effectuer des tâches qui ne sont pas respectable._

 _Rien n'est jamais noir ou blanc. Il y aura toujours une part de noirceur. Certains diront, concernant Draco, qu'il est innocent. Il n'a pas tué sa grand-mère. Il n'est pas responsable des meurtres effectués contre sa famille. Mais pourtant, pour survivre il doit ôter la vie à son tour. Qu'importe que ces attaquants tentent de l'abattre. Un meurtre reste un meurtre. Et le cas de légitime défense ne peut être appliqué à chaque fois._

 _Draco Malfoy n'est pas innocent. Mais il n'est pas non plus coupable._

 _Je pense qu'il serait temps de réaliser cet aspect qui nous entoure._

 _Mon article ne va pas changer le monde. J'espère juste qu'il vous permettra de douter un instant sur ce que vous annonce les médias et politiques._

 _Hermione Granger. »_

Draco parcouru plusieurs fois cet article. Le relisant sous toutes ses coutures. Analysant chaque terme employé par son auteure. Un article dépeignant une autre réalité que celle dévoilée. Il n'arrivait même plus à être surpris de l'initiative d'Hermione à écrire un article à son sujet.

Il resta un long moment à réfléchir, assit sur son canapé. Finalement il prit son téléphone et appela Blaise. Ce dernier ne fut pas long à répondre, contrairement aux non-réponses de ses derniers appels.

« Tu m'appelles pour me faire tes adieux ? Si c'est le cas, raccroche direct. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Draco. »

Le concerné ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Pas exactement. J'ai suivi tes conseils et appelé Dean. Depuis ton départ il a essayé sans relâche de trouver l'alliage qui me bloque ma magie. Et ça n'a rien donné de concluant. Il a finalement abandonné, même si on trouvait l'alliage, on n'aurait pas eu le temps de trouver un moyen de le contrer. »

Un silence répondit à ses paroles. Si bien que Draco vérifia son téléphone afin de voir si Blaise n'avait pas raccroché.

« Blaise ?

-Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu espères que je veuille t'aider à l'heure actuelle ? Draco tu dois et tu veux te rendre à minuit ! Tu veux faire quoi dans un temps si court à part tous nous mener au suicide ?! »

Draco regarda le plafond, pensif.

« Oui je sais. J'ai déconné, comme toujours. Je pense que j'ai déconné à partir du moment où j'ai sauvé Hermione de cette balle. Et comme d'habitude, je réagis trop tard.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi là, Draco ? Tu veux que je te contredise ? Que je te répète la fameuse phrase de « je t'avais prévenu ? »

-Non pas spécialement. Je pense que je voulais juste parler avec toi avant de me rendre à ce salaud de Lucius. Tu veux bien m'écouter ? Je n'ai pas envie de ruminer tout seul dans mon coin. »

Blaise soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il était en plein préparatif pour l'assaut qu'ils allaient commettre afin de tenter de sauver Draco et Hermione. Mais ça, le magicien l'ignorait. Il savait qu'en permettant à Ginny d'envoyer l'article d'Hermione au jeune homme cela le ferait réagir. Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il l'appelle et lui fasse toute une déclaration.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer cette nuit. Ils ne savaient pas si chacun en sortirait indemne. Alors même s'il était prit dans les préparatifs, Blaise fit son rôle d'ami et écouta Draco, ignorant s'il le reverrait un jour vivant.

« Je t'écoute mec. Je suis juste déçu que tu réagisses aussi tard. On aurait pu agir.

-Il faut croire que mon cerveau n'arrive jamais à prendre les bonnes décisions à temps. »

Un silence lui répondit, Draco inspira un grand coup avant de se livrer, chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais. Mais il devait apprendre à laisser sa fierté de côté.

« Je voulais te remercier. C'est grâce à toi que je m'en suis sorti vivant au cours des dernières années. Même dans mes plus grandes erreurs tu m'as toujours soutenu. T'es mon meilleur et seul ami, mec. J'ai perdu mon frère à l'âge de sept ans, mais j'en ai trouvé un autre en toi. »

Blaise était gêné. Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ? Mais Draco n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part, si bien qu'il continua.

« Hermione m'a demandé de transmettre à ses amis et sa famille tout son amour. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de le faire. Je ne veux pas risquer de me faire embarquer par la police et laisse Hermione à son sort avec mon père. C'est aussi parce que j'ai peur de les affronter je pense. Si Hermione ne revient pas, tu pourras leur transmettre tout ça ? Ginny et Harry le savent déjà mais je n'ai pas pu voir sa famille. »

Blaise lui en fit donc la promesse, espérant qu'il n'ait pas à le faire. Draco soupira.

« Je vais partir. Je voudrais passer quelque part avant de me rendre. Merci mec, pour ton amitié et pour toutes ces années de galère. »

Son interlocuteur resta tout d'abord silencieux, puis il lâcha quelques mots.

« Si tu as la possibilité de te battre, fais-le. Résiste un maximum Draco. Ne te rends pas en abandonnant tout espoir. Hermione ne te le pardonnerait jamais. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, il raccrocha, laissant Draco dans un grand silence.

Le magicien soupira avant de se lever. Il lui restait trois heures devant lui. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et la contempla longuement. Elle ressemblait presque parfaitement à sa chambre dans son ancien appartement, là où il avait sauvé Hermione. Il observa sa bibliothèque remplie de livre qu'il n'avait jamais lu. Il les avait récupérés dans la maison de sa grand-mère, ils appartenaient à sa mère. Mais il n'avait jamais osé les ouvrir et les feuilleter. Pourtant il les avait gardés comme pour assurer la présence de sa mère dans sa chambre.

Draco coupa court à ses songes et prit la veste posé sur le lit, il l'enfila et quitta la chambre, puis l'appartement sans un regard en arrière.

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour se rendre finalement à l'endroit qu'il n'avait pas visitée depuis plusieurs années. Le lieu était vide, en même temps, peu de personne s'y rendait en soirée, l'ambiance affolante et les contes relatant des histoires sordides sur ce genre d'endroit avaient limité les visites en pleine nuit. Seuls des adolescents cherchant à se prouver quelque chose osaient venir ici, mais jamais plus d'une heure.

Draco se déplaçait dans les différentes rangées, notant les changements apparents : de nombreuses fleurs réparties sur 1m² signifiant un nouvel arrivant.

Puis finalement, le magicien s'arrêta en fixant ce qu'il avait devant lui. Une tombe. Quatre fleurs réparties devant la pierre tombale. Elles étaient fraiches et arrosées régulièrement, signe que même si la vie nous quitte, on ne quitte pas le cœur des gens.

Draco mit un moment avant de savoir quoi faire. Il n'était venu qu'une seule fois durant les dernières années. Puis jugeant les visites trop risquées (et trop douloureuses), il n'était jamais revenu.

Le jeune homme finit par s'accroupir devant la tombe et posa une main sur l'herbe fraiche. Sa voix était enrouée, mais il réussit tout de même à prononcer un mot.

« Hey… »

Le concept de parler à une tombe où le résidant était totalement mort et en pleine décomposition lui avait toujours semblé étrange. Comment les gens pouvait penser que s'adresser à un cadavre six pieds sous terre pouvait, de quelque manière que ce soit, atteindre les atteindre personnellement ? La mort est la mort. Il n'y a rien ensuite.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Draco s'était laissé penser à une vie après la mort. Un espoir qu'il avait maintenu pour revoir sa mère et on frère. Il espérait même que les morts vivaient auprès des vivants sous la forme d'un fantôme, ou bien d'un ange, veillant ainsi sur leurs proches. Et puis il avait grandi et avait décidé que c'était stupide. Si la mort se résumait à regarder les autres vivre, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Pourtant à cet instant, il avait ressenti le besoin de parler au résidant de cette tombe. Il devait le faire, comme pour dire l'adieu qu'il n'avait jamais pu prononcer. Faire un véritable deuil à l'aube de sa propre mort. Alors il se lança finalement, tout en restant dans cette position inconfortable.

« Je sais que ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu… Mais toi mieux que quiconque c'est pourquoi. Tu as su déceler la meilleure partie de moi à un moment où je me détestais totalement. Je suis sincèrement désolé de n'avoir pas pu te sauver. Je t'ai aimé plus que tout et même si mon cœur appartient à une autre, il t'aimera toujours. Je vais essayer de te venger. Je te rejoindrais probablement dans quelques heures de toute manière. Attends-moi. »

Il reste plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot dans ce silence de mort puis il se releva. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pierre tombal qui abritait le corps de la première femme qu'il est vraiment aimé : Pansy.

Un sentiment de malaise et de culpabilité l'habitait. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite. Il avait trois pierres tombales à visiter. En quelques minutes il fut devant. Contrairement à la précédente tombe celles-ci étaient vierge de toutes fleurs ou de toute marquent d'amour. Il n'y avait même pas de message sur la pierre. Seulement des noms et des dates.

Qui pouvait mettre des fleurs sur la tombe d'un assassin ? Qui oserait mettre une marque d'amour sur les tombes d'une famille marqué sous le signe de la tragédie ?

Draco était venu se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère et de sa mère plusieurs fois étant enfant. Sa grand-mère l'accompagnant à chaque fois et racontant les exploits de sa fille, Narcissa. Et puis finalement sa dernière parente avait rejoint son enfant et son petit-fils, et Draco n'était jamais revenu. Même lorsqu'il s'était écroulé devant la tombe de Pansy des semaines après sa mort, il n'avait pas osé venir les voir. Cela aurait été comme dévoiler sa honte de n'avoir pas réussi à les venger.

Le fait que Pansy et sa famille soient enterrées dans le même cimetière lui avait semblé être un coup du destin. Si Hermione mourrait ce soir, serait-elle, elle aussi enterrée ici ? Si lui décédait ce soir, aurait-il seulement une tombe ? Il serait probablement jeté au fond de la mer pour qu'on ne retrouve jamais sa trace. Ce serait une bonne chose, les familles des victimes qu'il avait assassinées n'auraient pas de lieu pour cracher leur haine. Et les personnes qu'il a aimées n'auraient pas à se sentir obligées de venir rendre visite à son cadavre en décomposition. Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Draco regardait les trois tombes devant lui. Il ne savait que dire : « Désolé ? ». Cela ne semblait pas juste. Mais en même temps c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Désolé d'avoir échoué. Désolé de n'avoir pas pu vous sauver ou vous venger. Désolé d'avoir aimé alors que ce n'était pas la priorité. Désolé de vous avoir déçu.

Le magicien chassa les larmes de culpabilité qui menaçaient de couler et il se releva. Et quitta le cimetière, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse voulant s'enfuir. Venir ici était une mauvaise idée. Cela ne faisait remonter les remords.

Draco alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc, près des ruines. Son lieu de rencontre avec Hermione. Il fixait ses mains et fit apparaître sa magie. Savourant chacune de ces nuances. Il espérait pouvoir s'en servir ce soir pour revirer la situation. C'était son plan. Comme toujours il se reposait sur sa magie, en espérant que ça marche. Il lui restait une heure avant le rendez-vous. Trente minutes étaient nécessaires pour se rendre dans l'appartement de son enfance. Il passa donc sa dernière demi-heure de liberté à observer sa magie en se remémorant chaque instant de sa vie. Sa mère, son frère, l'amour qu'il portait à son père étant enfant, sa peine, sa grand-mère, sa rage, Pansy, son désespoir, ses remords, Hermione.

Puis quand l'heure fut venue, il partit et prit un chemin qu'il n'avait pas emprunté depuis longtemps. Il reconnu sans mal les quartiers qui avait bercés son enfance. Il passa devant le square où il avait joué avec Scorpius, son frère. La boulangerie où sa mère prenait les croissants tous les dimanches matin. L'école où il débuta l'école avant de finir par des cours à domicile avec sa grand-mère.

L'immeuble ne fut pas compliqué à reconnaitre. Cinq étages, le blanc des murs semblaient plus terne que dans ses souvenirs. Il ne devait pas être très entretenu. En même temps, qui voudrait vivre dans un immeuble en sachant qu'au dernier étage un massacre avait eu lieu. Lucius n'a jamais vendu l'appartement. Draco n'y était jamais revenu depuis la mort de sa mère et son frère. Il en avait rêvé, revivant les évènements de cette soirée morbide en rêve.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bâtiment, et à sa non-surprise, elle était ouverte. Il prit les escaliers, ne pouvant rester inactif dans une cabine. Et finalement, il arriva au cinquième étage.

Draco pu découvrir la porte d'entrée taguée d'insultes envers sa mère, mais également des plus récentes qui l'attaquaient directement. Le magicien ne s'attarda pas devant ce spectacle. Son regard était fixé sur la poigné. La fin de son existence l'attendait derrière cette porte. Toutes ces années à fuir se finissaient ainsi : l'abandon.

Le jeune homme consulta sa montre. Il était minuit pile. Il était temps. Le magicien tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée et ouvrit pré cautionnement la porte.

Ce qu'il découvrit lui fit faire un pas en arrière. L'appartement n'avait pas changé. Tout était resté en état. Seule de la poussière s'était ajoutée en masse et les corps n'était plus présents.

Draco regarda autour de lui, revivant chaque instant qu'il avait passé dans cet appartement. Il vit le piano de sa mère, là où elle jouait tous les après-midi. Il pouvait également apercevoir le reste de la collection de livre de cette dernière, le reste ayant été entreposé chez sa grand-mère, puis dans son propre appartement.

Le désordre était apparent dans cette pièce, pourtant Draco ne pu s'y attarder plus longtemps. En effet son regard s'était figé, tout comme son corps. Plus rien n'existait sauf elle.

Elle. Hermione. Allongée sur le sol prêt de la fenêtre en face de lui, inconsciente. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle était dans un sale état. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à certains endroit et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et emmêlés, n'ayant pu être brossés durant ces derniers jours.

Draco fit un pas vers elle, mais un bruit le fit s'arrêter. Rapidement il fut encerclé par des hommes de main de Lucius. Ce dernier apparut finalement, son sourire aux lèvres, un révolver dans une main. Il accorda un bref regard à son fil et se dirigea vers la jeune femme au sol.

Il attrapa avec aisance les cheveux de celle-ci et la tira pour la faire se relever. L'effet fut immédiat, Hermione reprit conscience et cria de douleur par la brutalité du geste et par l'ensemble de son corps qui lui faisait mal.

Draco découvrit alors son visage. Sale, comme tout le reste. Mais surtout, il remarqua un coquard au niveau de l'œil doit et quelques écorchures. Elle avait été frappée. Alors que Lucius avait promis de ne rien lui faire, il avait trahi comme toujours sa promesse.

Hermione entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit Draco, trop loin devant elle pour se sentir rassurée. Elle remarqua sans difficulté son regard rempli d'un milieu de sentiment, ne sachant lequel prendre le dessus. La rage, la culpabilité, la peur, l'amour, l'inquiétude. Elle tenta de prononcer son prénom, ma sa gorge était sèche et rien n'en sortit.

Lucius se tourna vers Draco, se délectant du regard de son fils. Il aimait tellement ce moment. Son sourire et ses yeux malveillants fixait chacune des émotions passant dans les yeux du magicien. Il brisa finalement le silence.

« Draco… Tu as au moins le mérite d'être à l'heure pour ta mort. »


	24. Lucius

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Friendship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication** **:** Lundi ou Mardi tous les quinze jours quand tout va bien ! (Maintenant c'est dès qu'il est prêt :') )

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien . JE vous retrouve ici avec le chapitre 24 ! Désolé ce n'est pas la suite directe du 23. Ce chapitre sera concentré sur Hermione cette fois-ci ! En espérant que ça vous plaise

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !

PS : J'espère n'avoir oublié aucun changement de nom… Faites-moi signe si une erreur s'est glissée dans ce chapitre !

 **Chapitre 24 :** Lucius

 _Deux jours auparavant :_

Hermione était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, une légère couverture lui tenait à peu près chaud. Elle avait passé les heures précédentes à pleurer en silence sous le regard du garde près de la porte. Puis ses sanglots s'étaient calmés et elle avait tenté de trouver le sommeil dans une position inconfortable.

A son réveil à peine trois heures plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Seul un torticolis et la faim qui animait son ventre indiquait que du temps avait passé. C'est avec difficulté qu'elle s'était relevée et dirigée vers l'évier pour s'hydrater un peu, tentant de faire disparaître la faim qui lui rongeait l'estomac.

En voyant l'eau couler, Hermione s'en senti comme hypnotiser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garde. Si elle arrivait à l'assommer peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir ? La jeune femme se remit à fixer l'eau qui s'écoulait dans l'évier. Si elle se servait de sa magie ? Elle aurait peut-être plus de chance ? Les entrainements de Draco n'auraient pas servis à rien !

A peine eût-elle commencé à penser au magicien que la mise en garde de celui-ci retentit dans sa tête. _«_ _Promet-moi que tu ne feras rien d'inconscient Hermione. N'essaye pas d'utiliser ce que tu as appris pendant nos cours, ça ne fera que te mettre en danger. »_

C'est ce qui la fit hésiter. Un ordre retentit dans la pièce la faisant sursauter et sortir de ses pensées.

« Ferme ce robinet ! »

Hermione reprit ses esprits et éteignit sans attendre le robinet, repoussant toute envie de se servir de sa magie. Après tout, elle avait seulement réussi à créer un jet d'eau. S'en servir ne ferait que la mettre en danger, Draco avait raison.

Elle observa du coin de l'œil le garde qui n'avait pas bougé malgré l'ordre lancé. Tentant de cacher la haine qui l'habitait, Hermione recouvrit son visage d'un masque d'une gamine apeurée et désespérée.

« J'ai faim… Savez-vous si je vais avoir à manger ? »

Le garde haussa les épaules, signe qu'il l'ignorait. Hermione soupira et alla s'avachir sur la chaise qu'elle avait déplacée le long d'un mur. Elle observait cette pièce vide et grise se demandant si elle allait sortir un jour de cet endroit.

Elle tenta de faire la conversation avec le garde, mais celui-ci jouait aux Welsh guards de Buckingham en ne prononçant aucun mot. Hermione commençait à devenir folle de ce silence qu'elle décida de retourner dormir, attendant que la situation change.

C'est deux heures plus tard que le grincement de la porte la réveilla. La jeune femme se releva en grimaçant et découvrit Peter devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione fit un mouvement de recul en le voyant et porta, par réflexe, la main à son épaule. Elle n'avait pas oublié cet homme qui lui avait tiré dessus lors de leur rencontre puis qui l'avait menacé quelques semaines après.

Peter agrandit son sourire en voyant la crainte dans les yeux de la prisonnière.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Hermione. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »

La concernée le jugea de la tête aux pieds, le mépris ayant remplacé la crainte dans ses yeux. C'est avec un ton sarcastique qu'elle lui répondit.

« Longue. Vous comptez m'affamer et me faire mourir d'ennuie ? »

Peter ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il se délectait de cette situation, étant en position de force.

« Je ferais part à Monsieur Malfoy que vous avez faim. Nous verrons alors ce que nous pourrions faire pour satisfaire vos besoins. »

Un silence s'en suivit. Hermione commençait sincèrement à se demander ce que venait faire Peter dans son cachot. Elle laissa passer dix minutes. Puis voyant qu'ils continuaient à se fixer, elle prit finalement la parole.

« Vous attendez quoi ? »

Peter eut un nouveau sourire malicieux, puis sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons.

« Vous avez une minute pour utiliser les toilettes. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… »

Peter sortit en compagnie du garde. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à analyser les paroles de l'homme de main de Malfoy. Elle s'était retenue toute la journée et avait redouté le moment où elle utiliserait les toilettes devant le garde.

Elle couru donc aux toilette miteuses et peu hygiénique pour se soulager. Elle entendait Peter continuer son décompte derrière la porte. Quel genre de vie était-ce ? Hermione termina de se rhabiller au moment où Peter rouvrit le porte. Il pu lire la haine dans le regard de la jeune fille, et il s'en délecta.

Un nouveau garde prit la place de l'ancien et Peter sortit souhaitant une bonne nuit à sa prisonnière. Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa couchette et tenta de s'endormir de nouveau malgré la faim qui tiraillait son ventre.

La journée du lendemain débuta de la même manière. La solitude lui pesait et Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps assise, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione leva les yeux, ne pouvant cacher son espoir de voir de la nourriture. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle remarqua en premier. Un plateau composé d'une soupe encore chaude et du pain. Le soulagement prit le dessus sur le masque qu'elle avait instauré sur son visage.

Elle reconnu l'homme tenant le plateau, Peter. Il ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Il salua la jeune femme et déposa le plateau devant Hermione. Celle-ci se précipita dessus et commença à engloutir la soupe, savourant sa chaleur et son goût.

Son repas fut interrompu par l'entrée d'un nouvel homme dans la pièce : Lucius Malfoy. Le sourire du businessman était malveillant et il se délectait de la voir ainsi. Hermione ne prêta pas attention à lui, s'occupant de remplir son estomac, mais une question la stoppa dans son déjeuner.

« Est-ce bon, Melle Granger ? »

Le ton dans sa voix semblait insinuer quelque chose. Hermione le fixa, puis fixa son repas. Une connexion se fit dans son cerveau et elle lâcha son assiette qui se renversa sur le sol. Ses yeux transpiraient la peur.

« C'est empoisonné ?! »

Lucius se mit à rire sans aucune retenu. Peter, qui s'était placé derrière son supérieur esquissa un sourire.

« Quel serait l'intérêt pour moi de vous tuer avant que mon fils ne se rende ? Je voulais simplement vous faire douter. Et j'ai réussi. Dommage que votre seul repas en ai fait les frais ! »

Hermione porta son regard vers la soupe qui s'était écoulé sur le béton froid. Du gaspillage. Elle porta ses mains à son visage pour le cacher quelques secondes. Cette situation l'épuisait.

Le silence ne fut pas long. Comme son geôlier était présent, autant poser les questions qui la taraudait depuis des semaines. Hermione recula sur sa couchette pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle observait Lucius, comme pour tenter de percer ces secrets.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tué votre femme ? Si vous ne l'aimiez plus, il existait le divorce aussi. Je ne pense pas que le meurtre soit une solution. »

Un éclair d'amusement envahit les yeux du businessman. Cette jeune fille l'intéressait. Sa curiosité était divertissante. Son fils savait bien les choisir. Il regarda sa montre, après tout il avait du temps devant lui !

Lucius attrapa la chaise et prit place devant la jeune femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Peter, lui indiquant silencieusement de prendre place près de la porte. Il allait avec une discussion avec supposée sa future belle-fille. Enfin, ça aurait été le cas s'il ne devait pas tuer son fils.

Hermione fut surprise de le voir s'installer devant elle. Il allait vraiment répondre à ses questions ? Si avec de la chance elle s'en sortait, son article allait être encore plus fourni ! Son esprit de journaliste se mit donc en condition afin de ne louper aucunes informations.

« Lorsque j'ai rencontré ma défunte femme, j'étais jeune et insouciant. Je rêvais d'avoir le monde à mes pieds, peu importe les moyens. Narcissa, elle avait une vision différente. Certes elle était une pianiste talentueuse, mais à aucun moment elle n'a laissé le succès lui monter à la tête. Elle se produisait que dans les théâtres lui plaisant et sous les conditions qui lui semblaient acceptable. Nous nous aimions. D'un amour dont vous n'avez pas idée Mademoiselle Granger. Rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Et puis Scorpius est né. Quelques années ensuite, j'ai commencé à travailler en collaboration avec des anciens collègues sur C&C Compagny. L'entreprise était née. »

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement, observant chaque mimique sur le visage du narrateur, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge, ou même d'émotion. Mais rien ne semblait ressortir du geôlier, un masque cachait la moindre expression.

« Les débuts ont été difficile. Bâtir une entreprise n'est jamais chose facile. Et puis Draco est venu au monde. J'étais de moins en moins présent, travaillant d'arrache pied afin de faire de mon entreprise un succès. Mais l'argent commençait à manquer. En effet, Narcissa avait d'un seul coup d'arrêter ses concerts à l'extérieur de la ville ! »

Les trais de Lucius se crispèrent montrant une colère soudaine. Hermione se tendit, redoutant les futurs agissements du businessman.

« Quelle idée ! Je ne gagnais pas autant qu'elle. A cause de cette décision stupide j'avais toute la pression sur mes épaules pour faire survivre ma famille. Quel égoïsme de sa part ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, commençant à être atteinte par les dires de Lucius, elle intervint, ne pouvant se retenir.

« Elle voulait être présente auprès de ses enfants ! »

La réaction de Malfoy fut immédiate, le regard qu'il lui lança aurait pu la tuer sur place.

« N'importe quoi ! J'ai été élevé par ma nourrice et je suis parfaitement constitué ! Non cette hypocrite voulait simplement cesser de travailler et se reposer sur ses lauriers ! »

Hermione le regarda comme s'il était fou. Comment pouvait-il tenir des propos tels sur sa défunte femme ? Lucius reprit sans se soucier du visage plein de reproche que lui lançait la future journaliste.

« Et puis finalement malgré ses agissements stupides, C&C Compagny a décollé ! Enfin ! Ma plus grande fierté sur cette terre. Il était donc normal que j'y passe plus de temps. Après tout je n'avais pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un devait bien ramener l'argent ! Je méprisais ma femme. Elle montait mes propres enfants contre moi. A partir de ses neuf ans, Scorpius ne me regardait plus pareil. Je pouvais y lire de la haine. Même dans le regard de Draco, âgé de 5 ans, j'arrivais à lire de la méfiance. Narcissa a tenté de me faire croire qu'elle m'aimait encore. Mais la preuve était dans les yeux de nos enfants ! »

Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même, mal-à-l'aise devant la tournure que prenait la discussion.

« Alors avec le temps j'ai pris conscience que cette famille n'était qu'un frein pour ma carrière ! Et que tant qu'elle serait en vie, elle me poserait problème. La solution est alors tombée du ciel ! »

Le regard de Lucius se voila de folie. Il semblait perdre la raison. Un sourire non-sain s'était logé sur ses lèvres. Hermione prit peur. Sa démence était à présent évidente. Qui pouvait parler du meurtre de sa famille un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres ?

« Les tuer ! Supprimer définitivement leur existence et recommencer à zéro ! Cet aspect de ma vie n'était qu'une erreur. Seule un mort bien orchestrée pouvait être la rédemption pour moi. Le suicide semblait la solution parfaite. Après tout c'est de plus en plus commun et facile à simuler. »

Le regard du meurtrier s'assombrit soudainement.

« Mais ce gamin à réussi à s'en sortir. Le secret de cette nuit là était en danger. Le tuer était plus simple. Mais cette satanée belle-mère l'a gardé hors de ma porté pendant des années ! Jusqu'à ce que je trouve son point faible ! Cette magie stupide digne d'un magicien pour enfant était à présent inutile ! »

Hermione osa, à sa plus grande surprise poser une nouvelle question.

« Narcissa faisait-elle de la magie ?

-Cette femme sans aucun talent mis à part le piano ?! Bien sur que non ! En découvrant que ma belle-mère possédait ce pouvoir, j'ai voulu me le procurer ! Mais elle a toujours refusé de m'indiquer son secret ! Par contre pour l'apprendre à mon fils, là, elle n'a eu aucun problème ! Peut-être pensait-elle que cela allait le sauver ? Nous avons aujourd'hui la preuve que non ! Même si la magie existe, tant que l'on possède une faiblesse, cette force est inutile ! J'aurais pu l'apprendre à Draco s'il n'avait pas tout pris de sa mère ! »

Hermione eut un éclair de compréhension en voyant le regard de Lucius dévier.

« Vous aimez votre fils… Vous êtes blessé qu'il ne se soit pas ranger de votre côté… Mais c'est stupide ! Vous avez tué sa mère et son frère ! Puis sa grand-mère ! A aucun moment vous lui avez demandé de vous rejoindre en plus ! Vous êtes complètement fou !

-Si c'était un vrai fils il aurait compris et m'aurait suivi ! Mais non, c'est un lâche : comme sa mère ! Et il va mourir. Je serais enfin tranquille ! »

Lucius se leva sans un mot de plus et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione se releva pour le poursuivre. Elle avait d'autres questions. Elle voulait le retenir tant que possible jusqu'à trouver une échappatoire pour Draco.

Hermione s'accrocha à la veste du businessman, mais elle ne pu prononcer un mot, rien ne lui venait en tête pour le retenir. En la voyant muette, Lucius plissa les yeux et un sourire de mauvais augure s'imposa sur ses lèvres.

« Vous ne voulez pas me laisser partir Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Peter et le garde l'entourait à présent, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien à leur supérieur. Hermione baissa les yeux, que pouvait-elle faire ?

Son regard se posa sur une flaque d'humidité présente près de la porte. La jeune femme tâcha de réunir tout son courage et sa volonté. Elle tendit la main vers l'eau et tenta d'appeler sa magie. N'importe quoi pouvant faire ralentir Lucius, ou mieux le supprimer directement.

Seulement rien. Pas la moindre lumière ne vint éclairer ses mains et même l'eau resta inerte. Pas une seule bulle apparue. Si Lucius s'était figé en observant le comportement de la jeune femme, reconnaissant l'appel à de la magie, il se détendit rapidement en la voyant incapable de s'en servir.

Un rire résonna dans la salle, Lucius se moquait. Ainsi Draco avait tenté de lui enseigner la magie ? C'était une perte de temps au vu des résultats. Il observa avec délice la mine déconfite de l'apprentie magicienne puis d'un mouvement brusque il se dégagea. Il lui envoya un coup de pied pour l'éloigner.

Le cri d'Hermione fut sans appel, elle tomba au sol en se tenant le visage. Le pied l'avait touché près de l'œil sans l'atteindre, fort heureusement.

« Tu as vraiment cru pouvoir agir contre moi ? »

Seul un gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Lucius concentra son attention sur ses deux hommes de main.

« Faîtes-lui retenir la leçon. Ne la tuez pas, on a encore besoin d'elle. »

Hermione se tendit en entendant ces mots. Apeurée elle recula en se trainant sur le sol mais son pied fut attrapé par le garde qui la traina le long du béton, déchirant son pantalon aux genoux et écorchant sa peau.

Le premier coup de pied vint la frapper dans le ventre, la faisant se recroqueviller sur elle-même. D'autres coups suivirent. Hermione gardait sa tête entre ses mains afin de la protéger. Elle n'entendait plus rien, seulement l'impact des pieds sur son corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les coups cessèrent enfin. Le corps d'Hermione se détendit légèrement, mais la trêve fut courte. L'un des hommes, qu'elle reconnu comme étant Peter la força à se lever en lui tirant les cheveux. Le visage d'Hermione était trempé de larmes et son corps lui faisait mal.

Elle ne baissa cependant pas les yeux et elle observa Peter dans les yeux, lui envoyant toute sa haine. Ce dernier l'interpréta, très justement, comme une provocation et il lui asséna une forte gifle qui lui fit claquer la joue avant de la lâcher en la poussant sur sa couchette.

Hermione se recroquevilla immédiatement sur elle-même, ayant peur que de nouveaux coups viennent. Mais le bruit de la porte se refermant la rassurant.

Sa joue la brulait, ses membres étaient endoloris et les larmes continuaient de couler. Hermione s'assoupit alors d'épuisement, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : ne jamais se réveiller.

Le souhait d'Hermione ne fut malheureusement pas exaucé. Elle s'éveilla lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Mais elle ne pu esquisser un mouvement. Son corps la faisait encore souffrir. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Peter lui ordonnant de se lever, elle tenta d'esquisser un mouvement, mais un gémissement de douleur l'obligea à ne plus bouger.

La voyant incapable d'esquisser un geste, Peter ordonna au garde de la porter. Hermione sentit alors son corps être soulevé du sol, porté par des bras puissants. Elle voulu se dégager, mais une fois encore, son corps la rappela à l'ordre. Elle tenta donc de rester immobile pour éviter de faire fonctionner ses muscles endoloris.

Elle fut porter à travers de nombreux couloirs, mais elle ferma les yeux la plupart du temps, le mouvement provoquant une sensation de nausée. Elle reconnu avec aisance la voix de Lucius ordonnant des choses multiples à ses hommes de mains. Une portière de voiture fut ouverte et Hermione fut glissée à l'intérieur.

Elle reconnu sans mal Peter s'asseoir sur le siège passager. Elle osa alors poser la question qui lui taraudait le cœur.

« Où allons-nous ? »

Peter l'observa brièvement avant de se regarder devant lui.

« C'est l'heure. Nous allons enfin savoir si Draco est prêt à se sacrifier pour vous. »

Hermione voulut intervenir, trouver des informations complémentaires, mais l'ouverture de la porte du garage ainsi que le mouvement de la voiture la coupa dans son élan. Elle avait espéré voir le soleil, mais la nuit était déjà tombée. Alors elle se tut et observa la ville défiler devant ses yeux alors que le véhicule suivait son itinéraire.

Des millions de pensées encombraient l'esprit de la jeune femme. Draco allait-il venir ? Allait-il tenir sa promesse ? Comment allaient ses parents et son frère ? Etaient-ils inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vu rentrer ? La police la recherchait-elle ? Où étaient Ginny et Harry ? Se sentaient-ils coupable de ce qui arrivait ?

Hermione aurait voulu ressentir du remord et un regret d'avoir rencontré Draco. Pourtant même si la situation n'avait pas tourné à leur avantage, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter. Lorsqu'elle se ressassait chaque instant depuis sa rencontre avec le magicien, elle n'en gardait que les côtés positif.

Désormais elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans avoir rencontré Draco. Peut-être n'imaginait-elle pas sa vie sans Draco également. Après des semaines à avoir appris à le connaître et à avoir réussi à percer sa véritable nature, elle ne se voyait pas juste tourner la page. Si, par miracle, elle s'en sortait vivante mais que Draco perdait la vie, alors elle supposait qu'elle devrait passer sa vie à faire comme s'il n'avait existé. Hermione savait que si elle était relâchée alors elle serait surveillée. Elle pourrait dire adieu à ses écrits sur Draco et sur Lucius, car elle ne serait pas la seule en danger : sa famille et ses amis seraient les premiers à en payer le prix.

Accepter la défaite de Draco et revenir à sa vie d'avant seraient comme perdre tout intérêt réel pour celle-ci. Hermione ferma les yeux tentant d'oublier le destin qui l'attendait.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long. La voiture s'immobilisa encore une fois à l'intérieur d'un garage. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait une chance de crier à l'aide apparemment…

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione fut porter à nouveau. Elle fermait les yeux, le balancement lui provoquant de nouvelles nausées.

Puis finalement, lorsque le garde s'immobilisa elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit alors l'appartement dans lequel Draco avait grandi durant ses première années.

L'endroit semblait abandonné, comme si rien n'avait été touché depuis. Elle pouvait voir sur les murs et étagère des photos semblant montrer des enfants, mais l'épaisse couche de poussière sur celles-ci l'empêchaient de distingué leurs visage.

La jeune femme fut déposée devant une fenêtre, jute en face de la porte d'entrée. Appuyé contre le mur elle observait son environnement, la tristesse envahissant son être. Tout ça n'était donc pas un rêve. Elle avait toujours espérer au fond d'elle que ça le soit. Mais non. Elle était réellement dans cet appartement qui avait été le commencement du malheur de Draco.

De longues minutes passèrent, peut être même des heures, mais Hermione n'avait plus la notion du temps. Elle s'était allongée misérablement sur le sol, les paupières closent, la position qui la faisait moins souffrir. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était des hommes vérifier leurs armes et se mettre en place sous le commandement de Lucius.

Et puis finalement, ce qu'elle redoutait arriva : le grincement de la porte indiquant que quelqu'un entrait. Elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, mais devina sans peine le nouveau venu. Vu le temps que les hommes attendaient ce ne pouvait être que lui. Draco. Il était venu… Peut être que si elle restait immobile alors il pourrait s'enfuir ?

Son esprit lui hurlait de lui demander de partir, de s'enfuir, de vivre. Il n'avait aucune chance…

Hermione se tendit en entendant Draco faire un pas, le craquement sur le parquet fit suivit par de nombreux d'autre. Les hommes de Lucius devaient être passés à l'action. C'était trop tard.

Elle entendit un homme se rapprocher d'elle et lui tirer les cheveux pour qu'elle se relève. Lucius. La douleur provoquer par son crane était insignifiant face à son corps qui appelait à la clémence et l'abandon tant il avait mal. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et finalement elle ouvrit les yeux en tentant de rester digne.

Et elle le vit. D'après son regard elle devait avoir l'air misérable. Même si la situation était désespérée et que au fond d'elle, Hermione lui en voulait d'être venu Hermione esquissa un sourire intérieur en le voyant.

Lucius coupa cette alchimie qui c'était créer entre les deux amants, comme toujours.

« Draco… Tu as au moins le mérite d'être à l'heure pour ta mort. »

 _Je sais, on avance pas dans le temps avec ce chapitre_ _. Mais je trouvais qu'il serait intéressant de vous montrer le point de vue d'Hermione avec ce qu'il s'est passé durant ses jours d'enfermement. Bon vous avez appris pourquoi Lucius agit ainsi )._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me motive encore plus pour la suite !_

 _Encore quelques chapitres et ce sera la fin_ _. (Oui j'essaye de la retarder au plus possible, je pense que vous avez remarqué.)_

 _Qui dit fin de fiction dit : correction ! J'ai déjà un fichier word listant touuuut ce qui ne va pas et ce que je veux changer dans cette histoire. Ce n'est décidément pas demain que Remember Yesterday aura réellement son point final )._


	25. La confrontation

**Titre :** Remember Yesterday

 **Résumé :** Dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. C'était la phrase préférée de mon père. Ma mère, mon frère et moi-même l'entendions sans arrêt. Comme si cette stupide réplique pouvait justifier toutes ses erreurs. Mon père, c'était mon modèle, il avait réussi il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de nous faire croire. J'avais huit ans quand tout s'est produit, mon frère en avait onze. Oh oui mon cher père, sur ta vie régnait le succès. Tu étais un très grand homme d'affait. Le monde entier t'admirait. Tu avais vaincu tout ce qui te barrait la route, sauf une chose. La plus importante, celle que tu devais absolument anéantir : ta famille. Tu as échoué, je suis le seul que tu n'as pas réussi à tuer, juste moi, âgé de huit ans. Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner de m'avoir enlevé mes êtres chers, jamais. A l'aide des dons que m'a transmis ma défunte grand-mère, je te tuerais, sans pitié ni remords.

Je te tuerais comme tu les as tous tués.

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages qui, eux sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating :** T en grande majorité pour la violence, les meurtres, la mort, et l'allusion aux relations sexuelles.

 **Genre** : Romance, Surnaturel (en raison des dons de Draco), Drame et Friendship… (J'ai jamais été douée pour la classé cette histoire !)

 **Pairing :** Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite !

 **Rythme de publication** **:** Lundi ou Mardi tous les quinze jours quand tout va bien ! (Maintenant c'est dès qu'il est prêt :') )

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Ah non, je n'ai pas abandonné mon histoire ! Désolé pour cette longue pause, certains évènements sont arrivés, et je n'arrivais pas à continuer d'écrire. Bref. Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là après tout ce temps ^^. N'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions ! Des bisous :*.

 **Chapitre 25 :** Lucius

« Draco… Tu as au moins le mérite d'être à l'heure pour ta mort. »

Le concerné détacha ses yeux de la jeune fille souffrante pour les rapporter sur son père. Le magicien n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait conscience que s'il faisait le moindre geste, Hermione en payerai le prix fort.

Son regard redescendit sur la jeune femme. Il détailla chacune de ses blessures, tentant de garder son calme. Sa mâchoire se contractait et il jeta un regard assassin à Lucius.

« Tu devais lui faire aucun mal Lucius !

-Voyons, appelle-moi Papa ! Te revoir en chair et en os me rend nostalgique de cette belle époque où tu n'étais qu'un morveux qui bavait. »

Draco ne détachait plus son regard d'Hermione. Observant le faible sourire qu'elle lui offrait, comme pour le rassurer.

« Tu ne t'es jamais conduit comme un père. Pourquoi l'as-tu blessé ? Cela ne faisait pas parti de nos termes !

-A vrai dire, il n'a jamais été question que je ne la blesse pas. Je t'ai dis que je ne la tuerais pas. Tout de suite. Tu as seulement recommandé à cette jeune fille de ne pas agir. Ce qu'elle n'a absolument pas fait. »

Lucius se mit en tirant de plus belle sur les cheveux d'Hermione qui continuait à reprendre doucement conscience. Elle lâcha un nouveau cri face à la douleur et laissa des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Je dois le reconnaitre Draco, tu sais les choisir ! Mais cette gamine reste un peu naïve : penser pouvoir se servir de la magie : quelle idiote. Elle n'a même pas pu créer le moindre halo de lumière avec ses mains. Ridicule. »

Draco ferma les yeux un instant. Ainsi son entrainement n'avait servi à rien. Il avait encore échoué sur un nouveau point.

Lucius soupira puis il fit un signe de main à ses hommes postés dans la pièce.

« Très bien, messieurs, il est temps de lui couper toutes sources de magie. Passez-lui les menottes je vous pris. »

Draco se contracta en observant les hommes s'approcher de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui avait entrouvert les yeux et qui le regardait, désespérée.

Il devait tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il serra les poings. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il activa sa magie en visant directement son père. Prit de surprise de part la rapidité de l'attaque, Lucius fut expulsé de la jeune fille s'écrasant contre le mur. Hermione tomba sur le sol sans pouvoir se retenir. Draco se retourna alors vers les hommes.

L'un lui sauta à la gorge, tentant de l'immobiliser. Draco se débattu pour lui faire lâcher prise tout en envoyant des vents puissants afin d'écarter ses adversaires. Seulement les renforts arrivèrent, et même si le magicien arriva à se débarrasser de son premier assaillant, un second le prit d'assaut le tenant suffisamment immobile pour se faire attaquer par un autre qui le plaqua sur le sol.

Il était à présent près d'une dizaine à tenter de le maintenir en place tout en essayant de lui passer les menottes. Draco resta immobile une seconde afin de ressembler sa magie et de la laisser exploser dans la seconde suivante.

L'ensemble de ses assaillants furent expulsés. La bourrasque de vent fit tomber les étagères et le peu de meubles encore debout.

Draco profita de ce court délai pour se relever, non sans difficulté. Il releva la tête pour repérer Hermione, mais le spectacle qu'il vit le figea sur place.

La jeune fille se débattait, un revolver posé contre sa tempe. Lucius, observait son fils le regard mauvais.

« Un pas de plus mon fils, et je lui fais un trou dans le crâne. »

Draco hésita, observant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Hermione, qui avait reprit du poil de la bête se débattait contre son assaillant, tentant de jouer des coudes pour se dégager.

« Draco bats-toi ! Je vais m'en sortir ! Sors-nous de là ! »

Elle lui criait ses mots, mais le magicien voyait parfaitement l'issue de son combat. Il baissa la tête en signe de capitulation et il éteignit sa magie, laissant retomber ses bras. Hermione cria de frustration alors que Draco se faisait menotter, les deux mains devant lui.

La partie était finie. Il ignora les cris de protestation d'Hermione et il releva la tête vers son père.

« Tu as gagné, honore ta part du marché. Libère-la avant de me tuer.

-Draco ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Hermione criait dans le vide, personne ne prêtait attention à ses propos. La poigne de Lucius l'empêchait de se sortir de cette situation. Elle chercha autour d'elle un élément, quelque chose qui pourrait le sortir de ce pétrin. Son regard s'arrêta sur un objet. Qui pourrait peut-être changer la donne : une bouteille d'eau.

Lucius se mit à rire en entendant la déclaration de Draco.

« Voyons. La libérer avant ta mort ? Pour que je perde tout moyen de pression ? Non, non et non mon cher. Je te propose plusieurs morts : avec le même revolver qui a tué ta mère et ton frère, ou bien une mort lente à coups de couteau ? »

Draco ferma son visage, pour ne laisser passer aucune émotion.

« Je m'en moque. Laisse-moi lui dire au revoir. Laisse-moi la toucher. Accorde-moi cette dernière volonté. »

Lucius Malfoy le jugea du regard, puis il haussa les épaules. Il avait hâte de voir leurs visages misérables remplis de désespoir. Il leur accorda cinq minutes et laissa tomber Hermione sur le sol qui se rattrapa sur les mains avant de s'étaler de nouveau. Elle détacha son regard de la bouteille pour observer Draco.

Ce dernier l'observait de loin, il décela une lueur de colère dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas se battre. Il lui jeta un regard désolé. Puis il avança lentement vers elle, guettant du coin de l'œil les hommes dans la pièce.

Arrivée devant elle, il se laissa tomber à genoux, et leva ses mains menottées vers son visage pour la toucher. Hermione recula de quelques centimètres pour montrer son refus. Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs. Elle marmonna entre ses dents ses reproches.

« Tu es un lâche Draco Malfoy. Tu étais en mesure de te battre. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?! Tu aurais pu t'en sortir ! Et ramener des renforts ! »

Draco baissa ses mains peiné.

« A la seconde même où j'aurais tenté de me battre encore, tu serais morte. Si je m'étais enfui, tu serais morte également.

-Et maintenant c'est toi qui va mourir Draco… »

Il hocha la tête, il ramena sa main vers le visage d'Hermione qui avait laissé sa rage pour laisser ses larmes couler.

« Tu es un idiot Draco…

-Je sais. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne disent un mot, se sachant parfaitement épiés par Lucius et ses hommes.

Draco attrapa les mains de la jeune femme pour les serrer avant de donner des instructions.

« A partir du moment où tu sors d'ici, tu retrouves Jack. Il saura te protéger toi et tes amis. »

Hermione hocha la tête avant d'attirer le magicien contre elle, passant ses mains dans son dos et blottissant son visage contre cou, laissant libre court à ses larmes.

Draco respira son odeur pour s'en imprégner un maximum. Il avait tellement de chose à lui dire. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas juste avant de mourir. Il aurait aimé lui hurler son amour, mais cela aurait été un geste égoïste.

Sentant ce silence la peser, Hermione passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du magicien et murmura les trois petits mots qu'elle rêvait de lui dire depuis des semaines.

« Je t'aime Draco… »

Le magicien se crispa dans les bras de son amante, il s'interdit de lui répondre. Si bien qu'Hermione le répéta à nouveau, pensant qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Mais il resta impassible face à ses mots. Hermione s'éloigna de lui pour voir son visage : il était crispé, les yeux clos, n'osant pas les ouvrir sous peine de céder à la tentation.

« Draco, je t'aim…

-Arrête ! »

Hermione se figea en entendant ce mot. Draco ouvrit les yeux et l'observa. Il pu lire l'incompréhension dans ses iris.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te répondre. Pas lorsque je vais mourir dans quelques minutes. »

La jeune femme analysait ses mots et son regard. Elle détecta de la peur et de l'amour. Il l'aimait, elle le savait. Elle caressa ses joues avec douceur et fixa ses lèvres. Les lèvres qui l'avaient tant tentée depuis le début. Les lèvres auxquelles elle n'avait goûté qu'une seule fois. Cette fois-ci c'était différent. Si la première fois elle avait principalement agit sous le désir, aujourd'hui seul ses sentiments la conduisit à franchir le pas.

Avec une infinie douceur, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles qu'elle convoitait tant. Un premier baiser, une promesse, un adieu, de l'amour. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentit à sa place, avec la bonne personne.

Draco voulu stopper le baiser en sentant la bouche d'Hermione toucher la sienne, pourtant il en fut incapable. C'était bien loin de tous les baisers qu'il avait pu échanger lors de ses multiples nuits. Il surpassait même le précédent fougueux qu'ils avaient échangé lors de leur entrainement. Savoir que ce baiser était manifestement le dernier qu'il recevrait le brisait. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie en le partageant avec celle qu'il désirait le plus.

Hermione ressentit de nouveau l'explosion qu'elle avait vécu lors de leur premier baiser mais qui avait toujours manqué lors de ses baisers avec Ben, c'était donc ça le véritable désir ? La jeune femme laissa couler ses larmes, elle perdait bien plus qu'un potentiel amant ce soir.

En entendant Lucius bouger, Draco se figea et brisa le baiser s'éloignant de sa compagne. D'un geste doux il essuya les larmes de la jeune femme et tenta de lui transmettre tout son amour grâce à son regard. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se relever et de faire face à son père.

« Tiens ta promesse. Libère-la ensuite Lucius. S'il-te-plait. »

Le businessman avisa son fils puis jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui fixait le sol. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais promis. Disons simplement que je l'envisagerais. »

Alors que Draco menaçait de se révolter, Lucius claqua des doigts et le magicien fut aussitôt maintenu et plaquer au sol par les hommes de son père. Il ne se débattit pas, il ferma les yeux, attendant son heure.

Lucius se délecta de le voir aussi soumis à son autorité, il sortit une sacoche qu'il déroula devant Draco. De nombreux couteaux étaient alignés. Ainsi, Malfoy avait choisi la seconde option. Le magicien souffrirait.

« Sais-tu combien d'homme as-tu tué ces dernières années ? »

Le silence de Draco lui répondit. Il ne répliquerait rien, ne voulant pas satisfaire le plaisir de son père.

« Deux-cent-soixante-quatorze. »

Draco se crispa mais ne laissa rien paraître. Au fond de lui les remords d'avoir arracher des vies le poursuivaient toujours.

« Deux-cent-soixante-quatorze familles ont donc vécu une perte. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour mourir ensuite par toi-même. Ces morts ont donc été inutiles. Si tu t'étais rendu dès le début, toutes ces familles n'auraient pas perdu leurs fils, leurs maris, leurs pères ou même leurs frères. Plus encore. Sans ton acharnement à vouloir fuir, Pansy Parkinson n'aurait pas été tué. Mademoiselle Granger ne serait pas en danger de mort actuellement non plus. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui était étrangement silencieuse et immobile. Il haussa les épaules, ne prêtant pas attention.

« Tu es d'un égoïsme Draco. Pour toutes ses vies que tu as enlevées, tu recevras un coup de couteau. On commencera par des égratignures : je ne veux pas que tu meurs avant d'atteindre les deux-cent-soixante-quatorze ! »

Lucius sorti un couteau de sa sacoche, admira la lame coupante. Puis il s'approcha de son fils. Celui-ci était toujours plaqué sur le sol, fusillant du regard son père. Ce dernier fit glisser le coupant de la lame sur la joue du magicien qui retint un gémissement de douleur en serrant les dents.

Draco ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de voir la douleur l'anéantir au point de supplier, il tenta du mieux qu'il pu de masquer la douleur lorsque son père effectua une coupure sur son mollet cette fois-ci. Il pouvait sentir son sang couler lentement contre sa peau. Le jeune homme avait la tête tournée à l'opposé d'Hermione. Il regretta ce choix. S'il avait voulu dans un premier temps ne pas lui infliger la vision de son visage souffrant, il réalisait à présent qu'il aurait préféré voir le visage de celle qui l'aimait plutôt que celui de son père.

De son côté, Lucius s'extasiait en réalisant de nouvelles coupure sur chaque peau disponible, coupant ses vêtements au passage pour accéder à celle-ci. Les précédents meurtres qu'il avait réalisés n'étaient fait que par des hommes à sa charges. Il n'avait encore jamais blessé quelqu'un dans le but de le tuer. Il s'était certes battu étant adolescent, mais cette fois c'était différent. Sa victime était maîtrisée et il avait le champ libre. Le fait que ce soit son fils rajoutait au plaisir. Pendant ces quatre dernières années il n'avait rêvé qu' à ce moment. Il avait certes regretté la mort de sa femme et de son premier fils. Mais le seul regret qu'il portait était celui de ne pas les avoir achevé lui-même. Regrets qu'il comptait bien effacer ce soir en prenant son temps avec son dernier fils. Cet enfant lui ressemblait trop.

Ne tenant plus, Lucius planta son couteau dans l'omoplate de Draco d'un coup violent et maîtrisé. Son fils lâcha un cri, n'ayant pas vu venir le changement de blessure. Il tenta de se débattre mais sans sa magie il était inefficace.

Le sang poissait ses vêtements, il ne sentait que ça, son nez en était imprégné. Draco pouvait sentir son énergie le quitter petit à petit.

Etait-ce ainsi que sa grand-mère fut abattue également ?

Il se souvint être rentré tard ce jour là. Une livraison de dernière minute. D'habitude il était toujours à l'heure pour diner. Sa grand-mère y tenait beaucoup, et lui aussi. Il avait souvent entendu des jeunes se plaindre de leurs visites obligatoires chez leurs grands-parents, mais pour lui c'était différent. Sa grand-mère était la seule famille qui lui restait, et à travers elle il avait pu revoir sa défunte mère. Toutes les nuits elle lui racontait une anecdote sur sa mère étant petite. Il avait alors l'impression qu'elle était toujours là, et que son frère, Lucas, aussi.

Sa grand-mère l'avait pris sous son aile dès la mort de sa mère et de son frère, l'arrachant des griffes de son père et d'une mort certaine. Elle lui avait donné des cours à la maison, afin de l'exposer le moins possible au danger. Il n'avait certes pas vraiment d'amis, mais sa grand-mère était sa meilleure amie. C'est à treize ans qu'elle commença à lui enseigner la magie. Elle ne l'avait jamais apprise à sa fille, à vrai dire, celle-ci ignorait même son existence. Mais la grand-mère de Draco, sentant Lucius devenir de plus en plus menaçant, et sentant ses défenses s'affaiblir, entreprit de faire découvrir la magie à Draco. Un nouveau monde s'ouvrit à lui, un monde où il n'avait plus peur de rien.

Mais l'apprentissage fut long. Il lui fallut plus d'un an avant de comprendre son fonctionnement. A treize ans, bien qu'assez mature, il restait toujours aussi jeune et sa philosophie restait trop égoïste pour que la magie s'ouvre à lui. Il se souvint de la fierté qui l'avait envahi le jour où il créa une brise. Alors il continua, il progressa. Ne s'arrêtant jamais, délaissant les études. Il voulait protéger sa grand-mère. Il la sentait faiblir. La magie est puissante, mais à force elle puise en nous. Les magiciens ne détiennent pas les records en longévité.

Et puis un jour il tua un animal par accident. Un vent trop puissant. Pendant plusieurs mois il refusa d'utiliser sa magie, de la pratiquer. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, il ne voulait pas tuer. Il haïssait cette magie. Et sa grand-mère mit du temps avant de le réconcilier avec. La magie est compliquée et suivant son utilisation, elle pouvait enlever la vie.

Il recommença à pratiquer, et finalement il maîtrisa son élément. Sa grand-mère avait fini son apprentissage. Il pouvait contrôler le vent à sa guise : créer une simple brise jusqu'à une tornade.

Pour aider sa grand-mère il commença à travailler, en tant que simple livreur de nourriture. Et ce soir là, lorsqu'il rentra en retard, il découvrit la maison désordonnée, de nombreux signes de lutte. Draco se mit à paniquer et à chercher sa grand-mère, et il la trouva finalement dans la cuisine, sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. Il avait remarqué les coups de couteaux. Mais il n'avait pas vu les marques laissées par les menottes. Cela aurait pu le mettre sur la voie. Il s'était effondré. Gémissant et pleurant observant sa dernière parente décédée.

Et puis Lucius, Peter et des hommes de mains étaient entrés, un sourire aux lèvres. Draco fit vite le rapprochement. Il n'écouta pas les dires de son père, il activa sa magie et fit ce que sa grand-mère lui avait répéter de ne pas faire : laisser agir sa haine. Il avait appris à écouter son cœur pour activer la magie, mais il ne devait jamais laisser la haine prendre la dessus sur ses autres sentiments.

Un combat eu lieu, il voulut anéantir son père, c'était lui qu'il visait. Puis il tua son premier homme. Un homme de main dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Un coup partit trop rapidement et rata sa cible. Il venait de détruire une famille, comme son père l'avait fait avec la leur. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, peut-être ne valait-il pas mieux que Lucius. Mais il n'avait à cet instant aucun moyen de le savoir. Alors il s'enfuit. Draco prit la fuite et continua de fuir durant des années. Faisant des erreurs, tuant d'autres hommes de main, provoquant la mort de Pansy.

Le magicien laissait ses souvenirs le submerger, afin d'oublier les coups qu'il recevait. S'il était resté conscient et qu'il avait pu observer Hermione, il aurait pu l'arrêter. Lui dire que c'était inutile et surtout l'empêcher de se mettre en danger. Mais non, il était resté au sol, les yeux perdu dans la vague, encaissant sans rien dire, laissant son sang s'écouler, n'écoutant plus les rires et les remarques de son père.

Hermione, ne supportait pas d'être vulnérable. Dès le premier coup de couteau, elle réagit. Draco abandonnait ? Fort bien, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas s'ils s'en sortaient. Avec la plus grande discrétion, elle se redressa légèrement afin d'être plus à l'aise. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la bouteille d'eau près d'elle. Une négligence de la part de Lucius. Elle devait en profiter et mettre à profits les enseignements de Draco. Si celui-ci ne pouvait pas le sauver, elle le ferait pour eux deux.

Hermione ne se définissait pas comme la demoiselle en détresse que l'ont pouvait voir dans les contes pour gamines. Elle ne supportait pas ces derniers d'ailleurs. Le fait qu'une soi-disant princesse doive attendre patiemment qu'un prince la sauve, c'est totalement stupide. D'où une fille ne pouvait pas se défendre toute seule ? La position dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui rappelait beaucoup ces misérables histoires pour enfants. Et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait encore plus que Draco choisisse de se sacrifier pour lui permettre de vivre. Ils n'étaient pas dans un film ! La scène se déroulant sous ses yeux n'était pas produite par de vulgaires acteurs. Le sang qui coulait des plaies du magicien n'était le ketchup des œuvres de Tarantino. Tout était réel, et la mort l'était encore plus.

Elle refusait de rester immobile et d'attendre patiemment que son amant meurt et qu'elle, par miracle, soit libérée. Sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience que Lucius ne la laisserait jamais partir. Elle savait tout. Et si Draco avait respecté ses souhaits, son article devrait être en ligne sur la toile. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante. Alors si Draco avait trop peur pour elle pour agir, elle le ferait à sa place. Elle serait le prince stupide dans les films Disney. Celui qui sauve la demoiselle en détresse. Elle ne sait pas s'ils vivront heureux et auront beaucoup d'enfants, mais elle s'en moquait.

Hermione fit abstraction de ce qui l'entourait et se concentra sur la bouteille d'eau sur le sol. Elle laisse la volonté de protéger l'envahir. Si elle laissait agir son esprit de vengeance, rien n'en ressortirait. C'était le désir pour Draco qui avait provoqué sa première apparition de magie.

Hermione rassembla ses mains et agita légèrement ses doigts afin de diffuser sa magie, comme elle avait appris. Elle voulait simplement les distraire, un instant, qu'ils laissent Draco se remettre un peu pour qu'il puisse se joindre à elle. Un simple jet d'eau puissant serait suffisant. Après tout c'était la seule manipulation qu'elle avait réussi à faire. Et au vu du peu d'eau qu'elle avait à sa disposition, elle ne pouvait pas espérer grand-chose d'autre.

Elle avait conscience que son action serait probablement inutile. Mais mieux vaut mourir pour ses actions que rester inactive et éprouver des regrets pendant les dernières secondes de son existence.

A sa plus grande joie, elle pu percevoir des bulles se créer à la surface de l'eau. Elle n'avait pas perdu ses capacités ! Elle s'encouragea mentalement, tentant d'ignorer les rires de Lucius qui lui glaçaient le sang.

Elle ferma les yeux et concentra son énergie, visualisant son désir de protection. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Même les yeux fermées, Hermione semblait pouvoir percevoir sa magie. En s'aidant de cette impression. Elle resserra ses poings doucement pour envelopper le liquide dans la bouteille. Imaginant la mettre sous pression. Il lui sembla entendre les bulles de pression de former. Après une lente respiration et une courte prière –après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ?-, elle ouvrit ses paumes et un POP sonore retentit.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et pu voir l'eau mise sous pression asperger les hommes de mains de Lucius. L'apprentie magicienne fronça les sourcils et augmenta mentalement la pression de l'eau, afin de les blesser. Elle commença à comprendre comment fonctionnait sa magie.

Draco lui avait de nombreuses fois répété que l'eau pouvait être une arme redoutable si elle était bien utilisée. Pendant longtemps elle pensait que l'eau pouvait simplement mouiller son adversaire, elle n'en comprenait pas l'utilité. Mais lorsqu'elle est mise sous pression, elle peut avoir un effet dévastateur. Dans l'eau, si vous descendez en profondeur trop vite, l'Homme ne résiste pas à la pression, et des dommages irrécupérables apparaissent.

Elle voulait reproduire ces dommages, cette pression. En gérant sa magie elle pu assommer légèrement les hommes de mains, permettant à Draco ne plus être clouer au sol.

Ce dernier avait repris ses esprits en entendant la détonation de la bouteille. Il avait relevé la tête et avait pu observer Hermione résister et combattre. Sa magie était belle, encore un peu maladroite. Mais il pu constater que ses entrainements n'avaient finalement pas été vain.

En sentant le maintien sur lui disparaître, il se donna du courage et bougea pour tenter de se relever. Il était faible, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et certaines zones étaient particulièrement amochées.

Hermione s'était mise debout et tentait de maîtriser sa magie enfin de faire reculer ses assaillants qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle. Même si elle avait fait preuve de courage quelques secondes auparavant, voir ses ennemis approcher vers elle la fit paniquer et sa magie tressautât avant de disparaître malgré le gémissement de panique de la jeune femme.

Elle tenta de reprendre son calme et agita les mains dans tous les sens en reculant dans un coin de l'appartement, mais rien ne marchait : l'eau était tombée misérablement sur le sol, formant une grand flaque d'eau.

Draco de son côté se releva difficilement, il ignora le revolver de Lucius pointé sur lui et s'approcha en se trainant vers Hermione, souhaitant la sauver. Il repoussa avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient les hommes qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

« Hermione ! »

Il criait son prénom, pensant peut-être que cela changerait l'issue de la scène, mais il ne rencontra que le regard affolé de la jeune fille.

Un homme la gifla, la faisant tomber à terre, puis il la releva en tirant ses cheveux, comme l'avait Lucius auparavant. Elle se débattit avec beaucoup de hargne, donnant des coups de coudes pour se libérer. Draco lui s'approchait, mais une nouvelle douleur le frappa dans les côtes et le fit tomber à terre : Lucius venant de lui enfonce un nouveau couteau, il tenait à présent un revolver sur la tempe de son fils et il fixait son acolyte tenant Hermione.

Ce dernier attrapa son arme à sa hanche et le plaça également sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Cela eu l'effet de calmer celle-ci. La sensation de l'arme froide sur sa peau la glaça. C'était donc la fin ? Elle n'avait pas réussi.

Hermione et Draco ne se quittaient pas des yeux, chacun partageant ses peurs et regrets. Et Lucius, avec un sourire, ordonna finalement la sentence que redoutait le plus son fils.

-Tuez-la.

-NON, hurla Draco !

Une balle retentit.


End file.
